


A fuckup, a snowman, and a firefly walk into a bar

by sketzocase



Series: Love comes in threes [1]
Category: All New Wolverine, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Apparently these tags were good enough, Bobby and Johnny have a lot of work cut out for them, Canon-Typical Violence, Daken and his elemental boyfriends, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I fucked up the tags! My bad!, M/M/M, Multi, Please read chapter notes for additional tags!, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, This is a guilty pleasure, brought to you by tumblr, lots and lots of alcohol, sorta - Freeform, this is a safe consensual thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 140,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase
Summary: Bobby thought dating would be easier now that he was out of the closet. Dating the right gender is a major step in the right direction. After failing to get himself really out into the dating world, Kitty and well him- the little him- come to him with a solution. At the same time, Johnny Storm may have also tried to give him a solution. What he ends up with are several people interfering with us love life, several dudes wanting his number and probably his body, a few cuts and bruises, and a possible role in a bank heist from a woman who’s lived for about two thousand years. But Johnny’s always had one hell of a smile and Daken... well Bobby’s not really sure how to articulate his certain... charms. (let alone if he’d want to do it out loud). All in all this teacher’s got A LOT to learn.





	1. All I wanted was coffee guys number!

**Author's Note:**

> This follows absolutely no cannon timelines other than the ones I make up in my head. So do not expect it to follow along with the comics. Like all my other stuff. A smidge AU-ish. Where everything’s the same but I get to decide who’s dead, on what team, doing what thing. Etc. eat.  
> That being said, this is my new brain child. I’m going to pump it full of sugar/crack/and caffeine and send it out into the world!  
> Basically it’s Daken having to learn many a life lesson from his elemental boyfriends... that he completely ignores and makes their lives hell for.  
> I haven’t written Bobby since I was like.. fifteen. I’m twenty six now so the chapters are gonna be slow as I slide back into the character.  
> There will be smut. Threesome smut. So yea. I’ll tag it up here. It won’t be for a while.  
> And, I make this solem vow— this wil not be dark. Most of my shit ends up dark and I don’t have a clue why- but this will stay light and fluffy.  
> Thanks for reading. I think I’m the first one starting this threesome ship so any thoughts you can give me or feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Coming out as gay was... interesting. I mean- sorta. It’s been kinda a ‘play it by ear’ sorta thing.

The kids don’t seem to care much. Not to my face anyway.

The other’s have been supportive, yet shocked. I did kinda spring it on them. I mean... really- what else was I going to do? Finding this stuff out is hard. Being honest with myself is even harder.

All these years watching all these dudes in spandex can wear on a guy.

Between missions, training, teaching, and normal everyday things it’s been kinda... difficult to find time to really express the whole ‘gay’ thing. Like date wise. There’s not many x-dudes to choose from.

“Professor Drake.” Kitty chirps, coming into the living room where I’m trying to take a decent nap. “You look busy.”

The couch is comfy... but it’s got a weird wetness to it. I either melted on it- which is what I’m hoping for- or one of the students did something that I’d rather not think about.

In a house full a teenaged mutants you can never be too sure.

“So busy.” I crack one eye open, watching her flop down on the couch beside me.

Kitty’s dressed in her casual sweats- a usual sight for a weekend when there’s no world saving to be done.

I’m still wearing what I wore last night.... so I guess I’m not one to talk. I mean- I could change. Sure. But... then I’d have to do laundry. And I'd have to walk upstairs. And honestly- these jeans are clean. Put on some deodorant and BAM- good to go.

“I’m sure.” She grins, momentarily phasing her left foot through my right knee so she can place it on my side.

“Just ask a guy to move,” I complain. “Geesh.”

She grins wider. “My bad.”

The couch we’re on has seen better days. I honestly don’t know who to talk to about getting new furniture. I know some of the kids have bedroom stuff that needs fixed/thrown out/set on fire and never to be spoken about again.

I like this room though. Lots of windows lining the walls, a few chairs, another couch, and a huge TV mounted on the wall. Great for watching shows when no one’s around and you can actually hear.

I’m surprised none of the kids have bothered me so far. Probably worried I’ll put them in the danger room. I had a rough day last week and kinda went a little overboard. I don’t know how the professor used to do it. Or even how we keep managing to do it.

I’ve never really considered myself exactly responsible. But here I am- training other peoples kids. Trying to keep them from killing somebody or getting killed. The number of injuries unrelated to danger room sessions has gone down this month though- so yay us. We must be doing something right.

“Yes, your bad.” I grouse. “Phasing through me like that. It feels weird- ya know?”

“No, I don’t know.” Kitty chuckles. She presses her hand down on the cushion by my foot. “Please tell me you melted on this.”

“I’m actually not sure,” I admit.

“And you laid on it?”

I nod. “It was time for a nap.”

“Nap in your room. It’s a lot safer.” She moves her hand to my knee. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Ugh. I’d rather sleep.”

“But you’re awake now... so...”

“I’d rather go back to sleep.” I grin.

“Far be it from me to deny you your unusual sleep patterns.” Kitty teases.

“You got that right.” I chuckle.

We go quiet for a second. It’s not uncomfortable or anything- Kitty’s known me for like ever. Sometimes it’s chill to just be sitting around saying nothing. “So...”

“Ugh. What is it?” I groan.

“It’s a proposal.” She says, crossing her arms. “One that will interest you.”

“Hmm?” I prop my head up and look at her.

“It’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Class related?” I ask.

She shakes her head.

“Student related?”

She shakes her head again.

“Then shoot.” I smile.

“It’s this.” She pulls out her cellphone and leans forward, holding it in front of my face.

“Nice phone?” I try to guess as to what she’s showing me. Or why she’s showing it to me.

“No.” She chuckles. “Well, Yes. But no. It’s the app ON the phone.”

“Oh?” I look closer. The app seems to be some kind of... “A dating app? Really??” I scoff.

It’s got a message tab, a search tab, and an ‘in your area’ tab. I don’t know why she’d have one, however. Doesn’t seem like her thing.

“Found out about it from one of the kids.” She smiles. “It’s for guys.”

“All dating apps are for guys.” I dismiss.

“No, Bobby.” Kitty chuckles. “I mean for guys who want to find guys.”

“So... Grindr?” I say skeptically.

“Sorta... it’s more in the business of hooking mutant/mutate/superpowered guys up with other mutant/mutate/superpowered guys.”

“Cuz that doesn’t scream dangerous at all.” I roll my eyes.

A dating app? Really? Is that the low point my life has reached?

“Hey,” She pulls her phone back. “I’m trying to help. You haven’t been on a date since-“

“I came out, yea I know,” I say. “I’m working on it.”

“Yea?” She smiles. “Get coffee shop guy’s number yet?”

Well...

“Not yet.”

“Have you found out if he’s even gay yet?”

“Not yet.” I can feel the heat on my face.

Kitty raises an eyebrow. “Give it a shot. If for nothing else to see if it’s safe to use. Who better to test it than an x-man? If there are predators on it, you can run them off. See? It’s a superhero thing.”

“That can get me laid.” I chuckle.

“That can get you laid.” Kitty grins. “If you so choose. I mean- you can use it to meet a nice guy. Bring him home to your parents. That kind of stuff.”

My parents? There’s a sore subject.

I... haven’t told them. Not yet.

What am I supposed to say? Our relationship is strained at best and every time I TRY to tell them something, it either goes bad or we get attacked.

And mom- mom’s always wanting to know about my girlfriends.

My girl girlfriends. The ones that are not men. The ones I have no interest in dating and haven’t in a while if we’re being honest.

Kitty props her leg on her knee and kicks her foot in the air. “So... gonna make a profile?”

“Eh... I’ll think about it.” I say honestly.

She grins again. “Well.... think hard. Our next option is to start setting you up on dates. And I have a wonderful taste in men and-“

“You have a questionable taste in men, at best.” I correct.

Kitty frowns. “I do not.”

“Ya, you do.” I tease, sitting up on the couch. “I’ll figure it out myself. But I appreciate the help.”

“Of course, Bobby.” Kitty smiles. “Anytime.”

I nod.

“You ah... told your parents yet?” She asks.

“Nope.” I swing my feet in front of me and stand up. I guess my nap is over for today.

“Are you going to anytime soon?”

I put my hand on the back of my head, rubbing my neck in a little bit of an embarrassed tick. “I mean.... yes. I want to. But eh... ya know how things are with them. They’re not really the most... understanding.”

That’s an understatement.

A major understatement.

They never learned the ‘like’ the whole ‘mutant’ thing. Or even try to understand it more at more than face value.

I’m an omega level mutant. They should be proud. The things I can do are awesome!

Are they proud, however? No. They didn’t even tell me they’d moved.

I'm still shaken by that.

“I understand,” Kitty says gently. “Take your time.”

I nod. “I’ve got to go-“

“Back to the coffee shop?” Kitty grins.

I stick my tongue out at her. “Maybe.”

“And what’s your excuse for hanging out in there until closing _this_ time?”

“I’m working on stuff,” I say defensively. “Grading papers and stuff. I like the atmosphere.”

“Sure.” She laughs. “That’s a solid defense.”

“It is a solid defense.” I walk to the doorway. “Because it’s true.”

“And I’m sure he’ll just love the teacher/student thing you two could have.”

“He’s twenty-seven.” I turn around and say. “He’s too old to be a stud-“

“Not an actual student- Bobby.” Kitty chuckles. “Ya know... the teacher/student roleplay fantasy?”

“Ewwww.” I groan. “It’s not like that.”

It could be like that. I mean... it could.

But- and it’s a big but- I haven’t slept with a guy yet.

I’ve watched porn for a while- ya know to try and figure it out... but I’m clueless.

I know I’d like to, really I would. But... who’s on top? Who’s on bottom? How far does it go? How far does it HAVE to go? Can I get with a guy that when I get uncomfortable will stop? What if I’m too embarrassed to tell him to stop? What if I don’t like it?

It’s a lot to digest.

I head up the stairs to my room, pulling out my bookbag full of teacher things that I should have been doing this weekend but did not. Yay me!

I think about it for a second and decide to change clothes after all. For coffee guy. Don’t want to come off as a slob.

That on its own takes about ten minutes. Finding a new pair of jeans, finding a t-shirt that looks presentable, trying to find clean socks. I have GOT to do laundry. It’s unavoidable at this point. I’m realizing now, looking in the mirror, that half of my clothes are some shade of blue. Jeans. Shirts. Wow. I really am predictable. I need to swap it up a little bit. Be a little more ... I don’t know. Unexpected.

I pull back on my sneakers and grab my bag, heading out the door and locking it behind me. No reason to give the rugrats an excuse to snoop. Not in my stuff, at any rate.

Not that I have anything to hide.

But.. if they were to get into my laptop-which some of them are very good at- they’d be in for a shock or two. Those videos are purely instructional at this point, however. At least... that’s what I keep telling myself.

For some reason, when it was straight porn- no big deal. Gay porn? Big deal. I’m sure I’m the only one who sees it that way.... but it’s a hard habit to break. Being completely open and honest is hard sometimes, even if it’s just with myself.

I walk to the front door unbothered, only stopping when I hear a heated conversation between Hank and Ororo. Don’t know what they’re fighting about. Probably don’t want to know what they’re fighting about. Ororo’s been pretty secretive here lately. It’s not like her.. but I figure if something happens she’ll tell us when the time is right.

Walking to my car is uneventful as well. For a place with so many mutants- most of them young- this place is so boring today. It’s pretty hot out- something I don’t particularly like that well. But if I ice up I’ll probably get the interior of the car wet and well. .. my car has seen better days as is. Don’t want to screw it up any worse than it already is.

The drive to the coffee shop is short. I play some music to keep the bad all-encompassing thoughts of a doom and gloom off my mind. All of them.

The shop is a little one- nothing major. There’s construction going on at both ends of the street it’s housed on. The shop itself is small and dark- like the backdrop of a good Rom Com. (if i could actually sit through one of those things) Bricks are kinda crumbling on the outside by the door- but I think that’s part of the motif. Kinda hipstery. Coffee guy kinda has that look about him. Like the grown-up version of edgy. If you could call it that.

The sign that designates this as a coffee shop is a blinking neon sign in the window that just says ‘coffee’. I haven’t got a clue what the name of this place is. I just know the coffee’s decent and coffee guy is cute and may or may not be playing for my team. That’s all I really need to know at this point.

I walk across the street from the vacant lot my cars into the shop, not having to worry very much about traffic. There’s some kind of sport’s car parked out front. Nice car. Blue, probably pretty fast, convertible. Nice. Wish I had one.

It’s almost the same shade of blue as mine and-

Wow. Blue car. Blue clothes. Blue car. Blue ice form. Clear ice form? I don’t know. Sometimes I look blue. Not like Hank blue but blue still.

The point is- I am so extremely predictable.

I really ought to change that. I don’t know. Get a new haircut. Start wearing red. Something.

The coffee shop is dark when I get passed the door. On one side of the room is bar/counter thing that they make the drinks behind. The interior is like a long and narrow rectangle. Booths line the left side of the room- not really leaving much room to walk between the bar and the booths. This place doesn’t get much business. It used to but then some new place opened up further downtown. It’s kinda killed the clientele.

I like it, however. I like it even more now that there’s not as many people in it. Leaves more room for me to figure out how to talk to coffee guy. I think the most logical direction to go in would be to get his name.... I can’t keep calling him ‘coffee guy’. I’ve been coming here for like... a month and a half. And I still haven’t got his name yet. I think I was much better at dating women than men. I mean I guess I don’t really know because I haven’t technically dated one yet.

My eyes scan for signs of a coffee guy. When I finally find him, I note that he’s sitting down in one of the many booths. With another guy. Friend? _Boyfriend_? Lo-

“Hey, Drake!” The guy he’s sitting with leans around him, hanging half off the booth. “I didn’t know you came here, dude. Awesome! I need someone to tell this bozo that Dr.Doom is way more destructive than Moleman.” It takes a while for me to adjust to who exactly is talking to me.

Johnny Storm is always a sight for sore eyes. Mainly because of how pretty he is.

It’s okay to say that in my head. It’s okay to say that in my head. It’s okay to say that in my head.

I have to walk myself through it.

Sometimes when I have thoughts of other guys, I have a knee-jerk reaction to make myself stop thinking like that. Years of repression at it’s finest. I don’t have to do that anymore. I don’t WANT to do that anymore.

It’s okay to think he’s cute. He is cute.

“So.....” Johnny motions to the other side of the booth, straight across from coffee guy. “Moleman or Doctor Doom?”

Kinda loving that he’s just drawn me into his and coffee guy’s conversation. What an icebreaker.

I have to keep from laughing at my own pun. Kitty says I’m not as funny as I think I am... but I think it’s part of my charming appeal. Yea. Let’s go with that. Sounds like something I could put on that dating profile.

If I put anything on that dating profile, that is.

I don’t need the internets help... do I? It hasn’t been THAT long. There are other ways to meet people. Good ol’ fashioned ways. The kind that doesn't lead to messy hookups. I’m looking for something a little more... serious for my first time around. Meet a nice guy. Have some kind of genuine connection that I haven’t had before. Something like that.

“Earth to Bobby,” Johnny says. “Moleman or Doctor Doom? This dude won’t believe me. Could use another insider’s opinion.”

“Eh... I don’t really know much about Moleman but...I’d have to say Doctor Doom. Obviously. His name literally has ‘Doom’ in it. Compared to someone with a name like “Moleman” he’s always going to come out on top. ” I offer my best smile.

“Yea well Doctor Doom didn’t wreck my car that one time.” Coffee guy smirks. He’s got tan skin, green eyes, and this oddly dyed hair. Like green or blue. Or a green that started off blue. Something like that. He’s got that ‘edgy’ appeal.

Johnny, on the other hand, is pretty tame. None the less cute- but still maintaining the good guy look. Apparently, it’s something we all do. Whether we want to or not. He’s wearing a tank- which he usually does because of how hot natured he is (Or so he says)- and a pair of dark washed jeans. And-

Why am I cataloging his outfit? I don’t need to be doing this. They’re both looking at me and I don’t have a clue what’s been said.

Johnny breaks out into a grin. “Tired much?”

“Uh- yea.” I smile. “I guess I am.”

“I’d be tired too if I had to put up with rugrats all day.” Johnny chuckles. “He’s a teacher.” He tells coffee guy. “Of teenagers.”

Coffee guy smiles. “Really?”

“Probably hiding all the way out here to avoid them.” Johnny takes a sip of the coffee in front of him.

“And what are you doing all the way out here?” I tease.

He puts the coffee down and smiles. “Hiding.”

“Oh?”

He nods. “Kinda set the house on fire. Totally not my fault in the slightest. Ben’s pissed though and it’s best to avoid a ‘clobberin’ at all costs.” Johnny smiles.

“You’re living with Ben?” Weird. I don't see the two of them being able to be confined to a small space together. At least in the Baxter Building they had room to get away from each other. 

He nods. “Parker sold the Baxter Building a while back... so... no home.”

“Wow.” Really- wow. I thought he and Johnny were friends. I’d never sell my friend’s home.

“Yea- it’s not so bad,” Johnny says. “The big guy’s pretty good at giving me my space.”

“And you need that space.” Coffee guy... flirts? He never flirts with me! He-

“I do.” Johnny laughs. “For my escapades.”

I don’t bother asking where Sue is. I don’t think he talks about it often. That or he honestly doesn’t know. One or the other.

He’s lost most of his family... the FF was always really close-knit. I can understand- the x-men are the same way. To lose them? I don’t know what I’d do.

“Do I want to know what kind of escapades you’re having?” I tease.

Wait- did that sound like flirting? I don’t want to flirt.. I mean yea- I do. But I don’t at the at the same time. It’s Johnny frickin’ Storm there’s no way he’d be cool with that. He basically screams ‘straight’ at the top of his lungs.

“The kind that is newsworthy.” Coffee guy snorts.

Johnny smiles. “Yea- you could say that.”

“Speaking of- where’s the party tonight?” Coffee guy asks smoothly.

“At the usual spot.” Johnny turns his attention to me. “You should come, teach! It looks like you could use some down time after all the news circling around you lately.”

News?

“What news?”

Johnny actually looks kinda sheepish. “The kind that starts a few rumors?” He says.

“I’m sorry-what?”

“Your coming out rumors. Everyone gets them at first. I swear they weren't started by any of us in the group text you sent.”

I came out to like five people via text. Johnny was one of them. Maybe, if rumors were going to start anyway- I should have waited and made a bigger deal about it. Been a real drama queen. 

"People are talking about you a lot." Johnny says. "You're kinda hot button topic... I'm surprised you haven't had dudes banging down your door." 

Oh. I can feel my face heat up.

“Dude- relax.” Johnny laughs. “It’s fine. Everyone gets talked about at one point or another. Superheroes aren’t the best at keeping secrets.” He pauses. “We should really work on that.”

“Wait- you’re gay?” Coffee dude asks with a smirk.

“Uh.. yea,” I say. It still feels weird to admit.

“Cool.” He nods. “I wouldn’t have guessed that about you.” He jerks his thumb to Johnny. “I never guessed it about him either, though. You heroes are hard to read. Especially the good looking ones.” He smiles. He could be joking. Was it a joke?

I try to take in everything he’s said. It’s a little ... hard to digest.

We’re all quiet for a minute. I’m trying to decide if coffee guy just outed Johnny or if he was joking. The moment doesn’t seem right to ask for clarification. I can only assume he was joking. If someone like Johnny Storm was out of the closet, we’d know about it for sure.

“Come to the party tonight.” Johnny smiles warmly- seemingly unfazed by coffee dude’s remark. “It’ll be chill.”

“Chill?” I smirk. “Did you just make an ice pun?”

“I did.” Johnny laughs.

“That’s usually my gag.” I can’t help but laugh as well. He’s easy to banter with. I always forget that about him.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to get you heated.” He smirks. “Is that better?”

“Much better.”

Johnny nods. “Party’s at the Boiler Room downtown. Starts at 10. Provided that’s not past your bedtime....”

“Harsh man.” I put my hand on my chest. “So harsh.”

“Just checking.” Johnny laughs again. “You’ve got an example to set and all that.”

“I’m sure one Saturday night won’t kill me or my reputation,” I assure.

“Cool.” Johnny turns to coffee guy. “Ten.” Then he smiles. “I’ll tell my friend you’re coming.”

“Oh- your mystery friend?” Coffee guy asks. “The hot one?”

“Yea. That one.”

“He really wants my number?” Coffee guy sounds excited.

“I... wouldn’t read too much into it,” Johnny warns. “He’s kinda a one night stand kinda guy.”

“Oh, yea? Then why’s he hanging out with you so much?” Coffee guy says pointedly.

“He likes the company, duh.” Johnny smiles.

Mystery friend- hmm? Sounds interesting.

The fact that coffee guy is interested makes it less interesting.

Wait- did Johnny say he’d tell ‘him’ he was coming? So Coffee guy is in some capacity into other non-coffee guys. Good to know.

“So I’ll see you there- right?” Johnny says turning back to me. “It’ll be fun- I promise.”

I could use some fun. It’s not like it will kill me to get out for a night.

“Sure.” I agree. “I’ll be there.”

“Lemme give you my number just in case you get lost,” Johnny says charmingly.

I hold my phone out to him and he puts his digits in. Easiest phone number I’ve ever gotten. Maybe going after guys is easier than going after women after all. Maybe.

“And now you give me yours...” he gives me his phone.

“Right.” I put my number in, careful not to fuck it up with all my excitement.

“Okay.. good to go.” Johnny slides out of the booth and stands to his feet. “See you two later tonight.” He smiles. “I should probably go make sure Ben put that fire out.” He grins, waving goodbye and walking out of the shop.

I’m left with coffee guy who smiles. “So ... do you want a coffee? I’ll kinda get in trouble if I don’t offer you anything.”

He’s cute. I like cute.

“Yea.” I nod. “I’ll take a coffee.”

“Lots of sugar and cream.” He says before I can tell him. “And milk. You always put a ton of stuff in it.”

I’m kinda excited that he noticed.

He moves from the booth to behind the counter, starting to brew a fresh pot.

“It’s Drake- right?” He asks, not looking up from pouring the hot liquid into a cup.

“Yea.” I follow his voice to the counter like bar and take one of the stool in front of it. “Well, Bobby. Robert if I’m in trouble. Bob if someone wants to get punched.”

And... I’m rambling.

Not the smooth impression I wanted to make at all.

Maybe he won’t notice?

“Cute.” Coffee guy chuckles. “I’ll stick to Bobby... since you’re not in trouble and I don’t want to get punched.”

“Yea... probably for the best.” I laugh, trying not to sound nervous.

He nods. “How do you know Johnny?”

“We’ve been work friends since we were teenagers.” I smile.

“So... superhero?” Coffee guy asks.

“Yep. One of the coolest.” I grin.

He doesn’t know who I am so he won’t get the joke- but I get it and it makes me smile.

“Which team?”

Curious man. It can’t hurt to tell him what team I’m on. If he’s cool with Johnny, I’ll bet he’ll be cool with me too. I hope so anyway.

“X-men.”

“Which team?” He repeats with a grin.

Right. Cuz there’s like twenty different x-men teams right now.

“The local one.” I try.

He nods. “Pretty cool. How long you been doing it?”

“God, I don’t know.” I whistle. “Since I was teenager. Like a young teenager.”

He nods. “So.. forever ago?” He teases.

“Watch it.” I laugh.

He smiles. “And you’re a teacher?”

“Yea. And a trainer for the younger mutants. Ya know- shaping them into respectable adults and all that.”

He laughs again. “Yea. I can respect that.”

Good to know.

“Well.... teach,” he passes me a cup of coffee. “If you come out tonight, I’d love to hear more about your superhero-ing. Ya know- tales of the glory days.” He smiles.

“Oh, yea?”

He nods. “As is, I gotta take my break.” He looks at the clock on the wall behind me. “But, I’d really like to see you tonight.”

That’s... promising.

“I can arrange that.” I smile.

“Cool.” He takes his apron off and hangs it on a hook by a door to the back of the shop. “See ya.”

A girl comes out and starts cleaning the counter. She’s pretty and young. Her eyes keep darting to me like she wants to say something buts too shy.

I’m just going to dip out before things get possibly awkward. I’ve not had time to practice letting ladies down gently yet. I honestly don’t know how to do it.

I place a ten dollar bill in the tip jar on the counter- being polite and all- and head out the door.

The drive back got the school is slightly better than the drive to the coffee shop.

I avoid groups of kids who are talking about something they probably shouldn’t be... but it’s Saturday and I’m off duty. I’ll let one of the others handle it.

“So...?” Kitty phases through the wall beside me, falling into line a step behind me. “Did you get his number?”

“Eh... no.” I stop walking and let her catch up with me.

“Did you get his name?” She asks.

“No.”

She frowns. “Well, what did you get?”

“Coffee?” I offer.

Kitty grins. “Give the app a chance.” She says. “Me and well... you.. have been setting you up a profile.”

“Wait, wait, wait- you got young me to set up a profile for old me?”

“He knows you better than-“

“He does not!” I groan. “Don’t involve little me in my love life. It’s creepy.”

“He’s got a sweet boyfriend,” Kitty says. “He thought he could get you one.”

“I don’t need a time-displaced mini-me telling me how to date,” I say in exasperation. “I can handle it.”

“Bobby-“

“I am handling it.” I insist. “I’m going to a party tonight. With coffee guy and Johnny Storm. Happy?”

“Oh?” Kitty looks overjoyed. “See?? I knew you could do it!”

I cross my arms. “So are you done grilling me? Can I go to my room now?”

“Sure.” She says. “But first- let me give you this.” She reaches into he pocket of her sweats and pulls out a sheet of paper. “It’s your login info. In case you want to give it a look. You’ve got like... three responses already.”

“Re-“ I sigh. “Fine.” I take the paper. “I will give it a look. A very quick look. More like a peek. And that’s it- okay? I’ll give it a look and then you and mini-me will butt out.”

Kitty holds her hands up. “Fine. Give it a look and me and mini Bobby will leave you to your own devices. Just know that I, as your friend, was trying to help.” She smiles. “Your younger self is getting way more action than you and he’s like.. fifteen. Thought you’d like to work on that.”

I hang my head. “I’m going now.”

She nods. “Okay.”

I look back up just in time to see her phasing through a wall to the left of the hallway.

I go up the stairs to the staff wing and start digging through my closet. The Boiler Room. What does one wear to someplace called “The boiler room”?

Makes sense that Johnny would hang out somewhere with ‘boiler’ in the name. Doesn’t bode well for me- Iceman. Ice and boiling don’t really go well together. Unless it’s like those hot springs... the ones with the monkeys? Where is that? I feel like I should... know.

My room has seen better days. I really need to clean up- like a grownup. I’ve been so tired lately that well... it’s kinda slid just south of the border of disastrous

The bed takes up a big chunk of the room. My comforters mostly on the floor and my sheets barely clinging to the mattress. I used to have posters up but I took them down. As a sign of ‘maturity’. Actually as a sign of - I don’t have to have women on my walls anymore because I’m not trying to be something I’m not. It was a relief to take them down.

As far as the other furniture, most of it’s got water damage from where I’ve iced up and left the ice to melt on its own devices. It’s not my fault that it happens. Everyone has a hard time every now and then. And most of the time when it happens, I’m too tired to do anything about it in the moment. I can always get new furniture. I know the budget for the school better than anyone. I know where we have wiggle room.

My closet doesn’t have anything remotely presentable. Not in the sense that I bet Johnny will be wearing. Maybe... I should text him?

I pull my phone out of my pocket and go through my contacts. I’ve got just about everyone on here so finding him takes a minute.

I have to.. think. How am I going to phrase this without sounding like a teenaged girl?

I’ll just ask him what the dress code is. Easy. Right? I’ll ask him- he’ll tell me- we’ll move forward.

I shoot him a simple ‘Hey’. I regret it after I’ve sent it... that’s too ... I don’t know. Bro-ish. Johnny’s not really a ‘bro’.

I go back to digging through my closet. Jeans, tanks, a few dirty t-shirts. Nothing that screams ‘attractive single guy ready to mingle’. I guess I’ll have to go shopping.

My phone vibrates a lot sooner than I thought it would. I walk back to the bed and pick it up.

Johnny’s texted. ‘Sup’.

“Sup? How do I respond to ‘sup’?” I ask out loud.

“Probably with you stating your question.”

I jump, very unmanly like, and turn to Rachel standing in the doorway.

“Rachel!”

She’s dressed in her downtime clothes. Shorts, tank, boots- If I was still playing for her team- I might take a go at it. As is, I just wonder how she fits into that tight of a tank top.

“You’re texting with Johnny Storm?” She leans in my doorway.

“Oh.. yea. Going to a party with him tonight.”

Rachel smiles, green eyes lighting up with something unknown behind them. “At the Boiler Room- I’ll take it?”

“Yea...”

She nods. “You know what those parties are... don’t you?”

“Fun?” I venture.

“Oh yes.” She grins. “A booze-soaked night of regrets.”

“Night of-“ I turn to her. “What are you talking about?”

“Johnny goes to these parties to pick up dates,” Rachel says. “A lot of dates.”

“And? He wants to get with some chicks. Sue him.”

“No Bobby,” Rachel says. “Johnny goes to pick up all kinds of dates.”

“And?”

“Of both the male and the female persuasion.” She grins. “Get it?”

“Oh.” That stops me. “Oh.” Wow. “Oh god.”

“Must think you’re awful cute.” She teases. “Usually takes a while to get invited to that spot.”

“It’s not like-“

“Just be quiet coming home.” She smirks. “Don’t wake anyone up. That is if you come home at all. If things hit it off and you want to make a little steam-“

“That’s enough!” I cut her off. “That’s more than enough. How do you even know all of this?”

“I’m on his facebook.” She laughs.

“Facebook?”

“Facebook.” She nods. “Just wanted to know if you were actually going to go see him.”

“Well..”

“I mean, he’s a bit of a party boy.”

I mean.... “Yea but-“

“And you’re a teacher now.” She says.

“What I do in my free time-“

She holds a hand up. “And it’s not so much Johnny I’m worried about as it is some of his friends....”

“Friends?” Now I’m worried.

She nods. “You’re going to be a big deal- you’ll have guys all over you. Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were signing on for. This is your first foray into the dating scene sans closet and... well...even though you are a guy- you don't know how dating guys is. Some guys can be real assholes.” She smiles.

“Are you going to be anymore foreboding?” I ask.

“Nope.” She smiles. “I’m done. Just wanted you to know what you were walking into.”

“Thanks,” I mumble.

“Sure.” She nods to the closet. “Go with the red shirt and the black jeans. It looks good on you.”

“... thanks.” I repeat.

Rachel grins and turns to leave. I’m sure to shut the door behind her.

I go back to my phone and text a ‘Just wondering about the dress code’ Simple. To the point. No need to back out.

He texts back ‘depends on what you’re comfortable in. I always go in jeans.’

I shoot back, ‘good to know.’

‘Anytime.’ He texts. ‘It’ll be nice to get to see some new faces hanging around.’

‘Yea?’

What’s he mean by that?

‘Yea.’ Johnny replies. ‘I don’t want you to feel weird though... so if you’re not comfortable at any point- just tell me- cool?’

“Oh,” I say out loud.

To him I reply, ‘it’s hard to make me uncomfortable... but will do.’

‘I know some guys who can push the envelope.’ Johnny says. ‘I’ve told them all to be on their best behavior.’

‘You didn’t have to do that for me.’ It’s nice... but I could have handled my own.

‘Didn’t want to spook ya.’ Johnny says. I can imagine that he’d be smiling.

‘I’m hard to spook.’ I feel myself smiling too.

‘Good.’ Johnny texts back. ‘See you at ten. Or earlier. I’ll be there at like...nine. Nine thirty.’

I probably should show up early- scope the place out.

‘See ya.’ Simple. To the point.

He’s worried about me... that’s... sweet.

Johnny’s a good guy though.

I’m trying not to take any of what Rachel said to heart.

I lay the clothes out on the bed and go to my computer. Just killing time. No big deal.

I keep thinking I should... I don’t know. Look some stuff up? Like... surely someone’s made a dating guide for dudes. There’s got to be some similarities for gay dating and straight dating. I mean- it’s just dating, right? Maybe with fewer flowers and chocolates? I don’t know-do some dudes like that? Would I like that? Nah. Probably not. Maybe if it was like... A video game and a movie. Something like that.

My mind starts to drift to Johnny.

He likes men and women. I mean I knew he wasn’t gay... but I didn’t even think he could be Bi. Is that close-minded of me? Assuming everyone’s either gay or straight? Maybe I should google it.

Then again, maybe not. I don’t know what it will turn up.

But then again (Again) it might be helpful. What if- and this is just a what if situation- I hit it off with a guy and we decide to go... ya know. I don’t want to get into bed with him and find out I have no clue what I’m doing. Should I bring condoms just in case? Is that something that we’d both need? Or just the dude who’s on top? Speaking of- I’m not really sure which part of that scenario I’d like to be in. I haven’t really experimented all that much. I mean, I know it’d probably do me some good... but.... eh. It feels weird still. The porn makes it seem easy- sometimes. Sometimes it just looks painful. Maybe they’re playing that up?

My mind once again goes back to Johnny. Is he a pitcher or a catcher? Is that homophobic of me to think? Can I be homophobic?

Wait- strike that. Sure I can. Without meaning to be of course. Everyone can. I need to be more careful with how I think vs. how I was taught to think.

And Johnny... well...

No- don’t think of Johnny. Think of coffee guy. What can I do with coffee guy?

Dinner, movie, dancing, coffee? No, he wouldn’t want to get coffee. He works with coffee all day. That’d be lame.

So dinner, movie, dancing, walk in the park?

No- no. That’s lame too.

Dinner. Movie. Dancing.... bedroom?

No. No. No. Think of something else.

Okay- I got this. I can figure this out. I’m totally capable. I am an adult man. I know how these things work. I got this.

So, dinner, movie, dancing, and take him home. To his home. Tell him goodnight and leave.

There. Figured it out.

Unless he wants me to come up... Then...

No. Figured it out. Dinner, movie, dancing, take him home. To his home. Nothing sexual. Not until later? How much later? I don’t know how the rules have changed.

Maybe I should google it. Surely someone’s figured this out by now. There’s got to be some kind of trick I can use.

Maybe... I’m just overthinking it?

Coffee guy... he’s cute. Not like Johnny cute but-

Damnit. Stop thinking about Johnny.

Think about coffee guy.

Coffee guy- the guy you’ve been trying to work up the courage to make a move on for like a month.

Okay. Coffee guy. Around my age. Sorta. Being kind.

Nice hair... I’ve never seen more than his arms, but he looks like he’d work out. He’s got nice eyes... nice-

Wait- what am I doing? This isn’t helping at all!

Think. Think. Think.

Calm down.

Focus.

I close my laptop, unwilling to ponder what I might look up if I keep it open, and lay back on the bed. The pillows are stiff... which is curious. I’m too preoccupied to care at the moment, however.

Coffee guy. Dinner. Movie. Nice arms. Dancing. Nice eyes. Home. Bedroom-

No. Not bedroom. Home.

Maybe Johnny could come over with coffee guy...

NO.

That is absolutely not allowed. I can’t be playing out fantasies before I go hang out with these guys! I might not be able to show at all.

That’s what I should do- I should cancel. Stop this before it starts.

But then... I honestly can’t spend the rest of my life alone. Going out is how you meet people.

That’s too melodramatic. Not going out tonight doesn’t mean I won’t meet anyone. It just means I won’t meet them tonight. That’s it.

I lay back on the pillows-noting that something is still off about them.

I don’t care though.

My mind is drifting.. and drifting... and drifting... First, it’s coffee guy. Then it’s Johnny. Then it’s Johnny AND coffee guy. Then it’s just Johnny again. And then-then it’s my eighth-grade sex ed teacher glaring at me while declaring the dangers of homosexual relationships. Then it’s a mix of Johnny, coffee guy, and sex ed teacher that makes me want to gauge my eyes out.

I look up and realize that I’ve frozen the pillows, half of the blankets, and a good portion of the floor. Yay me. Even my powers are confused.

I’m wondering if I should try to unfreeze them or just let them melt...it’s not like cold wet sheets will bother me any. It might actually feel good after a night out. I like to be pretty chilled at all times anyway.

I decide to unfreeze as much as I can- best not to let the other’s know that my powers are having little hiccups. Nothing I can’t control... but still.

My phone buzzes from the foot of the bed. I maneuver around so I can grab it without standing up -really glad it’s not one of the things that got frozen.

‘Alex got food poisoning.’ Johnny texts me.

Who’s Alex?

‘Probably from that shitty food they sell at the coffee shop.’

Is Alex coffee guy? Did I just learn his name?? I can’t wait to tell Kitty.

‘Sorry to hear that.’

Johnny pauses for a second. The phone shows that he’s typing. ‘We can still hang out.’ He says. ‘But Alex was kinda helping me pay for tonight... so it’ll be kind of a movie and catch a quick bite to eat.’

Oh?

Well, that took an unexpected turn.

‘Who all is going?’

‘Me, you- if you want- and a good friend of mine.’ Johnny texts back.

Wow. That’s... Wow. That sounds like an opening.

I’m starting to think that coffee guy is the mysterious Alex. Through the process of elimination- that leaves Johnny for me to think about tonight. And whoever his friend might be.

Should I be worried that he hasn’t told me his friend’s name?

Or is really just so casual that he forgot to tell me?

Do I really care?

I’m starting to think I don’t.

A chance to get out with a guy who may or may not be interested in me in a personal setting away from crowds of people and overpriced booze just sounds really appealing to me.

I try to keep my smart guy brain functioning- figuring out how much I have for this adventure. It’s not much. Probably enough for exactly one movie ticket, one bag of popcorn- no drink, and one meal that’s under twenty bucks. I think I can do it. I want to do it.

‘Sounds like fun.’ I tell him. ‘Much more fun than The Boiler Room.’

I sit up on the bed and wait for his response.

‘Yea? I’ll keep it in mind.’ Johnny says. ‘You want to drive or do you want me to pick you up? I’m in your area.’

In my area?

‘Pick me up.’ I say without thought. It’s like my fingers move on their own.

‘Cool. Be there in ten.’

‘Ten? As in ten minutes?’ I’m a little shocked by the sudden timetable.

‘You’d prefer hours?’ Johnny teases. ‘Get ready. I’m sure you’ll look awesome without having to primp for an hour.’

I do not ‘primp’.

I put the phone down and quickly throw on the outfit Rachel suggested and grab my wallet and my keys. On my way out of the room, I catch my reflection in the mirror. That makes me stop for a second, grab the comb off of the nearby dresser, and fix my hair a little.

I make it out the house just in time for Johnny’s blue car to pull up. The same one from the restaurant.

When he stops and rolls down the window I lean in a little. “You know texting and driving is dangerous- right?”

Johnny grins. “Get in the car.”

“Promise to be an attentive driver?” I tease.

“Yes Professor Drake,” Johnny says. “I will be an attentive driver. The most attentive driver.”

The lingering thought about what Kitty said comes to mind. The whole teacher/student thing? I don’t have the initial reaction of disgust this time around.

Johnny’s wearing pretty much what he wore today - he's just added a pair of sunglasses. It’s still not a bad look.

I almost ask him if he’s not worried he’ll get cold. Then I remember that I’m talking to the Human Torch. He probably never gets cold.

If we got serious I could be with someone who wouldn’t mind how cold my body temperature can drop while I’m sleeping. That’d be nice.

Wait, wait, wait. Let’s not jump ahead of ourselves. Baby steps. Baby steps.

Johnny pulls away from the curve to the gate of the school, and then out onto the main road without saying anything. It’s a little uncomfortable only because I don’t know what to say.

“So eh I gotta be upfront with you about something,” Johnny says, eyes on the road.

“Yea?”

He glances over quickly and then back. “It’s about my friend.”

That gives me butterflies in my stomach.

“Yea?” I repeat.

“He’s... ah.. going through a rough time right now. So yeah... don’t take anything he says to heart. He’s also not the biggest fan of the x-men. Or any superhero team to be honest.”

Wow. So this dude’s going to hate me from the get-go.

“Have I ever met him?” I try to guess.

“You may have,” Johnny says. “You uh... knew his dad really well.”

“I’m sorry?” He has to repeat himself.

“His dad,” Johnny says. “His dad was a-“

“Which x-man?” I ask, a little shocked.

Johnny looks intently at the road. “The one with... claws?” He offers.

Claws?? Claws?? How could he not tell me something this important?

“Daken? Your friend is Daken??” I cut him off.

“He’s really cool once you get past all the bullshit,” Johnny says quickly. “Just give him a chance.”

“How do I know he won’t use that chance to stab me? Or cut something off of me. Or-“

“Bobby, Bobby- relax.” Johnny chuckles. “Really. He’s not going to hurt you. I’ve got your back all the way.”

“And how do you know he won’t hurt you?” I demand.

“Honestly?” Johnny asks.

I nod.

Johnny grins. “Cause then no one would be fucking him on the nightly basis.”

That.... stops me.

“Huh?”

Johnny nods. “Me and Daken... we kinda have this thing. It’s not a big deal and we don’t have a label for it... but he sleeps with me most nights and kinda humors me in most things. Like the whole ‘not killing’ deal. He’s getting a little better. Or at least better at hiding it.” Johnny grins.

“You and....” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “How? How did this come about?”

“We’ve known each other for years.” Johnny chuckles. When I’m quiet he looks over, takes his hand off the steering wheel and puts it over mine. His hands are so... warm. “I won’t let him hurt you,” Johnny says. “And really- he won’t want to. He might make you THINK he wants to- but he doesn’t.”

I want to say something snappish but Johnny’s hand feels so good. It sends sparks down the neurons of my brain.

I think that’s what that’s called. God for a teacher I know nothing today.

“You’ll be safe,” Johnny assures. “And you may just like it. He’s in a pain in the ass but he’s got his moments.”

I exhale. “Fine.” I don’t know why I’m going through with this. He said he was with Daken right? That means he wouldn’t want to be with me? But he seems to be sending off some serious I don’t know.... ‘flirt’ signals. So maybe it’s not that serious.

My mind does an unexpected trick and flicks to Daken. From the few times I’ve seen him. The bad boy appeal. Then my brain does a totally messed up thing and starts to imagine him and Johnny together. Nightly. Then I’m thinking about them naked. Then I’m thinking about them in suggestive situations. The idea of the whole student/teacher thing comes back into play. I wish Kitty hadn’t said that.

“He promised to behave.” Johnny continues. “Which includes snide remarks, power plays, and sulking.” Johnny smiles. “I covered all the bases.”

“And he just... listens to you?” I’m kinda shocked.

“Would you believe me if I told you the sex was just that good?” Johnny smirks.

I can feel my face go red- something I didn’t think was possible for me to do.

We sit in silence for a minute.

Johnny and Daken... do they make love or ya know. Hate sex? Rough sex? I’ve seen some videos of rough sex. I can see Daken being into it. Daken would be-

“Wait- you fuck Daken every night?” I say out loud.

Johnny nods.

“Like you’re... on...” I try to arrange my words.

“I’m on top.” Johnny laughs. “Not all the time. I’m kinda versatile- I just prefer to be a top. Daken’s pretty much down for anything. He can get off on pretty much anything.” Johnny says. “But most nights I’m on top.”

“And he doesn’t...” I draw my finger across my neck. “Ya know. Slice you up into ribbons?”

“The claws are tricky- I’ll admit,” Johnny says. “And we have to be really clear about where to draw the line. Certain situations are fine when they start, but if he starts to read them as an attack- or it starts to overwhelm him- he will lash out. He doesn’t mean to. I’m pretty sure you know that Logan used to do something similar.”

I know Logan had some problems with physical contact. And I know he would go into defensive mode at the drop of a hat. So I guess it makes sense.

“So... how long have you two been ‘friends’?”

Johnny hums a little before saying, “About two years, on and off again. He used to come and go as he pleased. Now with Laura living in the city- he sticks pretty close.”

Right. Because they’re... siblings? I don’t know. I like Laura-don’t get me wrong. But sometimes she’s just a little... unnerving. She’s getting better though- I’ll give her that.

“He and Laura have a good relationship?”

Johnny nods. “Ya know- you could ask _him_ these questions.” He teases.

“I’m getting background intel.” I chuckle.

“Yea? Well, there’s really not that much to know. He’s a really good friend and he’s promised to be on his best behavior.”

It goes without saying that I should be on mine.

I’m not sure how I feel about hanging out with him so casually. I mean- he is the bad guy. I’m the hero. But then- Johnny’s a hero too... and he’s hanging out with him.

That old parental saying of ‘if your friends jump off a bridge would you jump too?’ Comes to mind. My mom used to say that when I was ‘following the crowd’.

Johnny seems pretty at ease, however. Maybe I should relax.

Then again- Daken is dangerous. It’s not smart to underestimate him. He may like Johnny- but I bet he still hates me. Not for anything I’ve done to him personally- I guess- but just because of my status. Maybe my connection with his dad? Their issues are something to behold. I don’t know what happened between point A and point B. Logan didn’t know he was alive. He finds out he’s alive and goes looking for him. He goes looking for him and Daken’s first reaction is try to kill him. Repeatedly. Logan never really talked about why they were the way they were. I didn’t think it was my place to ask.

I wonder if that made me a bad friend....

I can’t imagine a relationship with Daken as ever being anything ‘safe or comfortable’-be it working or friendly. I guess it’s kinda like that with everyone in that family though. They all could easily kill us. Easily. And they don’t. Not outright. I mean, Logan’s threatened me more times than I can count when I pissed him off. He never went through with it- obviously. But the threat felt pretty real sometimes.

“Like I said, he’s been going through a rough time,” Johnny says. “I think he needs more people in his life to... give him a nudge in the right direction.” Johnny glances over at me. “Ya know?”

“A nudge in the right direction, huh?” I have to think about it.

“Consider it your contribution to society.” Johnny chuckles. “Helping the lost find their way.” He pauses. “Or at the very least not kill anyone.”

“Yea.” I nod. “That would be a positive first step.”

So he wants my help. Okay- I can deal with that.

I guess any x-man would have worked- Someone who knew his dad. Maybe could smooth some things over in that department. Something like that.

I’m kinda glad Johnny chose me.

I mean... sorta.

I’d like to spend more time with him. Johnny- not Daken. I mean... maybe Daken. Maybe if they’re together. But definitely not if we’re alone. I’m almost afraid of what he’s going to say to me now that he knows I’ve switched teams. The mocking. The scorn. I don’t want to face that.

He may not do it in front of Johnny. But he’ll sure as hell do something if we’re alone.

So all I have to do is keep Johnny by my side all night. Not hard. We’ll be in a restaurant and maybe a movie theatre. I’ll put myself on one side of Johnny, Daken can have the other. It’ll be nice and cool. Easy and relaxed.

“You can back out if you want,” Johnny says. “If it makes you uncomfortable. I really should have told you who he was beforehand.”

He should have but... I understand why he didn’t.

At least enough not to be mad.

I sigh. “I’ll give it a shot.” I offer. “But if he starts to act up-“

“I’ll take you straight home.” Johnny offers. “Leave him where he is and make him catch his own ride home.”

That makes me smile. It’s not a kind thought but....

At least it’s better than what was previously going through my head.

The whole Johnny/Daken romance playing out in my mind. Who’s on top. What they’d do. How rough it would be. If they could possibly be gentle- you don’t see that a lot in gay porn. Or porn in general. It’s all rough and fast. Derogatory even. I’d like to think that some gay couples are capable of just... making love. Not just having sex. Something meaningful and deep.

Then again- I don’t think that’s in Daken’s nature. He probably wants to be pounded into the mattress. He seems like the kind of guy that would.

Granted I didn’t know he was the guy getting pounded until like... five minutes ago. So there’s that.

“You okay?” Johnny asks, almost sounding sweet.

“Yea.” I shake my head to clear it. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

I nod.

“Cause the temperature in the car’s dropped like... twenty degrees.” Johnny teases.

Oh crap. I focus on my energy, my power, the thing that makes me... well me- and draw it back into my chest. Housing it safely until I need to use it again.

“You sure you’re good with this?” Johnny asks again.

“I’m sure,” I assure him. “Really. Just nervous.”

Johnny smiles. “Cool. Cause we’re pulling up... now.” We pull into the parking lot of an Applebee’s, which makes me laugh.

“Daken’s going to eat at Applebees??”

Johnny smirks. “No, he’s going to bitch about eating at Applebees, order nothing to prove a point, and then eat all of my fries when he thinks I’m not looking.”

Oh. Well that’s specific.

Kinda.. cute?

Can I call that cute?

It’s hard to think of anything Daken does as ‘cute’.

It’s either violent or sex filled. There is no in between. The idea of him acting so... normal is foreign to me.

Daken’s standing off to the side of the parking lot, smoking a cigarette? I didn’t know he smoked.  
We both walk over to him after we're out the car. I feel so weird, watching him watch me. He looks disinterested when he sees me looking, but happy to see Johnny. 

“You don’t smoke,” Johnny says before any greetings can be had.

“Don’t I?” Daken asks coyly.

“That’s pot isn’t it?” Johnny asks. "In public." 

Daken smirks.

“You scammed some poor kid out of their pot.” Johnny puts his hands on his hips, his posture reeking disapproval. His face is all smiles though. He’s... teasing him.

“I may have scared him a little,” Daken says, taking a drag of the joint rolled between his fingers. He nods to me. “I see you brought Snowflake.”

“I see you brought... eh..” I stop. I don’t know where I was going with that. “Yourself?”

Daken nods. “Clever boy.”

Johnny holds his hand out to Daken, who passes the joint. “Don’t steal from kids.” The cherry on the joint goes out- probably Johnny taking the heat from it- and he throws it to the ground, grinding it with his tennis shoe. “Don’t do drugs in public.” He grins when he looks up.

I thought this moment would be tense, but instead, Daken grins as well. “Don’t leave me waiting for more than twenty minutes.”

“Your excuse for scaring a teenager was that you were left unsupervised?” Johnny chuckles.

“Yes. Exactly. You’re my moral compass. Without you telling me what to do and bitching me out- how am I supposed to know not to take pot from kids?”

I don’t know what to say or where to look and I feel a little awkward. I don’t really know if he’s joking or not. He’s apparently got a really dry sense of humor.

“Because that’s a no-brainer.” Johnny laughs. “Don’t steal from kids. Don’t do drugs in public. Anything else you need me to cover?”

“Hmm.... how about head in a public parking lot. What rules does that break?”

That makes my face heat up. I know he must see it.

“Public Indecency,” Johnny says easily. He leans into Daken’s ear and whispers something I don’t hear.

Whatever it is makes Daken smile.

I kinda like when he smiles.

Like actually smiles. It’s not a smirk or condescending. He just seems genuinely happy with whatever Johnny told him.

“We’re using the new lube.” He says a little louder. I think he wanted me to hear.

“Later,” Johnny says. “When we’re alone and away from the public eye.”

I stand here awkwardly. Did Johnny just offer him sex to keep him in line? Is that how he deals with him?

“He’s awful shy.” Daken looks me over, head to toe. I feel like he’s looking for something that’s not exactly on the surface. That or he’s trying to see through my clothing. “I thought he was one of the ones who never shut up.”

Johnny puts his hand on my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

I nod. “Just a little shocked to see him dressed so... normal.” And at you offering him sex to make him behave. Can’t get my mind past that.

Johnny lets out a laugh.

Daken looks like he could be going anywhere. Not his usual fancy get-ups. His hairs messily pulled back into a bun- with it being a Mohawk you would think would make it look weird, but Nah. Nah he rocks it. His jeans are a shade darker than mine- almost black. and he’s wearing a shirt with some kind of Japanese character on the front. I guess it’s cool for him to wear because he knows what it says.

I feel the urge to ask him what it says.

Daken actually chuckles. “Normal? Yes. These are my undercover clothes. I’m on a top-secret mission. I plan on doing all kinds of illegal things tonight. Your poor moral code will be torn to shreds.”

That stops my smile. He is?

“He’s joking.” Johnny laughs. “Play nice, Daken.” He says. “Or you don’t get to play at all.”

Daken shrugs and puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Let’s go eat.” Johnny moves us right along with our night. I think his role in this will be making sure it goes smoothly and that there aren’t too many awkward silences.

“Yes. Let’s go fill our bodies with grease-laden sludge.” Daken mocks.

“Eat a salad,” Johnny says easily.

“I’d rather eat the tablecloth,” Daken says.

“Then eat the tablecloth. Just go in and sit at the table.” Johnny grins. “Got me?”

“Yes sir,” Daken says, taking his hands out of his pockets. “Have you any rules for our newest pal?”

Johnny turns to me. “Ignore everything he says/does.” His grin widens.

I expect some kind of retort from Daken, but notice he’s trying to fight off a smile as well. This is interesting. Johnny seems to really make him happy.

He let him take his joint and put it out. He let him order him around. He let him threaten to send him home- basically- and he hasn’t said anything really remotely badguy-ish.

“Gotcha,” I say.

“Cool,” Johnny says. “Let’s go.”

As we move towards the restaurant I notice Johnny trying to take Daken’s hand. He pulls away, Johnny does it again. It becomes some sort of game. Ending only when Johnny pulls him in close and briefly kisses him. It was so fast that if I hadn’t been really watching I’d have missed it.

But I didn’t miss it. This is my first time being out with other guys who fall into the LGBT circle. And they seem to be pretty open about it. There’s no awkward hang-ups. They’re acting like really good friends. Good friends that happen to screw each other.

“I wouldn’t kiss me too much,” Daken says with a chuckle. “You’re turning snowflake on. Since I sincerely doubt you brought him here tonight to seduce him.... it seems a little cruel.”

I feel my entire body flush.

Johnny laughs and turns around to me. “Ignore everything he says/does.” He smiles. “Remember?”

Right.

As we’re entering Daken says quite loudly, “What rules does a handjob under the table break?”

Johnny just laughs and tells the hostess- a woman I haven’t even looked at because I’m so embarrassed by Daken’s remark, that he needs a booth for three.

I’m so busy looking down that I don’t notice when they move. Suddenly there’s pressure on my shoulder. “Bobby,” Johnny says gently, “it’s cool dude. No one’s going to shoot you for being gay- you know that right? It’s okay. You can be seen with us.”

I have to shake my head. “It’s not that,” I say quickly. “I’m just... I don’t know.. embarrassed.”

“He’s doing that to get to you,” Johnny says with a laugh. “He did that to me too. Just let it roll off your back. He’s just trying to have fun. Really the only ways he knows how to have fun are killing, fucking, and fucking with people. Just don’t give me any inches to work with. Stand your ground. He’ll back down when he realizes you’re not that big of a target.”

I exhale and nod. Johnny puts his hand on my shoulder and starts to move me through the restaurant. We walk into the dark, so so dark, restaurant until we get to a section by the windows where Daken’s already sat down and leafing through the drink menu.

“Daken,” Johnny says. “Did you have something you wanted to say?”

He doesn’t look up. “No. Not really.”

“I think you did,” Johnny says patiently.

“Hmm.” He glances up between us. “Drawing a blank.”

Johnny sighs. “Do you want us to leave?”

Daken frowns.

“Then what do you say?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” He says in monotone. “And that you can’t take a joke.”

“Daken,” Johnny warns.

“Well, he can’t.” Daken goes back to the drink menu.

Johnny got him to.. say he was sorry? How... I mean... wow.

I take a seat and grab one of the menus, trying to figure out what my budget will allow me to order.

Johnny takes the seat on the booth beside Daken, bending low and whispering in his ear. Whatever he says causes another smile.

Part of me really wants to know but part me thinks I really shouldn’t.

As is, I just leaf through the menu and wait for the waitress/waiter/service person.

It seems like it’s going to be a good night. Odd, different, and not at all what I intended- but good none the less.

Guess the only thing to do is let it play out and see what happens.

Part of me is even happy that coffee guy didn’t show. It’s nice to be around just super guys. Well, super and supervillain. Is he a villain? He’s a villain right? He’s a nonactive villain. Something like that.

Whatever it is- it’s nice for right now. I’m just going to chill out and not over think anything. Yea. Chill out. That’s all I need to do.


	2. I have questions. Serious, serious, serious questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Daken being slightly bratish Bobby has an uncomfortable exchange. Learning more about his new friends than he really thinks necessary. However- if the food is free and there’s a chance at getting some soul searching done without having to actually doing the soul searching yourself- how can you really turn it down?

“You could have steak-“

“I don’t want steak.” Daken shoots down the fifth option Johnny’s given him.

Johnny sighs. “You could have chicken-“

“I don’t want chicken.”

I think this is a game more than anything.

“Well, what do you want?” Johnny asks, a little impatiently while setting the menu face down on the table.

“Hmm. Lobster?” He smiles.

Lobster?

Definitely not on the menu. And most definitely NOT in my price range. Maybe if we skipped the movie afterwards...

“Lobster?” Johnny scoffs.

“Lobster.” Daken nods. “I know a place down town.... it’s nice. The atmosphere is great. Snowflake will love it. You do want to ‘wow’ him, don’t you?”

I don’t know what game he’s playing- but it’s... cute. He’s seemingly just bothering Johnny to bother him.

As long as he’s not bothering me anymore- I think we’ll be okay.

“No,” Johnny says flatly. “No. No. No. You are not changing the restaurant again. We’re not playing the ‘go somewhere sit down and then decide we want to leave game’. You did this to me FIVE times last week.”

“But we ended up somewhere awesome,” Daken says almost sweetly.

Johnny shakes his head. “I spent a hundred bucks on food that you didn’t even finish.”

“All that walking made me lose my appetite.” Daken shrugs.

“You’re a real brat sometimes- you know that?” Johnny says, elbowing him.

He grins in response.

Johnny turns to me. “We go out to eat at least once a week. Like every week. Usually it’s only me and him- and it’s a little break from the party scene.” Well... that’s nice. Unexpected that they would make this a regular thing- but nice. “We play a game at the beginning the week to decide who’s going to pay for the food.” He explains. “He’s really good at so usually I have to pay. Which is the case this week. Buyer gets to pick the restaurant-“

“Most of the time.” Daken chuckles.

Johnny glares at him. “Winner gets to eat whatever they want. If you wanna keep hanging with us after tonight the rules totally work for three people. It’s real easy to learn too.”

Oh. Wow.

That’s really ...organized.

I’m not really that organized as of late. Like... at all. But they seem to have some kind of... I don’t know.. system? Something that makes them gel together. A push and pull. I guess that what it takes to be friends with Daken- You’ve got to be able to give a little and take a lot.

“What kind a game is it?” If I’m going to lose all we’d be eating is McDonalds. I like the thought of making Daken eat fast food. It seems like something he wouldn’t touch in a million years.

Johnny shakes his head. “Something he made up. So, of course, he always wins.”

“Not always.” Daken looks back to his menu.

“Why don’t you make one up?” I offer.

“I tried. He still wins.” Johnny says. “It’s a real problem.”

“So you basically always pay?” I laugh.

That’s good to know if I ever want a free meal.  
Which I just very well might.

I like the vibe they have. It’s calming. Soothing almost. Their level of comfort with each other is something so beyond friends with benefits. They’ve known each other for a while and it shows.

Johnny nods. “So get what you want and don’t worry about it- cool? I’ve got the cash- I promise.”

That... surprises me.

“You don’t have to pay for my food.” I laugh.

“Yeah but it would be weird to pay for his and leave you out.” Johnny smiles. “Don’t worry about it. Get me back at some other time.”

“Yea.” I smile. “I’ll do that.”

Guess that means we’ll be having further dinners in the future. I kinda like the unspoken invite.  
Honestly- I kinda like Johnny in general. Daken’s taken some getting used to... but so far he’s not been completely terrible. Charming- even.

“He’s trying to woo you, Mr. Drake,” Daken says with a smirk. “Don’t put out until the second date- like a good boy.”

“Are you trying to slut shame someone?” I smirk. “Really- YOU?”

Daken smiles. “Are you calling me a slut?”

“I’ve just hard some things... ya know things people said.” I tease.

“Oh really?” He leans forward. “Do tell.”

I’m walking a thin line. I’m joking. I think he’s joking. But...

“Some stuff this guy told your dad-“

Johnny is frantically shaking his head.

“Oh really,” Daken repeats, tone colder than any form I could possibly take.

“Uh...”

“Babe,” Johnny says quietly. “It’s cool - ‘Kay? It’s cool. He worked with your old man... he’s bound to come up in conversation. Relax.” He puts his hand on his shoulder- rubbing it. “Relax. Don’t go all psycho on him.”

Psycho on me?

Daken glares at him, but he doesn’t stop.

I feel like I should... I don’t know- apologize? I mean I know about his issues with Logan- everyone does. I shouldn’t have brought him up so casually.

“I’m sorry,” I say as sincerely as possible. “It slipped.”

Daken regards me for a second before nodding. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Johnny kisses his cheek.

There’s a small awkward silence. I feel like crap for causing it. Working with Daken is like walking on eggshells.

“Soooo... teaching,” Johnny says. “How’s that?”

“Pretty good.” I watch them carefully. “The kids are great. Most of the time.” I can’t help but grin.

“Kids are awesome.” Johnny agrees.

“How are your niece and nephew?” I ask, on the topic of kids. Seems like a normal question.

Johnny’s smile fades a little around the edges. “I uh, haven’t heard from them.” He says. “In a while.”

“A long while,” Daken adds quietly.

“Sorry man.” All I’m doing is apologizing. I can’t say anything right.

“It’s cool.” Johnny’s face is warm again. “Just a little upsetting. I’m sure I’ll see them again soon.”

“I’m sure you will.” I try to sound reassuring.

“Yea.” He says. “We’re never down and out for long.”

I bet the others will be pissed once they realize their home has been sold.

“That you’re not,” Daken says- almost nicely?

Johnny nods before turning back to me, “So tell me about your school. What’s that like?”

“It’s big. Bigger than the one I grew up in. I guess when-“ I wanted to say ‘when Logan started it’ but that’s probably another topic Daken won’t like. “When it was started,” I try to sound smooth, “They thought we’d have a lot more students.”

“What do you teach?” Johnny asks.

“Oh,” I hum a little. “All kinds of stuff. I’ve got like three different classes.”

“It must be nice,” Daken says. “To learn how to use your powers amongst the safety of friends, teachers, and team members.”

“Yea.” I nod. “It is.”

I don’t think I should ask where he learned to use his powers- I don’t think he’d want to tell me.

“I’m sure you’re an awesome teacher,” Johnny says warmly.

“In a school full of teenagers I can imagine you’d be pretty popular,” Daken says.

“Not as much as you might think.” I chuckle.

We fall into silence again, but this time it’s comfortable.

“Where is the wait staff?” Daken asks.

“I don’t know,” Johnny says. “The place is pretty dead.”

“I need alcohol,” Daken announces. “Move over, Johnny. Let me out.”

“No-“ Johnny grabs him by the arm as he goes to stand up. “Wait at the table and order it. Don’t go mind fuck someone into giving you free drinks.”

Mind what now?

Daken sits down and sighs. “Fine. Far be it from me to try and save you money.”

Johnny takes his hand over the table. “Relax.” He soothes.

Daken lets him hold is hand for a minute before shaking him off. “Your palms are hot,” he explains.

“Sure.” Johnny chuckles.

“They are,” Daken says. “You’re like a furnace.”

“I’m The Human Torch.” Johnny laughs. “I’m supposed to be hot.”

“Wouldn’t be announcing my superhero name on this side of town,” Daken says cryptically.

Johnny frowns. “This side of town is safe. Since you and Laura ran those thugs off...”

“More like Laura and Gabby.” Daken chuckles.

I’m not sure who Gabby is- but the look on his face is one of fondness.

“You helped.” Johnny smiles brightly. “Don’t act like you didn’t.”

“Yea, yea.” Daken picks the menu up and quickly puts it back down. “You know I hate this place.”

“You don’t. You pretend to hate this place.”

“I hate this place,” Daken says flatly.

“And you came anyway.” Johnny smiles, leaning down to the table and kissing his hand. “And I thank you.”

They’re... quite lovey. Especially for a hookup. Maybe it’s hard for them to just be friends with benefits. Maybe there’s a level of attachment there.

But then again, Rachel said Johnny hung out at the Boiler Room to hook up with dates. And he told coffee guy that he would give his friend his number. His hot friend. I’m guessing he was talking about Daken. Not that his other friends couldn’t be hot- but I’m thinking Daken would be the best bet there.

Daken sighs. “Order me a drink.” He orders.

Johnny nods, picking up the drink menu. “What do you want?”

“Vodka.”

“Hmm.... kinda family bar and grill type restaurant.” Johnny teases. “Maybe it’s best not to be taking shots of straight liquor.”

“A screwdriver then.”

“Why don’t you look over this little menu here,” He passes him the colorful drink menu. “And make your pick from that. Those are the approved alcohols for tonight.”

“Until we get back to my hotel room.” Daken says with a grin.

“Until we get back to your hotel room.” Johnny agrees.

I haven’t said anything in a few minutes. I just quietly sit here and watch them work. It’s like some kind of nature documentary. Getting to see Daken so up close and personal without the threat of being harmed. It’s given me a lot of time to just... look at him. Really look at him. His skin is beautiful, I doubt the man’s ever had any issues with it, he’s got a good mix of Japanese and Western traits- it’s hard to explain. He’s obviously biracial- he’s just a tad too Japanese to be white and just a tad too white to be Japanese. I wonder what that was like for him growing up. You can’t really detect a hint of an accent. He sounds vaguely European at times. But it’s faint. He’s been living in the states for a while. One of the things that get me is his eyes. They’re a lot like Logan’s. But younger. Several centuries younger. I bet that was a dead give away when he was growing up that he was mixed. Blue eyes aren’t that common in Japan. At least I don’t think they are. Is that something I should know?

Every move Daken makes is calculated. Every inch of skin he shows, every time he brushes up against Johnny, how he tilts his head so the light plays better on his face. It’s something to watch. It goes beyond being handsome. Or even beautiful. It’s like performance art. You wouldn’t get to see this if you were just fighting.

“Ice cube.” I jump to attention. “Stop staring.” Daken orders, face stern.

Oh fuck. I broke bro code. I stared for too long. That magic is now ruined. The show is over. It’s on me. I wasn’t careful enough.

“I uh-“ I swallow, “I mean-“

His stern expression breaks into a smile. “I’m fucking with you, Drake.” He laughs. “God, you’re easy.”

“Ha. Ha.” I laugh uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry.” Johnny chuckles. “He knows he’s hot. Everyone knows he hot. He likes to be looked at.”

Daken leans across the table. “What about you, popsicle? Do you like to be looked at?”

I don’t think he realizes that he calls me some of the same stuff his dad did. It’s kinda funny, but kinda eerie too.

I miss Logan. Saying that out loud would not be acceptable though.

And honestly, I don’t know how he’d react to my... change in ‘lifestyle’.

“Uh-“

“Being in your line of work gives one an amazing physique.” He continues.

“I guess?” I’m thrown off again.

Everything he says seems to have some double meaning. I feel like I’m on a job interview or something.

“I wouldn’t mind looking at you,” Daken says innocently, looking down at the table, almost coyly. “Johnny wouldn’t either.”

“That’s enough.” Johnny sighs. “Pick your food out and stop fucking with him.” he nods to me. “Ignore everything he says/does- remember?” He repeats again.

“He couldn’t ignore me if he tried.” Daken chuckles.

“I could.” I smile. “I’m pretty good at it. I mean, I work with some really hot guys 24/7. Have you seen Gambit?? Talk about ignoring someone.”

“I have it on good authority that depending on the day and his mood, Remy would not mind you looking at him,” Daken says with a grin.

Ah... what? Remy? He’s hinting that he’s been with Remy?

“You’ve.. been with Remy?”

Daken nods. “Once. It was more a hate fuck than anything. He’s good. A little too much of a talker.” Daken stops. “You’d probably like that, though. You look like a talker yourself.”

“I’m not a talker.” I defend. “I can be quiet during sex.”

I think. No ones ever called me a talker before.

But then- what’s wrong with talking during sex? What does he do- lay there and say nothing? No encouragements? No signs of approval? That’s boring.

“If we keep your mouth busy.” He raises an eyebrow.

I feel my eyes widen.

Daken grins and leans forward. “How good are you at keeping your mouth busy, Drake?”

“I...” I don’t know what to tell him. “I’m decent?” I offer.

“Ha.” Daken reaches over the table and takes my hand. “If you ever need lessons in what exactly to do with your mouth- I’m an excellent teacher.”

“Daken.” Johnny says gently. “This side of the table please.”

When he doesn’t draw back immediately, I ice my hand up, causing him to let go. “Okay, Elsa.” He teases. “I get it. No touchy.”

“Thank you,” I smirk.

He seems to take it in stride. Not that I was doing it to be mean- mean. It’s just he’s been messing with me all night. I might as well mess with him back.

Johnny leans over and whispers something in his ear- and I swear to God a visible ripple runs through him. Whatever was said- he likes very much.

I wonder if it had anything to do with me....

“Do you have it on you?” Johnny asks louder than before. He’s grinning like he knows something Daken doesn’t.

“No,” Daken says. “I couldn’t find it.”

Johnny nods. “I know you don’t. Because I took it this morning.” He grins somewhat evilly.

“You..” Daken exhales through his nose. “That is mine. You have your own.”

“I thought I’d surprise you tonight,” Johnny says. “At the bar. Slip away into the bathroom and give you a little present.”

I have no clue what’s going on... but it’s got a ring of mystery that’s just fascinating.

“But the bar plans have been canceled,” Daken says.

Johnny nods. “You’ll have to wait then.”

“We could slip into the bathroom here...” Daken offers.

“Nah.” Johnny leans back against the booth. “I think you’ll have to wait.”

“Just about how long will I have to wait?” Daken growls. The sudden violence in his tone is slightly scary. I know I’ve missed something but think it would be stupid to ask what I missed.

Maybe I went too far with the ice? No one else is using their powers at the table. Daken’s yet to use his powers at all. And I thank him for that. I’ve been a little on edge wondering if we were going to fight tonight. I really hope we won’t- of course. I actually do semi-enjoy spending some downtime with him. But if those claws come out- I will defend myself.

“Three minutes longer each time you pick at him,” Johnny says.

I don’t know what they’re talking about... but it sounds kinda.. hot? They’re up to something. I try not to let my imagination run wild- lest it leads to me getting a little too hot at the table. Which for me means that everyone around me would end up being a little too cold. Johnny could possibly cancel it out... but I don’t want to have to ask him to do that because I got horny at part of a conversation I wasn’t invited to.

“Then maybe he shouldn’t be so easy to pick at,” Daken says crisply.

“I don’t mind him messing with me.” I try to help Daken with whatever he seems to need help with.

“You will if he keeps doing it,” Johnny says with a smile. He mouths ‘don’t worry’ to me while Daken’s not looking.

“If it’s going to get him in some kind of trouble-“

“Trouble?” Daken snorts. “You think Johnny has the ability to control me like that? No one has that ability. Get that straight right now snowflake.”

“I’m just saying-“

“He’s saying that every time I’m mean to you, he’s going to delay fucking me. He’s going to tie me up and then ignore me because YOU can’t take a joke. And there’s something he _promised_ he would do tonight.” The last is said with the nastiest glare he could manage thrown at Johnny.

“I uh-“

“It’s a sex thing. Not a power thing.” Daken continues dryly. “No one has control over me.” The last is said quietly.

Obviously, we’ve hit a minefield there. I don’t know what kind of minefield exactly... and I’m still kinda caught up on the ‘tie him up and ignore him’ thing. That doesn’t sound like fun.

Unless they’re into that. I know some of my friends are into that. Since coming out- a lot of the women I’m friends with have been more than comfortable sharing things about their sex lives with me. Which is cool- I’m glad they trust me. BUT it’s a little much sometimes. Like... can we pretend I’m straight again for a day so I don’t have to know what positions my teammates like more than others?

“What did he promise to do to you?” I ask, somewhat stupidly.

Daken grins and leans forward. “We have this toy-“

Oh fuck. I shouldn’t have asked. I shouldn’t have asked. I shouldn’t have asked.

I can feel myself getting hot already.

I shoulda left it alone.

“It’s like an anal plug,” he continues. “But wide. It’s designed for prostate stimulation.” He pauses. “Do you know what that is?”

“Daken.” Johnny hisses.

I stare at him and Johnny.

“Well do you?”

I shake my head. “I know it’s something you’re supposed to get checked when you get older...” I offer.

Daken grins. “You’re a virgin?”

“I’m a- no!” I exclaim.

“You are. You don’t know what your prostate is.” He laughs. “You’re an adult man. And adult _gay_ man. And you don’t know a thing about gay sex?”

Johnny looks up at the ceiling and rolls his eyes.

“I watched some porn,” I say lowly, leaning forward so they can hear me.

“That’s nothing.” Daken dismisses. “Do you know anything about anal sex at all?”

“That you need lube?” I offer.

Daken laughs. “You’re so precious.”

“Daken,” Johnny warns.

“He is.” He turns to Johnny. “Like a little Martian.”

Martian?

“I’m cute because I don’t know what the prostate is for during gay sex?” I ask in confusion.

“You’re adorable.” Daken laughs.

That’s... different.

“I don’t know whether or not to be offended by that,” I say honestly.

“Take it as a compliment,” Johnny says. “If all else fails, he’s less likely to attack things he finds amusing/ cute.”

“Oh.” Well good to know.

Good to know.

“You have no clue,” Daken says. “At all. You’ve talked to no one.”

“I don’t know some stuff. I admit.” I say. “But I’m a fast learner.”

“You need a hell of a teacher if you want to catch up to the men in your limited dating pool in this city,” Daken says.

“Why don’t you just tell me what I need to know?” I offer a little impatiently.

“Because then it wouldn’t be as cute,” Daken says smugly.

“Stop teasing him.” Johnny sighs before turning to me. “It’s nothing big. It just causes pleasure. That’s all you need to know. A lot like a g-spot. Sorta. Kinda. Like maybe almost.” he says. “If you want to know about sex-I wouldn't take advice from Daken. He’s a bit of a ... hmm... cracked egg.”

“Cracked egg that’s the best lay you’ve ever had be they man or woman.” He says proudly.

“And you’re very proud of that- aren’t you?” Johnny teases, kissing him on the cheek.

“I am.” He says.

“Good,” Johnny says. “We need more things to pump up your ego.”

“Consider it pumped.” He smiles.

I... love watching them work. I don’t even mind that he called me cute.

“Anyway,” He starts back up, “it’s my favorite toy and HE has it. And he won’t give it to me until after I’ve behaved. Or I take his hand off. Whichever comes first.”

“Oh.” Wow. Johnny doesn’t seem worried about that threat in the slightest.

He nods. “But do you seriously not know what the prostate is... or how to find it?”

“Uh... no,” I admit.

“Seriously?” He asks.

“Seriously.” I feel my cheeks burning.

“Seriously.” Daken shakes his head. “How long have you been out of the closet?”

“Uh... a few months.” I look between them.

“And no one’s had sex with you,” Daken states in disbelief.

“No.”

“No one.” He repeats.

“Nope.”

He puts his elbow on the table and leans into his hand. “We should have met sooner.” He smiles charmingly.

I look over at Johnny to see if he’s jealous at all... and he’s not. Not in the slightest. He’s watching with a grin.

“Uh.. thanks?”

“You obviously know you’re attractive.” He continues.

I gotta admit, having someone like Daken tell you you’re attractive is a big ego boost.

“Thanks.” I try to sound confident. “I try my best.”

He nods. “But you’re probably terrible in bed.” He shakes his head. “That’s a mortal sin right there.”

“Sex isn’t everything, Daken,” Johnny says gently. “He’s got to... be ready for it. It’s a big commitment for some people.”

Says the man who’s sitting with his bed buddy.

“Sex is a major part of everything,” Daken says.

“Only to you,” Johnny says. “Bobby, it’s not important that you learn to be good at sex. That’s a side effect. The real test is learning to be comfortable enough to find someone who will suit your needs. Someone who doesn’t mind the fact that you don’t anything. Someone like that.”

Okay. Sex ed lesson. Never too late to learn.

But.. I mean.. damn. This conversation has taken all sorts of twists and turns.

But it could answer some of my questions. Obviously, they’ve both dated guys. And Daken is a good bit older than me and Johnny. He’s probably dated the most out of any of us. Women or men.

“And furthermore, I didn’t bring him here so you could deflower him.” Johnny smiles, leaning over and kissing him again. “So chill out.”

I could use some chilling out myself.

 “I’m not deflowering him- I’m helping,” Daken says, side-eyeing Johnny. “Shush. This is my area of expertise.” He waits for a second before turning his attention back to me. “What you’ve got to do is get a toy.”

“He doesn’t need a toy.” Johnny laughs.

“Shush.” Daken glares at him. “I’m helping. You said not to pick on him- I’m not. I’m helping. So shush.”

Johnny crosses his arms. “The floor is yours.”

“Thank you.” He turns back to me again. “You need a toy. You can’t expect to get good in bed until you’ve done your homework.”

“Having a caring partner to help you is way more fun than doing it yourself.” Johnny shakes his head. “You don’t need a toy. You need a guy.”

Daken raises an eyebrow. “He needs a guy, hmm?”

“A guy.” Johnny nods. “The only way to get good at sex is to actually have sex with a willing, patient, compassionate partner.”

I guess that answers the ‘Do they ever just make love’ question. That sounds a lot better than some of the porn I’ve watched. More my speed.

“Partner.” Daken nods. Right. “Who has a toy-“

“Forget the toy.” Johnny laughs. “Toys aren’t for everyone. You’re gonna freak him out.”

Toys.. they’ve mentioned toys a lot. I’ve never even looked at sex toys.

Well, I mean.. okay. I admittedly went into this one shop with Rogue one time. I was like... twenty-one. I think I was a little buzzed. I don’t even want to think about putting what she got inside of me. I don’t know how she did it.

“No toys,” I say with an awkward laugh. “I don’t think that’s for me.”

Daken nods. “Well... do you know if you’re versatile, a top, or a bottom?”

“I just recently learned what those words meant... so... I guess not.” I wish we were having this conversation somewhere private.

Johnny picks up on my unease and says pretty cryptically, “Daken, why don’t you make sure the wait staff gives us a little privacy... m’kay?”

He nods.

I don’t know what he’s done, but the waitress that was walking towards us turns on her heel and goes the opposite side of the restaurant.

“So you don’t know,” Daken says. “You don’t.. think about it?”

“I.. think about it.” I try to articulate my increasingly bizarre thoughts I’ve had lately. “But when I think about it something weird happens in my head and-“

“Repression.” They say at the same time.

“Uh. What?”

“It happens when you have to act straight for so long,” Johnny says. “You’re trained to think one way and when you don’t have to anymore- it gets a little gummed up. It’s cool though- it happens to everyone.”

“So let’s say, you’re a top.” Daken picks up the conversation. “Are you a top who wouldn’t consider being a bottom? Or are you top who would like to try both?”

“Uh..” wow. That’s... hard. “I guess I’d like to try both.”

“Then let’s say for sake of argument that you’re versatile.”

“Okay cool.” I guess. That’s one thing halfway figured out.

“So get yourself a guy... who will let you do both.” Daken says, waving his hand in front of him in a ‘Tada’ sort of fashion. “Then figure it out from there.”

“I don’t have a guy.” I look around the room to see if anyone’s overheard this conversation. “I was gonna make a move of coffee guy but-“

“Who- Alex?” Johnny bursts out laughing. “You don’t want Alex. Alex is just.. the worst.”

“Oh?” I’m a little shocked that he’d come right out and say that.

“He’s a cheater.” Daken clarifies. “A pathological cheater. If you stay with him- you will get diseases.”

Wow. Diseases?

That’s really straightforward.

“Alex practices safe sex,” Johnny says. “If you want to go after him, then do. Just know that he’s not exactly loyal in relationships. And if you’re looking for something steady- he’s probably not the best person to go to.”

“And I’m pretty sure he’s got herpes,” Daken says.

“Daken, that’s a rumor.” Johnny sighs. “We’re nice to our friends.”

“Your friends.” Daken rolls his eyes.

“You like Alex. You wanted him to play with you- remember?” Johnny says pointedly.

“You weren’t too keen on the idea,” Daken says slyly.

Johnny laughs, tilting his head back. “I don’t know what would be worse- what he’d do to you or what you’d do to him. But I told him I’d give him your number.”

They seem to have fallen into their own conversation. Again.

Honestly at some points of this meal- which hasn’t even started yet- I’m wondering why I’m here.

Not that it’s not... enlightening. And fun at some points. Don’t get me wrong- there’s been some fun had.

But Daken’s done something to make the wait staff and the other customers avoid our table at all costs- even the managers won’t come over here. I have no clue what he’s done- but I know Johnny told him to do it. I’d like to ask if he’s hurt them in some capacity... but I really don’t think he has and I really don’t want to accuse him of something. Not after he’s already been angry for no apparent reason.

“I like having options,” Daken says. “I thought he’d be fun to... interview. The two of you seem to get along fine.”

“When he’s not being a dick,” Johnny says. “But hey- you do you boo. You want to interview him, fine. We’ll interview him. I’m just saying- you won’t like him in the long run.”

Interviews? Why are they interviewing people? That’s... weird.

For some reason though, the weirdness doesn’t seem to really compute. I’m... relaxed. More so than I thought I’d be after that conversation. Honestly, I don’t know what possessed me to keep having that conversation. It was really forward of me. I’ve met Johnny a lot over the years. We know each other pretty well. Daken, though? This is like the only time I’ve met him when he wasn’t attacking me.

Getting to hang out with him without the threat of violence is... odd. I’m just glad my admissions didn’t make the conversation more awkward than it had to be.

“You got to pick the last one,” Daken says lowly. “It’s my turn.”

“It’s not your turn.” Johnny drops his voice down low. “You have bad tastes.”

Daken rolls his eyes. “I picked you- didn’t I?”

I look between them as Johnny leans his head down and kisses Daken’s head. “You don’t get another pick,” he says with a smile. “Your last one robbed me.”

“But she was pretty,” Daken says.

“She was pretty.” Johnny agrees.

“And she had a great body.”

“Yep.” Johnny nods. “But she was also a thief. And you brought her home without consulting me. Remember? We’re supposed to talk about it?”

“I was drunk,” Daken says with great ease. “You said we could find someone else after we lost-“

“MMm.” Johnny shakes his head. “Nope. Nope. Nope. Don’t talk about it.”

Daken looks down at the table. “Sorry.”

Johnny nods. “Yep.”

“It is my turn to pick though,” Daken says somewhat poutingly.

“You picked a thief. A literal thief. She stole a car. My car.”

They’re definitely in their own little world right now. Johnny’s whole demeanor has changed. Like he’s forgotten I’m even in the room. At first, he was trying to steer Daken away from something... now it seems that he’s just lost the will to ... care.

“But she was pretty,” Daken repeats.

“I know you like pretty,” Johnny says. “But pick someone for their insides. Not their outsides.”

Daken nods to me. “I like him. He’s like a fucked up little alien.”

“Uh.. thanks?”

He nods but turns back to Johnny. “See? He likes the attention.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about....” I say. “But could you maybe bring the waitstaff back? I’m starving.”

“In a minute,” Daken says, turning back to Johnny. “Could be a pick.”

Johnny smiles. “That could be complicated.”

Picks? Thieves? Me? What is going on?

“You said you’d get me something,” Daken says.

“People are not presents,” Johnny says. “You know that.”

“Bobby,” Daken breaks from his intense conversation of complete nonsense to Johnny. “Would you like a drink?”

“No,” Johnny says forcefully. “No. No. No. Not on my watch.”

“I wasn’t going to do anything to it,” Daken says. “I was going to... use it to explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain,” Johnny says. “You don’t want an x-man.” He whispers. I don’t think he thinks I heard him.

What the hell is that supposed to even mean?

He ‘doesn’t want an x-man’. When did he start to ‘want’ an x-man to begin with?

I start to get a little worried only to feel this utter feeling of just... comfort.

“I do.” He says.

“You don’t,” Johnny says.

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

I have to ask. “What are you talking about?”

Johnny’s eyes get big before he turns to Daken, who smiles and raises his eyebrow. “Did you dull me??”

Daken smiles and holds up his finger and his thumb, pinching them together. “A little.”

“Why would you do that?” Johnny says in exasperation.

“I wanted to see what he thought.” He says innocently.

“You wanted to freak him out.” Johnny accuses. “Which I’ve asked you not to do.”

“I was curious,” Daken says defensively. “I dulled him too. Just to make him comfortable.”

“That’s not how this goes. You can’t use the shock and awe card on people. It’s not funny.”

“I was seriously curious to see what he thought,” Daken says. “You didn’t let me get to the fun part.”

“Thought about what?” That comfortable feeling is suddenly gone. Like someone threw a switch.

“It’s nothing, Man. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to hear any of that. Daken’s just... not appropriate sometimes. He uh... doesn’t know how to behave around new people. Especially people he thinks he’ll like.”

He thinks he likes me?

That’s... nice.

I mean unexpected but nice.

“But you like him too,” Daken says pointedly.

“He’s a friend,” Johnny growls. “That you’ve completely alienated from this conversation.”

“Then by all means, involve him.” Daken grins.

“Involve me in what? Seriously, guys- I’m super confused. And we haven’t eaten yet... Daken’s done something to the wait staff and you- apparently. And no one’s told me what he’s doing, to begin with. And now you’re talking about stuff that’s just waaaaay over my head. So .. fill a guy in?”

Johnny shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Bobby. This has been completely inappropriate. I didn’t mean to drop you in the middle of this. Honestly. I just wanted you to have a good time. He’s dulled us- the sex talk, the talk about partners. You wouldn’t have told us anything like that if he hadn’t been messing with you.”

He.. dulled me?

“He can use his pheromones to manipulate people,” Johnny says. “Sometimes he can make them feel reallllll comfortable. They’ll talk about things they wouldn’t usually because their senses are dulled to the fact that they shouldn’t be talking about it.”

“That’s... handy.” I offer him a smile.

He returns it with a nod.

“Yes, he’s very proud of his powers.” Johnny chuckles. “Point is- we shouldn’t have dropped you in the middle of this. If you want, I can take you back home now.”

Home? I still don’t have a clue what’s going on! I don’t want to leave! I really... really... really want to know what they’re talking about. Is it some rule to dating guys that I don’t know? I mean- they’re the first men who date men that I’ve been able to talk to. All these questions I have I can just find a way to spring on them.. and I’ll have answers. It’s so much better than google. “You don’t have to take me home,” I assure. “Just... tell me what’s going on?”

“Well... really we shouldn’t have involved you in this. Not right now. I’m sure you’d feel better if I took you home.”

“I don’t know what this is.” I motion to the two of them. “What do you mean ‘picks’? Why do you each get one? Do you like.. share people?”

“Well... sorta,” Johnny says.

“Like... People people?” Oh hell. They’re in on something illegal. They’re-

“Yes,” Daken says.

Wow. Okay, think. What could Daken be doing with these people? If he can manipulate me- he’s probably already done it to Johnny. I may be looking a brainwashed Johnny. I may have to find a way to free him.

God, I knew this was too good to last. You can’t trust bad guys. That’s rule number one.

“So what is it?” I ask cooly. “Prostitution? Human trafficking?” My mind runs a little wild. “Organ harvesting?”

“Bobby,” Johnny says slowly. “Calm down. It’s nothing like that. I promise. Calm down.”

I watch him wearily.

“Daken used his powers to lower my inhibitions so I would talk about this in front of you,” Johnny says. “And it’s okay if it freaks you out. But it’s completely legal and consensual. There’s no prostitution and no one is getting hurt. Cool? We don’t even have to talk about it.”

“So... you’re not brainwashed?”

“Brainwashed?” Johnny chuckles. “No. Why would you think that?”

“Uh...”

“Because of me,” Daken says. “You think I made him like me. You think I make him want to hang out with me. You hear us having one conversation YOU don’t understand and it’s automatically me selling/buying/or harvesting someone.”

I look down at the table. I’ll admit- I’m a little embarrassed.

“Sorry,” I mumble. “My mind just... ran away with me.”

“Mm.” Daken nods. “I’m sure.”

“I’ll take you home.” Johnny starts to stand up.

“No, wait!” I stop him. “Wait.”

Now I’m genuinely curious. It’s not illegal.... and it sounded interesting, to say the least.

“No- we can talk about it.” I try to sound cool. “I mean.. yea. Sure. Tell me what’s going on.”

Johnny sits back down.“It’s really not got anything to do with you.” He says. “I brought you out to have a good time- not to be jumped by my bratty boyfriend.” he rolls his eyes.

Wait. “I thought you said what you Daken had didn’t have a label.” Now I’m suspicious. He’s lying? How much of this has been a lie? How much can I trust him? Am I even safe right now? Do I have to put my guard up? Did I let someone lure me into a trap? Oh my god I’m so stupid. This was too easy. This was-

Johnny has wide eyes. “It’s.. em... okay... Wow. I mean..” he stammers around for a bit.

“It’s a bit of a secret.” Daken picks up where Johnny fails. “And the best way to keep a secret is to hide it in plain sight. Get it?” He puts his finger to his temple. So.. not a trap? And not a lie. A secret. Why would they need to keep it a secret? This seems like something so simple to hide from people. “You get it.” He says after a minute.

Damn. This is the second time I’ve jumped to conclusions. What is wrong with me? I’m supposed to be more open-minded than this.

“So... you’re dating.....” I try to grasp what he’s saying.

“Yes,” Johnny says. “We are.”

“But it’s a secret.”

“Yes,” Johnny says.

“Can I ask why?”

Johnny sighs. “It’s.. complicated. It’s-“

“There are enemies of mine,” Daken says carefully. “That will attack pretty much anyone I get seriously involved with....” he looks down. “It’s best to make them think we’re just... a kind of fling. An extended one.”

That makes sense. It’s sad- but it makes sense.

“I’m sorry... to hear that,” I say honestly. “Can’t you... I don’t know. Call the cops?”

Daken shakes his head. “It’s... like this. It’s part of this thing that I had in the past- these people are so numerous that you can’t catch them all. They watch me from time to time and if they see certain things, they’ve been trained to... react.”

I nod. That sounds awful. It’s pretty much the same thing Sabertooth was doing with Logan’s lovers from the sound of it.

“So you can’t go public... so you pretend to date other people?” That doesn’t make sense. Wait. I can figure this out. There’s a ploy in play. They can’t be together together so they both pretend to be with other people. If Daken’s with a lot of different people- then the people watching him won’t know that Johnny is actually his boyfriend.

That’s got to be hell on them- though. I can only imagine the jealousy.

“It’s...” Johnny scratches his head. “It’s not really pretending.”

Oh.

Okay. That’s... Okay. I mean sure. That’s understandable. At least for Daken. He seems like he’d be into alternative lifestyles.

Johnny though?? He’s more of the ‘settle down and has kids’ type. I honestly can’t see him being okay with something like that.

Should I bring up brainwashing again?

I look them over. Nah. That’s probably a bad idea.

If he was brainwashed he wouldn’t be acting so... shy about it.

“So.... you don’t pretend to date other people. You actually date them.” I sound like a broken record - but I’m really trying to understand this. If I’m going to be hanging out with them- which is a little iffy right now if we’re being honest- I feel like I should have just a base level of understanding about what’s going on between them.

“Yes.” Daken answers. “It’s very simple to understand. It’s like a couple but instead of two- there’s three.” He sounds like he’s breaking this down slowly.

“Three,” I repeat.

“Three.” He nods, holding up three fingers.

“So one of you..dates two people?” I try.

“No- all of us date two people.” He says, still slowly.

Oh... wow. Okay.. so it’s... Johnny and Daken and Daken and person C and Johnny and person C.. or something like that. It sounds like a fucked up word problem I’d give on a quiz. Maybe I’ll throw the kids off and include it.

“So you date... other people. Like both of you at the same time?”

“I wouldn’t expect an x-man to understand something so... taboo,” Daken says dryly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask sternly. It’s my teacher's voice- I didn’t mean to use it, but it comes out without my consent sometimes.

“Your kind are not exactly the most welcoming...” Daken says, softer than before.

“I’m understanding!” I argue. “Look at me- sitting here- trying to understand.”

This makes all the flirting he was doing with take on another light- however. One I’m not really that comfortable with. If we’re being honest.

“It’s just a practice of non-monogamy,” Johnny says. “It’s not that hard to understand. It’s one the things he grew up around... and it makes him comfortable. To have two people watching over him and stuff. He sleeps better. he acts better. He-“

“That’s enough,” Daken growls. “Okay?”

“You said you liked him,” Johnny says innocently.

“He’s freaked out,” Daken says with an eye-roll. “I can hear his little rabbit heart from here.”

“I’m not freaked out,” I say gently. “Really. It’s just... different.”

I can’t imagine having two boyfriends. One alone would be hard to explain. Imagine walking into a room and being like, “these are my boyfriend _(s)_.” It’s weird.

God having to explain that to my parents would be a living nightmare.

“It’s a little different.” Johnny agrees with a smile. “But we try to be pretty honest with our partners. Usually, we meet people together. Or when we meet them alone, we bring them to meet the other person. Tell them that we’re together. That it’s not really a hookup thing. That sort of stuff.”

“So... it’s not a hookup thing.” I try. “It’s an actual... relationship.”

“Yes.”

“With three people.”

“Yes,” Johnny says.

“And you bring dates into it?”

“If the other person’s cool with it,” Johnny says quickly. “We’re always really upfront about it... honestly it happened by accident the first time and... we kinda liked it. We’ve been trying to recreate it for a while.”

“Right.” I really have to sound cool with this. I’m hip. I’m young. The dating world has changed. Maybe there’s like.. a documentary about it. Maybe it’s something that some of the kids are like.. wondering about. I don’t know. Maybe it would be helpful if I was versed in more things so they could come to me with more problems. I know I never went to anyone when I was younger. I regret that. I should have told someone. If some of the kids are having trouble understanding monogamy and want alternative options- what can knowing a bit about it hurt? No one in my circle knows about this. It wouldn’t hurt to be the one who’s in the know for once. “So... you date a third person... together. Who dates both of you at the same time.” I say slowly. “Right?” There. I got this. I’m accepting. I’m cool. I can roll with this.

They date a third person.

Some people date guys. Some people date girls. They date in threes. Got it.

“Right.”

“So like... polygamy?” I’m on a roll. I know terms that I can discuss with them.

Johnny hisses and Daken looks down right pissed. Immediately I know I’ve said something wrong. “No. Not like Polygamy.” He corrects. “It’s something from ancient civilizations... Way before those assholes took it. Like Ancient Rome and Greece. Places like that.” Daken growls. “We’re not some fucked up religious cult. Fuck you.”

“Daken, reel it in,” Johnny says. “The terminology can be confusing to people who haven’t experienced it. You know that. I had similar questions. You don’t have to get pissed.”

“Fine.” He says in clipped words. “I’m not pissed.”

“Yes, you are. Calm down.”

I sit here awkwardly. “Sorry,” I say finally. “My bad. If it’s not-“ Daken glares at me. “That- what is the correct terminology?”

“It’s called polyamory,” Johnny says with a smile. “Like being in love with more than one person. It’s not really that...weird.”

Right, I’ve just never heard of it before.

“Polygamy consists of religion.” Daken is still upset at my mistake. “Usually about a single man dominating several submissive women. Polyamory is equal. There is no one in charge. Everything is up for negotiation.”

“Right, right,” I say quickly. “Sorry- my bad. I’ve just... never heard of this before.”

“Eh... it’s not really that big of a thing.” Johnny says.

“So is everytime you have sex- it’s an orgy?”

Johnny shakes his had and looks up at the ceiling. Once again, Daken looks pissed.

“No, it’s not an orgy.” He snaps. “It’s sex. Regular sex.”

“But if it’s got more than one person-“

“Call it a threesome if it makes you understand it easier.” Johnny offers. “He doesn’t mind that wording.”

Okay cool. So you can sleep with more than one person at a time and it not be considered an orgy. So how many people do you need to be having sex with to be an orgy- I wonder. How would an orgy work? I mean.. logically you’d have to have some women in there. Just a logistics of everyone having something to put their penis in.

Wait- then how does it work for lesbians? Do only BI couples do this?

No- that can’t be right.

I should definitely NOT ask that.

“So.. threesome.” I nod. “You never do a foursome?”

Johnny shakes his head. “Threes a good number for us.”

We all sit quietly for a second.

“I can take you home,” Johnny says again. “This is way too much to spring on you. And really like I said- it’s got nothing to do with you.”

I understand but... I’m just so damn curious. I have questions.

“I have questions.” I say, sounding stupid to my own ears.

“Sure.” Johnny looks surprised. “Shoot.”

“The first being, are we going to actually eat? Cuz after you spring something like that on a guy- I feel like you should at least feed him.” I joke, smiling when I see a look of relief wash over Johnny. Daken looks pretty much the same, but Johnny- Johnny’s happy he hasn’t lost a friend. I’m guessing that conversations like this lose him quite a few friends.

I can’t run off and leave him sitting here because I don’t understand it. I have friends back home who would do the same to me now that I’m out of the closet. It’s just a matter of trying to understand. Even if it seems a little weird.

“Yes,” Johnny says with a laugh. “There will most definitely be food.”

“And drinks?” Daken perks up.

“Minimal drinks.” Johnny smiles. “But yes.”

“That’s a good place to start.” I smile.

All in all, I’m actually pretty happy that they- even if it was through Daken’s powers- were able to open up to me about this. I feel like I’m part of a secret little club now. Like I know stuff that other people don’t. I like that feeling.

“Hell yes it is.” Johnny stands up and as politely as he can motions the waitress over here.

The woman is an older woman with waaaaay too much foundation on, but she has a nice smile.

“You looked like you were pretty busy.” She explains her absence. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“We appreciate that.” Johnny smiles. “But we’d like to order now- if that’s okay?”

“Sure thing, hun.” She smiles. “What can I get you?”

We order steaks, fries, and beer. Manly meal right there if you ask me.

When the woman leaves, Johnny turns to Daken. “Are you actually going to eat this meal?” He asks playfully.

Daken nods. “Using up that much energy has me starving.”

Johnny nods. “I bet it does.” He reaches over and takes his hand, yet again- this time Daken doesn’t pull away. “How did you get here, by the way?” He asks.

“Hmm?” Daken lays his head back on the back of the booth. “I took a cab.”

“Where’s your car?”

He closes his eyes. “I don’t know.”

“You lost your car?” Johnny laughs. “Again?”

“I lent it to Laura.” He corrects.

That makes me wonder.... “Does Laura know about all of this?”

Daken nods. “Of course.”

“All of it?”

He nods again.

“What’s she think?”

He straightens up. “She didn’t like our last girlfriend- the one with that stole Johnny’s car? I think she may have lifted some stuff from her too.”

Wow. ‘Our’ last girlfriend. This is a real thing. Like.. they’re serious. Johnny’s not fucking with me.

“Or our boyfriend before her,” Johnny recalls. “He was an addict. Nearly drug Daken along with him.”

“Wow.”

Johnny lets go of Daken’s hand and places his elbow on the table, leaning into his palm. “It’s been a long day.” He says.

“Mm,” Daken responds.

“I’m beat.”

“Mmhmm.”

He looks at the other man. “Where were you this morning?”

“Ben was being noisy about my presence... so I left.”

“Gotta get my own place.” Johnny groans.

“Does Ben know about you two?” I ask.

Apparently, he doesn’t much care for Daken. At least from the sound of it.

“No,” Johnny says after some thought. “He doesn’t.”

“At all?”

He shakes his head. “Daken doesn’t stay over that often.”

“If you’re not over with Johnny- where do you stay?”

He shrugs. “Nowhere. Everywhere. I don’t know.”

“You two don’t have a house?” I ask. “Like a secret house?”

“No,” Johnny says. “We’re thinking about getting one... but the money’s not been right so far.”

There’s a silence for a second.

“Everything would be great if Peter hadn’t sold the fucking Baxter Building. I had a great room. Like an AWESOME room. It could have easily housed three people.”

There’s another stretch of silence.

“You okay?” Johnny asks.

“Yea.” I nod. “Yea. It’s cool.”

He nods. “Cuz I can take you home... it’s really not a big deal. Daken was a bit of a brat. He shouldn’t have used his powers like that.” he turns to the man.

“I’m not sorry,” Daken says stubbornly. “I was gaining intel. I don’t want to hang around people that I’ll have to walk on eggshells around 24/7. I had to get his... reactions.”

My reactions?

“Believe it or not,” He says dryly, “I don’t like being judged. I understand that you and Johnny are friends and by all accounts, you seem like a decent enough guy- but if you’re going to throw a hissy fit when we’re talking about finding a third partner or when we have one- I’m not going to let you do it. I don’t deserve that. Johnny doesn’t deserve that. We-“

“I’m not going to judge you,” I say quickly. “I get it- okay? I get it. You want to be honest with your friends but it’s hard. You want to surround yourself with people who will get you- I totally get it.”

It should go unsaid that I’m trying to do the same thing by hanging out with them. I need gay friends. Dude’s I can ask questions of while I’m in this... I don’t know. Emotional Upheaval.

“Really,” Daken says.

“Really,” I say. “I won’t judge you. I’m just... curious. I want to understand.”

He looks me over for a very long minute. “Okay then.”

I nod. “Cool.”

Johnny drums his fingers on the table. “Where’s the beer?” He mumbles.

“Soon,” Daken says. “Be patient.”

“You're telling me to be patient? YOU? Telling ME?” Johnny laughs. “That’s something new.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Daken smirks.

We sit in silence for a second.

“I have another question,” I say.

“Sure.” Johnny nods. “Ask away.”

I point to Daken. “You’re pretty protective of Johnny,” I say. “How can you ... share him with other people?”

“It only works if I like the other person too.” He says.

“How do dates go?”

“I don’t understand the question.” He says.

“Like.. how’s it work? Who pays? Who drives? How do you decide what to do? How do you work it to where no one get’s left out? Wouldn’t it make sense to have four people so everyone has someone?”

“Four people is way too much drama.” Daken chuckles. “Trust me.”

“We work everything out a lot like what we did tonight,” Johnny says. “It’s really simple. Just... take what you do when you date and add a third person to it. It’s not like we’re trying to make a statement. Or even trying to weird people out. It’s really not that noticeable when we’re in public.”

“Unless Johnny gets drunk.” Daken smiles.

“Unless I get drunk.” Johnny nods.

Okay. That’s a little easier to grasp.

“So.. how many people have you shared?”

“Over the last two years?” Daken asks.

I nod.

“... three?”

“Four.” Johnny corrects. “You and Eddie didn’t get along for long- remember?”

“I completely blocked Eddie out, to be honest with you,” Daken admits. “It only lasted for a week.”

Johnny shrugs. “I still count him.”

“What happened to Eddie?”

“He tried to get Johnny to be a twosome,” Daken says dryly. “That did not fly.”

“He was a tad controlling,” Johnny recalls.

“Majorly self-absorbed.” Daken smiles. “And that’s saying something coming from me.”

Cool. Nice to know.

“So... if you’re a couple when you’re together what are you when you add a third person? A thruple?”

“Something like that.” Johnny laughs.

The waitress comes back with our beers, telling us the food will be ready in a twenty minutes. Good to know.

“Is there a way you could... I don’t know... save some money to get a place?”

“We could.. but we’re horrible at saving money,” Johnny says with a smirk.

“Yea? Well I’m an accountant .. like certified and everything. I do the budget for the school. If you needed help finding a way to budget your finances... I’d be happy to help.” I offer. “Ya know- to get you to where you can actually sleep under the same roof?”

“Really?” Johnny asks. “I didn’t know that about you.”

“Yea. I’m good with numbers.” I say. “I could look at your finances... if you want.”

Daken shrugs. “Nothing else has worked. Might as well give it shot.”

“Cool.” I set my mind to something much more normal for me- numbers. “So... what’s your source of income?”

“I’ve got a dwindling savings account,” Johnny says. “I’m not really making much cash here lately.”

“Well... What do you do?” I probe.

“I,” He inhales. “I fix cars. Race cars. Stuff like that.”

“Okay...” Not really a steady income. “And what about you?” I turn to Daken.

He smiles. “I’m siphoning money off of an account I technically shouldn’t have access to.”

“You’re stealing money?” I ask, admittedly a little judgy.

“I helped make that money.” He says cooly. “I’ve helped make that money since I was child. At least half of it is mine.” He crosses his arms. “I should be rich. I’ve always been rich. I hate slumming it.”

“Okay.... how much money can you take from this account?”

“Without him noticing?” Daken hums. “I take about 10 grand every nine months.”

“That’s... decent.” I nod. “Not a steady income but... decent.”

“I should take more?” Daken asks, seriously at that.

“I mean... maybe you could go to a lawyer to get control of the account?” I offer.

Daken laughs so suddenly, and so hard, that I’m taken back. “What?”

Johnny’s smiling too. “You uh... can’t take this guy to court.” He says.

“You can take anyone to court.” I disagree.

“No- you can’t.” Daken is still laughing, so Johnny talks over him. “One, you’d have to find him- and trust me- you do not want to find him. Two, you’d have to serve him. And there is no one on this EARTH who has enough balls to piss him off like that. Three, he’d have to admit to in some capacity breaking several, several, several laws, the Geneva convention, extortion, child abuse, child labor infractions, treason in MULTIPLE countries, human experimentation, mutant experimentation, kidnapping, distributing drugs to a minor, sexual relations with someone under 18- several someones under 18, murder- so so so much murder-, and- most importantly- You’d have to take him from SHIELD. He’s currently in jail. Like jail jail. Locked away in some deep dark hole with no chance of parole or escape. No one can touch him.”

I sit here in shock. Complete and total shock.

Daken’s still laughing.

“Oh wow.” I take a sip of my beer. “Really wow.” I wait for Daken’s laughter to die down. “And he has your money?”

“He has my money.” He nods.

“All of it?”

“Mmhmm.”

Okay.. you can work around that. He doesn’t have to steal it if it’s rightfully his. There’s a way to get the money without having to involve this.. guy. Yea. There’s a way. There’s got to be a way. I can go talk to a lawyer.

“If he’s in jail- then someone else is over his finances.” I try to reason out loud.

“Oh yes,” Daken says. “She is.”

“Okay- can you go to her?”

He shakes his head.

“Is she.. just as bad?”

“She’s the worst.” Johnny gives a thumbs down. “The WORST.”

“Yea?”

“I went with him to go see her- cuz we thought the same thing you thought.” Johnny leans forward. “The bitch started to say that Daken belonged to her because he worked for the other guy. We explained that he left the other guy. She wouldn’t have it. Like at all. She tried to force him to come with her. As a slave or some shit. He, of course, said no. I said no. Now- she’s the reason we can’t go public with our relationship. She thinks if she makes his life miserable- he’ll come back to her.”

We all go silent.

Wow. Just wow. He’s got his hands tied because the option is to starve with no money that he legally (or illegally) has a right to OR be a slave. Wow. Just...

I mean..

I keep thinking about Logan. If he knew this was going on- no matter how messed up his and Daken’s relationship is- he would try to help. As a hero, it’s our job to help. It’s like our oath almost.

He and Johnny could live together- happily. They could find their third person, have a house big enough for all three of them, and have money to where they could support themselves for years to come with relative ease.

But... he can’t. They can’t.

This woman is a villain. She has to be.

Not a Daken villain- a worse than Daken villain.

“That’s.... some scary stuff,” I say out loud.

“Eh not really,” Daken says. “After a little while, she’ll calm down. She always does.”

“But every time you go steal money- you run the risk of being caught?” I ask. I’m truly concerned for him.

“She can’t catch me.” Daken laughs. “She really can’t. Why do you think she hasn’t just come and got me herself? She can’t.”

Johnny takes his hand again. “We’re working on it.” He says. “Until we figure it out, we’ll just keep doing what we’re doing.”

What they’re doing sounds needlessly difficult. If that’s Daken’s money- he has a right to it. She can’t cut him off. She cant’ OWN another person. It doesn’t work like that.

“Hey, popsicle,” Daken says, drawing me to attention. “It’s cool.” He says. “Don’t get that hero look- it’s stupid. It’s cool.”

“I mean-“

“It’s fine.” He repeats. “Look-“ he motions to himself. “Do I look upset?”

I shake my head.

“Then you don’t have the right to be upset for me.” He smiles. “We’re figuring it out.”

They look between each other.

“But you can totally be our banker,” Johnny says.

“Accountant.” I correct with a smile.

“That.” He points to me.

I can’t help but get caught up thinking.

“Drink your beer.” Daken orders. “Eat your food. Don’t worry your pretty little head about this. I’ve been dealing with these people for literally my entire life. They haven’t got me yet- they won’t get me now.”

I nod. I don’t mean it though. He needs help. They need help.

Someone has to step in and help them.

I feel like... I should help them find that person.

Or persons. Maybe if they formed a team.....

“Seriously Snowflake.” Daken grins. “It’s fine. You heroes always have to be so melodramatic. It’s cool. We’re sorry we brought it up. Just go back to having fun- cool?”

“I mean-“

“I know,” Johnny says. “Let’s eat here and then go back to Daken’s hotel room and get hammered.”

“Get hammered?” I have to laugh.

“Get hammered.” Johnny nods. “It’ll be fun. We’re not going to the bar- let’s bring the bar to us.”

Daken shrugs. “I guess it’s the least we can do.” He says. “If he can put aside his x-boy reputation long enough to get drunk.”

“I can drink.” I defend myself with a smile. “I can drink with the best of them.”

“Really?” Daken says with a raised eyebrow. “I’d like to see that.”

“Then I’ll show you.” I cross my arms, confident that this-this I can handle.

So.. recap for tonight. My new friends are in a relationship that’s actively seeking new applicants, I learned about a new lifestyle, coffee guy’s apparently a douchebag, and now I’m going to spend my Saturday night getting drunk in a hotel room. It’s the high school experience I never got to have.

The waitress brings the food and the conversation slips back to ordinary things. It’s actually pretty easy to forget most of what’s been said. Occasionally Daken throws a flirty remark which Johnny squashes, Johnny says something that makes Daken rolls his eyes, and I say something that makes them both laugh at me. Supposedly because I’m naive? Sure. We’ll go with that.

When the meal's done Johnny pays, tips the waitress generously for having Daken do whatever he did to her, and we head back to Johnny’s car.

I go to slide in the front, only to be pulled back my collar. “My seat,” Daken says with a smirk. “X-boys sit in the back.”

I frown, but let him have shotgun.

“I hope you have enough liquor for all of us,” Johnny says, starting the car.

“Darling, I have enough liquor to put ten frat boys into the hospital.” He says with a smile.

Johnny pulls out of the parking lot. “We will see,” he smirks in the rearview.

I’m not sure what the other’s would think about the direction the nights taking... but in the very least it will be a good story. Or a precautionary tale. Whichever it turns out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! Drunken phone calls, copious amounts of alcohol, a lesson in proper drinking techniques, and figuring out the deminsions of a hotel bed. (With a special appearance from a very reluctant Spider-man!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope this is as much fun to read as it is to write! (Again, regardless of what the last bit sounds like- this is a light fic. No real emotional turmoil to be had. I promise this time!)
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


	3. Laura kicks me out of the hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is LOOONG. Like 40 pages long. And I’m sorry. ( but I’m really not. It was so much fun to write)  
> But it explores a lot of complicatedness.  
> And it’s got Laura being an awesome overprotective sister- which is one of my absolute FAVORITE things to do. 
> 
> The warning for this chapter should be a simple ‘watch your alcohol consumption, pick your one night stands carefully, and always check for cameras’

I remember Logan really well. Like really well. I mean he hasn’t been dead that long- but I knew him. Part of that means I know how much he could drink. Like.. bottles and bottle of liquor and he’s still going. I took my first shots with Logan. I spit them everywhere and he thought it was funny. I liked that.

Logan was always a great drinker. A hard drinker- but a great one. What I never really thought to consider when Daken and Johnny brought up drinking was that Daken is Logan’s kid. And that certain traits can be passed down from parent to offspring.

For this family- and I can’t say for certain because Laura’s not exactly of drinking age yet- I’m going to bet it’s drinking. Read this as Daken can... drink. He can drink a lot and he can drink it quickly. Really I think he’d be making Logan proud. If the two of them ever went bar hopping together they could easily run places dry.

Johnny isn’t as bad- but he’s still pretty bad. I think it’s because he hangs out with Daken so much. Maybe bad habits have rubbed off on him or something.

When we started drinking it became really clear that they weren’t drinking for fun. They were drinking to get wasted. Which is understandable I guess. I’m sure they’re not acting any differently than they would at a bar.... however it’s more alcohol than I’m comfortable with. I wanted to dip out like an hour ago... but I’m worried Johnny’s going to get alcohol poisoning. I want to be on hand in case we need to take him to the ER. Something Daken would probably kill the both of them trying to do if he got behind the wheel.

What was I thinking? This is a bad idea.

I don’t party.

I’m a teacher! I shouldn’t be here!

This isn’t my scene anymore. I have to set an example. If the kids found out about this I’d absolutely no leg to stand on. How can I tell them alcohol is dangerous and then go out on a bender?

This was... a bad idea. A really, really, really bad idea.

I should take a cab back to the school. Definitely. End this right here.

I got so caught up in their story... and I guess I felt bad for them. I didn’t want to go yet. Now- I want nothing more than to dip out.

“No. I wouldn’t live there.” Daken says with a chuckle. “Too many families.”

“I like the idea of being around families,” Johnny says.

“I like the idea of you being around my cock,” Daken smirks.

They’re a lot more... crass once they’ve been drinking.

I’ve heard all about Daken’s various likes. Including by not limited to; toys, spanking, hair pulling, biting, scratching, AND his love for dirty talk. From what I’ve overheard- he is filthy.

Johnny started off shushing him. Now he just grins and takes it. I’m sure that if they drink much more- they’re going to start to do the deed whether I’m in the room or not.

“That’s not family friendly at all,” Johnny says, eyes wide. I don’t know if he’s playing or not because.... well.... he’s plastered. I should have been monitoring how much they were drinking.Mainly because every time I turned around Johnny had a different drink. He must have had at least six solo cups of some kind of mixture. A few straight shots too.

I put my cup away an hour ago. They don’t even seem to mind that I’m not drinking.

“Why don’t you live in Manhattan ?” I ask. I’m sitting in the only chair in the room, over by a desk. On top of the desk is a vast collection of paper. Words scrawled across them in almost every language you could imagine but a lot of it looking to be leaning towards the Japanese side of things.

Daken said that he could write faster if it were in Japanese.

When I asked him what it said he said it was things he was thinking about.

Johnny then told me that Daken gets drunk and just writes ‘shit’. ‘Random shit’ is what he called it. I’d love to read what exactly Daken thought was important enough to write down after drinking this heavily... but I don’t to pry into his personal business.

There were a few lines written in English but they didn’t make sense. Something about cleaning supplies. It took him several minutes of yanking my chain to admit that it was him trying to remember the commercial he saw on Tv sometime in the 80’s so he could look it up online. Why he’d want to look up an 80’s cleaning commercial online- he wouldn’t say. If all of these random words are something like that- I don’t think there’s any great mystery to them.

“Manhattan’s nice,” I repeat when they don’t answer.

From their respective parts of the room, they stare at me in shock. Like they forgot I was here to begin with.

The room’s a large room- but not a suite. I thought Daken would be staying in a suite. The carpet’s a pretty brown color, cleaned thoroughly it seems. Which is good because I’m pretty sure at least one of them is going to puke tonight. I know I would have if I kept drinking with them.

“The snowman talked.” Daken laughs.

“I thought he was a snowflake.” Johnny raises his head just barely off the mattress he’s laying on just enough to safely drink more from his cup. Johnny’s got the bed. A large king bed that he’s sprawled over. He offered the bed to me... but honestly, I didn’t want to send them any mixed signals. Especially after they started drinking so heavily.

Daken is on the floor by the door.

He started on the bed but Johnny banished him to the floor after an attempted blowjob. That’s when Johnny still had the presence of mind to try and shut down anything that would make me uncomfortable. Now with as many drinks in as he is, I don’t really think he’d stop him.

And that- that worries me.

“Drake, snowflake, snowman, ice cube, popsicle, Elsa-“

“You can stop there.” I laugh.

“I like Bobby,” Johnny says. “It’s a cute name.”

“Thanks.” I try not to be awkward. It’s weird now that I know they’re actively looking for another boyfriend/girlfriend. I’m trying not to let it be weird- but it’s weird. I feel kinda like I’m under inspection. And I don’t like that. I don’t like it at all. It makes me self-conscious.

“It’s short for Robert,” Daken says. “Robert is such a white person name. It could only be worse if they called him ‘Bob’.” He pauses. “Can we call you Bob, snowflake?”

“Uh.. no,” I say. “And why shouldn’t my name sound white- I am white.”

“White is bland,” Daken says. “No spice.”

That makes Johnny laugh- loudly. “That’s not nice! Bobby’s name isn’t bland. I like it.” He says that like his input should be the last into the conversation.

“It is,” Daken says. “So is ‘Jonathan’ by the way.”

“We can’t all have pretty names _Akihiro_ ,” Johnny says with an eye-roll.

I let what he said sink in. Daken has a name? Like an actual name, you could call him? Something a parent or a guardian may have given him?

“You have a name?” I’m more than shocked.

He has a name?? Like a name name? Like something someone who knew personally would call him?

Daken cocks his head to the side. “Of course I have a name. Everyone has a name.”

“So ‘Daken’ is a code name?” Wow. He has a name. And it’s a pretty name. Prettier than ‘Robert’ at any rate.

“No, it’s my name.” He says.

“Right- like ‘Iceman’ is my name.” I try to show him my way of thinking. Daken is a codename. Something he goes by so nobody knows who he is.

“No- Daken is legally my name.” He says. “I changed it.”

“...why?” I ask after a minute. “Your name sounds so... pretty.”

Daken smiles. “Mm.”

“Why would you change it?”

“Because it’s not my name anymore.” He says simply before draining some of his cup. “I’m going to need more.” He says dejectedly.

They’ve gone through several bottles already. I’m not so much worried about Daken really- his healing factor will heal any damage he can do. Johnny, however- does not have a handy healing factor. I’ve asked him several times to slow down.

The thing about Johnny is that he’s cocky sometimes. He’s always been like this. He’ll probably always _be_ like this. He thinks he can keep up with Daken. He really thinks he can outdrink a regenerator. I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or just wishful thinking.

“Bobby,” Johnny says thoughtfully. “Robert. Robby?”

“No-“

“Bobert.” He says.

“For the right guy...” I shrug.

“What’s your middle name?” Johnny asks.  
“What’s your middle name?” I counter.

“Spencer.” Johnny smiles. “Sue’s the only one that says it. All at once. ‘Jonathan Spencer Storm!’ That’s when I know I’ve fucked up.”

“Ah.” I nod. “Cute.” He’s mentioned Sue a few times tonight since he started drinking. Part of me wonders that if he drinks much more he’ll tell me what actually happened to the FF.

“Ohhh you said I’m cute.” Johnny grins.

“I said your name was cute.” I tease. “The jury’s still out on you.”

Johnny continues to grin. “So what’s your middle name Robert?”

“Robert makes it sound like I’m in trouble.” I smile. “Some of the others say it like that when they’re trying to be serious.”

Johnny nods. “Middle name?”

“Hmm..” I’m finding this fun. Much better than the sex talk.

“Frosty the snowman!” Daken says snapping his fingers, apparently still stuck on our conversation before this.

“Are you still thinking up names to call me?” I laugh.

“Snowcone! Snow Biz! Yellow snow! Dippin’dots. Glacier. Iceberg. Cold snap.”

“Freezy-mc-freezerhands.” Johnny snickers.

“Or,” I say, “just throwin’ it out there- Bobby.”

“I like it,” Johnny says.

“Well I don’t,” Daken says. “I like Snowflake. Or Frosty. Maybe Elsa.”

“I kinda like Elsa too.” Johnny smiles.

“I like Bobby.” I insist. “Call me Bobby- ‘Kay?”  
“Sure _Robert_.” Daken grins.

“Bobert.” Johnny joins him.

“Okay, _Jonathan_.” I give him grief right back. “Why don’t you chill out?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Was that a pun?”

I hadn’t it meant it be one but... “Maybe...” I smile.

Johnny’s smile widens. “Am I getting you heated?”

“Keep it up and I’ll have to give you the cold shoulder.” I grin.

“I can’t help but be flirty.” He says. “You’re hot.” Then he raises his head.

“Guess you’ll have to take a cold shower then.”

“That’ll really heat things up.” He says, with a laugh.

“Uh.” Daken groans. “This is exhausting.”

“Maybe we should hit freeze on this for a second. I don’t think Daken’s cool with this.”

Johnny snickers. “But I’m just getting warmed up.”

“Snow problem with me if we keep going.”

“Bring it on, sunny.”

I stop. “That was a sun joke. Not a heat one.”

“The sun is hot,” Johnny says. “It works.”

“I’m a little cold towards the idea.”

“So ends the warm-up.” Johnny grins wide.

“You’re right. A streak like this can’t just stop on a dime. We need a cool down.”

“That’s probably best.” He says. “Don’t want anyone to get burnt.”

“That’s it.” Daken groans. “No more puns. Seriously- no more. I will vomit.”

“If you’re not cool-“

“He’s a revenge puker,” Johnny says. “He may just do it.”

“What’s a revenge puker?” I ask in disgust.

“He can puke when he wants,” Johnny explains. “It’s some fucked up muscle control he has. Trust me- you don’t want him to show you. Sometimes when he’s feeling too drunk- he just goes and pukes.”

“Really?”

“Yea- it’s not hot.” Johnny snickers.

“Darling...” Daken warns.

“No more. No more.” Johnny says with a laugh. “It was fun though.”

“That it was.” I smile.

Daken stretches from his spot on the floor. A full body stretch- popping his joints and relaxing back to the wall in an almost boneless fashion.

“Baby, why don’t you come sit on the bed?” Johnny pats the bed beside him.

“Because you said not to embarrass Snowflake,” Daken says. “Remember?”

“You can sit on the bed without being naughty.”

He calls him ‘baby’? Like regularly? Daken doesn’t look like he’d like the term ‘baby’. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t stir something deep, deep (Deep) within me. The way they talk to each other. Their banter. Their nicknames. Their jokes. The glances they keep stealing of each other.

I want that.

To want that I’ve got to get a hell of a lot more comfortable with the whole ‘gay’ thing.

I wasn’t technically ready to come out of the closet just yet. Or ever- for that matter.

Mini-me majorly jumped the gun. Blew the lid off the WHOLE deal.

It was kinda harrowing to think that maybe Jean- back in the day (back in the now? God time travel is confusing) knew the whole time and just didn’t say anything. Maybe she understood that it wasn’t as accepted as it is now. That’s why she said something. I don’t know- big me wasn’t there. I just know little me got a boyfriend. Little me got vocal about OUR preferences. And then everyone- EVERYONE- starts looking at big me ( just me) like I’ve grown a second head. I tried to play it off. I tried to deny it. But he’s ME. Literally me. If he’s gay- I’m gay.

It blew the lid off the whole thing. I didn’t leave my room for at least two days.

I keep getting messages from ex-girlfriends. Not all of them upset either. Some of them going as far as to say they kinda suspected it. Suspected it? Really? My straight guy persona was spot on.

I mean.. kinda.

I guess.

I’m just glad that now I don’t have to put a front. Except in front of my mom. And dad. God, I’ve got to tell them.

Maybe I’ll give them a call tomorrow. It’s a Sunday, they won’t be doing much. It might a good time to spring it on them.

Poor dad’s heart probably can’t take it.

I can imagine what my mom would say. Me killing my dad with one more thing about that me that is different. I can hear it now. “Being a mutant was enough. Being part of ‘cult’ wasn’t enough. You had to be gay.” And then she disowns me or something.

I honestly don’t think I could take it.

“Baby,” Johnny says again. “Baby.... you. Sir. Across the room.”

“I’m listening.” Daken’s playing on his phone.

“Pay attention to meeeeeee.” Johnny whines, reaching his arms over his head and making grabby motions in Daken’s direction.

“Laura said Warren wants to take her dinner tomorrow,” Daken says, completely unrelated.

“Are they still a thing?” I ask.

“Uh-hmm,” Daken says.

“Does she want us to watch Gabby?”Johnny asks.

“No,” Daken says simply. “She just wanted me to know.”

“That’s sweet.” Johnny puts his arms down. “Now pay attention to me!”

Daken glances up from his phone. “You’re the brightest star in the sky. You outshine the sun. You’re the fire inside of me that makes me not want to put a claw through people’s faces.” He smiles. “Happy?”

Johnny nods. “It’ll do.”

That was... sweet. Scripted- but sweet.

“Laura wants to meet us tonight.” He says.

Laura? Does that mean she’ll bring Warren with her?

“We can meet Laura tonight,” Johnny says. “So long as neither of us drives.”

Good. Smart Johnny. Responsible Johnny. I’m proud of his ability to maintain logical thought.

“She wants to- oh fuck.” Daken stops. “She’s hanging out with Peter.”

“Peter?” I ask.

“Peter.” Johnny sighs. “No. We’re not hanging out tonight.”

“Roger,” Daken says, looking back down to his phone.

“Who’s Peter?” Another hookup? How many of those could they possibly have? Statistically speaking. They've only been together for two years. There had to be some kind of initial period where they were figuring it out as well... so that puts the timetable at maybe less than two years. That is if they were honest about how long they've been together.

“The spiderdouche,” Johnny says.

“Oh.” Wow. I thought he ... liked Peter. Or at the very least tolerated him.

“Johnny and Peter are friends when Johnny’s sober,” Daken says, still looking at his phone. “When Johnny’s intoxicated, he tries to get into fistfights.”

“I see.”

“Tell Laura to tell him to go fuck himself.” Johnny almost spills the cup in his hand, before realizing that he’s holding something and laying still.

“I already told her.” Daken looks up from his phone. “She said no.”

“Awhhh.” Johnny closes his eyes.

So.... he’s not cool with Peter selling his home. I mean- I guessed he wouldn’t be. But to try and fight someone like Spider-man? That’s just not a good idea. I guess Johnny could hold his own- but Pete’s got some skills Johnny doesn’t.

Besides that, they’ve been friends for a really long time. Like forever long. He doesn’t really want to fight him. He likes the _idea_ of fighting him, but when he’s sober he remembers that they’re friends and doesn’t do it.

That’s just my best guess though. I don’t have a clue how Johnny’s mind works.

“She’s really insistent that she come see us,” Daken mumbles. “I don’t know what her problem is.... she’s grilling me for something...” he looks at me. “Do the other x-men know you’re with me?”

I shake my head.

He frowns. “Then what’s her problem?”

“Probably worried after last week when we went out,” Johnny says. “She’s just doing the good sister thing. No worries. Just tell her where you are and where you’ve been and let it go.”

Daken mumbles something in agreement.

Johnny burps a little. In a way that threatens something more to come.

Now I’m worried he’s going to puke.

“Hey, Johnny?” I ask.

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you roll on your side?”

Johnny glances at me with a confused look.

“No.” He shakes his head. “I’m good.”

“I’d feel better if you rolled onto your side,” I say.

The room is quiet as I decide how to force him to be safe. I can’t fail this time. If he stays like that and he gets sick- he will choke.

“I’d feel better if he rolled onto his side, too,” Daken says finally.

He’s being helpful. That’s a nice change.

“Thank you Dak-“

“And took his clothes off.” He grins.

Johnny bursts out in laughter. “You thought he was helping you!” He laughs. “But he wasn’t!”

“I get it.” I sigh. “I do. But if you puke- you’re gonna choke.”

“Not gonna puke,” Johnny says.

“He’s not a puker.” Daken agrees.

I watch the two of them carefully, one of the bed and one on the floor. “Just lay on your side, Johnny.” I sigh. “Give me your cup and-“

“No!” He says forcefully.

“Johnny-“

“NO!” He stays on his back and pulls his cup to his chest.

“You’re gonna spill that.” I chide. “Is that what you want?” God, I sound like a parent.

“I want that.” Daken pipes in.

“No- you don’t.” I shoot him a look.

He gives me one right back.

It’s... cute. I don’t think he meant for it to be- but it is.

“Ah, this would be so much fun if it was in my old room.” Johnny sighs.

“Your old room was nice.” Daken agrees. “And fire resistant.”

“Reed made the whole house fire resistant.” Johnny grins, closing his eyes. “For when I first got my powers. he made a bunch of clothes too. Taught someone else how to do it... pretty much all my stuff is designer. Not for prissy reasons.. just cause it needs to be able to not catch fire.” Johnny sighs. “Cuz then I’ll be naked.”

“I like when you’re naked,” Daken says.

“Me too.” Johnny agrees. “Naked is much better than clothed. We should be naked all the time. Why isn’t everyone naked more?”

“Because of public decency.” I laugh.

Though... the thought of him naked is enticing.

Johnny smiles. “I miss my home.”

“I know you do,” I say gently. “I lost the one I grew up in too. Blew up. Torn down. Attacked. Several times over.”

Johnny turns his head towards me. “You x-men do get attacked a lot.” He says.

“Yea... part of the whole mutant deal,” I say with a dry laugh.

“Being a mutant sucks.” Daken sighs.

Johnny’s quiet for a minute. “Being cosmically radiated’s not so bad.” He says. “Cept for when the whole fight with the government was going down.” He turns his head. “You remember that?”

I nod. “Yea.”

“It sucked.”

“It really did.” I agree. The x-men kinda stayed out of that one. Minded our own business. It was a fight we’d been fighting for years.

“I wasn’t here for that one,” Daken says thoughtfully. “Master took us out of the country. He said it was too much of a cluster fuck.”

“Who’s Master?” Like... a teacher? Like in martial arts- don’t they sometimes call their teachers ‘master’? I’d like to think it’s like that. He could have meant it in a number of ways.

“Hmm?” He asks.

“You said ‘Master took you out the country’. Who are you talking about?”

“The asshole who’s got my money.” He says simply.

Cool. Cool. Good to know.

“The guy or the girl?” I hope I’m not prying.

“The guy.” He says. “The girl’s his twin.”

There’s a silence.

“They’re both assholes,” Johnny says. “Logan should have killed them both when he had the chance.”

Daken shrugs- not the reaction I thought he’d have to that statement.

“Babe... you remember Jessica?” Johnny is bad and jumping from conversation to conversation. Like his mind is on too many things at once.

Daken nods.

“What happened to her?”

“Hmm.” Daken hums. “I think she’s with Monica.”

“I wish that’d worked out,” Johnny says. “She had nice boobs.”

“I wish Tony’d worked out,” Daken says. “He had a big dick.”

Tony?? What Tony?

Daken looks at me. “Not the hero Tony.” He clarifies. “The druggie Tony. He was pretty.”

“I see.”

“No- he should have seen Jessica.” Johnny insists. “Jessica had an awesome body- like perfect. Like-“

“He wouldn’t like Jessica, darling,” Daken says smoothly. “Remember?”

“Huh?” Johnny lifts his head and stares at us. “Why not?”

“He’s not into women anymore.” Daken reminds him. “I doubt he ever was to begin with. He wouldn’t like Jessica. He’d like Tony.”

I feel a little awkward that someone else is explaining that... but.... kudos to Daken.

“Force of habit.” Johnny grins. “Sorry, Bobby. We can talk about guys too if you want.”

“That’d be fun,” I admit.

“We like guys,” Johnny says. “Obviously.”

The way he says ‘obviously’ is so... precise. So serious. It’s so much unlike everything else in that sentence. It’s kinda funny. And not to mention cute.

“Obviously,” I repeat with a grin.

“We like women too,” Daken says.

“Of course.” I agree. They’re Bi. The best of both worlds I guess. Or multiple worlds. If they date more than two genders. I don’t know how to ask that... but honestly knowing them- I don’t think they’d care what gender a person was. If they liked them enough- they’d try to make it work.

He nods. “We like having other men more, though.” He says. “Men are fun.”

“Guys are fun.” Johnny agrees.

I also agree. Guys are a lot of fun.

Daken stands up and walks across the room to the bar-a granite counter sticking out the wall that holds a stainless steel microwave and one of those fancy coffee pots. In front of the microwave and the coffee pot are about twenty different liquor bottles. Underneath the bar is a larger than average mini fridge where he keeps his mixers.

“Hmmm....” he hums. “Rum?”

“Rum.” Johnny agrees.

“And coke?” I offer- trying to dilute some of the alcohol.

“Just rum,” Johnny tells him. “It’ll make him frisky.” He whispers to me.

I thought they were sitting on opposite sides of the room to avoid him getting ‘frisky’.

“Screwdriver for you,” Daken mumbles, back at the bar. Mixing a very large cup before taking his smaller cup and walking back to the bed. “My love.” He offers the drink. Instead of setting his old cup down, Johnny throws it across the room, laughing when it hits the wall.

“Johnny!”

He looks at me with wide eyes. “Your voice got loud.”

“Don’t trash the place!” I scold.

God- I am a teacher.

“It’s not like it won’t come up.” Johnny sounds a little... sad. Sad that corrected him?

“Don’t yell at him.” Daken glares at me.

“I’m not yelling,” I say carefully. “He just can’t wreck the place.”

“He can wreck what he wants,” Daken growls. “Anything he wants.”

“But YOU’LL have to pay for it.” I try to work some logic into his alcohol-soaked brain. “And we’re trying to get you to save money- remember?”

Daken plops back down on the floor, his legs spread a little too widely. “Oh.”

It’s scary how he can go from mad to normal at the drop of a dime.

“That’s right.” I nod.

“I want my shoes off,” Daken mumbles. “Darling- untie my shoes.”

“Untie them yourself.” Johnny laughs. “I’m stranded on bed island.”

That makes me laugh a little.

“And how do you get to bed island?” I ask.

“I flew here, of course.” Johnny smiles wide. “I like flying. Flying’s fun. I can fly for hours before getting sleepy.”

“My shoes.” Daken whines.

“Here.” I move from my spot by the bed and bend down in front of him. There’s something about the way his eyes lock onto mine. Something there that’s equal parts calculating and curious. It’s like he’s trying to measure me up but because he’s so drunk- it’s painfully obvious rather than unnoticeable like it is when he’s sober. “If it stops you from undressing yourself,” I say unlacing one of his tennis shoes and pulling it off, “Then you shouldn’t drink that much.” I start on his other one. “Johnny’s drunk too. How were you two going to care for yourselves tonight?”I sound like a teacher again.

Daken nods, head back against the wall. He says something in Japanese. I know enough from admittedly a long stretch of time when I watched some of those cartoons on Saturday- I mean come on- it was unavoidable when I was a teenager- that he’s thanking me. I don’t know that the other word was though.  
“You’re welcome,” I say, getting back up and going back to the desk. “You two need to be more careful,” I say. “People aren’t nice. They could want to hurt you. One- Daken’s a mutant. And he’s pretty good about using his powers in public. People don’t like that. Two, Johnny you’re a known, unmasked, hero. People could want to hurt you as well. You need to be safer.”

Daken starts to take big gulps from his cup. Really big gulps. He’s doing it to spite me- but whatever. I told them what I thought. If they get sick or hurt because they’re too drunk- it won’t be on me.

Wait- that was too harsh. I feel that being too harsh. I didn’t mean it like that.

I do care if they get hurt. I’d never wish ill on anyone who didn’t deserve it.

“I like when Bobby uses his teacher's voice,” Johnny says randomly. “Like.. really like it.”

“You didn’t look like you liked it,” I say.

“I like it when it’s not yelling at me.” Johnny amends. “I’d like to hear you teach me things.”

“Oh?” I smile.

“I bet you could even make math sound sexy.”

Okay... and we’re back to the sex talk.

“Let’s not talk about how sexy I am right now,” I smirk. “You’re too drunk and you’re gonna say stuff you don’t mean.”

“He’s so... commanding.” Daken grins.

“No-“

“Like he could take control of the situation and make you behave.” He continues.

Now I’m blushing a little. Maybe if I ice up to hide it- they’ll be drunk enough not to notice it? “That’s enough now,” I say. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“What do you do with your naughty students... professor?” His voice is like silk- smooth. I can almost feel him coiling around me. All of _him_ coiling around me.

That leads to a very well thought out scenario of me and him against the chalkboard in my classroom. It only lasts for like a minute, but it’s strong. It’s hard to breathe in here. I want to just pin him down to the wall and-

“Do you have a paddle?”

No... but I could find one. I’m sure. Or improvise. I’m good at that.

I feel like walking over to him- shoving my tongue down his throat. Pin him down... figure out just how sex would work... he’d be willing. He’d be....

“That’s enough.” Johnny slurs. “No. Don’t be naughty.”

Daken frowns and the feeling stops.

Suddenly my mind is like 100% clearer.

I’m left blinking with a sudden head rush. Trying to figure out exactly why-

His pheromones. He just mind fucked me! He almost mind fucked me into really rough sex... which I know I don’t like. He even made me think 'fuck' which I usually try avoid be it internal or otherwise.

“Hey!” I snap. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Daken says. “I was playing.”

“That’s not funny,” I tell him. “Someone could really hurt you if you do that to them one day.” I watch his face- it’s a battlefield of emotions. “Do you want to get hurt? What if you can’t control the exact reaction you’re looking for? What if you start something you don’t want or don’t intend to go through with but they-“

“I’m sorry!” Daken snaps. “I’m sorry! I was playing! I won’t do it again!” He sounds like a bratty child.

I Inhale.

“I’m sorry.” He repeats. “I just wanted you to.....feel something.”

“Feel something?” I ask, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“About me.” He says. “I wanted to see what you’d do.”

“Oh, I felt something alright. And I didn’t like it.” Oh. Uh... okay. So... he wanted me to take him like that? Or was that some kind of fucked up test to see what I would do if he made me think like that? “Don’t do that again,” I say sternly. “Or I’ll leave.”

“Don’t leave!” Johnny gasps.

“Then tell Daken to stay out of my emotions.”

He nods. “Babe- play nice.”

Daken looks me over. “You’re not nearly as sexy when you tell me what to do.” He says cattily. Like that’s supposed to hurt my feelings.

“You’re twice as dangerous when you mess with my emotions,” I say honestly. “I have to treat you as a threat. I don’t want to treat you as a threat. I like hanging out with you. Just don’t... attack me like that.”

“I wasn’t attacking you.” He says, putting his cup down and crossing his arms.

“You kinda were.”

“Most people like it when I make them feel like that,” Daken says, sounding seriously put out.

“Well, I don’t.” I hold my ground. “So don’t do it again.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.” I nod.

“Can we talk about something less serious?” Johnny says. “You’re killing the buzz.”

“Let’s.” I agree. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“You,” Daken says. “Let’s talk about you.” He still sounds just a hint bratty. But I’ll let that slide.

“You want to talk about me?” I ask.

“I have questions.” Daken nods. “Answer them for me.”

Me? Okay... “Okay. What do you want to know?” I say confidently. There’s nothing he can ask that will throw me- I work with teenagers all day. I’m a teacher. I’m a hero. I have no secrets or skeletons. He can grill me all he wants- nothing will come up that I don’t want to say.

“How long have you been a superhero?” he asks.

“Since...I don’t 14 or 15.”

He nods. “Where did you grow up?”

“Long Island.” I pause. “Where did you grow up?”

Daken raises an eyebrow. “Around.”

“So you’re allowed to question me- but when I ask I don’t get answers?” I smirk.

“Exactly.” Daken drinks more of his cup.

“Well, that’s not fair.” I cross my arms. “I’m going to ask you a question for every question you ask me.”

Daken smirks. “I won’t answer you.”

“How did you meet Johnny?” I ask.

Daken looks me over. “Hmm. What’s your biggest example of overuse of your powers.”

“How did you start dating Johnny?” I counter.

He smiles. “Is it true you’re an omega level mutant?”

Oh yes. That much is true. “When did you first fall in love with Johnny?”

He takes a bigger drink.

“Why did you join the x-men?” He asks.

“Why did you join Norman Osborn’s Avengers?”

He smirks again. “Why did you come out tonight?”

That one honestly catches me by surprise.

“I.. uh...”

“You had questions.” He says. “And you probably thought Johnny was cute and single.”

I swallow a little loudly. How can he be so drunk but so spot on?

“You’ve yet to let the thought go,” He says. “Because part of you knows that in some capacity- Johnny is available. Just in a nonconventional sense of the term.”

“Baby- big words,” Johnny says.

Daken smiles. “So you in some capacity wanted to see what he was about. The thing holding you up- is me.”

“It’s not like that at all.” I laugh. “Really. It’s not. Johnny’s a friend and it sounded like fun. That’s it. Yea, he’s cute. And yea, I thought he was single. But I understand. ‘Kay? We don’t have to have this conversation. We can go back to drinking. You want to go back to drinking? Let’s go back to drinking.”

“How about.... we ask you more questions?” Daken asks, almost innocently.

“I don’t want to answer any more questions,” I tell him, honestly.

“What if I ask, what’s your favorite color? Or what’s your favorite food? Or what’s your favorite word? Or....”

“But you won’t ask any of those questions,” I say. “You’ll ask something else.”

He nods. “Do you like us?”

“Of course I like you,” I say. “You two seem like great guys... this thing you have set up seems to work really well for you.”

“Then let me make you a drink,” Daken says. “Stay for a while.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I really gotta go soon.”

“You didn’t drive....” Daken says. “So have a drink before you go.”

“Nah... I’m done drinking.” I smile. “I’ll stay for a few more minutes though.”

“Why stay if you’re not going to drink?” Daken says, cooly.

“Ignore him.” Johnny snorts. “He’s being a bratty again.”

Daken shoots him a look but then smiles. “I am being bratty.” He drinks more of his cup. “I apologize.”

“Do you mean it?” Johnny says.

“Yes.” Daken sighs.

“Good.”

I watch them for a second. “What are you guys going to do for the rest of the night? It’s only 10.”

Johnny tilts his head back to where it’s hanging off the mattress and looks at me upside down. “I’m going to sleep soon.”

“Hmm... but you promised.” Daken pouts.

“Too drunk.” Johnny shakes his head. “And you’re too drunk to... con.. com.. consent.” He nods. “There it is.”

Daken groans. “You can fuck me when I’m drunk. It’s fine.”

“If you don’t fuck me when I’m drunk- I won’t fuck you while you’re drunk.”

“I don’t fuck you while you’re drunk because you don’t like it.” Daken corrects. “And I don’t do things you don’t like. I LIKE being fucked while I’m drunk.”

“Johnny’s too drunk to consent as well.” I point out. Lessons in consent are not new to me. The kids just covered this lesson in Remy’s class. Needless to say, there have been a lot of questions.

Daken frowns. “Didn’t think about it like that.”

I nod. “Now you do.”

“But I wouldn’t be penetrating him,” Daken says.

I can feel a slight heat on my face. “Doesn’t matter,” I say. “You need consent to touch him.”

“Even if it’s just a blowjob?”

“Even if it’s just a blowjob.” I nod.

Daken nods, leaning his head back and dumping more alcohol into his mouth. I bet he smells like a distillery at this point.

“He doesn’t touch me as much as I touch him when we drink,” Johnny says. “He likes being fucked. He really likes being fucked. If he had his way I’d fuck him every night until the end of the world.” He smiles. “Do you like being fucked?”

Daken snorts. “He doesn’t know- remember? Virgin?”

“Oh. Right.”

“No sex talk,” I say. “Please.”

“Why are you so uncomfortable with sex?” Daken asks. “Is it like... a hang-up or something?”

“I’m not uncomfortable with sex,” I argue. “I just don’t like talking about it.”

“You used to talk about straight sex,” Johnny recalls.

I lose whatever I had prepared to tell him.

Oh. I did- didn’t I? When the guys were talking I joined in. Because it would have made me look weird if I didn’t.

“It’s uh-“

“Don’t be scared of being gay.” Daken sighs. “Really. There’s nothing worse than a man who hates himself. You won’t be able to find anyone if you don’t get yourself straight first.” He smiles. “Metaphorically speaking.”

“Thanks, psychologist Daken.” I grin. “But I’m doing just fine.”

“I’m sure.” He raises an eyebrow.“What are you doing with all your guy pals now that you’re out?” Daken asks.

Hmm. “Not much has really changed,” I admit. “They ask questions from time to time... or bring up chicks and then remember that I don’t like them.” I pause. “I’ve seen a lot of my female teammates naked. Like... so much more than when I was dating women.”

Johnny laughs. “Yea. When you date dudes they kinda tend to lump you in with the chicks. It sucks.”

“Contrarywise,” Daken says. “When you date chicks, they lump you in with the dudes. Which is cool until you start hitting on the dudes. Then they get all offended and try to beat you to death with a bar stool.”

I’m quiet for a second. “That was... oddly specific.” I laugh awkwardly.

He nods.

“We should call Alex,” Daken says to Johnny. “See if he’s feeling better.”

“You care?” Johnny gasps.

Daken smirks. “No. But he makes good coffee.”

“Why do you want coffee?” Johnny asks in disgust. “It’s Saturday. We drink on Saturday. And we’ve got like ten bottles left.”

“I just don’t want to pass out before bedtime.” He says.

“Then I’d suggest,” I try to wedge some helpful ideas into their minds, “You stop drinking.”

They both look at me for a long second. Like I’ve grown another head or something.

“No.” Johnny shakes his head. “Not an option. It’s Saturday. Saturday is the day to get drunk.”

“So is Monday through Friday.” Daken laughs.

“But Saturday is the day to get SUPER drunk.” Johnny raises up again. “Let me make you a drink, Bobby.”

“I’m good,” I say.

“No really- lemme make it.” Johnny tries to get up from the bed only to get tangled in the sheets and fall onto his face. “I’m drowning in linens!” He giggles.

“You’re a mess.” I sigh, going to him and rolling him onto his side, face out of the bed so he won’t suffocate.

He looks at me and flashes one hell of a smile. “I didn’t spill it.” He shows me his cup.

It’s pretty much empty... and therefore almost impossible to spill. But he seems proud of himself so I let it slide.

He’s looking at me so .... gently. “You have beautiful eyes.” He says finally. “Do you know that?”

That makes me laugh. “You’ve obviously drunk too much.”

“You don’t think you’re handsome?” Johnny asks, propping his head on his outstretched arm.

“It’s not that-“

“If I dated you I’d tell you every day.” He closes his eyes for a second.

“You’re way too drunk.” I laugh again. “Gimme that cup.”

I manage to get the cup away from him as he adjusts himself on the bed.

The sex talk is one thing- I can ignore it as them being drunk and horny. Him telling me things like my eyes are beautiful or that he thinks I’m handsome... that’s a whole other story. It stirs something in me- yea. But I’m not sure what. What Daken said earlier plays on my mind. Because in some capacity... Johnny is available. There’s just the catch that Daken comes with him. And honestly- I don’t think Daken likes me that much. He’s tolerated me, sure. He’s been pleasant. But I’m still not sure... I think he’s one of those people that you have to hang around a lot for him to get to actually like you. I’d love to talk to Laura and find out more about him.

Wait. No. I don’t need to find out more about him.

That must be the leftover drinks talking.

“You got quiet.” Johnny turns to me. “We weird you out- don’t we?”

That surprises me.

“No, of course not.” I smile. “I’ve just... got some stuff on my mind.”

“We weird you out,” Johnny says. “You just started to admit you liked guys. You can’t imagine being with TWO guys. Mainly because you can’t really imagine being with ONE.”

“It’s ... complicated.” I admit.

“It’s really not.” Johnny smiles sloppily. “Love who you love. Do what you wanna do. Be who you wanna be. Do you have any idea how easy things got when I stopped trying to fight all the shit I thought was true and started to accept everything for how it was?”

“No,” I say honestly. “I don’t. Because there are so many hang-ups in my head. Everything is getting gummed up. It’s like... there’s a roadblock in the way and-“

“Come here,” Johnny says.

“What?”I ask, standing awkwardly between him and Daken. 

“Mere.” He smiles.

“Yes?” I walk to the bed and bend down low to try and get eye-level so I'm not towering over him.

“Lower.”

I get close to him, jumping a little when I feel his hand on my neck. “This is the easiest way to fix the roadblock.” He says lowly like he’s passing down sacred wisdom.

“Yea?” We’re so close to each other.

He leans forward and there’s a brief moment where he gently kisses me before letting go and falling back to the mattress.

Okay... wow. he just... I mean...

Cool.

That wasn’t terrible.

Definitely surprising... I mean... this is my first kiss with a guy. (Big me anyway. Little me and boyfriend are quite lovey). I stay bent down near his face, just staring at him.

“No roadblock,” Johnny says smugly. “See? No roadblock.”

He’s not wrong. For a second there- it did feel right.

Was it because it was with another guy.... or was it because it was with Johnny?

“Get a guy,” Johnny says. “A guy you like. Kiss him. A lot. The rest will fall in line.” He rubs his cheek against the bed. “Hey, babe?”

For a second I think he’s talking to me.

When Daken answers with a “Hmm?” I realize he’s not.

“Come mere.” He crooks his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion.

Daken crawls- literally crawls- from his spot on the wall to the bed and up it until he’s basically on top of Johnny.

Johnny leans forward and kisses him- it’s a lot deeper than what we just did. A lot more passionate too. They stop when Daken basically collapses on his chest. They both start laughing. Daken rubs his face against Johnny’s chest, looking a lot like some kind of overgrown cat.

“No roadblock,” Johnny says, motioning to his now very comfy boyfriend.

I wonder where a third person would fit into this current position.

“Yea? You look comfy.” I feel awkward standing here.

“We are.” Johnny agrees.

“Is it... safe for me to leave?” I ask.

“Safe?”

“They won’t think it’s the two of you in here being a couple?”

“Oh. Them.” Daken groans. “That bitch.”

Johnny nods. “Yea. It’ll be safe. If anyone’s watching they’ll think we’re done by now anyway.”

“Cool.” I watch them for a long minute. “I guess I’ll just... go.”

Daken raises his head. “You could... stay.” he offers. “We could help you ‘unblock’ your brain.”

I don’t like that idea. But I don’t not like it either.

“I think I better go,” I say gently. “It’s been really fun.”

And it has.

But... I can’t interrupt their alone time. Especially if they can’t get it all that often.

“So he get’s a kiss... and I get what? A handshake?” Daken asks with a smirk.

“A...”

“Kiss? Isn’t that how a date works?”

“A date??” I’m shocked.

Daken shushes Johnny before he can say anything. “I’m fucking with you, Elsa.” He chuckles. “Really- you’re too easy.”

That actually makes me laugh. “I guess I am.”

“if you were easy you’d be in the bed by now.” Johnny murmurs, eyes closed.

“You’re way too drunk for that.” I tease. “And you’re about to pass out.”

I nudge Daken’s shoulders. “Roll him over- Kay? Lay on your sides.”

Daken does this odd semi- flip movement that throws Johnny onto his side, towards the headboard of the bed.

“That’ll do it.” I chuckle as he slowly aligns himself in front of Johnny, taking one of his arms and draping it around his waist.

“Don’t puke on me.” He says sternly.

Johnny kisses his neck and he seems to have no further complaints.

“Okay, guys... I’m gonna go.” I say. “But... it’s been a lot of fun. And I’d like to do it again... sound cool?”

They both nod. “Cool. Johnny, I’ll text you later this week. Or you can text me. Whatever. Maybe next week we can actually make it to the bar?”

“Bar?” Daken laughs. “We were never going to that bar tonight. The only reason we go there is because of fucking Alex. He helps pay. We have another bar we go to.”

“Yea?”

“You won’t like it.” He says sleepily.

“I like a lot of bars,” I say defensively.

Daken smirks. “It’s a gay bar.”

Oh. Oh.... okay. Yea. That’s a thing.

“Oh.”

“We’d like to take you some time,” Johnny says. “Not on a date. Just to broaden your horizons. Stuff like that.” He says that quickly.

“I can find you a guy,” Daken says. “I’m a hell of a matchmaker.”

I highly doubt that but...

“He really is,” Johnny says. “He knows how people work.”

“I... think I’ll try it on my own for a bit,” I say. “Kitty’s got this app she wants me to try-“

“It’s not ‘Capes’ is it?” Johnny snorts.

“uh.. yea,” I recall it is.

“All you’ll find is a bunch of deadbeat mutant bros pretending to be superheroes.” Daken smiles. “If you want to find REAL super dudes in the community, text Johnny on Tuesday night. Early. We’ll have some guys for you to date.”

“What?” I’m shocked. How can they just... find guys. Do they have like a full list? Do I need to have a list? How exactly can you tell the gay guys from the straight guys? How awkward it'd be to hit on straight guys? I can imagine a lot of awkwardness. Maybe a few punches thrown.

All in all- I don’t like the idea.

Maybe I should accept the help.

“Guys. For you to date.” Daken says slowly. “I can find anyone and everyone.”

“There aren’t that many guys on the market,” I say.

“Sure there are,” Johnny says. “You’re just looking in the wrong spots.”

“And what’s the right spot, then?” I ask.

“Definitely not Capes.” They say at the same time.

“Besides,” Daken says, “Villains use that app too. Sometimes to track down heroes.”

“And antimutant groups,” Johnny says.

“And religious groups trying to get you to ‘pray out the gay’.” Daken snorts.

“Oh.” Wow. That sounds terrible. More so than I originally thought.

“Dating is tough now, I’ll admit,” Johnny says. “You have a limited number of partners.”

“You can borrow some of our partners,” Daken says- in what I’m sure is a helpful voice.

“We’ll even give you Alex’s number if you really want it,” Johnny says.

“Just wear a condom,” Daken says. “A full body condom.”

“Daken.” Johnny chuckles.

He smiles and leans his head back, kissing him.

“So... bad guys use these apps too,” I say to myself more than them.

“There are other places. Like neutral territory bars and shit like that.” Daken says. “They’re super boring though. Everyone’s always so tense that they don’t have any fun. Super strict rules. And all you’ll get are jaded assassins.”

“Hmm. Well, that’s interesting.”

Daken grins. “Welcome to the seedy underbelly that is the dating community built by super-powered beings. Mutants, mutates, gods, villains. Everyone can find someone. You just have to know where to look.” He pauses. “I’ll bring some guys for you to meet.”

“Uh-“

“You don’t get a say in it.” He says. “You’re too pretty to be so clueless. Someone’s got to teach you.”

“I-“

“And if you don’t let someone do it- I’ll take the task on myself.” He smirks. “So... yea. Take the help.

I mean... it can’t hurt.

“No bad guys,” I tell him.

“Fine.” he pauses. “Hair preference?”

“Uh- I don’t know.”

“One of each,” Daken says. “Surely you don’t have a preferred race. And if you do I’ll knock the shit out of you so don’t tell me.”

“No preferred race,” I say quickly. “Everyone is welcome.”

“So long as they have a dick and aren’t inherently evil.” Daken nods. “Got it.” He rubs his face in Johnny’s shirt. “Darling, take your shirt off.” He says. “I wanna feel your heat.”

Johnny lets out a small snore.

“Johnny,” Daken says.

He continues dozing.

“Johnny!” He elbows him in the chest, causing him to sit straight up.

“What happened?” He says groggily.

“Take your shirt off,” Daken demands with a grin. “I’m cold.”

“You’re a spoiled brat- you know that?” Johnny grouses, taking his shirt off and showing just... an amazing set of abs. Like... wow. “Come on my little lizard.” Johnny clicks his tongue. “I’ll be your personal heat lamp.”

“Lizard?” I ask with a laugh.

“People say I’m cold-blooded.” Daken lays against Johnny. “And I like to feel his heat behind me... so...”

“Lizard.” I nod. “Gotcha.”

The moment drags by and I... just... can’t... leave. It’s like somethings holding me to this spot.

Johnny is whispering something and Daken seems to like whatever that is.

Watching the two of them.... wow. It’s just... I’ve never seen dudes act like this to each other. Like so open. They’re literally not scared of what I’ll think. Of what anyone thinks- I bet.

“Elsa?” Daken says with his eyes closed.

“Yea?”

“You’re cute.” He says simply. “Keep being cute. It’s a good angle to work.”

“Uh-“

“Close the door behind you.” He murmurs.

Right. I pick up my wallet and my keys that were sitting on the desk and give a final nod to them. “Night.”

Neither of them acknowledges me.

When I’m out in the hallway- admiring the wonderful mosaic of tile on the floor that scream ‘wanna be classy’- I lean against the wall.

I haven’t had someone in my life in... like forever. Not like that.

And they...

I start walking to the lobby, not really paying attention.

Halfway to the lobby, I get a text from Kitty- asking if everything was okay and what time I’d be heading back to the school. She wants to hear about my night.

Man, what would I even tell her?

The Johnny bits- fine. She’s good with that. When I get to Daken? She’s going to ask why I didn’t just beat the crap out of him on sight.

But I feel like I got to see a bit of a different side of him. Like..... I don’t know.

I tell Kitty to wait up for me and that I’m on my way home- thinking that on the cab ride over I’ll have thought of some doctored version of tonight that will make her think it was a complete success and hopefully back off me for the dating thing.

Until Daken starts picking out guys for me.

Which I’m still not sure why I semi-agreed to.

I go to put my phone away only to be stopped by another text. This time from Remy- asking if I wanted some company. He’s bored and could use some time out of the house. Apparently.

I’d take him up on the offer- but then I’d have to admit that I never made it to the club.

Which would be in some way admitting that whatever story I’m going to sell Kitty is false.

So I stand here, phone in hand, and try to think of what to say.

On one hand- apparently, Remy can play for both teams. When he’s in the mood.

On the other- I don’t want to necessarily date any of my teammates. Not yet. that always goes horribly for me. Maybe I should date outside of my circle of friends to begin with and once I get better at dating bring it in closer to home. That seems like a good game plan.

To Remy, I say that I had to leave with Johnny because he was drunk and needed someone to get him home. Good. That lie is sold.

To Kitty, I say everything went fine. Good. That lie is sold.

Now I can think about what happened in the room. More so the whole “Johnny kissing me” thing. It was nice. His lips were warmer than usual. I kinda liked it. I’m wondering if we were both to get ‘heated’ and passionate if we could possibly have some kind of physical reaction due to our powers. That’d be cool. I’ve seen it happen to other people before.

Daken didn’t seem to mind that he kissed me. He didn’t seriously ask for a kiss himself- but he didn’t seem to mind.

And Johnny was right- for a second there was no roadblock. My mind was free to think about all the possibilities. Just for a second.

One of the possibilities that occurred to me was that maybe I should do more research on Polyamory. It may not be for me- but it is definitely interesting. And I’d like to know more if I plan on hanging out with them again. Maybe while they’re helping me find a guy- I can help them find their next partner. No x-men of course. I don’t think any of them would be willing to date Daken. Not that he’s not... charming when he wants to be. But... I don’t know. It seems dangerous. He can get in your head. I don’t like that.

There’s no denying that what he has with Johnny is special. They obviously care for each other deeply. Deeply enough to put on the ‘friends with benefits’ charade just to keep each other safe. I wonder how many people they have to share their bed with before they can trust someone enough to be honest with them. How many ‘dates’ other people get to attend even if they’re not looking seriously into bringing that person into the relationship.

I wonder if Johnny invited me along tonight so he could have a date with Daken. What would he have done if I said no?

Surely he wouldn’t have canceled.

Whoever this woman that is after Daken is- she sounds terrifying. Terrifying enough to alter his behavior.

I want to help him with that. But if he won’t go to the law- then there’s literally nothing that can be done. Not without Logan. I’m sure he would have stormed her door and told her to knock it off.

Daken seems to take it in stride... but some of the stuff he said while they were drinking just made me think. It made me think a lot.

If they help me- I should give them something in return. Is friendship with someone they trust enough of a reason for them to stay around me? They told me about their relationship. Is that because Johnny knew me beforehand? Is it because I’m an x-man and they figured I wouldn’t out them? Maybe it’s because I worked with Logan for so many years and Daken thought that would keep me from doing anything to him. Ya know- out of respect?

I’ve been standing in the doorway to the lobby for about twenty minutes now. Just thinking. Thinking about everything. Thinking about everything while trying to think about nothing.

I need to call a cab. A lyft of an Uber would do as well. Whoever can get me fastest and cheapest.

I did manage to make it through tonight with spending zero dollars. No cash whatsoever. That was nice. I can afford to do something else this week.

Like... figure out who pays for dates in a gay relationship. Is it always 50/50? Can a dude ever treat another dude without it being weird?

It’s another rule I’ve got to figure out.

Johnny and Daken would tell me if I asked, I bet.

They’re so... open. And I don’t think it was just because they were drinking. They just seemed so...raw.

They just seemed so...

“Hey Bobby.”

Raw. So ... honest.

“Hey Laura,” I say to the woman walking by me.

I keep walking with my head down.

“Hey Bobby.” A smaller girl says, walking by with some kind of animal following behind her.

“Hey,” I mumble.

My life is so... fucked. I can say that in my head. It’s cool. No one's going to hear and judge.

“Bobby,” Warren says, walking past me.

“Warren.”

So fucked. So.

I mean they-

Wait!

I turn around so fast I nearly slip.

“Warren?”

The man stops, smiling. “Hey.” He says. “Wondered if you were going to notice me or just keep walking.”

I shake my head. “I was thinking,” I say. “How are you? Doing good?”

“Better by the day.” He smiles. “I’m here with Laura... she wants to see her brother. So we’re gonna go surprise him.” Warren's dressed in his costume. Very obvious. 

"Surprising Daken is a very bad idea." I try to warn. 

"I know that." He says. "But Laura insists." 

Surprise him? They want to surprise him? She should know better. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” I cross my arms.

“Why not?”

“He’s been drinking.” I jerk my thumb in the direction of his room. “I was in there like twenty minutes ago. He was going to bed. Probably doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

Warren frowns. “Laura?” He calls. “Bobby doesn’t think surprising him is a good idea.”

Laura and the little girl walk back our way, stopping in front of me. “Why?” She asks.

Laura's dressed in jeans and a jacket while her little friend who- holy crap looks so much like her it's scary- is dressed in what appears to be a wolverine hoodie and tights. Making me think that Warren's the only one who came dressed as a super hero. Maybe he didn't get the memo? 

“He um just went to bed,” I say.

“You were with him?” She presses.

“Yea. All night.”

“All night?” She asks.

“Yea.”

“All night.” She repeats. “You were with him all night.”

“Yes, all night.” I snap. “Why?”

“He just...” she pauses. “He’s...” She stops again. “It’s just-“ She frowns. “I’m trying to think of a way to phrase this.”

“I got it,” Warren says, turning his full attention to me. “He and Johnny had a threesome with some guy and the guys selling videos of it on the internet. From the looks of it- neither of them knew they were being recorded. They seemed really, really, really drunk. Or high. Or something- we’re not sure.” Warren says, crossing his arms. “She’s afraid Daken’s gone off to kill him.”

“Oh.” Wow. Some dude they were with recorded them? Without their permission? That’s some scary shit. If that’s what the dating world is like right now, I’m going to make sure all sexual encounters involve a thorough sweep of the rooms before I take my clothes off. With my job in mind- I can’t have naked pictures leaking on the internet. Especially not with other men. I bet everyone knows Johnny plays for both teams now. I don’t know if that was common knowledge before if it was just his friends who knew. “Um.. no. I’ve been with him for a while. He didn’t say anything about a video.”I offer.

“Oh good.” Laura sighs in relief. “He’s not seen it yet.”

A fourth person walks down the hall. “You could have waited.” The man grouses.

It takes a while to place the voice- the outfit, however, is a dead giveaway.

“Peter, if you’d used the door like a normal person-“ Laura chides.

“I’m in full costume.” Peter whines. “I can’t use the front door.”

He is indeed in full costume. It looks good. This one’s a little tighter than his usual ones- and that’s saying something. Pete’s always had a kind of body that’s almost modest- yet ripped. If ripped could be modest. I think that’s just his personality.

“Hey, Bobby.” He waves, “How’d you get caught up in this?”

“I’m not,” I say. “I’m actually leaving. I was hanging out with Daken and Johnny but they’re pretty wasted so..”

“Oh no.” Peter groans. “Johnny’s drunk? Laura, you didn’t say Johnny would be drunk! We can’t be in the same room if he’s touched even a drop of alcohol!” He puts his hand to his forehead like he’s got a headache. “I’m still recovering from him literally setting me on FIRE!”

“I will tie him to the chair.” She says, unfazed. “No worries.”

“Oh, yea- that’s cool. Tie him to a chair so he can set the room on fire! He’s drunk- you don’t know how he gets when he’s been drinking.”

“I’ve seen him drunk a million times,” Laura says. “He’s harmless.”

“He set me on fire!” Peter cries.

“You don’t think you may have deserved it?” The little girl with them whispers. “Maybe? Just a little?”

Peter stares at the two women. (Well woman and child- I guess.) “Warren- help me out here dude. I’m making sense right? I didn’t do anything wrong. You know how these things work.”

“How what works?” Laura says snidely. “How the rich stay rich? Oh yes. He knows how that works.”

“Ouch.” Warren puts his hand over his chest. “Wow, Laura.”

“Don’t mind her.” The girl says sweetly. “We’re just worried about our brother. That’s all.”

“And I’m worried about my safety,” Peter says. “I understand that you want this stopped but-“

“If you understand why you want this stopped then there is no ‘but’,” Laura says. “I asked for help. You owe me.” She stops. “You owe Johnny.”

“I don’t owe Johnny anything.” Peter groans. “I said I was sorry. That’s all I can do! The deal was already done when he came back. You can’t leave and then just come back expecting everything to stay the same. That’s not how things work. That’s not how-“ Laura’s got the blankest expression on her face.

“Peter, let me stop you right there.” Warren steps forward and motions to Laura. “You see that face? Ya- she got that from Logan. It’s the ‘I’m going to do what I want anyway and if you try to stop me I will hurt you’ face.”

I watch her carefully. I’ll be damned. It is that face.

Peter groans. “Fine. Fine! We go into the room. We tie Johnny to a chair. Johnny sets the chair on fire, the room on fire, ME on fire, and then what? We all sit there in a burning hotel while-“

“Bobby- you’re Iceman. Right?” The little girl asks.

“Yea....” And she is?

“I’m Gabby.” She says. “I think I met the little you. He was nice. I bet you’re nice too.” She smiles.

“Uh.. thanks,” I say awkwardly.

“You can put out any fires Johnny starts.” She says.

The other three all stare at me for a long second. Warren with a look of enlightenment, Laura with a calculating expression, and Peter’s still wearing his mask so it’s really hard to tell.

“That could work,” Laura says finally.

“What are you even going to do when you get in the room?” I ask.

“Show him the video, identify the man, deduct whether or not they knew the video was being taken, ask them if they were of sound mind to consent to what they did to him and-“

“You’re going to what? Call the cops on him?” I offer, hoping that’s what she’s going to do.

“No. We’re going to go beat the crap out of him for selling naked pictures of our brother,” Gabby says.

“You’re Daken’s sister too?” I ask.

Would explain why she looks so much like Laura. 

“Yep. And I’m here to defend his honor!” She slides a single claw out from her knuckles. “At whatever means necessary.” She nods.

“No, no, no,” Warren says quickly. “No. We’re going to go and politely tell him to take the video down or we will invoke legal action.” He says. “We’re not going to beat, hurt, or maim him in any way whatsoever.”

Laura glares at him. “Bobby- you don’t have to help if you don’t want to. We understand if business calls you elsewhere.”

“The hell he doesn’t!” Peter snaps. “He’s a human fire extinguisher. Johnny’s a blowtorch. A DRUNK blowtorch. We need him.”

“Really- they shouldn’t be that much trouble.” I try to assure them. “They just went to bed-“

“That’s only round one,” Laura says, shaking her head. “They take an hour nap and get back up. Daken and Johnny don’t really go to bed until early in the morning.”

Oh hell. I can’t let Johnny set Peter on fire. Or the building for that matter.

“Fine.” I sigh. “Fine. I’ll come along and put out any fires. But once this over- I don’t want to be involved in anything else- cool? I’m not hunting this guy down. I’m not helping you defend anyone’s honor. I’m just on damage control... got it?”

Gabby smiles. “We thank you for your fine service, good sir.”

I shake my head. “Whatever. Just.. come on. Let’s move it. I wanna get home at some point tonight.”

“At least you’re not about to become a human hot pocket,” Peter grumbles.

Laura turns on her heel and starts leading us back to Daken’s room.

Warren and Peter hold a slightly heated conversation on how to contain the situation while Gabby tracks down the animal that was originally with her that I thought may have been a dog but turns out to be this kind of badger looking thing. Something that I’m sure we could get booted out of the hotel for having.

Laura doesn’t bother with knocking when we get to the door. She just barges in and goes straight to the bed.

“Awh, don’t wake them up,” Gabby says. “Look how sleepy they are!”

Daken and Johnny are a lot cozier than when I left. And a lot more naked. Like really naked.

“Daken.” She nudges him on the shoulder. “Wake up.”

He mumbles something.

“Wake up- now.” She growls.

He cracks one eye, face settling into a frown when he sees us all standing there. “Whatever it is- I didn’t do it.” He mumbles. “I’ve been here all night. Popsicle can vouch.”

“Get up.” Laura orders. “Now.”

Daken groans and turns over, resting his face on Johnny’s neck.

“‘S good baby.” Johnny mutters sleepily, “‘sall good.” He kisses Daken’s head, his arms wrapping around him in one smooth motion. “Sall good.” He repeats. “Sleep.”

They are so naked. It’s... I mean... it’s not bad. They’ve got great bodies. Daken’s tattoo takes up more space than I thought it did with his shirt on. Usually, that’s not my thing...but even I have to admit it looks nice.

Johnny’s ... assets are more notable. Mainly the fact that genetics and puberty were very kind to him. Like very, very, VERY kind.

It’s a nice view. I have to admit. Really. I kinda want to commit it to memory. For.. uh... further use. That’s weird. God even in my head that sounded weird. Johnny shouldn’t have kissed me. Him kissing me screwed something up in my head. He did it so easily! Like he’s kissed tons of dudes before me. Like it was so natural! And now- well now he’s naked, like really naked- and I can’t help but take in the view. Which makes me feel scummy because of how drunk he is.

This is inappropriate. They need to be covered. At least given the illusion of modesty.

Laura turns to me with a stern look. “If you’re going to be aroused everytime you see another naked male- maybe you should desensitize yourself to them. There are pornographic sites that you can find useful.”

That get's my face hotter than anything anyone’s ever said to me.

“It’s not-“ I look between the four of them. “Really- I mean- it’s not like that. Really. I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just... they’re naked and I’ve had a bit to drink and-“

“You’re a pervert,” Gabby says with a frown.

“I am not!” I say quickly. “I’m not- I swear I’m not. I only looked for a second- I-“

“It’s okay.” Warren laughs. “Really- it is. You’re not a pervert. If it was a pair of women we’d have all had the same reaction.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Laura says.

“Well... you’re not really that.....” Warren seems to be choosing his words carefully.

“Really that what?” Laura growls, turning to him.

“Sexual?” He offers quietly. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. With your past considered and everything- it’s completely 100% okay. I’m not judging or-“

“Stop while you’re ahead,” Peter whispers to him.

“Go away.” Daken groans.

“‘Sall good.” Johnny slurs. “‘Kay? ‘Sall good. Nightmare. Sleep.”

“Not a nightmare.” Daken corrects. “A sister.”

“Two sisters.” Gabby corrects. “And we’re here to help you, young man.”

“Sister?” Johnny opens his eyes. “Fuck.” He groans, closing them again. “We didn’t do it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Laura says. “I have something very important to discuss with you.”

“It cant wait?” Johnny sits up, no blanket, no sheet... no pants.

God. I shouldn’t be looking. But... I can’t stop.

“Pervert,” Gabby says, turning her nose in the air.

“No!” I say. “Really-no. It’s not-“

“Focus,” Laura growls. “We can talk about Bobby’s apparent rampant pervertedness at a later time.”

“Guys really- it’s not-“

“Later,” Laura growls. “We’ve got bigger things to discuss.”

“Okay but-“

“Later.” She says forcefully.

Oh hell. I’m not a pervert. I’m just a normal dude. They’re naked. They’re my preferred gender. And honestly, they’ve got great bodies. So sue me. It’s not like I would actually touch them.

Tonight’s been so weird. So many twists and turns and ups and downs and- it's nuts. I need to go home. I shouldn’t be here.

“Could we maybe cover them up?” Peter asks. “Really.. they are so so so naked.”

“You can leave, Webhead,” Johnny growls- voice darker than I think I’ve ever heard it.

“I’m here to help- dude,” Peter says. “Really- calm down.”

“You calm-“ Johnny holds his head in his hands. “Room’s spinnin’.” He mumbles. “Gonna puke.”

“Easy,” Warren says. “Deep breaths.”

“Gonna puke.” He repeats. “Move.”

He starts to fumble around on the side of the bed.

“Move!” He snaps when we kinda stand here stupidly.

He ends up tangled around Daken, the blankets, and a few pillows, half off the bed- hanging upside down, and obviously in distress.

Everyone just stares. Why isn’t anyone moving??

“Pick him up!” I say quickly. “If he pukes he’s gonna choke!”

That snaps them into the moment. Warren and Peter grab him by the shoulders and pull him off the bed, letting him fall to his hands and knees and vomit noisily onto the carpet.

“Gross.” Peter whines. “I just had this suit washed.”

Johnny makes a small laughing sound before another wave of vomiting.

“This had better be pretty fucking important,” Daken growls, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Seriously guys- cover up,” Peter complains.

“You can’t come into my room, at night, and tell me to put clothes on, dickhead.” Daken snarls.

“We woke up cranky Daken,” Gabby whispers to Laura. “Maybe if we put him back to sleep he’ll wake up in a better mood.”

Daken glares at her. “What do you want?”

“One of your playmates posted a video of the three of you,” Laura says. “Obviously you can see where certain people might use it as a means to an end.” She raises her eyebrow. “We need you to watch it and answer some questions.”

“Video? No one took a video of me.” He sneers. “You must be mistaken. I don’t like cameras.”

“It’s obviously you in the video,” Laura says. “ALL of you.”

“I’m not in any video.” Daken insists. “I would know if I was being recorded. No one ever records anything we do. I’m really clear about it.”

“He got you, him, and Johnny,” Laura says. “Only his face is obstructed. He’s wearing some kind of mask... like you’d been to a party.”

“A...” Daken rubs his eyes. “Oh fuck no.”

Johnny sits up on his heels, looking down at the mess he’s made. “Bryan.” He says hoarsely. “Bryan was the Halloween party dude.”

“Fuck.” Daken hisses. “I forgot about him.”

“He got you high off your ass.” Johnny rubs his eyes, much like Daken. Apparently trying to clear them. “You passed out like three times. I had in you in the upstairs bathroom trying to get you to wake up...” He burps. “Oh fuck.”

“Fuck,” Daken repeats. “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!”

“We’re gonna go defend your honor,” Gabby says sweetly. “Once you tell us who the guy is.”

“His name is Bryan. We don’t have a last name.” Daken puts his head in his hands. “We were both wasted.” He pauses. “And don’t ‘defend my honor’. I can do that myself.”

“Obviously.” Laura bends down, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Where can we find him?”

Daken shakes his head. “I don’t know. Probably at the Boiler Room. We run into him from time to time.”

“Would he be there tonight?” She presses.

“I can call around,” Daken says. “Find out real quick.”

He slides off the bed and to the floor, whispering something in Johnny’s ear while rubbing his back. “Johnny can’t do anything tonight.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Laura assures softly. “Stay with Johnny. Just tell us where we can find Bryan.”

Daken closes his eyes and yawns before going back to talk to Johnny in a low and soothing voice.

“We need to trace the video. That could give us another place to look.” Peter says. “Daken- you have a computer?”

He nods, not looking up from Johnny.

“Any equipment that could help-“

“Tons.” He says. “I track people all the time.”

“Cool.” Peter moves to the other side of the room. Where is it?”

“In the drawer of the desk.” He says.

Gabby moves forward and pats Johnny’s head. “It’s okay.” She says sweetly. “It sucks to be sick. I had these little machine thingies inside me that were killing me. Some of my sisters died too.” She smiles reassuringly. “We won’t let you die.”

“Thanks,” Johnny says uncertainty.

“We’ll make sure Bryan get’s his butt kicked, too.” She says. “Since you’re basically our brother in law.”

Peter’s setting up the computer at the desk, removing his gloves and mask to get more comfortable, I guess.

“Shouldn’t have brought him.” He says, shaking his head.

“He’s helping,” Laura says. “So shush.”

Johnny opens and then closes his mouth.

“Thank you.” She says. “Now, Daken- I need you to look at the video so we can ID him for sure.”

Daken nods. “Sure.”

“We can all-“

“No Gabby.” Warren and Laura say at the same time.

“I don’t even know what’s on the video.How can I help if I don’t know?”

“It’s sex,” Peter says. “Nasty stuff. You don’t want to watch- trust me.”

“You mother fucker,” Johnny growls, hand catching fire and leaving a small burn on the carpet.

I quickly ice him up.

Johnny looks so confused that it’s slightly adorable.

“Bobby- I want to be hot right now.” He whines.

“Not a good idea,” I tell him.

“Jonathan no!” Gabby pulls her pet not dog away from the puke. “That’s gross!”

Johnny smirks. “Hey, Jonathan.” He shakes his frozen hand, heating up just enough to melt the ice. “I love that name by the way.”

Daken leans over and kisses Johnny on the head. “Go brush your teeth.” He says. “You smell like puke.”

Johnny stumbles to his feet, walking in a zig-zag pattern to the bathroom, the door on the other side of the bed.

“Aim for the toilet!” Gabby calls after him.

Warren pointedly looks away from Daken. Trying to keep his eyes on anything but the naked man in front of him.

Daken’s a lot like Johnny in his assets. A little bit wider when as Johnny was long and-

“You really like looking at naked people- don’t you?” Gabby says.

Daken smirks. “You like what you see Elsa?”

I don’t know how to answer.

“Sober up, will ya?” I say instead. “They probably need your help.”

“I’ll be sober in an hour.” He says. “Well, fully sober. I’m functioning at about 84% right now.”

“84 is a B in my book!” Peter calls over. “Come take a look.”

“But first,” Warren walks over to the bed and pulls the sheet off, “Wrap up. Gabby doesn’t need to see you naked.”

When they put it like that, Daken doesn’t seem to mind. He takes the sheet and wraps it around his waist.

“Thank you,” Peter grumbles.

Daken goes and stands behind him. A second or two later the video starts making sounds- that Peter quickly mutes.

“We need to hear the sound,” Daken says. “I can’t place his voice if I can’t hear it.”

Peter looks over his shoulder. “Maybe Gabby should wait outside?”

“I’ll stand with her.” Warren offers. “No offense meant, but I don’t really want to see or hear that video.”

Daken looks him over. “None taken.” He snorts.

“Fine.” Gabby huffs. “I will wait outside. But I’m still helping defend your honor. You can’t keep me out of it.”

“Fine.” He says. “Defend my honor. Defend it in the hallway.”

The girl starts to leave.

“Take Jonathan with you,” Daken says, looking at the computer screen. “I don’t like the way he’s looking at the carpet and I don’t know if he’s housebroken.”

“He’s totally housebroken,” Gabby says.

“He’s 75% housebroken.” Laura corrects.

Gabby frowns. “We’re working on it.”

“It’s a work in progress.” Laura agrees. “Go wait in the hall Gabby.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” The girl says. “I get it. Adult stuff. Whatever. We’ll guard the door.”

“Thank you,” Laura says.

I realize that I’ve once again gone quiet.

Surely they don’t need me anymore.

But if I dip out too soon, they’ll think I’m heartless. Or that I don’t care about their safety- which isn’t the truth.

However, if I hear/see the video, I’m probably going to like it more than I should. And since the Wolverine clan can smell/hear everything my body does- I’ll probably be accused of being pervert again. Which is more annoying than anything.

“Turn the sound on,” Daken says when the door is closed behind Gabby and Warren.

At first, there’s nothing but a few pants and a chuckle or two.

If that’s all that’s going to happen - fine. I’m better off than I thought.

Then the guy starts saying all sorts of filthy things.

I’m trying not to look- but curiosity is getting the better of me.

I glance a small peek at the screen, just enough to see that both Daken and Johnny are indeed there. With a mole like little dude who doesn’t seem their type at all.

His favorite lines seem to be the derogatory ones. The word ‘slut’ is thrown around a few times. Which I didn’t think worked for guys... but hey. I guess it does.

Personally, I don’t think I’d like to be called a slut. Especially not from someone I hardly know.

There actually comes a point where a very drunk Johnny tells him to knock it off.

I think, from what I gathered, the guy was doing Daken and Daken was supposed to be doing something to Johnny but was too drunk to do it right so he ended up kinda collapsed on his thighs. Johnny doesn’t seem to mind because he’s also on the verge of passing out.

They’re way too drunk... but in the guy's defense- in his very shitty defense- so is he. It may really have just been a shitty situation where a bunch of drunk guys decided to take it up to the room. However, mole man is way soberer than everyone else in that room. And he seems to be doing most of the action/talking.

He gets really rough at one point- I’m guessing from what I can hear. Johnny tells him to stop again. I think at that point Daken’s actually passed out.

Then all hell breaks loose. Johnny torches the guy because he didn’t stop when Daken tapped out. The guy claims he didn’t know he passed out- he couldn’t tell because he was behind him. Johnny doesn’t buy it.

There’s yelling and fighting, and finally, the guy stands up, pulls his clothes back- burns healing visibly so he must have had some kind of powers- and leaves the room. Then it’s just about three minutes of Johnny trying to wake Daken up before the screen goes black.

The thing is- I can’t imagine why anyone would sell this. Or who would even want to buy it. It looked pretty fucked up. I mean- I get it. They were drunk. Neither of them seems to harbor any ill will because of it. It could have possibly been a misunderstanding. If they don’t want to call a foul- I don’t guess we should on their behalf.

The real problem with this- okay there are a lot of problems but the one that sticks out the most- is that the guy came back for the camera. he knew he had this. He knew he had it and then produced it so he could sell it. Who would want that?

“There? Happy?” Peter says. “Can you ID the guy?”

“Bryan,” Daken says. “That fucker.”

“...are you okay?” I ask.

He turns on me. “Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” He looks at me as if daring me to say something.

So I say nothing.

“I’m going to go check on Johnny,” Daken announces. “Track that video to its source.”

He goes to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

“Did that seem kinda rapey to anyone else?” I ask into the silence.

Laura bites her lip. “Not really. That’s typical Daken bedroom etiquette.”

“But he passed out.”

“They still talk to Bryan,” Laura says. “If Daken decided there was foul play- he would be dead. You’ll learn the more you hang out with them that Daken does not let just anyone touch him. If he’s touched in any way he does not like or agree too- he makes sure there is retribution.”

“Ah.”

“The best way to tell if he thought there had been any wrongdoing would be to observe Bryan and see if he’s missing any appendages.”

“Missing appendages?” I ask.

She nods. “I was with Daken once and a man groped him. He took his entire hand.”

“Damn.”

"He's not helpless." She continues. "He can fight his own fights." She pauses. "We're just taking over this one so he doesn't kill this stupid, stupid, stupid man. "

“So watch your hands, kid,” Peter says with a dry chuckle.

Me? “I wouldn’t touch him,” I promise.

“They have a way of drawing people in,” Laura says almost cryptically. “At this point in knowing them, you may think one thing... but you may be wrong.”

“I’m not wrong,” I say firmly. “I don’t want to touch them.”

“So you say.”

“So I mean.” I snap. “I don’t. And I won’t. I’m not that desperate. I’m not gonna jump into bed because the first hot guy shows me attention. I’ve got standards and-“

“My brother does not meet your high standards?” She asks in a cold tone.

I have to stop. “Uh no- No- what I meant was-“

“Stop dude,” Peter says. “Really. You can’t win. You’re either wrong or you’re wrong.”

“I think it’s stupid of you to judge him when you know nothing about him,” Laura says. “You have a basic surface view. You’ve not seen him when he’s at his best.”

Daken has a best? That I’d have to see to believe.

“You don’t believe me? Go into that bathroom.” She nods to the bathroom. “He doesn’t just _care_ for Johnny- He _loves_ Johnny. A lot. If Johnny wasn’t ill- we wouldn’t be able to keep him in the room.”

“I didn’t mean-“

“Oh, I know what you meant.” She says heatedly. “You want to judge. That’s the problem with a lot of you x-men. That’s the thing that makes some of the other x-men like me or oh say Logan have feelings of alienation. You judge. You take one look at something and assume it’s something and never revisit the subject.” She crosses her arms. “He’s not a saint... but that doesn’t make him unworthy of love or compassion. Those emotions are not unknown to him. He doesn’t need people like you to rub his face in a pile of misconceptions.”

Wow.

“Laura-“

“You should go.” She says. “Go home. Thank you for your help. I’m sure they’ll get in touch with you if they want to see you again.”

“Don’t you need help with-“

“You’ve done enough,” Laura says shortly. “Go home.”

“Listen-“

“Just go, man,” Peter says. “It’s okay. Let her cool off. They’ll have everything handled by the end of the night.”

Damnit.

I put my foot in my mouth.

I honestly didn’t think Laura would take it so seriously. I guess they have a bit of a bond at this point.

I nod to them and open the door, finding Gabby, Jonathan, and Warren all leaned against the wall.

“Is everything okay?” Warren asks.

“Uh.. yes. I’m just gonna go.” I smile at him. “Good to see you again. Keep them in line- okay? Make sure no one dies.”

“I don’t see why you can’t-“

“Laura kicked him out.” Gabby is glaring at me. “I heard through the door.”

Great.

“Why’d she-“

“Because he’s mean to Daken.” Gabby crosses her arms. “You’re not like little you at all.”

“I’m not mean to Daken,” I say gently. “I promise. I slipped up-“

“If you said it then you were thinking it.” Gabby points down the hall. “You should go.”

“I will go,” I say. “But I want to say-“

“Laura’s not going to let you back in that room if you’ve pissed her off,” Warren says quietly. “Just go. I’ve got your number- I’ll text you if anything else happens.”

God. I screwed up. I didn’t watch my mouth. My mouth- why is always running when I don’t want it to?

“Okay,” I say, making sure I have everything. “Could you uh... tell Johnny that I’ll text him in the morning to see how everything went?”

“I’ll tell him,” Warren says. “I promise.”

“Now leave,” Gabby says sternly. “Before I make you.”

She pintsized, but I like her attitude. She’d make a great x-man.

“I’m going.” I hold my hands up. “I’m going. You don’t need to make me. It was nice meeting you.”

She crosses her arms. “Whatever.”

Warren smiles and shrugs in a ‘what are you gonna do’ kind of way.

Against my better judgment, I walk off down the hall.

I’ll call a cab and go home. Tonight has been weird from start to finish and I don’t need any more ‘weird’ in my life.

Besides, I’ve got to go see my parents tomorrow. I’ve decided to tell them to their faces. They deserve that, at least.

I’m walking out of the hotel with a sense of almost dread. And I don’t know why. It’s not like I did anything wrong. Daken’s a bad guy. I’m wary.

And it’s not like I was ever going to consider being part of their whatever you call it in the first place.

I don’t know what Laura was trying to say- but it’s not for me.

I’ll just shoot Johnny a text in the morning and ask if everything’s okay. And that will be the end of it.

Even with my mind made up as I head out the hotel- I still feel scummy.

Some hero I make. I can’t even help my friends. All because it made me uncomfortable.

I’m soooooooo open-minded. Such a champion for the cause.

Uh. I’m going to crawl into bed and not move for the next fifteen hours.

Since I’ve been kicked out the hotel, off the case, and possibly out the realm of friendship depending on how Laura tells the story of what happened- I guess there’s really nothing else for me to do anyway.


	4. I’d apparently make a good virgin sacrifice to a gay space god. Apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk phone calls lead to pleas for a virgin offering.  
> Take that as you will.

“So... are you gonna tell me what happened or are you gonna keep pulling my leg....” Kitty drawls, arms crossed as she stands in the doorway of my bedroom.

I collapse back onto my bed, still fully clothed.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I mumble.

I just got home. Needless to say- I guess I’m sulking a little bit.

I can't believe Laura just kicked me out.

First, she calls me a pervert for looking and then she kicks me out because I talked about having standards! What kind of message does that send a guy?

My room is lit by only the lamp on my nightstand. It’s not a big lamp- but it gives off just enough light for me to see to get around. Kitty kinda followed me up here. Keeping that in mind- I haven’t had the time to get changed. I’ve always been a little awkward stripping in front of women. I guess it shouldn’t really matter much now. Especially not with Kitty.

I’ve been trying to slowly sell her a story that has nothing to do with what actually happened tonight. Which would be much easier to do if I weren’t still so upset about what happened. I’m trying to process things. I can’t keep up a decent lie while trying to do that. I can’t keep up a decent lie period. My being straight was probably the only long-term ‘fib’ I’ve been able to sell.

I don’t want to lie to Kitty. She doesn’t deserve that.

But... this isn’t my business. Johnny and Daken said this was a secret. They probably don’t want any more people to know.

Who knows how much Warren and Peter know already? How much Daken and Johnny probably don’t want them to know. I’m sure Laura’s using discretion. But Gabby did tell Johnny that he was ‘basically her brother in law’. That’s kinda a dead give away that they were serious.

Kitty doesn’t need to know that. Kitty.... I mean... she wouldn’t understand.

If she knew how much I was still thinking about it- she might accuse me of being interested. Which I’m not. I want something traditional. Something old-fashioned. I can’t tell my mom I’m gay and then bring home two men. Not when I’m still not sure how she’ll react to one.

Kitty sits on the bed beside me, dressed in black PJs. It reminds of when we were younger. Way younger. “You know one of the best things I love about you, Bobby?”

“Dashing good looks aside?” I say with a grin.

She smiles. “You’re transparent. You can’t cheat. You can’t steal. And you definitely, definitely, cannot lie.” She puts her hand on my shoulder. “So what happened?”

I put my hands on my face, leaning back into the pillows. “Argh.” I groan. “Nothing. Really.”

“Except...” She prompts.

Ugh. Why can everyone read me so well when I feel like I can’t even read me?? What do they know about me that I possibly don’t? And damn it why are they right most of the time??

“Except... some complications,” I admit. “And I think I pissed Laura off.”

“Laura who?” She asks.

“Logan’s Laura.”

“Why were you with Laura?” She pauses. “You know she can’t drink- right? She’s 20.”

“She wasn’t drinking,” I assure. “Johnny was drinking.”

“With... coffee guy?” She prompts.

“Coffee guy couldn’t make it.” I pause. “And apparently his name is Alex, he’s a pathological cheater, and he may or may not have herpes. The jury was undecided on that one.”

“So... you’re setting your sights on Johnny then.” She says.

Maybe it’s best to let her think that. It’s not true- but it gives her something to focus on. Something that’s not what is actually happening.

“That doesn’t surprise you?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Please.” She chuckles “Johnny’s also really transparent. He never has to say anything. Some things just show up.”

“Really?” I ask. “I never knew,” I say honestly. For a gay guy- I have the worst gaydar in the world. Seriously.

Kitty smirks. “It helps that I had a girls night with his sister once upon a time.”

“That’s more like it.” I laugh.

She nods. “So.... Johnny Storm. Not a bad choice. Not a bad choice at all. You’ve known each other for a while, he’s in the same profession, he’s handsome..... so...why so glum?”

Well...

“There were some complications.” I admit.

“Yea?” She frowns. “Like what?”

I have to think about how to word it without giving anything away.

“It’s complicated.” I settle for.

“And you can’t tell your ex-girlfriend/ gal pal?” She crosses her arms. “Come on Drake. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

“Why don’t I flip the tables on you for a while- hmm?” I nudge her. “What happened in space?”

“Hmm?” She says, almost innocently.

“In space. You were engaged. Now you’re not engaged- I presume. Or... will one Mr. Quill be moving down here?”

“Peter and I didn’t work out.” She says. “I won’t bore you with the details.” The way she says it means that the conversation is not up for debate.

Come to think of it, since she’s back I don’t think she’s told a soul what happened.

Should I really be mad at her, however? I didn’t tell her about my coming out. She had to learn from someone else. It wasn’t a very nice thing for me to do.

Then again- what was I supposed to do? Call up all my ex-girlfriends and say “Surprise! It was my fault all along!”? I don’t think so.

I chuckle. “What is it with you and Peters anyway?”

Kitty grins. “It’s a good name. It’s a strong name.”

“Sure it is.” I tease. “Your luck with men is about as bad as my luck with women.”

“Yea? At least yours has an explanation.” Kitty says.

“Some explanation.” I whistle.

We’re quiet for a second. “Did you at least get a kiss out of the deal?” She asks finally.

I have to smile. “Yea. I did.”

“You slut.” She nudges me.

“Hey. No name calling. This is my room and I can kick you out anytime I want.” I tease.

“And I can phase through the door anytime I want.” She smiles.

Speaking of coming and going....

I pause for a second. “Are you gonna stay?”

She looks straight ahead. “Yea.”

“For good?” I probe.

“For a while.” She answers.

“A long while?”

Kitty nods. “Yea. I thought it was time for me to come home.”

“Out of all the homes you could have picked from...”

She smiles. “This one had the most family in it.”

“Oh?”

She nods. “You, Hank, Ororo, Remy, Rogue..... everyone else.Though it kinda feels weird without Logan being here.”

“Yea.” I let that weigh heavy on my mind.

“What’s that look?” She asks.

“What look?”

“That look,” She points to my face. “The one right there?”

I laugh. “There’s no look.”

“There’s definitely a look.” She says. “Having thoughts about the dearly departed?”

“Something along those lines.”

More along the lines of me kissing his son... which I’ve been thinking a lot about. Or doing worse things. He’s designed for worse things.

“You said you saw Laura, right?” Kitty asks.

“Yea.” I nod.

“Did you know she got cloned?”

“Cloned?”

She nods. “Like... four times.”

“Four clones???” I gasp.

“One’s left. A little girl named Gabby. She’s a sweet kid. We should invite them over to the school sometime and let her hang out with some kids her age.”

“I’ve met Gabby,” I say absentmindedly. “She is a sweet kid.”

“You met her?” Kitty asks in a confused tone. “Tonight?”

“Yea-“

“At the bar. You met a thirteen-year-old at a bar.” She says in disbelief.

Oh no. No. No. No.

“Uh-“

“Mr. Drake- where were you tonight?” Kitty presses.

“We didn’t go to the bar,” I say. Trying to lie by telling a half-truth. “Johnny, Laura, Gabby, and I had dinner and hung out in Johnny’s hotel room.”

“Why does Johnny have a hotel room?” She asks. “He lives in the city and honestly doesn’t have the funds to be slumming it in hotels.”

“He... wanted to get away from Ben,” I say, thinking quick.

“Cool. That’s buyable.” She says. “Remy said you had to take Johnny home because he was drunk,” They fact-checked. Damnit. “Did he get drunk at the restaurant? That doesn’t seem like him.”

“He’s having a rough time right now,” I admit. “I think he’s a little mixed up.”

“Uh huh. So Laura and Gabby accompanied you to the room why again?”

“To make sure he got home safely,” I say. “And to give me a ride home.”

“But you came home in a cab.” She crosses her arms.

“I decided not to go with them.” I lie. “We put Johnny to bed and hung out a little while-“

“You left at like three. You got home at 12. What happened in all the in-between time? Did it take you ten hours of day drinking for Johnny to get drunk enough to where you had to take him home?”

“Why are you prying so hard into this?” I ask instead of answering.

“Because you’re lying.” She smirks. “Terribly.”

“It’s not a big deal.” I try to shut this down.

“You were somewhere you don’t want me to know or with someone you don’t want me to know about.” She says. “That’s shady.”

“It’s not like that.” I groan.

“Oh?” She nods. “Then what’s it like?”

“It’s..it’s..” I fumble with my words. “It’s complicated. I told you it was complicated.”

“Mmhmm.” She says. “So... you went to the hotel with Johnny, Laura, and Gabby. What’s so complicated about that? What happened?”

“Well... Warren and Laura-“

“Wait- Warren was there too?”

I freeze. (Metaphorically speaking)“Didn’t I say that?”

“No.” She frowns. “You didn’t.”

“Well, he was.”

She raises an eyebrow.“When did he show up?”

“At... the hotel.”

“Okay...”

This would be so much easier if I could just tell her the truth.

“Ya know what- it’s late. I’m tired.” I try to sound polite. “I’ve got to talk to my parents tomorrow and everything... I think I’m going to hit the hay.”

Kitty stares at me for a second. A really long second.

“I need at least a decent night’s sleep if I have to put up with dad’s glares.” I try to laugh off my insecurities of that possibility.

“Sure.” Kitty nods. “Of course. This was... I mean... I shouldn’t have pried so hard. It’s your business...”’

“It’s not like that,” I say gently. “I’ve just got some... figuring out to do. That’s all. I just.. need to get my head on straight. Things are a little complicated right now and I really don’t know how to take them.”

She squeezes my shoulder. “I know... I mean, I understand as much as I can being a straight woman who in no way knows what you’re going through.” She offers a smile. “You’re right... a lot is going on with you right now... and I meant it when I said you talk to me if you needed to. ‘Kay? Just... anytime you want to get some of whatever this is off your chest- lemme know.” She smiles, rolling off my bed and going to the door. “Good night.” She waves, phasing through door and out into the hallway.

Damn.

I exhale loudly into the room before reaching over and turning off my lamp on my nightstand. My phones plugged in and resting on the side of the bed, a few inches from my head. If they text me- I’ll be able to wake up.

The room is way too hot. It’s like the AC isn’t working at all. I lower my body temp. To something more acceptable. As cold as I can get without icing up completely. It feels much better.

I shut my brain down as much as possible- silencing any thoughts that could possibly come creeping up. It’s harder than it sounds... but eventually I drift off.

————————

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Sleep is so hard to come by when you’re a superhero. Seriously.

Buzz

Buzz

And I’ve had so much to think about tonight. So much I want to understand but just don’t.

Buzz

Buzz

I could have stayed. I should have stayed. Maybe Laura was right. Maybe after everything I’ve gone through recently I’m still too judgmental. I’m still too close-minded.

Really Daken didn’t do anything last night too terrible.

Not enough for me to slight him- however little it may have been.

And most definitely not in front of his sister.

Damn.

Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz

Ugh. What is that buzzing? I roll over in the dark and reach from the phone- trying to find it to use the flashlight to look around the room

When I grab the phone, I realize the buzzing is coming from it, jolting me awake instantly to read/answer whatever someone is trying to tell me.

It’s an unknown number... which I find weird. I wait for the call to end- wondering if I should call them back. I debate about it for a few minutes before the number sends me a text.

‘Everyone’s still alive- in case you were curious.’

Interesting. I can’t read by the tone who it is.

That and it’s way too early to play guessing games.

My eyes are blurry as I stare at the screen just long enough to type, ‘And who am I talking to?’

The answer instantaneous.

‘Take a wild guess.’

A guess? They want me to guess?

Argh. It’s too early for this.

‘Laura?’ I text.

‘Close enough.’ The person says immediately. ‘Johnny, quite drunkenly, wanted to know if you were okay or if Laura was too ‘mean’ to you... he’s also the person who tried to call you. I tried to assure him that a text would suffice.’

Oh. Daken. ‘I’m fine.’ I text back. ‘A little tired... but fine.’

So everyone’s alive.

And Johnny is worried that I got my feelings hurt. While he’s drunk. How sweet.

‘Good.’ He says. ‘Wouldn’t want your precious little feelings to get hurt.’

‘She was kinda mean.’ I tease.

‘Apparently- according to her- you started it.’

I started it?? I mean... no. No- I didn’t. It was a mistake. It was-

‘It’s no problem though.’ Daken double texts. ‘She’s a bit overprotective.’

That makes me smile. ‘A bit?’

I get more comfortable in bed, sitting up a little and letting my eyes adjust to the dim light of the phone screen.

‘Ha. Very much a bit.’ He texts back. ‘Anyway- Johnny’s message has been passed and you’re probably safe in your cozy little bed... so I won’t bore you with the details of what happened after you left.”

The details?

At least he told me everyone was alive. If there’s no body count then nothing too illegal could have gone down.

‘Did they find Bryan?’ I ask.

‘You paid attention.’ he texts back. ‘Look at you.’

‘Did they find him or not?’

There’s a great pause.

‘Can I call you?’ he says finally. ‘This would be easier to talk about over the phone.’

I have to really think about it. Really, really, really think about it.

‘Sure.’ I text finally.

He’s going to call me. Which means he’s gotten my number... which means-

Well duh, he’s got my number- he’s texting me, isn’t he? I should have stressed about that to begin with. How can I politely tell him to delete this number? How can I politely enforce it?

Then- then... what if I don’t want him to delete it? What if I need to get in touch with him? What if he needs to get in touch with me? They’re setting me up on dates- right? They need to have my contact info to do that.

When my phone starts to vibrate again- for some reason, I’m still surprised.

I answer with an unsure “Hello?”

“Did I wake you?” His voice is... attractive over the phone. But he sounds tired. I mean it’s really early- and I doubt he’s gotten back to sleep yet.

“Uh.. yea.” I pull the phone back so I can read the time. “It’s four AM.”

“And good boys are in bed by one at the latest.” Daken chuckles.

“Good boys? Try tired boys.” I laugh it off. “What happened?”

“They tracked Bryan to his house, beat the shit out of him, and told him that if the video stayed up they’d come back,” Daken says easily. “The video was taken down from all websites in under twenty minutes.” He pauses. “There are still some copies floating around, of course. Laura offered to track them down personally, but we politely declined. No need to make this any messier than it has to be.”

Okay... “You said ‘they’.” I digest what he’s said. “You didn’t go with them?”

“Johnny and I stayed in bed,” He pauses, “Say ‘hi’ darling.”

There’s a very sleepy ‘hi now get off my boyfriend's phone we’re doing the sleep thing’ mumbled very quickly.

“You asked me to call him.” Daken laughs.

“Before you stopped petting me.” Johnny slurs. “Pet me.”

Something happens over the phone, a weird shift in volume. I know I’ve been put on speaker.

“So... no one got hurt?” I ask.

“No one got hurt. Majorly.” He says. “Bryan did get the shit kicked out of him by my sisters.”

That must have been something to see.

“Laura, Gabby, Peter, and Warren go home?”

“Laura and Gabby are sleeping in a room across the hall,” Daken says. “They didn’t want to go home just yet.”

Ah.

“And Warren and Petter?”

“Pretty sure they slunk off back to wherever they go when they’re not with Laura.”

“Back to hell,” Johnny growls.

“He’s still a little drunk,” Daken explains.

“You’re still a little drunk.” Johnny slurs.

“Shush now darling,” Daken says. “Or we’ll hang up.”

“Nooooooooo.” Johnny groans. “I want to talk with him.”

“Talk to him then.” Daken chuckles.

“Bobby- freeze-mc-freezermanperson.”

That makes me laugh. “Yes?”

“I don’t think you need to go looking for a guy.” He says seriously. “Don’t go on that app. Because if we ever need a virgin sacrifice to a guy who likes dudes- then we’ll have you.”

“Huh?” I have to admit I wasn’t expecting that.

“You could save the world,” Johnny says very seriously. “By remaining a virgin.”

“I... don’t want to be sacrificed to a guy who likes dudes,” I say with laugh. “It’s way too early to be talking human sacrifices, by the way. That’s a six AM conversation.”

“I agree.” Daken says before cooing, “Darling, you should go sleepies now.”

“The world is at stake!” Johnny insists drunkenly. “We need a human sacrifice to a gay space god. We need Bobby to be that sacrifice!”

“I’m not being a virgin sacrifice.” I laugh while wiping sleep out of my eyes. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Well, it can’t be me.” Johnny slurs. “I’m a bit of a slut.” He giggles after this. “Right babe?”

“You are a bit of a slut.” Daken agrees. “But you’re a cute slut.”

“I’m a cute slut.” Johnny agrees. “But you don’t be a slut.” He says in what I’m sure he thinks is a wise tone. “Be sweet. So we can save the world with you. Because ya know. Some dude from another dimension may decide that he needs some inexperienced dude to save the planet... and we could give him you. Because you’re hot. And in time the two of you could like fall in love and then you could persuade him to let you go but lend a hand anytime we needed him and-“

“We’re not writing stories about Bobby, dear.” Daken laughs. “Say Goodnight. You’ve had way too much to drink for this conversation.”

“No, no, no!” Johnny says. “No! We need,” he slurs, “No listen to me.” He waits. “Daken- Listen to me.” He repeats. “Listen to me. Listen, listen- hear what I am saying to you.”

“I’m listening,” Daken says. “You have my undivided attention.”

“Good.” Bobby burps a little. “Come here.”

There’s some sound of the sheets ruffling followed by Johnny whispering something.

“Guys- if it’s all the same to you...” I start. “I’m gonna hang-“

“Bobby,” he says seriously. “Bobby is the key to interdimensional peace. And he needs to stay a virgin. We need to protect him from Alex. Alex is now the bad guy. Alex is enemy numero uno.”

“Alex is not after Bobby’s virginity,” Daken assures. “No one is. He’s safe.”

I wouldn’t say ‘ no one’. Daken himself seemed pretty interested when we were talking at the table at the restaurant. I think Johnny kinda liked the idea when we were in the hotel room.

Saying no one is interested in me is a little harsh- right?

Surely someone is. They’re going to bring me a list of guys to date. Surely one of them will eventually find out I’m a ‘virgin’ and try to ... I don’t know. I wanna say ‘deflower’ but that only works with chicks. I think. I don’t know.

It’s too early for this. Whatever this happens to be.

I will give it to Johnny, however- he’s a cute drunk. Especially when he tries to be drunk and save the world. It’s charming in its own right.

“And he must remain that way so the dude from another dimension doesn’t attack earth.”

“Um... I’m really not sure how to take this.” I say honestly. I have to admit that I’m smiling though. It seems unavoidable. Johnny sounds so... earnest. He truly believes what he’s saying.

“It’s really easy,” Johnny says. “No sex. To save the world.”

“Say goodnight Johnny.” Daken laughs. “You’re going to regret all of what you’ve just said in the morning.”

“No I won’t,” Johnny says stubbornly. “I’m,” He laughs. “No- wait.”

“Johnny-“

“No, wait!” He insists. “Bobby... Robert... this is important.”

“Yea?” This should be good.

“The fate of the world depends on it.” He says sternly.

“Oh, yea? This I gotta hear.”

“Yea.” He says. “You can’t have sex. The world needs one dude to not have sex. And since you just came out as gay- none of the sex you’ve had up until this point counts. You’ve got a clean slate. You need to protect your honor and your modesty.”

“Annnnnd that’s enough,” Daken says. “I’m going to put him to bed. I’m actually sorry you had to listen to that Snowflake. He’ll be pretty embarrassed tomorrow once I relay this conversation to him.... so don’t except any contact for a few days.”

“It’s okay.” I laugh. “I promise. Drunk Johnny’s cute... sorta.”

“Bobby-“ Johnny slurs.

“You won’t think he’s so cute if he gets a hold of this phone and spends all morning calling you,” Daken says. “I took his- of course. But he made me call you from mine.... and even though he regularly knows not to touch my phone- he’s a little grabby tonight.”

“Ah.” So it wasn’t Daken’s idea to call me. Actually- I think he’s already said that. I was just kinda hoping that somewhere deep down, he wanted to try and make contact himself.

I don’t know why.

And I definitely don’t know why I feel kinda... disappointed?

“But we’ll let you get back to sleep,” Daken says. “I was just doing my boyfriend duties.”

“HA! You said ‘duty’.”

Daken groans. “You’re lucky I love you-you know that? Anyone else would be sleeping on the floor.”

“I lovvvvve your bed. It’s soooooo big. We can do soooooo much in it. Bobby, have you seen Daken’s bed?”

“The one in the hotel room?” I laugh. “Yea. I was there- remember?”

“To be fair, he can’t remember pretty much anything from tonight,” Daken says. “Asking him to remember you is a little too much..”

“I remember a pretty brunette.” Johnny slurs.

“That’s Bobby,” Daken says gently.

He thinks I’m ‘pretty’?

Wait- Daken said he wouldn’t remember tonight. Does that mean he won’t remember kissing me? Can we pretend that it never happened? That means I can squash whatever’s going on my head. He didn’t mean it. He was drunk. There are no feelings there to discuss. It was purely the alcohol.

“Oh, yea...” He says thoughtfully. “That is Bobby.”

“Yep.... and now everyone is where they need to be.” I try to wind this conversation down.

“Yes, Snowflake- they are.”

“Who’s Snowflake?” Johnny gets closer to the phone, from the sound of his voice.

“Bobby.” Daken sighs. “Snowflake is Bobby.”

“He needs to stay a virgin- you know,” Johnny says. “For national security.”

“You don’t get to make that call- love,” Daken says sweetly. “Let him go to sleep now- got it? I’m going to bed too. We’re all going to bed.”

“No, we’re not,” Johnny says stubbornly.

“You have to be at the shop tomorrow at noon,” Daken says. “Remember?”

“Baby...” Johnny groans.

“No,” Daken says. “Say goodnight.”

“But-“

“Goodnight.” Daken insists.

“Fine.” Johnny huffs. “Goodnight. Don’t protect the world. Be a slut. Give into Alex’s wiles.”

“Jonathan,” Daken says smoothly. “It’s time for bed.”

“Okay, okay,” Johnny says quietly. “But you’re still gonna suck me off, right?”

“In the morning,” Daken says with a laugh.

“It’s morning now,” Johnny whispers.

“I’m sleepy now.” Daken murmurs. It sounds like a bedroom voice- like for a porno. It’s a good sound. It sends shivers my spine.

“I guess... I’ll just.... hang up now.”

“For what’s it’s worth- I’m sorry he called you,” Daken says. “I hope tonight’s not been too weird. Johnny... really did enjoy your company. I know he’d like to see you again.”

“Yea?” I feel my heart start to beat faster. “And you?” I ask stupidly.

Oh hell. I shouldn’t have said that.

“I’ll withhold judgment,” Daken says with a small laugh. “If you’ll do the same.”

“Yea, of course,” I say quickly. “Of course.”

Daken inhales a little loudly. “I’m not in the business of running off Johnny’s friends... and since he and Peter have had this rift in their relationship- he doesn’t have many left.”

“Ah.” How sad. Of course I won’t leave him to his own devices. He needs friends to keep him busy. Or he’ll have more nights like tonight. “Well.... We could-“

“We’ll make plans at a later date,” Daken says smoothly. “Johnny’s passed out and I’m not too far behind him.”

“You drank some more too?” I ask.

“I drank the most.” He says with a laugh. “Just sobered up first.”

“I see.” I can’t help but smile. “I’ll text one of you later.... is this your cell phone number?”

“Yes.” He says.

“Will it keep being your number after I’ve called it?”

Daken laughs. “We’ll see.”

I guess we will.

“I guess I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Sweet dreams Iceman.” He says, with some kind of lilt to his voice. It’s... sexy. Maybe it’s just because he’s woken me up this early. Or because I’ve seen him naked so much tonight.

The phone clicks as he hangs up and I’m left sitting up in bed.

The two of them... I mean... alone, on my own, away from other people- is okay to admit that I’m kinda turned on by their little arrangement? Not enough to join in- no. But still... the video- before it got rapey- was kinda hot.

I can’t imagine calling Daken all of those names... but having sex with him while he had sex with another person... that’s... interesting.

Growing up all the guys had a threesome fantasy. Literally all of them.

Most of the time it had to do with Betsy and Ororo. Those were the two favorites. Occasionally Lorna and Jean. Or Emma and Jean if they were feeling dangerous enough to have those thoughts about the two strongest telepaths in the house.

I.. never had them.

Not the ones the other guys had.

I always found that weird. The guys would talk about these fantasies... and they never matched up to mine. Ever.

I mean- I know why now. I do. But still...

Is it a little too late to be playing these ideas out?

Surely I can pick safer things to fantasize about.

Like... I don’t know.... Remy? Cool. Remy’s cool. He’s got a sexy accent. Everyone thinks so- even some of the guys.

Okay, so Remy. And... Jean-Paul?

No, no, no. He’s married. Not a good idea.

So... Remy and...

Johnny?

No- not Johnny. Because with Johnny comes Daken. And Daken is not someone you can fantasize about.

I’m thinking this, but my mind starts to make up a scenario where they’d be together. Like a bar. Yea a bar. Johnny would get beer- because he’s Johnny. Daken would probably get a cocktail. Ha. Cocktail. Funny.

Remy would get liquor.

Johnny and Daken would start at one end of the bar and slowly work their way over- probably because of Daken, who knows- and end up sitting by Remy by the time, it was last call.

They’d be drunk. They’re always drunk on Saturdays.

They’d proposition him.... there might be a small fight... they’d go back to a room and-

WAIT.

What the hell?

Why am I doing this?

I slam my feet to the floor and pull myself out of bed in one quick jerky motion.

Not cool- not cool at all.

I can see Remy, naked, spread out... and- STOP. Oh my god- STOP.

Daken’s tattoo comes to mind. The way it winds down his back. It’s loops and swirls. It stops right just teasingly close to his dick. almost like it’s meant to lead the eyes to him in all his glory.

His glory which was very nice.

Nice enough to... Oh god. I have to stop. I have to stop. I have to STOP.

I pace the floor in front of my window.

Without my meaning to, the window is slowly icing up. Everything on that side of the room is icing up.

Good. Cold is good. Cold helps me think. Cold-

Would be so cool mixed with hot.

AKA Johnny. Johnny’s lips were so warm. Johnny’s hands on the back of my neck were so... gentle. Hot. But gentle. Like you possibly could get burnt... but he wouldn’t let you.

I wonder if it’s possible for him to burn me.... if my body would automatically counteract whatever he tried to do.

I wonder if he ever goes too hot.

Would Daken heal the damage?

Of course, he’d heal the damage. What am I thinking? Why would he want to- though? Johnny surely doesn’t burn him for fun. This is a fucked up train of thought. I need to stop it in its tracks.

I close my eyes, holding still and trying to will myself to be calm.

When things are manageable, I open them and realize that a good portion of my room is now coated in ice. There’s even some snow around my feet. Great.

Really.. just great.

I walk back over to the bed, peeling my jeans off and sliding under the covers. I wait for a second and decide to take my shirt off too, smoothly pulling it overhead and throwing it in the pile of snow.

I should do something about this ice... but it cools the room down considerably. It feels nice on my skin. I like that.

I don’t like that my powers seem to be going off without my consent- however.

Bet Johnny never messes up his powers because he’s thinking these thoughts. I bet he just thinks them- freely.

But then Johnny’s got morning sex almost guaranteed for tomorrow. With Daken- of all people.

The things he probably knows how to do... god.

He’s got a mouth on him... but it’s pretty. His lips... I wonder what kissing him would feel like. I wonder what holding him would feel like. Johnny would be warm. Solid. Firm. He’d probably make a joke or two. Daken would be quiet. His every move would in some way be sexual. Promising things to come.

I like that idea.

I like-

“Fuck.” I hiss, noting that apparently I ‘like’ the idea a little much.

Nothing I don’t know how to handle but... really. I don’t want to be jerking off like a teenager to the thought of two guys who did nothing but show me a good time tonight. I want to be friends with them. I want to be good friends, at that.

I admit- thinking about them got me horny. Now I have to think about something to make me unhorny. Or- ya know. Deal with my problem.

The trouble with this is that cold showers do nothing for me. I could do a polar ice plunge and still be hard. Usually, I have better control. Must the guys do. I mean half our uniforms are spandex in some capacity. Spandex shows everything. And I mean everything.

I try to think of the most unsexy thought I can. Math. math is boring. I’ll think of a lesson plan I’m working on that involves a lot of math. Lots and lots of math. Numbers on top of numbers on top of numbers. Cool. I’m a teacher. Teaching is boring. Boring is good right now. I’m a good teacher- too.

I get a head picture of my classroom. Normal- nothing out of place. Good.

Then.. things start to get a little weird.

No kids show up for class... but a few dudes do. Like grown dudes. Coffee guy is in the back making coffee... and of course, Johnny and Daken are there because why not. I try to teach the lesson but I get more and more ... excited as I go. Then they’re shirtless. Then I’m shirtless. Then I’m not teaching anything at all. Then-

I jolt awake.

Damn. I fell asleep.

Someone’s knocking on my door. Persistently.

My room is so cold that the windows have fogged up.

I pull on some shorts I had laying on the foot of the bed and go to the door.

“Bobby,” Hank greets as soon as the doors open. “Are you feeling well?” He’s standing in his uniform. Mission time?

“Uh, yea.” I let out a yawn. “I feel great.”

He nods. “There have been some complaints about the temperature of the staff wing.”

“Oh.”

He nods. “And the source of the disturbance seems to be coming from your room.”

Ah. Well...

“Are you... okay?” Hanks animalistic face is one of concern.

I lean against the doorway. “Just some weird dreams,” I admit.

“Oh?” Hank nods. “Maybe you should... think of trying lucid dreaming. If your dreams are bothering you. I have a few articles about the process that are quite interesting.”

Lucid dreaming- huh? Like where you can control your own dreams? That would be a nice change.

“I’ve just got some stuff on my mind,” I admit. “I gotta talk to mom and dad today... and-“

“Say no more.” Hank puts his giant hand on my shoulder. “You’ll do fine.” He says calmingly. “Your parents love you. You know they do.”

“Yea but...”

“And they’ve already accepted so much.” He says. “This will be nothing.”

“Uh.. try telling that to my mom when I tell her she won’t have grandchildren.” I laugh nervously.

“You could always adopt.” He offers.

“In this economy?” I joke.

Hank smiles. “You’ll do fine,” he says again. Then he motions to my room. “If you wouldn’t mind- we keep the house at a crisp 65 degrees. It’s a temperature that we fought hard and long over.”

“Gotcha.” I agree. “No more icing you out.”

“Hmm... it wasn’t me you iced out.” He points to the door beside me- into Rachel’s room. “Ms. Summers, however, got quite annoyed. To the point where she entertained the idea of entering your mind and altering your powers manually.”

“She did what?”

Hank smiles. “I’m sure that was a joke, Robert. Please relax.”

I sigh in relief. “Ha. Very funny.”

Hank nods. “Well, I suppose I’ll head back to my classroom.”

“It’s Sunday.” I remind him.

“I’m setting up an experiment that takes a few days of groundwork.” He says, turning around and walking down the hallway. “Remember- 65 degrees. No lower than 63 if you can help it.”

“Right,” I call after him. “Right.” I sigh as I close my door. “Okay room.” I look around at the clutter. “Defrost at your own speed.” I go to my closet and pick out something decent and presentable. Not too classy but not too trashy either. I settle on a pair of slacks- which I’m surprised I own, to be honest- and a polo. Thank god it’s clean. I’ll go visit my parents, have some breakfast with them, tell them I’m gay and be on my merry way.

Like thanks for passing the eggs mom, by the way- I like guys now.

Something simple like that.

No need to make a big dramatic deal about it.

People come out to their parents all the time. All the time.

And it’s gotta be easier than them finding out I’ve got some kind of mutant gene that turns me into a human popsicle. Compared to them finding out about my powers- this is nothing.

I pull on a pair of shoes and grab my phone from the bed, giving myself a once over in the mirror before heading out the door.

Several students walk by talking about some new website. Something us old folks wouldn’t know about. Not that I care really. What they do on their free time- provided it’s not illegal and doesn’t destroy school property- is none of my business.

What I’m surprised about most as I make my way to my car is the lack of x-men.

Besides Hank, no one seems to be around.

Was there a mission I missed this morning?

Wait- have I even checked the time yet?

I pull my phone out and am shocked to note that it’s twelve. Twelve. Way past breakfast.

I quickly dial mom’s number and wait for it to ring.

When she doesn’t pick up by the second ring- I start to get worried, walking to my car faster than before.

“So you called. Finally.” She says when she answers.

“Mom.” I sigh. “I was worried that you-“

“Didn’t pick up my phone? You should know all about that, shouldn’t you Robert?”

I close my eyes and wait for the lecture. “When you texted last night, you said you’d be here for breakfast. Or did some world-threatening x-man emergency make it to where you couldn’t pick up your phone?”

“I was out with some friends last night and-“

“Oh.” Her tone changes. “Friends- hmm? Of the female persuasion, I take it?”

“Uh- well,” I laugh awkwardly. “That’s actually something I’ve been meaning to talk to you abo-“

“I like that Kitty girl.” She says. “What ever happened to her? You need a nice Jewish girl- you know. She was perfect. Cute as a button.”

“Kitty and I are really good friends,” I tell her. “She’s-“

“Of course, I liked the one with the green hair too. A little rough around the edges but she was so pretty.”

“Lorna and I-“

“Of course you could date a nice normal girl too.” She says.

It always stings when she brings something like that up.

“Do your father some good.” She says. “Bring home a nice, normal girl for once.”

This is getting to be too much.

“One of the women in my book club has a beautiful daughter about your age. She’s a divorcee, of course. But I’m sure you can handle some baggage.”

“Mom-“

“I gave her your number.” She says happily. “Didn’t tell her about the x-men business. Maybe you save that for the third date?” She offers. “You know, don’t do anything that could... scare her off. Not that your powers aren’t special, sweetie. You know that, don’t you? It’s just the way some people are perceived nowadays and the whole mutant thing is such a big deal. It’s a little much to spring on a girl, you know? Of course, you know. If you don’t like her- there’s the girl at the gym I go to who-“

“I’m gay,” I say before I can stop myself.

“She’s pretty and-“ She stops. “Excuse me?”

“I’m gay,” I repeat. “I have been for a while.”

“You’re...... honey have you tired... well I mean you just haven’t found the right girl.” She says. “Don’t give up on them all together.”

“I don’t want to meet the right girl.” I sigh. “I’m not interested in girls at all.”

I stop moving, standing by my car.

“Hmm.” She says. “I see.”

She goes completely quiet.

“I guess that means no grandchildren then.” She says after a minute.

“I could adopt?” I offer with an awkward laugh.

“That’s not funny, Robert.” She says seriously. “You’ve just dropped something very heavy and-“

“I’m not trying to make you worry,” I say quickly. “Really. I just.. that’s what I wanted to tell you this morning.”

“I see.” She goes quiet again. “Maybe it’s best... if you let me tell your father.” She says after a minute. “Just so he has time to adjust before you come.”

“I don’t mind telling him,” I say honestly.

“I think it’s best if I do.” She repeats. “Maybe we can move our get together to another day?”

“Another day?”

“How about.. next Sunday? Give him a bit of time so no one says anything they’ll regret- okay?”

I inhale deeply. “Yea. Okay.”

“It’s not that we don’t love you, sweetheart. We’ll always love you. You know that.”

“Yea,” I say. “I do.”

“It’s just that well... that’s a lot to adjust to. And you’ve sprung it on us so suddenly.”

“I’m sorry.” I mumble, looking up at the sky.

“I’ll talk to your father.” She says gently. “And I’ll call you later in the week, alright?”

“Yea,” I repeat. “That sounds good.”

“Okay.” She says. “I love you, dear. Have a good week.”

“Love you too.”

Her line goes dead, leaving me standing here like an idiot. I don’t really want to go back inside but... I guess I have to. I turn around and walk back to the house. Why does it feel like the walk of shame?

On the way back in, someone touches my shoulder. “Bobby?”

I turn and see Ororo standing there with a concerned expression. I guess I didn’t notice her.

“Hey.” I try to focus. “What’s up?”

“I should be asking you the same,” Ororo says.

“I asked you first.” I try to joke.

She smiles uneasily. “Bobby... are you aware that the entire right side of your body is made of ice at this moment?” She asks.

I look at my right hand and sure enough...

“Ah, crap.” I focus on trying to turn fleshy again.

“Your powers have been a little... confused as of late.” She notes. “Is everything okay?”

“Yea.” I nod. “Yea everything’s fine.”

“I saw you leave... why are you coming back so soon?” She asks.

“I uh... was going to see my parents.” I say. “I kinda... spilled the beans over the phone. Mom thinks it’s best if we meet next weekend instead.”

“I see.” She nods. “I’m sorry, Bobby. I know that must have been hard for you.”

“It was,” I admit. “My heads just been so... clouded these last few weeks.”

“I understand completely,” Ororo says quietly. “You’ve done a lot of self-exploration. That can take its toll on a person.”

“Yea-“

“Especially a mutant of your caliber.” She says. “Your powers have been a little less than predictable.”

“Uh yeah- I’m working on it.”

“Maybe you would appreciate a few days of downtime... to try and reign them in?”

“Downtime?” It does sound nice- I’m not going to lie. It just doesn’t seem feasible.

“Maybe you should...I don’t know. Take some time off?” She offers. “We can cover your classes for a few days.” She smiles. “Just until you’ve got everything back on track.”

Ah. Back on track? Right. A few days to focus on my powers and center myself.

“That... doesn’t sound terrible,” I admit.

“I’ll talk to Hank and Kitty.” Ororo smiles. “In the meantime,” she puts her hand on my shoulder. “Try to focus on yourself. Take the downtime and use it to your advantage.”

“Yea?” I say. “I will.”

“You can start,” She says with a smile, “By defrosting the steps to the front entrance.”

“Huh?” I look down and notice that my feet and the ground around me are all iced up. “Crap.”

“I’ll let you get to work.” She nods, walking past me with her usual sort of dignified strut. You can say a lot about Ororo- but the woman knows how to work her body.

I take some time to clear the ice, making sure that nothing else gets accidentally frozen in the meantime.

My timing couldn’t be better- by the time I’m done the house is empty(as empty as it’s going to get) and I’m free to walk back to my room unbothered.

My room’s thawed out a good bit- which is good for Rachel I guess.

Personally, I’m feeling kinda hot. Like almost sweaty hot.

I don’t like that feeling.

Maybe I should go get a shower.... something to wash all of last night off. That sounds like a good idea.

I gather up some shorts- clean shorts- some briefs and a shirt. Grabbing a towel from the floor by my bed before heading off to the showers.

Communal showers. What can I say about communal showers? Other than the fact that I’ve been using them since I was teenager.

Wanna talk about willpower? Try showering with some of the x-dudes. Used to send me into a gay panic everytime we were cleaning up after a mission.

At least the showers have stalls now. Great for not being seen/not seeing anyone.

The bathroom is huge, lines of sinks on the wall when you first walk in, at least ten of them. All accompanied by a large mirror that runs the length of the wall. The showers are in a row of stalls that stretch from the end of the sink area to the end of the bathroom building. It must be at least ten showers as well. It’s pretty easy to get alone time if you map out which x-men are going to be where. Of course, you could use the kid's showers... but no one wants to go in there. Not with these kids.

I strip down and go into the first shower, turning the water as cold as I can get it and leaving it on full blast.

Crap. I forgot my shampoo. And soap. Guess this won’t really be a very hygienic shower.

But... it’s time to think.

For some reason, you can always think better in the shower. Or at least- I can. The water calms me down.

I’m thinking I should maybe call Laura.

I know it’s probably a bad idea... but I feel like I owe her an apology.

Everything drunk Johnny said is coming to my mind. It kinda makes me laugh a little.

He was so serious. I liked that Daken humored him. He wasn’t mean or short with him. Just kindly tried to let him say what he wanted to say and then get him off the phone when he thought Johnny was embarrassing himself. Good boyfriend material right there.

I should text him to see how he’s feeling this morning. He was so... so... so drunk.

Maybe tell him that I don’t have class for the next few days- see if he can’t move some of those dates up. That is if they’ve had time to even contact some of these guys. And if they’re willing to give me a shot.

I mean- I think I’m attractive enough. I have a good body at the very least. That buys a dude a lot of wiggle room- right? I’m not stupid. I’m not the smartest- but I’m not dumb by any stretch of the imagination. I like to think I’m pretty funny. I mean- I think I am. Others don’t always share that sentiment. Above all else- I’d like to think I’m interesting. I’ve been a superhero since I was a teenager. Who else gets to say that?

Footsteps echo down the showers as someone comes in the room.

“Bobby,” It sounds like Remy. “Mind turning up the heat a little?”

“Huh?”

“It’s cold in here.” Remy laughs. “Everywhere you go is freezin’. What’s up with that?”

He gets closer to me.

The shower has a curtain- so I know he can’t see me. But the fact that he’s so close gives me a few... feelings.

“Sorry,” I say over the water. “I’m working on it.”

“Work harder.” Remy laughs as the curtain to a shower near mine opens and shuts. He waits a minute before turning the water on. “Where were you last night, huh?” He says over the water.

“Out,” I say simply.

“I know you were out.” Remy chuckles. “Where?”

“Applebee’s.”

Remy burst out laughing. “That’s what you call a night out?” His accent is cute- his judgment not so much.

“Keeping it tame,” I admit. “I’m a teacher.”

“You’re also a single guy, oui?” Remy teases. “I doubt you gonna find someone at an Applebee’s. I’m a master of pickin’ people up and even I can’t do that.”

That makes me laugh. “Yea. I guess you’re right.”

“Kitty said something about Johnny Storm...”Remy says in a tone I can’t quite make out.

“Yea...”

“You meet his other half?”

That freezes me.

“His-“

“You know,” Remy says, still lightly.

“How do you know?” I ask in shock.

“Hmm.... his ol' man knew,” Remy says. “So I found out from him.”

“Wait. Wait- they were together when Logan died?”

Remy laughs. “Officially? Probably not. Unofficially- yea. They were.”

“And Logan-“

“Never told a soul when he wasn’t drinkin’.” Remy laughs again. “Secretly thought it was a good match... but didn’t say anything in case psycho decided to scrap it because his daddy approved.”

So he knows they’re together... but he probably doesn’t know about the three people thing. I doubt they had that going on when Logan found out. But then- Logan’s been dead three years. Johnny said they’d been together together for two. Maybe Logan knew more than they thought he did.

If he knew- why wouldn’t he have stopped this mystery lady from making their lives hell?

Or at the very least- helped Daken get his money back?

“They still together?” Remy asks.

“Uh... yea.”

“Pity.” He chuckles. “Daken’s a bit wild.... but he’s excellent in the sack,” Remy says. “But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“I... uh.....”

“What- you think you’re the only one around here to taste ‘forbidden fruit’?” He teases. “Just... do me a favor- do you a favor- if big papa ever comes back... don’t tell ‘im. I told him once and he punched me in the face.” Remy laughs as if that’s a fond memory. “He thinks he’s defending his boy’s honor. That boy ain’t got no honor to defend.”

Wow.

“So.. you... and guys?”

“Oh, that surprises you.” Remy laughs. “Not that I was with a baddie- but that he was a guy. What can I say? We was drunk.”

“Oh... yea.”

“I wouldn’t take him from Johnny- Johnny’s a good guy. Sweet guy. But if they ever hit the rocks... I think I might try to spend a night or two with him.”

Oh wow.

“Uh-“

Gambit laughs. “Chill out, Bobby.” He says. “Don’t get so defensive. You gotta get comfortable with this.” Then he pauses. “And your secrets safe with me. I ain’t gonna tell no one. Look all you want. Just... don’t bring ‘im back to the school. Kitty and ‘Ro would flip their shit.”

“Ah.” I nod. So does he know... about the two of them together? It kinda sounds like he does but then it kinda sounds like he doesn’t. If he knows then I should tell them to be more careful. If he doesn’t know then I should keep my mouth shut and pretend that Daken didn’t just become the topic of locker room talk.

On the other hand... Remy just pretty much confessed to being with Daken and actually liking it.  
“Temp’s down like 10 degrees,” Remy says into the quiet. “You tryin’ to freeze me out?”

“No, no, no!” I say quickly.

To which he laughs -loudly.

“You rile up too easy- ya know that?” He says. “Relax. Really. Your powers are fuckin’ up because you won’t calm down.” He turns his water off. “Relax.” He repeats. “See ya later. Maybe we can talk some more.”

“Yea. See ya.” I mumble.

God. Everyone knows about everything and I know about nothing. That’s what this alllll boils down to. Everyone gets an exact say in how my powers work, in what I know, in what I don’t know, in if I’m lying, if I’m not being honest with myself, if I’m not working on finding a guy- everyone gets a say in EVERYTHING.

And I’m standing here clueless.

Maybe....it would be best if I took these days off... away from the house. Check into a hotel and chill out for a while. Eat some messy food I don’t have to clean up, sleep in a bed I don’t have to make- stuff like that. They’d probably have a swimming pool that I’d hate to swim in but could toy with the idea of swimming in.

Maybe meet some guys at a bar? That sounds like fun.

That sounds like something I should definitely do.

I’ll talk to the others once I’m dressed. See what they think.

...maybe leave out the guys at the bar part.

Yea. That sounds like a game plan.

I turn the water off and grab my towel from the outside of the shower, wrapping up and heading to the sink area to get changed.

Remy’s already gone- which is a little sad. He must have walked out in his towel. We’re on the staff wing- so no kids could see him. Maybe he’s trying to get Rogue to toy with the idea of messing with him again.

Honestly- I don’t know what’s up with those two. They’re like this every few years. On and off. On and off. Hot and cold. Hot and cold. It’s like this vicious never-ending cycle.

He wants her- he can’t have her. When he does have her- he can’t touch her. She’s beautiful but he can’t have sex with her. They can’t kiss. They can’t cuddle- comfortably at any rate.

It’s like he’s torturing himself.

I clothe myself and run the towel through my hair. Well, what’s left of my hair. It’s a little short. But then- I’ve never had long hair. I guess that’s too much time spent with Scott. Scott always kept his hair short.

Logan didn’t. I don’t really know how to describe his hair. It looked a lot like Daken’s... only I bet Daken takes much better care of his. I like Daken’s hair. The more I look at it- the more interesting it is. It looks silky. Guy hair usually isn’t silky... but it’s the description that matches. If I ever let him get close to me- if we were ever in a situation that called for it- I’d like to touch it... just for a minute. For curiosities sake.

Johnny looks like his hair would be fixed with some kind of gel most times. I wonder if that’s flammable or if he has to get something custom made like his clothes.

When I get the chance- I’ll have to ask him.

I finish drying off and walk back to my room, passing no one in the halls.

On my bed, my phone screen’s lit up. Someone texted me while I was in the shower probably. Or an email. Who knows?

I pick it up and smile. Johnny’s texted a simple ‘So... how much of last night are you going to hold against me?’

That makes me laugh. ‘I don’t know... apparently you want to use me as a virgin sacrifice. So... there’s that.’

I sit down on the bed, pulling a pair of socks on.

‘Yea, Daken told me. In light of that, I’m texting to tell you we’ve found you a guy.’

A guy? Really? So soon?

‘Yea?’ I ask.

‘Yup. 31, brunette, green eyes, and he’s also a teacher.’

Oh wow. ‘Thanks.’

‘One condition.’ Johnny texts quickly. ‘He’s a teacher so he doesn’t have weekdays off. He was wondering if you could meet him today.’

Today? Oh crap. Today?

‘Uh.. sure.’

‘Cool. I’ll text him your number and he’ll text you a location.’ Johnny says. ‘His names Mark. He’s a chill dude. I think you’ll really like him.’

Cool. Cool. I’ve got a date. And a few days off of work. And a date. With a guy. Cool.

‘Okay, that sounds fun.’ I text Johnny back.

‘Yea- he’s really fun. He’s one of Sue’s friends. So this is more of a Johnny pick than a Daken one... though he’s got a 23-year-old exotic dancer in the works. I told him to maybe chill out on that one... but he’s pretty insistent. I thought we’d start with normal first and see how it goes. I don’t think you’re stripper desperate just yet.’

Stripper desperate? Wow. Apparently, they know two completely different sets of people.

I think I’ll lean more to Johnny’s side of things. For now. Until I get ‘stripper desperate’.

‘Yea.... teacher guy sounds perfect.’ I text.

‘Cool. Well... he’ll be texting you shortly. I left out any details about your job so sprinkle those in when you need to and... that’s pretty much it. Mark’s a great guy and I think you’ll really hit it off.’

‘Okay. Thanks.’ That was awkward. Really awkward. Damn.

‘No problem. Good luck. And if all else fails, I still think that you would make a very nice virgin sacrifice to an interdimensional space god.’

That makes me laugh. ‘I’ll keep it in mind.’ I tease.

I put the phone down and try to decide what I need to do.

Okay.. first I’ll pack my stuff up. I’ve got a bit of cash saved up- I can go somewhere decent. Second- I’ll have to tell the other’s where I’m going. Well not exactly where- I don’t want anyone showing up if they don’t absolutely have to.

Third- I have to go there. Rent a room for a few days, get checked in, stuff like that.

Then, finally, I’ll worry about my date with Mark the mystery man.

Good. I’ve got a plan. Now if I keep my head on straight (ha) and focus on nothing else but what’s going on at this exact moment- I should be fine.

If not I’ll freeze half the hotel and possibly get thrown into the street.

Ya know- which ever happens first.


	5. I have a very, very, very bad first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts off a little upsetting. Extortion is mentioned. As well as some racial slurs.  
> But... I’d like to think everyone gets theirs in the end.  
> So yea. Thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! It really makes writing so much more fun to know that people are actually enjoying it.

I didn’t think I could be more awkward at dating than when I dated women.

I was wrong. So. So. So..... wrong.

By all accounts- Mark is the perfect guy. He’s handsome, he’s polite, he’s got a great smile... nothing wrong surface wise. There’s just something.. off about him. Something I can’t really put my finger on.

I kinda get the feeling he’s expecting something a little more out of this encounter. I’m sure that’s unjustified but I was reading about all these horrible experiences people have had dating and it’s made me kinda wary. I mean dudes can be pretty awful. Are they as awful to other dudes as they are to women? Is that a thing? Should that be a thing? I mean equality and all that. Would it be sexist if they treated the men any better than they treated the women?

Anyway- it’s made me cautious. So much so that I’m finding it hard to relax.

He’s said several times he’s paying the date. Which is nice of him. I accepted his offer graciously. Now I just hope that didn’t send the wrong message.

I’ve actively avoided telling him anything about where I staying right now. I don’t know why really. Other than the fact that there’s this nagging suspicion that something is wrong.

Johnny made a good pick. Again- surface wise. I think Mark and I would make a good couple as far as looks go. But he... I just don’t know. Something feels off.

Like ‘almost about to fight a baddie but he’s monologuing’ off. A sort of creeping suspicion that something will go wrong.

Maybe I’m freaking out over nothing... but my line of work has taught me that if something makes gives you any inkling of worry- it’s worth looking into.

The restaurant he picked is decent. A local bar and grill. Inside are all these bright, cheerful colors on the walls that make it seem friendly and inviting. We’re situated in the front of the restaurant- still in sight of the doors. Which is good in case something goes wrong.

Our fellow diners are mostly older people. Cute little couples settled in for an early dinner. Or is late lunch? Is there really a difference between a lunch date and dinner date? Maybe more is expected from a dinner date. Guess that’s something I’m going to have to figure out as well.

“So... you do what for a living?” He asks.

So far he’s stuck to typical questions. After the initial awkward ‘hi’s’ and introductions. Johnny said he didn’t tell him anything about my job.

And I guess my real name is a lot less known than my codename.

I don’t like introducing myself to people who aren’t superheroes with “Iceman”. If I did it on the first date- that just seems a little obnoxious. That’s the last thing I want to come across as.

However- that doesn’t mean I can’t tell him about being a superhero. That’s a fun story to tell. It’s unique. Besides, looking at him, I severely doubt he’s going to be packing some kind of anti-mutant, cape killer, top-secret weapon that’s going to hurt me. I’m sure I can tell him without any repercussions whatsoever.

“I um.. teach. And kinda do the hero thing. Ya know-save the world occasionally.” I smile. Charmingly, at that. I’ve been told several times that I’m-at the very least- cute. It’s a compliment. I should work it to my advantage.

“Uh-hmm.” He nods, eyes a little wide. “And how much does that pay, exactly?”

“Not much.” I try to make a joke. “But ya know- the undying love and support of the people we save from complete and utter chaos.”

“Yea... Sue was always into that. Weird stuff. I... I mean I never really got it.” He says. “She was a mother after all. You think she’d put her kids first.”

“Uh... I’m sure she had her reasons?” I offer, knowing good and well that Susan Richards was an excellent mother. Especially considering everything she had to put up with.

“She made decent money- if I remember correctly.” He says with a hum. “And how much did you say you made?”

Why is he so interested in my money? If he’s looking for a sugar daddy he’s definitely come to the wrong guy.

“The Fantastic Four always had excellent funding.” I offer.

“And your team... doesn’t?”

“Well, we run a school so...” I laugh nervously. “I probably make what you make. Just with the added chance that I might get a little roughed up by a wayward bad guy or two.”

“Bad guys- huh?” He says. “Wow. So you are just like Sue and company.”

“Yea... you could say that.”

Are the Fantastic Four the only team he’s ever had any experience with? He seems to act like he knows them pretty well.

Which would make sense I guess- he is Johnny’s friend.

“That family is all a little messed up. Johnny included. “Mr. Fantastic” didn’t really seem to care too much about his family. Not with all the danger he put them in.” He rolls his eyes. “Honestly, they should have locked that man up years ago. It’s a better world since he left.”

Maybe he doesn’t know them so well after all.

And left? Reed ‘left’? Where did he go? Why did he go?

“You know they’ve saved New York- the city you live in- like fifty thousand times- right?” I ask a little heatedly. Lock him up? Reed was enthusiastic about his work- but never really dangerous. Not on purpose- at any rate. Anything he broke he fixed. If not we’d have a lot of weird stuff running around New York. Not to mention the world.

“Oh, yea. yea,” he says quickly. “I’m grateful. Oh my god that came out so wrong.” He laughs. “I just... kinda watched some of the stuff Sue went through. She didn’t have to go through that. She had a family to care for and-“

“Please tell me you don’t buy into the idea that when a woman has kids she has to put everything on hold. There’s no reason you can’t do both. The kids were always well cared for.” I think. I mean- I didn’t know them too well... but they always seemed to have their shit together.

“No, not all,” he says, laughing awkwardly. “It just seemed from an outsider’s perspective that it was a little needlessly dangerous. That’s all.”

“I’ve been doing the hero thing since I was a teenager. Trust me.” I try to sound a lot less heated than before. “We’re professionals. We’re well trained and-“

“Yea- I get it.” He says dismissively. “So.. you’re what an x-man? You said you save the world and you haven’t been in any Avengers related propaganda. So....”

“X-man,” I confirm. “One of the original ones, actually.”

“I see.” he nods. “So......” The man in front of me says awkwardly. “What exactly do you teach?”

He’s cute... but god when he opens up his mouth- there’s a stream of things I don’t like. Like... at all.

Some of what he says sounds strangely racist. Not really about people per se. But about heroes and such. It seems like he has very strong opinions. Opinions he and I are probably going to argue over.

I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, however.

I’m not shooting this down before it starts.

But... god he’s dull. I wanted my first date with a dude to have some kind of... I don’t know- magic to it? Maybe that’s asking for too much... but I kinda expected something... different. Something exciting. This? This has been anything but.

Maybe I am ‘stripper desperate’ after all.

“All sorts of things,” I say in what I hope is a charming manner. “Mainly young mutants how to use and control their powers while-“

“Yea, Johnny said you were a mutant.” He cuts me off. “That’s cool. My ex was a mutant.”

Okay... cool. He’s dated mutants before. That’s a good sign- right?

“Yea it’s-“

“So... what do you do?” He cuts me off yet again.

A little annoying but... maybe he’s nervous too?

“Uh... besides teaching?” I ask. “I don’t know. Mainly hang out with my friends. Enjoy any and all downtime- stuff like that.”

“No, no.” He chuckles. “Your powers. What do you do?”

Oh. Cool. He wants to know more about me.

Maybe that’s a good sign?

“I have kinda got... thermo related powers,” I say, not sure how to explain it.

“Thermo- hmm? So... fire? Like Johnny?”

“Ice- actually.” I take a sip of the ice water in front of me. He’s been drinking beer- but I didn’t want to cost him any extra money. Besides- the cold feels good in my mouth. It’s a little...grounding almost. Comforting- that’s a better word. And anytime the ice starts to melt, I just chill the cup again. As long as I don’t get it cold enough to shatter- he won’t even notice.

I’m trying to focus really hard on my powers. Which means focusing really hard on my emotions. Which means I’m kinda stuck in this weird tense/anxious state of being. Not good for controlling my powers. I have to take a deep breath and focus. That’s it. I’ve got to focus.

“I’m ‘Iceman’. Not really creative- yea. But I was like fourteen when I made it up. More like Iceboy at the time. Man was kinda pushing it.” I smile.

“Fire and ice, huh?” He smiles. “You and Johnny should do like a circus act together.”

“Excuse me?” I don’t like that he said that. To be honest there’s a lot he’s said that I don’t like.

“A circus show.” He repeats. “Make people pay to see you do some freaky stuff- it’ll be awesome.”

“My powers aren’t ‘freaky’.” I try to be polite. But calling someone a freak on the first date is a little much.“And neither are Johnny’s.”

“Not Johnny’s so much- he got them from space. I think. But you? You were literally born with it. How’s that work for you?” His suggests something... more. Like he’s reading more into this conversation than he should be. That kinda makes me worry a bit.

Benefit of the doubt. Right. He’s not said anything really terrible. Not at this point- at any rate.

“How’s what work for me?”

“Dating with the whole mutant thing. You tell people up front, right? Like you don’t just drop that on them once they’re invested. That’s all kinds of messed up.”

Okay, that’s crossing some lines.

I’ll just gently correct him. He probably didn’t mean it like it came out. Sometimes people don’t know how to talk about this stuff.

Like when I was asking questions about polyamory. That was something I absolutely butchered. And it offended them- well, Daken at least. Maybe Mark just doesn’t know he’s being offensive.

“I’m sorry,” I hold my hands to stop him from saying anything, “Really- but you’re sounding more and more like you kinda don’t like mutants. Like at all.”

“I like them.” He assures quickly. “I dated one- remember?” after that he chuckles nervously. “It’s just... you guys are so... powerful. And you start so young. Do you really think it’s wise to be teaching kids how to weaponize themselves? What if one of your students goes rogue and decides to hurt someone with what you’ve taught them?”

“My kids would never dream of hurting someone.” I snap without really meaning to. “They’re normal kids. We work just like any other school. Just tack on the fact that we happen to teach them how to control their abilities. We’re not ‘weaponizing’ them. When they graduate they have the chance to go off into the real world. Go to college. Get jobs. All the normal people stuff. They just know how to control their powers- so people don’t get hurt by accident.”

He looks down at his empty appetizer plate. “But... you’ve been doing the hero thing since you were a teenager. You’ve been fighting against people using your powers- since you were a teenager.”

I don’t know what point he’s trying to make- but I don’t like it. Not at all.

“I mean... can’t you just... not use your powers?” He offers. “Wouldn’t this all be easier if mutants just... controlled themselves? Refrained from doing anything drastic? I mean... if you don’t want to do something- you don’t have to do it.” he smiles. “The whole problem would be solved. No more pro or anti-mutant rallies. No talk of the politics that comes along with you. It’s just-“

My phone buzzes in the midst of his hate-fueled speech. I casually look down to see the unknown number that I know is actually Daken’s.

‘Mark’s a bigot. FYI.” He messages. ‘Johnny never sees it. It’s just towards mutants. So.... yea. Thought you should know.’

Nice of him to wait till I was on the date with Mark to tell me.

“Have you tried just... ignoring your powers?” he offers a smile. “I know dating would be a whole lot easier if your dates weren’t worried you were gonna go off and hurt them.”

“I’m not going to hurt anyone.” I try to assure. “It’s like you said- if you don’t want to do something, you don’t have to do it. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I’ve NEVER wanted to hurt anyone. In fact- most mutants don’t. Asking them to ignore their gifts is just cruel. It’s part of who we are. We were literally born like this. It’s the same principle as asking gay people to just.. not be gay. You realize that- right?”

“Last time I checked, gay people weren’t packing lasers behind their eyeballs.” He says snidely.

“Now you’re just being facetious,” I say, leaning back in my chair.

I wish we could just order our food and go. I doubt I’ll be seeing Mark again. Ever.

Maybe I’ll even tell Johnny not to worry about setting me up on dates anymore. Try online dating. Maybe the app wasn’t such a bad idea after all. I mean- I already have a profile. It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. This is obviously not working.

“It’s not a civil rights issue.” Mark continues. “It’s a national security thing. A GLOBAL security thing. You have to admit- you’re dangerous. Any one of you could hurt someone. If you’re in a bad mood, if you’re feeling cornered, if you’re feeling stressed- you could just go off.”

“It’s not like-“

“Fuck it’s cold in here.” He interrupts. “Do you feel that?”

The question with his statement is if that’s coming from me or the air conditioner. I don’t feel particularly icy. I check my hands to make sure they’re not iced over. Hopefully, he doesn’t see anything weird with how I’m examining myself.

I mean... a few quick glances. I can’t see my legs under the table- but they feel pretty normal. My pants aren’t stiff like they’re iced over.

Outfit wise I think I cleaned up nicely for tonight. I pretty much kept what I was going to meet my parents in. It looks professional yet casual.

It looks like Mark dressed the same, with the exception of a tank top over his slacks instead of a polo. He’s probably cold because his arms aren’t covered.

Yea. We’ll go with that. It’s not me this time. It can’t be me this time. I checked. I’m fine. I’m fleshy. No ice to be seen.

“It is so cold.” He repeats. “Do you feel that too?”

Ah.... “No,” I say. “The cold doesn’t really bother me...”

“You don’t get cold?”

“I can feel cold.” I try to explain. “It just doesn’t bother me. It feels kinda good- actually. I’d prefer to be cold.”

“And that’s not freaky at all.” He says with an eye-roll.

“Look-“

“I’m just saying, Bobby- you seem like a nice dude. If you want to date- especially in today’s political climate- you have to not be a mutant. I’m not asking you to not be who you are-“

“That’s exactly what you’re doing.” I interrupt. “My powers are a part of me. I can’t turn them off.”

“You should look into it.” He says. “Mutants are dangerous. As cute as you are- you’re deadly. Your powers are what- ice related? You could give someone hypothermia just by touching them.”

“I would never do that.” I defend myself. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Then don’t use your powers- okay? Just don’t. It’s easy. Treat it like you did being in the closet. Keep it a secret and never tell anyone... get a new job. Stop ‘heroing’. It’s really simple. Teach your kids to do the same. For national security. For the public’s peace of mind for-“

My phone buzzes again- a reminder of the text. I’ve actually stopped listening to Mark.

“I uh-“ I look up at him. “This is a text from work- would you mind if I...?”

“No, go on,” Mark says pleasantly. “I’ll go get us some drinks from the bar. Just.. think about it- ‘Kay? Give it some thought.”

“That’d be great, thanks.” I quickly go back to my phone. ‘You couldn’t have warned me??’ I text back.

‘Why? Are you with him now?’ He says immediately.

‘Uh, yea. And it’s exhausting. This dude has serious mutant issues.’

I see Mark over at the bar, talking to the bartender with a smile on his face. How can someone so pretty be so mean?

There’s a few seconds that show that Daken’s typing. Mark seems to have struck up an interesting conversation with the bartender.

A part of me wonders if I should watch what he’s putting in those drinks... but a bigger part of me tells my suspicious mind to shut up for awhile. Mark’s a bit of a jerk... but he’s not dangerous by any stretch of the imagination. I mean- and even if he was- we’re in broad daylight. What’s he going to do? Drag me to his car? I don’t think so. Someone would definitely notice that.

My phone buzzes, dragging my attention back to Daken’s ‘warning’. His hour too late- warning. Seriously. He and Johnny should probably talk about this. If Daken thinks this dude's a bad dude-which apparently he is to mutants- Johnny should hear him out. Maybe I’ll vouch for him and tell him Mark’s not as perfect as he thinks he is.

‘Johnny doesn’t always understand the difference between being a mutate and a mutant. He thinks that because most people don’t have a problem with his powers- that they shouldn’t with ours.’ Daken says. ‘It was a bad pick. If I had been with him, I would have advised against it. As is, I’ve been with Laura and Gabby all day and just now got to talk to him about who he set you up with.’

Ah. I see.

‘Where are you?’ he texts.

‘Downtown bar and grille.’ I text back.

‘Do you need to be rescued?’

‘Rescued?’ I have to smile.

‘Rescued.’ He replies. ‘A good boy like yourself probably doesn’t know how to get himself out of this situation. You want to be polite and well mannered and not make a scene in a crowded restaurant. To shut someone like that down- you have to make a scene. So... get up and leave.’

He’s... not wrong. But...

‘It’s not like he’s dangerous.’ I reply. ‘I don’t feel like he’d hurt me.’

‘How long have you been an x-man?’ Daken asks.

‘A while.’ I reply. Where’s he going with this?

‘Then you know better than anyone what bigots are capable of. Get out of there.’

‘It’s not too bad. I’ll just... distract him from saying anything stupid, get some free food, and go back home.’

‘You’re going to need help.’ He insists. ‘I’m around that area. I’ll come in and break up the date by saying that Johnny needs you for something. You send a text afterward that says you’re not really feeling it- blah blah blah- you let me pick your next guy.’

Uh... Mark’s coming back this way with drinks in hand. Some kind of shot. God, I hate shots.

‘I’ll get back to you.’ I say, putting my phone down.

“So uh... sorry,” Mark says. “For the mutant talk. I didn’t mean to rub you the wrong way.... it’s honestly just a fight me and Wesley used to have and I kinda just sprung it on you.” he smiles, offering me the shot. “Let’s... restart this whole thing.” I take the shot from him and he sits down. “I’m Mark, I’m a teacher, I’m in my early thirties, and it’s nice to meet you.” He smiles.

I don’t know why he thinks he can just... make me forget what he’s said.

But hey- at least he apologized. That’s a step in the right direction. Maybe this date is salvageable.

“Hi,” I say awkwardly.

He smiles, a bright flash of perfectly white teeth. “Let’s start with something simple and nonpolitical,” He says. “How about- favorite music?”

“Uh... pretty much anything.” I listen to pretty much whatever I hear. It’s music from when I was a teenager, music from the kids, music from when my parents were younger, I even have some stuff I’ve picked up from other x-men. Logan’s classic rock- for example. He seemed to like that a lot. Remy is fond of country- shocker there- I’m not really into it... but I’ve heard a bit.

“Anything?” He chuckles.

“Anything.” I agree.

“So... yodeling?” He smiles.

“Uh... nah.” I have to smile a little bit.

“So not anything,” Mark says. “Very interesting.”

“Most anything.” I agree.

“Most anything.” He says. “Like... I don’t know. Rap?”

“Some,” I tell him.

“Country?”

“Ah... no. I’m gonna have to draw the line there.” I laugh.

“Not a country fan.” He takes his shot and throws it back. Quickly and without making a single face. “Are you going to take that?” He points to mine.

“Uh... yea.” I put the shot glass to my lips, hesitating.

“It’s not poisoned.” He laughs. “I promise.”

“It’s just... a little early for shots.” I try.

“Never too early for shots.” Mark corrects with a grin. “I teach third graders. I need as many shots as I can get on my days off.”

“Well if you put it like that...” besides- I’ve got the next few days off. What do I care? This is my mini vacation.

The shot is disgusting. I think it’s vodka. I honestly don’t know much about drinking- but it tastes like vodka.

“Your face.” Mark laughs. “Oh my god, that’s precious.”

“Let’s order,” I say, to move the conversation along.

Our waiter is a bleached blonde woman with a severe case of bad spray tanning. She takes our orders with a polite smile- but I can tell she’s not digging the whole two guys dating thing. Just a hunch. I could be wrong but....

I try to keep my order under fifteen dollars. That seems polite. The only thing more polite would have been to get a salad and save him just a little extra... but this place has great steak. So... I’m not missing out a chance to eat something I like. He gets a full rack of ribs so apparently price isn’t much for him to worry about.

The meal comes and goes, accompanied by several more shots- which I declined. Mark, however, is wasted. Really wasted.

And it’s only five o’ clock.

The waitress clears our plates but we’re waiting for him to finish his beer so we can leave.

What is it about me that makes dudes want to drink? Should I become more of a drinker? Honestly- I don’t like being drunk that much. It makes me feel unsafe. I don’t like that.

“Ya know what.” He says, pointing at me with a stern expression on his face. I really don’t want to know ‘what’. Everything he’s said has in some fashion been offensive to someone. Minorities. Women. Men- everyone. I’m thinking maybe he’s more of a bigot than I originally thought. That or he’s just really drunk and doesn’t think properly when he’s wasted. Who knows? “Really- you mutants have a lot to answer for.” He says “You broke people’s faith- ya know? Proved evolution was a thing. I guess. My mom says you’re a plague. I wouldn’t go that far but-“

“Can we not talk about politics?” I ask. “Please.”

“I’m not talking politics.” He says defensively. “I’m talking mutants. You’re part of the problem. I’m trying to give you a solution.” he leans forward. “There are these collars.... they suppress powers. If you just wore them out in public- everyone would be safe. The government should supply them to you. Yea. If you had some kind of registry-“

“You know mutant registration is something the x-men - my friends and I- have been fighting for years- right?” I say hotly.

“It’s not a bad idea.” He insists. “To give the public peace of mind.”

“It’s barbaric,” I growl. “You make us sign some kind of legal document then anyone can find us. People will be hunting kids- kids. You’d put us all in danger.”

“You put us all in danger,” Mark replies. “Really. Think about it. The human kids who can’t defend themselves.”

“These people would round up the kids and hurt them. Maybe even kill them.” I say. “Why would you wish that on ANY child? Mutant or not?”

“Please. That’s government conspiracy bullshit.” He says, dismissively.

“One of my really good friends- a teammate- was literally experimented on,” I growl. “I’ve seen what it can do to a person.”

“Yea? He survived didn’t he?”

“Not without some serious damage,” I say.

I mean he was severely damaged. All of the weapon x operatives were. Mentally anyway.

“But he lived. They didn’t kill him.” He says like that’s supposed to be a valid point.

“Only because he couldn’t die!” I say in exasperation. “Mutant experimentation is never okay. It doesn’t matter if he survived or not- it shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“Oh yeah?” he says smugly. “Then let me see your mystery friend. I bet he’s lying to scare you and the others.”

“He’s dead,” I say coldly.

“I thought he couldn’t die,” Mark says a smirk.

He’s so smug. How can anyone really deal with him?

I don’t know how many dates he’s been on- but this seems like poor etiquette no matter how you slice it. If this is his first attempt- like it is mine- I think he’ll have a lot less luck than I will at finding dates.

“His powers were tampered with.” I try to explain. “It was waaaaay after the experimentation.”

“Well, that’s convenient.” Mark takes a drink of the beer in front of him.

I watch him for a second. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

He laughs. “Really? Now you’re all holy then thou? Bullshit. You muties are something else- you know that? Think you’re sooo much better than everyone else.” he rolls his eyes. “Guess what sweetie, you’re not. If anything you’re worse. You are a mistake. A genetic mutation. Like cancer. You know what we should do to cancer?”

“That’s enough.” I snap. “This is too much. You’re a horrible person.”

“I’m looking out for my species,” Mark says. “But hey- I still date muties. I’m good for them. I bring them down to earth. Don’t you want someone to ground you?”

“By verbally abusing me?” I sneer. “Nah. I think I’m good.”

“I’m not abusing you,” he says. “I’m being honest. When people act like they’re cool with you- trust me, they’re not. We’re always worried when one of you is going to go off and destroy half the city. And that’s not just mutants! That’s all of you heroes! Ironman once blasted straight through my friend’s car. Straight through it. Did he pay for it? No. did the insurance pay for it? No. You know who did? My friend. On his own, out of pocket.”

“I’m sure if you would have gotten in contact with Tony he would have paid for the damages,”I assure.

“You need rules. You need regulations. Someone has got to be over you. If not you’re just running around doing whatever the fuck you want to do. You can see where that would be a problem- don’t you?” He doesn’t seem to be listening to anything I have to say. I should end this now. It’s too much. Maybe dating normal people is too much to ask for.

“I see that you’re being an asshole,” I say honestly. “A major asshole. So... let me get the check. I’m leaving.”

“Ah come on.” He groans. “Don’t go. I’m just talking! I’m drunk! You know how drunk people get!”

I eye him warily. “You should stop drinking.”

“You should stop using your powers.” He says.

“Listen-“

“It’s for the greater good.” He says, reaching over and taking my hand before yanking back suddenly. “What’s wrong with your hands??” He says in something close to repulsion.

“My...?” I look down and notice that they’re iced up. And half of my arms. And damn- most of the table on my side.

How did this happen without me noticing??

What the hell is wrong with me?? I get a little upset, forget to focus, and BAM. Ice all over the table. So much so that I’m even locked into the table. I try to focus on shaking the ice off- but damn. It’s really frozen. Really, really, really frozen. I’m kinda stuck in it.

“Oh my god,” Mark says. “I can see right through you!”

“It’s not a big deal.” I try to shush him. “It’s really not. My powers have been a little off lately and-“

“Your powers are ‘a little off’ and you didn’t tell me when you agreed to meet me??” His voice keeps getting louder.

The customers around us are staring. Some in fear, some in disgust. This is perfect.

I didn’t want to make a scene. He’s definitely not sharing the same reservations.

“I’m not a danger to anyone- honest.” I try to silence him. “Please, lower your voice.”

“Oh my god.” He says. “Oh my god. You should be collared. You should be registered. Look at you! There’s no way that’s normal! You’re a danger. All you have to do is not use your powers. And look at you! I make you a little uncomfortable and you start to morph your body into.... I don’t even know what’s happening!”

“It’s just ice,” I growl, embarrassed more than anything.

“It’s getting on the table. Is that coming from you? Like your body fluids or something?” His face is one of disgust.

“It’s nothing different than what Johnny does-“

“To be honest- Johnny’s a freak too.” He says. “He’s a nice freak- but he’s a freak. He could hurt someone. Badly. You could hurt someone. All of you super powered mutated.... people could hurt someone!”

“Hey-“

“How could you even agree to go on a date with me if you knew you’d put me in danger??”

“You’re not in danger!” I cry.

“You could freeze me!” He yells.

“I won’t,” I promise. “Please, keep your voice down.”

he shakes his head. “Ya know what- fine. Fine. If you’re not going to freeze me, let's go back to my place. We can move on with the night and then call it quits. I’ll even be polite and call you an Uber after. Provided you don’t accidentally freeze anyone in the meantime.”

“Move on with the night?” I ask in somewhat of a shock.

“Oh- you don’t put out?” He sneers. “That’s great. Perfect. Wonderful.”

“Are you like this with all of your dates?” I ask.

“Only the ones who can’t do any better,” Mark says. “Look at me. I’m the best you’re going to get.”

“Okay- ouch, for starters,” I say. “And no, I don’t put out. I don’t know you. Why would I sleep with you?”

“Because that’s how this works!” He says in exasperation. “I pay for your drinks and your food- you let me fuck you. It’s really simple.”

“I don’t want you to come anywhere near me- to be honest,” I growl.

“You don’t exactly get to be too choosy,” Mark says smugly. “Not someone of your standing.”

“Of my standing??” I’m beyond offended. To the point where I think this guy could stand a little show of my powers.

Of course, I wouldn’t do it. Not really. But it’s a nice thought.

“Your little mutant problem. Not everyone will be able to overlook it.”

“I do not a have a mutant problem,” I say. “There’s nothing wrong with being a mutant- so there is no problem.”

“You’re using your powers as we speak.” He points to me. “And you want to tell me that’s not a problem?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me!”

The room is tense. Several of the other customers have gotten up and left. I hope it’s not to get the manager. Or the police. That would be just perfect.

“You need to re-evaluate some things in your life- Bobby.” He says. “For one, I don’t think you should be near children. I don’t think any of you should be near children. I don’t think any of you should HAVE children. Two, I don’t think you should be shaking off advances of one of the only guys who will be kind enough to sleep with you.”

“Wow. Does Johnny even know that you’re like this?” I ask in shock.

“Johnny doesn’t know shit,” Mark says. “And he’s not going to believe you. He assumes that since I’m cool with his sister- I’m cool with all of you. And occasionally, he sets me up on dates. You’re the first mutant he’s tried and honestly, I’m not too impressed.”

Ouch.

This date has gone swimmingly.

I should have left when this started. I’m too nice. Damn. I should have made a scene before my powers started acting up. I know to an outsider who wasn’t here for the start of this conversation, could possibly see it as me being aggressive. And.. when it comes to mutant altercations, the cops rarely believe the mutant.

“You should come home with me.” He presses. “Really. I’m good. You’ll see.”

“I don’t want to come home with you.” I snap. “I don’t want to even be talking to you!”

“I’m trying to be nice here,” Mark says. “Really nice. No one is going to want you. No one. No one is going to try to be someone who could literally give them hypothermia. You understand that don’t you? Honestly.”

“I’m going to leave,” I say coldly. “It’s not been fun, I don’t want to go home with you, and I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Don’t call me- I won’t call you.” The more I focus on my hands the more they freeze up. It’s like my powers are going haywire on purpose. Like someone’s messing with them. I don’t know how that’s possible or even who would think to try it- but it’s a scary thought.

I try to move again but have a little less luck.

“Having trouble?” He asks. “That’s too bad. Guess you’re stuck here.”

“I’m leaving,” I repeat. “Shortly.”

He smiles like he’s heard something funny.

Like this is amusing to him. I hate that smile.

“If you leave, I’ll tell the police you attacked me,” he says smugly.

“Excuse me?” Surely I didn’t hear him right.

“If you leave,” he repeats slowly, “I’ll tell the police you attacked me. With your powers. A mutant attacking a human on a dinner date would look very bad.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that- because you’re drunk,” I growl.

“You iced up the table.” He points. “I’ll tell them you threatened me.”

“I-“ Wow. I have to think. He’s blackmailing me? Blackmailing me?? I can’t really attack him... and the table is pretty iced up.... it can be mistaken for me threatening him.

I’ve never really had someone talk to me like this. And I hate it. I hate not being able to freeze him on the spot, I hate that my powers are fucking up, and I HATE him in general.

How could someone even think to threaten someone else like this?? For sex?? Honestly- for sex?? That’s all kinds of creepy.

How many people has he done this too?

He said I was his first mutant... but earlier he said his last ex was a mutant. And that he dated mutants to keep them ‘grounded’. Is that how he did it? By extorting them into things they didn’t want to do?

Oh, he’s going to get it. He’s going to get it. I just have to figure out how to do it.

“So..... why don’t you come back to my place?” He says still smugly. “We can see how you are in bed and then go our separate ways. Cool?”

“Not cool,” I growl. “Not cool at all.”

What did I get myself into?

This is horrible.

I have to defend myself but I absolutely cannot hurt him. He’s already made enough of a scene about me accidentally using my powers. If I use them on purpose it could go horribly. I’m not wanting to put the x-men’s reputation in the spotlight right now. Things are too fragile.

So what can I do?

I mean I’m not going with him. That’s for sure. He can’t make me do something I don’t want to do. I know I have what it takes to defend myself. I just need to figure out how to do it. It can’t be in public but if I got him back to his car.... no. I’ll reason with him first. Give him a chance to be a decent human being. I don’t think I’m in any real danger.

“I’m leaving,” I say. “And you’ll let me. Like a decent human being.”

“Then I’ll call 911 and tell them one of you x-men have gone off the deep end in public. I’m sure I can dig up some witnesses. That will look bad for you, your team, your school, and your species.”

Damn. He is persistent. The more he says the less safe I feel.

Dudes aren’t really trained with the idea that someone could possibly attack them. Or extort them in this case.

I can’t believe he hangs out with Johnny. Does he even know? Surely he wouldn’t set me up with this monster on purpose.

“Johnny doesn’t know anything about you- does he?” I growl.

He smiles. “And who’s he going to believe- you? You threatened me at the table. I’ll have a police report. Johnny’s not that bright. He’s cute- but he’s stupid. His sister was a little stupid too. They think the best of people.”

“You’re drunk,” I say again. “Really drunk. I’m going to go and we’ll just agree to never see each other again.”

“Or... we can go back to my place and then never see each other again.”

I don’t know what to do. If I defend myself- I’ll be proving his ‘mutants are dangerous’ point. No one’s going to believe that I attacked him because he was trying to have sex with me. No one’s going to-

“I hate to interrupt, dear,” Daken’s voice is surprising, but not exactly unwanted. “But you’re needed elsewhere.” He puts his hand on my shoulder. It’s kinda grounding- in a good way. Not the way Mark was describing. I may not want to make a scene- but I get the feeling that Daken honestly doesn’t care. If there’s someone in need of threatening- Daken’s not a bad person to turn to for help. “Are you okay?” He’s dressed super causal again. Pretty much a variation of what he wore last night, only exchanging the shirt for a band shirt. If those are the same jeans- he must have really fallen on hard times. I heard that he threw away his clothes once he wore them once. I think that may have been a rumor... but then knowing Daken- it may have very well been true.

“Uh-“

“He’s fine,” Mark says. “We were just leaving, actually.”

“Oh, I know what you were doing,” Daken says. “And trust me- Johnny does too. If you think we’re going to let you blackmail our friend into fucking you- you’re wrong.” Daken leans over me, closer to Mark. “But if you want a mutant to threaten you, sweetheart, I will happily oblige.”

“Then I’ll tell the press-“

“I’m not an x-man.” Daken says smoothly, “I’m not a teacher. And I’m not new to this.” He smiles. “So, darling, I’d suggest you take your little show on the road. No one here is buying it. Pay for the meal, your’s and Bobby’s, and leave. And if you ever come near Johnny or Bobby again, I will track you down and cut your dick off.” He holds his hand a good distance from Mark’s face and slowly slides his claws out. “Got me?” He says when they’re about an inch from Mark’s nose.

“You can back the fuck up.” Mark snarls.

“You can shut the fuck up.” He counters.

“I’m calling the police,” Mark says.

“Because I threatened you or because you essentially tried to date rape my friend?” Daken says smoothly, retracting his claws.

Date rape? Please. That’s not date rape. That’s extortion- but not rape. I should correct him- but they seem to be on a roll.

“I didn’t rape him,” Mark says snidely. “I wouldn’t. He’s going to come willingly. Right?” He turns to me.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” I finally have use of my hands. I stand up from the table and push my chair in.

“Then I’ll just point out all this ice that you threatened me with, tell the cops where to find you, and let it sort itself out from there.” He smiles. “Surely having one night of fun with me isn’t worth going to jail over.”

“You-“

“You’re digging your own grave, sweetie,” Daken says. “Why don’t you just sit quietly for a minute?”

“How about.... you come too?” Mark offers. “A couple of muties could be fun.”

“You couldn’t handle me,” Daken smirks. “Honestly, from the looks of it- I don’t think you could handle anyone. You’re definitely compensating for something with your macho man act. I bet your dick is small. Like micropenis small.” He turns to me. “Have you ever seen a micropenis?”

“No.” I have to admit that I don’t think I would want to.

“I bet if we took him up on his offer we’d both be greatly disappointed.”

“You’ll come with me,” Mark says, “or I’ll call the cops on him.” He points to me.

“Oh. Aren’t you cute?” Daken mocks.

“I will call the cops.” He says. “And I’ll tell them all about how the iced x-man tried to force me to have sex with him. I’ll file a police report and everything. I’m a very good actor. You’ll see.”

“I can’t believe you,” I say. “What if I go to the police and tell them about how YOU force people to have sex with you?”

“I bet it’s the only way he can get laid,” Daken says.

“I’m going to the cops.” He says.

“Not if we go first,” I say.

“No one is going to believe a couple of muties,” Mark says smugly.

There’s a tense silence for a minute.

I notice that no one is around us. No ones even near us. The entire restaurant has emptied out. I’m sure we’re the owner's favorite people right now.

And damn- was no one going to help me? Was no one going to call the cops? Or tell this guy to beat it?

If I was completely human- would they have? Or is it because I’m a guy?

It’s a real sticky situation that no one was going to interfere with. That makes me all kinds of upset.

But I’ve got to focus.

Mark’s actually made Daken hold his tongue for a few seconds.

“No one’s going to believe you,” Mark says smoothly. “No one going to believe him.” He points to Daken. “So... let’s settle this at my place. I’ll fuck both of you. It will feel amazing. You’ll love it so much that you’ll want to come back for more. Maybe we can even strike up some kind of threesome arrangement for the long term. You two look hot enough together.”

When we don’t answer, he smiles. “No one is going to believe you.” He repeats. “Do yourselves a favor. This whole thing is pointless. All over some fun? Mutants aren’t supposed to be prudes. I mean look at the outfits you wear when you’re ‘saving’ the world. You’re all obviously into some kinky shit. It may feel a little forced at first... but you’ll love it.”

“I should stab you,” Daken growls.

“Yea? Do it.” Mark says. “Then they’ll come after you even more.”

Daken sighs. “Fine. We’ll do this the hard way.” He puts his hands on my shoulders. “Bobby is not going to sleep with you. I’m not going to sleep with you. You can go home and fuck your fleshlight. You’re not getting anything from his date.”

“Then I’ll go to the cops.” He laughs. “We’re going around in circles, babe. You want your friend to stay out of jail? Do this for me. It’s a favor. I’m paying for his dinner- it’s pretty much a rule that he sleeps with me.”

“You’re going to come with me to the parking lot,” Daken says. “And then we’ll-“

“You can suck me off in the bathroom.” Mark offers. “I’ll take that and leave.”

“You did not just say that.” I laugh. “To him? Dude, you don’t know who you’re messing with.”

“I’m not scared of some Jap with daddy issues,” Mark smirks.

“Wow,” I say. “Really- wow.”

“No one is going to believe you,” Mark repeats. “No one. Neither of you. If anything involving him was the nail in the coffin. He’s probably already in trouble with the law.” He smirks, leaning back in his chair. “So... let's just go to my car and-“

“We’re not going with you,” I growl. “Get that through your thick skull.”

“Then I’ll call the cops.” He repeats for what’s got to be the millionth time. “No one is going to believe a couple of muties. I’m untouchable, doll. That’s just how this works.”

I look around again- the room is empty. If someone overheard this- they sure as hell aren’t speaking up about it.

Daken lets fo of my shoulder and laughs. Loudly.

“I kinda believe them.” Johnny’s voice is completely unexpected.

“Johnny?” I’m sure my shock is comical to him. He walks up to my other side.

“The one and only.” He smiles. “So let me see- no one’s going to believe that you’re threatening them.... so it’s basically their word against yours. However, I overheard wayyy too much of that. I could easily tell the cops.” He pauses before adding, “And I have a really good relationship with the police.... they’ll gladly take my word over yours.” He crosses his arms. “So... I think it’s time you left.”

“Johnny, man, this is a misunderstanding,” Mark says, changing his tune completely. “Really- what you heard isn’t how it was.”

Johnny puts his hand on my shoulder. “Come on.” He says.

“Uh-“

“We’re leaving.” He says. “Now.”

“Okay.” I’m a little shocked. “But-“

“He’s not going to send the cops after you,” Johnny says. “Right Mark?”

Mark is silent.

“He asked you a question, asshole,” Daken growls.

“This is a misunderstanding,” Mark says, nervously wringing the napkin in front of him.

“We’re taking Bobby with us...” he turns to me, “And we wouldn’t judge you if you froze this asshole in his chair....” Johnny says. “And kept him here until the police arrived.”

“Police??” Mark says- like he hadn’t been threatening to call them himself.

His act makes me sick to my stomach. I really hope Johnny doesn’t buy into any of it.

“Yea man. You just attempted rape.” Johnny says.

“It wasn’t rape,” I say quickly. “I could have easily defended myself. Let’s not call it rape.”

“See?” Mark says quickly. “He says I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I don’t care what he says,” Daken growls. “I know what I heard. I know what was said to me.”

“Shh. Baby, calm down.” Johnny says. “Breathe.”

Daken takes a few steps back. “If you’ll just let me drag him out back-“ he whispers to Johnny.

“We talked about this,” Johnny says. “No violence- remember? Nothing that will draw any attention to Bobby.”

They talked about this?

He probably sent Daken in to scare Mark. Mark didn’t buy it however because Daken couldn’t follow through on any threats in a restaurant.

“I know what we talked about,” Daken says. “But no one speaks to me like this.”

“I’m handling it.” Johnny puts one of his hands on Daken’s shoulders. “‘Kay baby? It’s all good. It’s alllll good. We’ll take care of this asshole.”

I know he’s trying to calm Daken down- but it’s a little calming for me as well.

“Come on man,” Mark says to Johnny. “I won’t do it again- ever.”

“My question is how many times you’ve done it before,” Johnny says. “Guys are a lot less likely to report shit like this and you know it. Especially if the guys a mutant and you threaten to go to the police with some bullshit report that could literally uproot their entire life.”

“I’m drunk!” Mark says. “He led me on!”

“I did what??” I think I’m actually more offended at that than I am this entire conversation. Including the blackmail. He’s trying to extort me and it’s MY fault?

“He’s a tease! It’s his fault!”

“My fault??? My fault??? Oh man, you are asking for it.” I laugh a little hysterically. I guess all that’s gone down is just now catching up to me. “You’re right. We should call the police.” I say to Johnny. “Who knows how many times he’s done this?”

“He’s bi too,” Daken says coldly. “He could have a countless number of victims too afraid to say anything. I say we forgo the police and let me have him.” His voice is cool but his eyes have a hint of something there. Something I wouldn’t want to be aimed at me - that’s for sure.

“Hmm, ya know what -that’s a good idea,” Johnny says. “But then- If it wasn’t I guess I’d be too stupid to realize it.”

“Let me have him,” Daken says. “Twenty minutes. I promise he’ll be breathing when I’m done.” He smirks. “Through a tube, yes. But breathing.”

Mark swallows loudly. “I’m drunk guys. I didn’t mean it. You’ll never see me again. You don’t have to do anything violent. I wouldn’t even have gone through with it. It was a bluff!”

“I don’t know.” Johnny hums for a second. “What do you think Bobby? It should be your choice since you were the one he was threatening.”

Me? They want me to decide? I want to freeze this guy solid. Maybe turn him over to Daken so he can enact some unique form of justice. That sounds like a solid idea too.

All of this aside- I can’t believe they came to save me. At such a good time too. I bet they rushed over here. I’m not even pissed that Johnny set me up with this douchebag. Sounds like he didn’t have a clue. He must have come when Daken told him what a horrible time I was having. Even then it sounds like he didn’t know how bad this guy was either.

And wow. I can’t believe I was almost blackmailed into sex. Who does that!?

If we go to the police- like actually go to them- this will be a big deal. And macho shit aside- I don’t want them to think he physically attacked me. That kinda looks bad for me. There’d be legal paperwork. And testimonies. And Police reports. It would be this huge thing. “

If I gave him to Daken- provided he left him alive- there’d be an immediate reaction. I like that idea better than the long drawn out process that would come with a police report.

“Uh... I don’t really want to go to the police.” I say finally. “It sounds like I couldn’t defend myself.... and I kinda don’t like that. I do think we should teach him some kind of lesson.... so....”

“Then allow me.” Daken walks to Mark’s side of the table, putting a hand on each shoulder and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Johnny grips my shoulder “Let’s go.” He says. “I’ll finish your date out- if you want. I understand if you want to go home. Let’s just get you out of here. Before he says anything else stupid.”

Finish my date out?

That doesn’t sound.... terrible. And honestly, I don’t want to go back to my hotel room alone right now. Not that I can’t take care of myself- no. I just don’t want to be alone. Nothing major.

Across the table, Mark looks terrified. Daken continues whispering whatever he’s whispering and Mark looks like he’s seen a ghost. With the look on Daken’s face- I wouldn’t want him telling me what he’s telling him.

Daken pats Mark’s shoulders and straightens back up.

“Bobby, I sincerely apologize for my behavior it was uncalled for rude and illegal. Allow me to pay for your meal and I promise you’ll never hear from me again.” Mark’s voice tremors. He looks at Daken. “Was that good?”

“Good enough.” Daken nods. “Now pay and leave.”

Mark nods quickly, standing up from his seat in one smooth motion and making his way to the register in almost a jog.

“Let’s go,” Daken says- like all of that didn’t just happen.

“Yea.” I agree. “But I should probably do something about this ice.” I point to the table.

“You could start by reverting back to your... ah... skin form?” Johnny offers.

“Skin form?”

“Dude- you iced up head to toe.” Johnny smiles. “It’s cool though. When I’m upset I have a tendency to spark.”

“He calls it ‘sparking’ but it’s more like... flickering. Like a candle only it’s his full body.” Daken says. “Very fun to watch but highly destructive.”

I’m a little more upset about the table than I thought I was. “I can’t believe I fucked up again.” I murmur.

“Take it easy,” Johnny says quietly. “The table will be fine. Wet- but fine.” He smiles. “Let us take you out for the night. No alcohol - I promise.” He smiles. “We’ll take your mind off of all of this.

That’d be a nice change.

“No alcohol?” I ask. “What about virgin sacrifices?” I tease. It comes out a little awkward. I didn’t mean for it to, but it makes Johnny smile.

“We’ll keep them to a minimum- I promise.” Johnny holds his hand in the air like he’s being sworn into court.

“Help him out,” Daken says, pointing to all the ice.

“I don’t wanna accidentally melt a hand or an arm... attempted assault and amputation is a little too much for a first date.”

“Then... we what- Wait for him to defrost?” Daken asks.

“I’ll be fine in a minute,” I say awkwardly.

“You take your time.” Johnny goes over to one of the tables across the row from us and pulls a chair to my right, sitting down with great ease.

“Should have made that asshole pay for drinks all night,” Daken mutters, sitting down in Mark’s unoccupied seat.

“No alcohol.” Johnny groans. “Please.”

“None for you, darling,” Daken says smoothly. “But I could use a little something. Especially if you’re not going to let me play with dear Mark.”

“I’ll buy you a coffee,” Johnny says with a smile.

“A coffee?” Daken chuckles. “You’re too kind.” Daken glares after Mark. “I can’t believe he got to talk to me like that.” He says.

“I know baby.” Johnny takes his hand across the table. “But.... you scared the shit out of him anyway.” He smiles. “So... it’s good. Thank you for not hurting him.”

Daken rolls his eyes. “Only because you made me.”

“Yea. Well if there actually was violence involved- they’d lock us all up.” Johnny squeezes his hand. “How we coming along, Bobby?”

“Uh... almost normal.” I try to act like I’m not as upset as I am.

I mean- not really about the Mark stuff. Not really. I could have easily gotten out of that. But... my powers are fucking up left and right. They haven’t been this tied to my emotions since I was a teenager. The hell is going on?

“That’s good.” He turns to Daken. “We could go bug Alex.” He offers. “Maybe let him and Bobby talk for a while... try to fix this mess I’ve made.”

“You didn’t know,” Daken says almost gently. “Next time- listen to me.”

“Yea. I will.”

My arms are starting to become somewhat fleshy again. I’m able to shake the ice from them. After that, I easily slide back into my normal form. Guess since the ‘danger’ has passed- whatever is making my powers go haywire has decided to back off. “Defrosted.” I hold my hands up to show them.

“Cool,” Johnny says. “Let us take you... I don’t know. Where were we going today?” He turns to Daken.

“I had some errands to run... you were tagging along.” Daken crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. “I have to pick something up for Laura.”

“Yea?”

“I highly doubt she’ll need it but we’re a little uncertain at the moment.” He says. “So I need to stop by a drugstore.”

“Why does Laura need something from a drug store?” I ask curiously. “You guys heal from pretty much everything- right?”

Daken is silent for a moment before saying, “Unfortunately, the only way to heal a pregnancy is either to abort said pregnancy or wait nine months.” he says.

Johnny’s eyes are wide. “Are you serious??” He asks.

“We don’t know,” Daken says. “Maybe. We don’t have any of her medical records. I assume she has some sort of menstrual cycle seeing as our healing factors would eliminate pretty much any sort of sterilization they could think to perform on her. And actually, to be honest, I’m not sure if an abortion would work either. So... I’m picking her up a test. She doesn’t think she needs one- but I want to be sure. I’m guessing this is what women do when they’re late for a month or so.” he says all this with great ease.

“So...” I try to digest what’s been said. “It’s... Warren’s baby?”

“If there is a baby- which there might not be- yes. I would assume it’s Warren’s.”

“Wow.”

Daken shrugs. “If she’s going to have a baby daddy she could have done worse,” he says. “At least Warren can afford a child.”

“That’s if she wants to raise it,” Johnny says.

“I think she might,” Daken says. “From what she’s said before. I honestly don’t think she thought it was possible.”

“Well... I mean... she’s a woman. In her 20’s.” Johnny says thoughtfully. “So... I mean- maybe?”

Wow. Warren must be freaked out. He’s got to be dealing with a lot and... “Does Warren know?” I ask.

“No,” Daken says, cooly. “And until she decides what to do he’s not going to know- got it?”

“I got it, I got it,” I say quickly. “Just curious.”

“This all hinges on if feather boy actually knocked her up,” Daken says. “This may be nothing.”

“But if it’s something...” I try to think of someone like Laura having a baby. It’s not that she’s a bad person- or even a noncompassionate one. It’s just... her lifestyle really doesn’t mesh well with a child. How much would she have to put on hold to do this?

“Then my sister would make a wonderful mother and we would do everything in our might to ensure that nothing got in her way.” He says crisply.

Okay.....

“I mean, being an uncle is awesome,” Johnny says. “Really.”

“If there is a baby- it will have to call me something else.” He says dismissively.

“Bet Logan would be turning in his grave if he knew-“ I stop, completely mortified.

Daken rolls his eyes. “I don’t care.” He stands up and holds his hand out me. “Come on Snowflake. You can tag along.” When I don’t take his hand he smiles. “I don’t bite.”

“Hard.” Johnny chuckles.

I put my hand in Daken’s, watching him flinch a little. “I always wondered what your hands would feel like.” He smirks.

“Huh?” That’s a weird thing to say to someone.

“Cold.” He clarifies. “Your hands are cold. Johnny’s hands are always hot. It’s an interesting comparison.”

Uh... I guess it is.

He pulls me closer to him (which isn’t entirely terrible) and drags me through the restaurant. “How did you get here?” He asks.

“Oh, I walked,” I say.

“You walked?” Johnny asks from behind me. “From the school?”

“No, no, no.” I laugh. “I’m staying in a hotel nearby.”

“Oh really?” Daken says. “And why are you doing that?”

“Taking a vacation to uhm... get my powers back in check.” Daken lets go of my hand when we’re standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. I jerk my thumb towards the restaurant. “Stuff like that’s been happening a lot.”

“Of course it has,” Daken says. “You’re in emotional upheaval.”

Okay.... I mean... yea.

“I kinda figured that’s what it was,” I say. “But it hasn’t been this bad since I first got my powers.”

“You’re an omega level mutant,” Daken says. “Have you thought that your powers are just... growing? You don’t really have a limit to what they can do... I’ve heard that you literally froze hell once.”

I smirk. “Yea. I did that.” That was a fun mission.

“So... you’re growing. They’re tied to your emotions right now.” He says easily.

“I mean... it sounds possible.” I agree.

“What’s got you so bothered today?” Daken starts to walk in a random direction that Johnny follows with great ease. He doesn’t even look to see if I’m following.

I quickly fall into line behind them.

“uh... I came out to my parents.”

“Ah,” Daken says. “Surely they didn’t take it well.”

“No... I mean... they weren’t really mad- I don’t think. I mean-“

“Luckily I’ve never had to come out to anyone.” He says. “I could care less about my father and my master greatly encouraged my interest in both sexes. So... it’s never been a problem.”

“Logan never had a problem with it,” I say absentmindedly.

Daken actually stops moving. Almost like a full body flinch.

“Sorry,” I say quickly. “Sorry.”

He turns around to me. “I don’t care what Logan would or would not approve of.” He says quietly. “I never cared. I never WILL care. If the bastard ever pulls on you x-men’s resurrection tricks- I still won’t care. I don’t need approval. His or anyone else’s. I don’t need validation. I don’t need-“

Johnny leans over and kisses him, suddenly and deeply. I can see that he’s shocked at first but quickly relaxes into the kiss.

Johnny pushes his back into a nearby wall- pinning him against it and putting his free hand on the side of his face to hold him.

It’s.. hot. Really, really, really hot.

I don’t know why the sudden urgency to do that occurred, but... kudos. They make it look good. It’s the kind of kiss you’d see in a movie. I don’t think I’ve ever had one like that. Not that I enjoyed at any rate.

Daken grinds his hips against Johnny- almost making the scene obscene. Like I shouldn’t be watching... but... it’s really hot.

“Cool?” Johnny says quietly when he pulls away, kissing at Daken’s neck.

“Cool.” Daken agrees, a little breathlessly.

It’s a good sound from him.

“No ranting at innocent people,” Johnny says, nipping at his ear.

“No ranting at innocent people,” Daken repeats.

“Gonna let you go now,” Johnny says. “And you’re gonna relax.”

“I’ll relax.” Daken repeats, “For now.”

“I’m sorry-“ I try to speak but my voice cracks a little.

Johnny looks over his shoulder and smiles. “You’re good Bobby. Don’t worry about him. His biological life giver is a sore subject for him. It probably will always be a sore subject for him. We try to... work around it.” He lets Daken go and comes back to where I’m standing. “Sorry about the PDA but.... that seems to get him to calm down.”

“Ah.” I feel a little warm under the collar.

“He doesn’t mind,” Daken says. “Do you, Elsa?”

I shake my head. “No. Do what you have to do.”

Johnny smirks. “If we make you uncomfortable- just say something. We’ll tone it down. I know you’re probably not used to showing affection to dudes in public. And that’s okay. It’s always a little nerve wrecking. If we’re drawing too much attention- just let us know.”

“I happen to like the attention,” Daken says, crossing his arms.

“Yea well he might not.” Johnny smiles. “And we’ll behave around our new friend.”

Daken sighs. “As you wish.”

“Thank you.” Johnny nods to the car parked on the side of the road. A red sports car. Nice like Johnny’s. “Your keys?” He says to Daken.

“Why? I haven’t been drinking, smoking, or injecting.”

“Injecting?” I ask.

“It’s a long story.” Johnny murmurs. “One that we’ll tell at a later date. It’s not really that much of a problem anymore.”

Recreational drug use is ‘not a problem’? Does that mean Johnny was using too? I’ve never heard of him doing hard drugs. Maybe a little pot- but nothing you’d have to inject.

“Don’t worry,” Daken says. “It’s just me. Johnny’s hero reputation is still intact.”

How could he possibly know I was thinking that?

“He can read people,” Johnny explains. “Your face- at any rate. He’s good at it. He makes it seem like he’s in your head but trust me- he’s not.”

“How did you know-“

“You said it out loud,” Johnny smirks. “You’re all over the place today... maybe we should take you somewhere to cool down.”

I smirk. “Like....”

“Ice cream?” Johnny offers.

“Skating rink?” Daken adds.

“Ben’s side of the apartment?” Johnny smirks.

“Ben keeps his house cold?” Weird. Can he even feel temperatures? Is that something I can ask without sounding ignorant or rude?

“Oh, yea.” Johnny nods. “Think he does it to make sure I stay away.”

“You can get cold?” I ask.

Johnny nods. “Yea. I can warm myself up so it doesn’t bother me- but if I don’t- I get cold. I can also get hot. I just can’t burn.” He smiles. “I’m guessing you don’t like heat that much?”

“I don’t mind heat,” I say. “But I prefer to be cold.”

“Then Johnny’s apartment is the perfect place for you,” Daken smirks.

“Eh... sure,” Johnny says. “We could go to my place. I’ve got some DVDs we can go through. Or games. Or.. whatever.” He smiles, rubbing his neck. “It’s a little messy though.”

“I’m sure we’ll survive a little mess,” Daken assures.

“If you say so...” Johnny says. “But Ben was bitching at me to clean up today. So you know it’s really bad.”

“Ben’s always bitching at you,” Daken says dismissively. “Let’s show Bobby your house. The two of you can play one of those stupid games while I take a nap.”

“You’re inviting yourself into my bed, I see.” Johnny jokes.

Daken wraps his arms around his neck. “Darling, it’s an open invitation.” He glances at me. “For anyone.”

I have to admit that I’m caught off guard and highly liking that invitation.

“You made him blush.” Johnny pecks Daken on the lips. “Place nice. Or there’ll be no napping.”

“No napping?” Daken sounds personally offended.

“Not with me.” Johnny smiles. “Let’s go.”

Daken exhales and lets go, opening the passenger side of the car.

His car’s a four door so I guess he expects me to-

“You can have shotgun.” He says. “If you want.”

“I don’t want to make you sit in the backseat of your own car.” I laugh a little nervously.

“He likes sitting in the backseat of his car,” Johnny says. “It makes him feel like I’m chauffeuring him around.”

“And he likes that?” I ask.

“He likes that.”

“I like that.”

They say this at the same time.

“Cool.” I guess. I open the passenger side door and slide into the rich leather seats. This uh... could be a problem.

“Don’t melt on my seats.” It’s like he’s reading my mind. He closes his door in the back and lounges into the seats. “I mean it, Ice cube. Don’t.”

“Leave him alone,” Johnny says. “You don’t like it when people call you out on your powers messing up.”

Daken snorts. “My powers never mess up.”

“Oh sure.” Johnny mocks. “And you meant to have the bouncer at the club following you around like a lost puppy.”

“I hit him too hard, admittedly,” Daken says smoothly. “But I really didn’t want to pay that cover charge. I never pay to get into parties.”

Johnny turns around with a smile. “He doped the bouncer up on pheromones and the man attached himself to his side. It was cute. He was sad when we left.... and I’m sure his coworkers ragged on him relentlessly the next day.”

“It was an accident,” Daken says dismissively. “It doesn’t happen that often.”

“Hmm. The bouncer, the waitress, the meter maid, the cop, the hotel room service man AND woman, that kid you made cry, the other waitress, the other bouncer, the bartender, the cook, the-“

“Enough.” Daken groans. “He gets it!”

I do... Daken’s powers mess up. He’s like... a few decades older than me and he still can’t fully control his powers. He-

“In case you haven’t figured it out,” he says dryly. “I have also been in emotional upheaval.” He doesn’t look at me as he says this, choosing to stare out the window instead. “What you’re going through is natural. Don’t feel embarrassed. It happens to the best of us.” He hums a little. “I thought you x-men would know that by now. You teach it to the children- surely. You didn’t honestly think that you would get to a certain age and then magically have control of your powers. You’re growing. Your powers grow with you. You learn new things- your powers reflect that.” He finally turns his to me as Johnny starts to pull away from the curb. “Listen to what they’re trying to teach you.” He says cryptically. “Your body knows what it’s doing. Your powers even more so. If they’re acting up- they’re trying to tell you something.”

“That’s actually... really good advice.” I have to admit I’m somewhat shocked.

“I’m older than you.” He says simply. “I’ve had more time to learn.”

“Okay, grandpa.” Johnny cuts me off. “Which drugstore do you want to go to?”

“There’s a local one down the street.” Daken leans between the seats in a fashion that tells me he’s not wearing his seatbelt.“Suki’s in fact.”

“We’re going to see Suki? Please- not today.”

“She likes you,” Daken says.

“No- she tolerates me. She likes you.”

“And she likes you through proximity of me.” Daken shushes him.

“Why not just go to a chain store?” I ask. “There’s literally one across the street there.” I point out the window to a CVS that we’re passing. Should end their argument- right?

“I like to shop locally.” He says simply.

“They know him there,” Johnny adds. “Sometimes he gets free shit.”

“You have connections in a local pharmacy?” That’s too weird to sort out. OH! I got it. The pharmacy is doing some illegal. Damn. This is going to be an awkward bad guy thing that I’m going to have to-

“The woman who runs it is a woman I knew back in Japan as a young adult.” He says. “She... is helpful when I need certain things.”

“Oh.” Well.... okay.

“She’s old as dirt,” Johnny says. “And she doesn’t speak English even though I’m pretty sure she can.”

“Don’t worry love. She never says anything nasty about you.” Daken assures before making a small noise of surprise. “I got it.” He says. “She can help Bobby....with that mixture she gave me.”

“Ew that smelled gross,” Johnny says.

“But it worked.” Daken leans forward and taps my shoulder. “She has this formula that... calms mutant powers. It doesn’t suppress them or danger them in any way. It just... lets you focus my far easier than before. She can mix it up for you in the store and you can take it when we get to Johnny’s apartment.”

“Well-“

“It’s got some side effects not everyone would enjoy,” Johnny says quietly.

“Side effects?”

“Hallucinogens,” Johnny says. “He trips balls when he takes it.”

“That may be- but it lasts for hours after the side effects wear off. It helps you control your powers with little to no effort at all.”

“I don’t think I want to hallucinate,” I say quickly.

“It’s fine,” Daken says. “We’ll pick up some food and water and keep you safe and in one place.”

Uh... well... I mean...

“What’s it got in it?” I ask.

Daken shrugs. “She never says.”

“How do I know it won’t hurt me?”

“Suki wouldn’t hurt you.” He says. “She never hurts anyone. I go to her for everything.”

“Everything,” Johnny repeats. “Really. He even gets food from her.”

Well... that doesn’t sound terrible. “She’ll ask you some questions,” Daken says. “And if you answer them honestly- she’ll be able to help you. It’s really simple.”

“Okay,” I say- still a little unsure. “Nothing else is really helping.... so... sure. Japanese grandma medicine. Let’s give it a try.”

“Excellent.” Daken sits back and starts to play on his phone.

“Can we get some more of that candy stuff?” Johnny asks. “I liked it.”

“I don’t know,” Daken says. “It’s Sunday. She usually only makes tea on Sunday’s.”

“She doesn’t have any... like.. stored up?”

Daken makes a small noise that can neither be labeled as affirmative or as negative.

He’s being sooo helpful to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend- wait a second.

Did Johnny say he was going to finish out my date? And then he said he was tagging along with Daken... which meant they were kinda a date too. So... does that mean I’m- through law of association- on a date with Daken as well?

If so- dating two guys at one time seems a lot easier than I originally thought.

Johnny drives a few minutes before we come to a secluded shopping center with a rundown KFC and a small wooden building. Surely that’s not the pharmacy. Surely.

Johnny pulls into the empty parking lot in front of the wooden building. Meaning that I guess this is the place.

He stops the car and we exit a little sluggishly.

“Hey,” Johnny pulls me to the side as Daken stretches on his side of the car. “Listen, about today.... I’m sorry. I should have paid better attention. I didn’t mean to put you in that situation.”

“I know you didn’t,” I say.

“I know you want to say that- you’re a good guy.” He pauses for a second, looking down. “But I could have gotten you hurt. And I want you to know how sorry I am. Putting you in that situation on your very first date with another dude doesn’t really bode well for dating... but most guys are really cool. Like... with everything. You can most definitely do better than Mark. A lot better. Just...” he smiles. “Don’t give Daken’s stripper a chance just yet... m’kay? I got a few more picks lined up.... and I think they’ll do better. At the very least, I’ve run them by Daken and-“

“And they’re all dreadfully boring,” Daken says from across the car. “You’ll love them.”

“I... don’t want boring,” I say honestly.

“Oh? Then you should give John a shot.” He says. “He’s got an amazing body. And he’s great in the sack...from what I hear anyway. He’s not cool with the whole threesome idea. And most of the time honestly, I don’t like fucking if Johnny’s not there. So... it never really took off.”

Johnny sighs. “He’s not dating a stripper. Besides, John’s a junkie. And you know he’s a junkie.”

“He went to rehab,” Daken says defensively.

“You scored coke off of him last weekend.” Johnny laughs.

“He was...”

“Holding it for a friend? Ya right.” Johnny offers his hand to Daken. “Come on. Into the kooky shack.”

Daken glares at him but moves closer and takes his hand anyway.

They start moving, leaving me in the parking lot. I think they’ve forgotten me entirely until Johnny stops moving, turns around, and grabs my hand too. “You too.” He says. “If I’ve got to listen to an elderly Japanese woman lecture me in Japanese even though we both know I don’t speak it- so do you.”

Johnny’s hands are so, so, so warm. I kinda like it. I don’t usually like touching hot things... but this is nice.

Johnny drags both of us to the door of the building, letting go only to open the door- which is flimsy little door that looks like a house door rather than a store. Inside, the pharmacy is dimly lit. A register is on the side of the room, in front of rows and rows of shelves. The shelves on the actual floor- the ones we can’t reach, are filled with colorful boxes covered in Japanese characters and writing. It’s... cute. There’s a section with bottles of vitamins- normal pharmacy stuff.

Daken leads us down an aisle that is marked simply, ‘feminine’. All kinds of things a dude really doesn’t want to see. He settles on a sparse collection of pregnancy tests. “Hmm.”

“Those look... questionable,” Johnny says.

“I’ll buy one of each. For separate opinions.” Daken says with a shrug.

“One of each? Those are like fourteen dollars a pop.” I say.

“And?” He asks.

“Saving money?” I remind him. “To get a house?”

“Hmm.... nope,” he says. “Laura needs something. I’m getting it for her.”

“But-“

He turns around and glares at me. “Laura needs something. I’m getting it for her.” He repeats.

“That’s cool.” I hold my hands up. “Totally cool. Family first.”

Johnny’s smiling. “He’s a little overprotective.” He whispers.

“She’s young,” Daken says simply.

“He’s still a bit overprotective.” Johnny laughs.

“Shut it,” Daken growls, gathering up about six pregnancy tests and walking towards the counter where a little old woman is hunched over, tapping her fingers on the stone like surface.

She smiles warmly and says a string of words so fast I can’t make them out.

Daken responds in a more slow way- but it’s still completely foreign to me.

“Don’t bother trying to keep up.” Johnny pats my shoulder. “Just nod when she talks to you.”

He goes to the counter with Daken and waves. “Hey, Suki.” He says. She smiles and says something In Japanese.

“I still don’t understand you.” He says with a nervous chuckle.

She laughs.

“Obviously you understand me though.”

She turns to Daken and says something with a chuckle.

“She says don’t be disrespectful,” Daken says. “Or she won’t give you anything.”

“My bad.” Johnny holds up his hands.

She nods and turns back to Daken.

They talk for a good five minutes after he lays the pregnancy tests down. He’s probably explaining it’s for his sister. Suki motions to Johnny several times, each time I see him get tenser. I think she knows that.

I try to be polite, but I don’t understand anything. And that makes me bored.

My eyes start to drift as well as my attention as I observe the store. It’s not really that big. There’s an aisle of what looks like food. Like food food. Not candy. It reminds me of the last time I had really good Japanese food. It’s been a while. A really looooonnng while. Maybe Daken would like to show me some of the good restaurants. that’d be cool.

Johnny nudges my shoulder, drawing my attention back to the counter where everyone is staring at me.

“She wants to know when you notice your powers acting up the most,” Daken says.

“Uh....” I don’t know who to talk to- Suki or Daken. “Mostly when I’m upset.” I settle on looking at one and then the other.

Suki leans on the counter and purses her lips before saying something.

Daken laughs before turning to me. “She’ll know if you lie....” he warns.

“I won’t lie,” I promise.

He nods. “She wants to know if it happens when you’re aroused.”

I can feel my eyes widen. “That’s extremely personal.”

“She’s like... ninety years old,” Johnny says. “She doesn’t care.”

“I kinda do.” I voice this quietly.

“We’re taking that as a yes- it happens when you’re aroused.”

Suki asks another question.

“Does it happen while you sleep?” Daken translates.

“Yea.”

“And you don’t notice it?” He says.

“Yea,” I repeat.

Suki nods before turning her back to us and going to her shelves.

“Her son had three mutant daughters,” Daken says as we watch her. “One of which was a really talented telepath. When she was twenty, she lost control of her powers and hurt her boyfriend. So Suki helped develop this mixture that would help soothe her so she could focus on her talents in a more positive manner.”

“She got her high off her ass and let her focus all her energy on her powers,” Johnny says. “It works. I’ve seen Daken use it before when he was a little on the uncontrollable side of things.” He smiles. “It also made him reeeeaaaaalll affectionate.”

“Affectionate?” I ask.

“Mild aphrodisiac.” Daken nods. “Don’t worry- we’ll give you the bed and lock you in. Your virginity can stay intact until you decide to lose it.”

“Oh.” I’m a little shocked. Maybe I shouldn’t take this. Maybe it’s a bad idea?

But then again- it’s not going to hurt me. At least they say it won’t. What could be wrong with trying something a little weird if it can help me in the long run? I’ve known some x-men to do some pretty shady stuff before. Especially when they needed to in regards to their powers.

“It’s fine,” Daken assures. “Really. You’ll be a little horny. That’s it.”

“I’m going to ‘trip’ and be horny?” I ask cautiously.

“I’ll have my phone on,” Johnny says. “We’ll give you the room and if things get bad- you can call me on the phone and I’ll come sit with you.”

Johnny’s a good guy. I don’t think he’d take advantage of me... but after today I’m a little cautious.

Suki comes back with a water bottle filled with a shimmery blue liquid. It’s... pretty.

She says something to Daken, who laughs.

“Stay away from women.” He translates. “And don’t give it to nonmutants.”

“Uh... okay.” I nod.

“First dose is 10.”

“Ten what?” I ask.

“Milliliters.” He says. “It’s a child’s dose. To make sure you don’t have any adverse reactions.”

“Cool.” I nod. “And-“

“We’ll take you back to my place,” Johnny repeats. “You don’t want to take this stuff and then go sit in a hotel room by yourself.”

“Plus there’s the fact that you’ll be actively using your powers,” Daken adds. “You’d probably ruin the hotel room.”

“In my room, I can melt the ice and dry everything,” Johnny says. “No big deal.”

Suki says a final sentence before turning around and going back to her shelves.

Daken gathers the pregnancy tests off the counter, hands me the bottle, and turns to leave.

“She didn’t charge you for the tests?” I ask following behind him.

“She wished me and sister luck.” He says. “And said next year will be a good year to have children.”

“Okay...”

Johnny pats my shoulder. “Let’s go get you doped up.” He says with a chuckle. “I’ll shoot Ben a text and tell him what we’re up to.”

“Better yet, tell him to leave,” Daken says as we exit the shop.

“Daken...” Johnny groans. “Will you please play nice?”

“He’s the one that kicks me out at four in the morning,” Daken says grumpily.

“I’ll talk to him,” Johnny says. “I promise. Just... don’t make it worse in the meantime.”

We walk back to the car and get into our seats. The bottle in my hand feels strangely warm.

“Why not just tell him you’re dating?” I ask. “Surely he won’t tell anyone.”

Johnny puts his arm behind my seat and looks over his shoulder as he backs up.

“Johnny doesn’t want Ben to know,” Daken says. “Lest he disapproves.”

Johnny is frowning when he turns around. “I just don’t him to blow it out of proportion.” He says. “You know how he is... he wasn’t exactly cool with learning I played for both teams, to begin with.”

“He’s critical of all of your guests,” Daken says. “But I’m the only one he kicks out.”

“We need to sit down and talk to him,” Johnny says after a moment of silence. “Together.”

“Fine by me,” Daken says.

“Really?” Johnny teases. “You don’t sound fine.”

Daken sighs. “I’m tired of being judged. I don’t care. I’m just tired of people assuming the worst when they see me.”

“I know, baby,” Johnny says gently. “I know.”

“I’m not the worst you could have done.” He says.

“You’re the best I could have done,” Johnny says. “And we both know it.”

I feel like I’m kinda a third wheel on this conversation.

“We’ll see what you say after you talk to Ben,” Daken says. For a moment- for just a brief moment- he actually sounds unsure of himself. Like he’s actually worried.

It’s just for a second or two... but it’s the most humanizing thing I think I’ve ever seen him do. He’s not invincible. Things upset him. He cares about something.

No wonder they don’t want people to know about them. Johnny seems to be his weak spot.

“The same thing I’m saying now,” Johnny promises. “Okay? You relax. I promise you nothing he says will change my mind.”

“Whatever,” Daken says quietly. Just like that- the walls back up.

Johnny is smiling. “If I turn on the radio will you bitch me out?” He asks Daken.

“If you turn it to something decent for a change- we’ll be fine.”

“Hmm..” he starts to play with the dial on the radio. “Got any preferences?” He asks me.

“Maybe... a variety station?”

“Pass,” Daken says. “It makes me feel old.”

“You are old.” Johnny laughs.

“Pass,” Daken repeats, leaning forward and smacking Johnny on his head. It was a light smack and didn’t do anything but make Johnny laugh.

“Rock?” I suggest.

“Pass,” Daken says, still in between the front two seats. “Same reason.”

“Pop?” I try again.

“Pop music is shit,” Johnny says.

“Rap?”

“Pass. Anything made past 2004 isn’t worth listening to.” Daken says.

We’re all quiet for a second. “Well, darling, you’ve killed any potential music we could have listened to,” Johnny says. “Are you happy?”

“Listen to....an 80’s station,” Daken says.

“Wouldn’t that make you feel old too?” I ask.

“Shh,” Johnny says loudly. “If we do what he wants- we can actually listen to something. It’s a little bit of a drive back to my place.”

“Fine.” I agree. “80’s it is.”

Johnny finds the agreed upon station and we listen to song after song of 80’s fueled bullshit.

When I’ve had enough and go to ask Daken if we can look for something else- I notice he’s asleep in the back seat.

“He’s asleep!” I complain.

“Don’t change it,” Johnny warns. “He’ll wake up. And honestly- he hasn’t been sleeping lately.”

“Yea?” Guess that makes two of us.

“Yea.” Johnny nods, looking in the rearview. “Plus he’s cute when he sleeps.”

I glance behind me. “I guess you could call that cute,” I say.

“He’s sexy most other times,” Johnny says. “When he sleeps- he’s cute. Just don’t say that to his face.” he glances over at me real quick. “Are you okay after today? Like really okay?”

“Yea.” I think about it. “I mean- not really but still okay enough to function,” I say honestly.

“Daken’s called a friend of his to stalk Mark home... do some digging on him, get proof, and tell the police.” He says. “His friend is good. He’ll have Mark in jail by the end of the month.”

That’s... nice. “I like that idea,” I say.

“Yea... he was just gonna kill him... but I kinda swayed him away from it.” He says. “Thought it could possibly be traced back to you and didn’t want you to be in any trouble.”

“Uh.. thanks.” I’m not sure how to take that.

Johnny nods. “I wouldn’t be surprised if when the cops do get him he’s not missing a few pieces. Daken really doesn’t like being threatened. Not by guys like Mark.”

“But he’ll leave him alive- right?” I ask.

“Oh definitely,” Johnny says quickly. “He’ll be alive. And sorry.”

“That’s cool then.”

Johnny nods. “Sometimes it just easier to let him have a little leeway. He’s violent by nature. Sometimes it needs a channel to escape in. We’re working really hard on him leaving these guys alive, though. He’s gotten a lot better.”

That’s... comforting. Sorta.

“What’s with him and Ben?” I ask.

“Ben’s... holding a grudge,” Johnny says. “He and Daken don’t really get along. Ben can’t look past the questionable shit he does. Even when I try to tell him that Daken’s on his best behavior. He thinks he’s using me.”

“He’s not,” I say. “From what I can tell.”

“No.” Johnny agrees. “He’s not. When we find our third partner... that will be tricky.”

“Tricky?” I ask. “I thought you liked three people.”

“We do,” Johnny says. “But Daken’s got a lot of quirks.”

I think for a second. “Like.... drug use?”

Johnny sighs. “I’ve tried to put him in rehab when it was bad. He agreed to settle down a bit if I didn’t make him go.”

“It’s that bad?” I ask.

“It can be.” He says. “Everyone is trying to escape something- ya know? Some people drink. Some people have a lot of sex. Some people do drugs. It’s just coping mechanisms.”

“Ah.”

“You have one,” Johnny says.

“What?” I laugh.

“You do.” He insists. “You get distance. You look like you’re thinking about something heavy and sometimes you quit talking altogether. It’s like you freeze up.” he smiles. “Just from what I’ve noticed.”

I guess.... I do.

“Being gay is hard.” He says. “But easy at the same time. You can accept and be yourself- but you’re always worried what people are going to say when you actually act on it.”

“Ah... yea,” I say. “I guess I am.”

Johnny smiles. “It gets better.”

Then why hasn’t he told Ben about Daken?

I don’t ask that though. I think he’s shared enough for today.

“What kind of snacks do you like?” He says randomly.

“Snacks?”

“You’re going to have a serious case of the munchies. I keep some stuff for Daken but you probably won’t like it. I think I have some ice cream though. A little on the nose for you but...” He smiles.

“Ice cream is fine. I really just want to get this over with.” I admit.

“It’s fine,” Johnny assures. “Really. Daken’s done it like a hundred times. Sometimes I think he does it because it feels good to him.”

“Ah. Is it addictive?”

“Oh no.” Johnny laughs. “No, no, no. He just likes to trip balls. He’s got an addictive personality. When things feel good to him- he wants to keep doing them. Suki only gives it to him about once every two months.” He smiles. “We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t take any of yours.”

“Right.” I nod.

“I’ll keep him occupied,” Johnny says. “You just focus on you. I promise it’s safe and we’ll take great care of you.”

Yea? Okay. I mean this isn’t where I saw my date going... and I really didn’t plan on going home with someone- let alone two someones. But... hey. If it gives me a chance to get my powers back under control- can I really shoot it down?

I mean- honestly- I need all the help I can get.

And if this doesn’t work I’ll focus on something else. Easy.

“This.. uh... kinda felt like a really weird first date.”

“Between Mark and you?” Johnny asks. “Tell me about it. I can’t believe that guy. If Sue found out... god. She’d rip him a new asshole.” He says the last quietly.

“What.. uh... happened to Sue?”

Johnny glances over. “I don’t like to talk about it.”

“That’s cool,” I say quickly. “You don’t have to.”

He nods. “So... Mark was a weird first date. I know that makes you feel shitty. Your first time with a guy should be... different from when you were dating women. I doubt any woman you’ve been with has been that shitty.”

“I mean yea- Between Mark and me, it was weird first date. But it also kinda felt like it was a date.. ya know....” I feel shy almost. “Between you guys?”

“Oh.” Johnny laughs. “Trust me- if you were to date us, you’d know when we took you somewhere. It definitely wouldn’t be on errands.”

“Yea? Where would it be?” I ask in a moment of sheer stupidity.

Johnny smirks. “You really want to know?”

“Maybe.” I’m honestly not so sure. I may like what he says- I may not. Maybe that was waaaay too forward of me...

“Well.... I think we’d go to the lake.” He says. “Logan had a cabin up there..... Daken and Laura have kinda agreed to share it. We usually swim, cookout, and have a bonfire. It’s a lot of fun.”

“How many of your dates have you taken there?” I ask.

“Why?” He asks with a grin. “You sound pretty curious for a guy who doesn’t think he can date two people at once.”

That makes me stop. Damn. I guess this kinda conversation did seem a little.... flirty? I didn’t mean for it to- at least not consciously.

“Sorry,” I say quickly. “That was really forward and personal.”

Johnny shakes his head. “We like you.” He says simply. “Both of us. Let’s leave it there for now.”

How can I possibly leave that alone? Both of them? We’ve only hung out twice. And today really doesn’t count- does it?

“Chill out, Drake.” Johnny laughs. “It’s cool. We’re not going to pounce on you. Just.. don’t mind if we’re a little flirty. It happens. Tell us if you’re uncomfortable. That’s all it takes.”

“Right.” I nod.

They... like me? That’s new. And kinda really unexpected.

But it doesn’t feel necessarily ... bad. Or awkward even.

That on its own kinda scares me.

Johnny turns the music up and keeps his eyes on the road. I guess the conversation is over.

I shouldn’t have asked that. At all.

I mean... maybe I was better off not knowing. Maybe.

But then... it kinda feels nice to have not one but two people interested after Mark said no one would be willing to date me. That kinda cut a little deeper than I thought it would. I mean-

There’s a hard kick to the back of my seat. “Too cold Elsa,” Daken growls.

“Sorry,” I say quickly.

“I gotcha,” Johnny says a second before the air starts to heat up.

“Feels good,” Daken says sleepily.

“Good. No more kicking.” Johnny says.

“Fuck off.” Daken slurs.

“Love you too.” Johnny chuckles.

The mood that sets is kind playful. Which is change up from all of that confusion and bullshit that’s going on in my head.

He’s right. We should leave that for there right now.

If I want to revisit the subject after I’m done being high on crazy mutant juice- I will. For right now, it’s best to focus on one thing at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this weird head cannon of Laura being pregnant and Daken turning out to be like an awesome uncle. Don’t ask questions. Just let me have this.


	6. I kill Daken... sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....... I wrote this high on Vicodin. (Legally, of course. It’s for dental problems). That being said- I’m really happy with how it turned out! Enjoy!
> 
> (Also- apologies to any Shakira fans. haha.)

Johnny’s apartment. How to begin to describe Johnny’s apartment? Really it looks just a little... confused. Like it tries to be clean and neat but then it changes its mind halfway through cleaning. It’s really clear that there are two completely polar opposite people living here.

Though Ben’s really nowhere to be seen- it’s obvious he’s been here. Ben Grimm is always organized. Always clean. His brain just works like that.

Compared to Johnny, while they’re living together- I’m guessing he’s the grounded one.

Johnny is apparently a hot mess.

Hot. Ha. Hot mess. That’s funny.

Being in my head takes some of the anxiety away from the situation. I’ve got the bottle in my hands- still unnaturally warm- and I’m stressed about the side effects. But it’s cool. They’re not going to hurt me.

The whole Mark thing is kinda messing with my head. I guess I’ve just now realized how bad that could have been. Seriously. It could have been awful. I could have actually been forced to do something I didn’t want to.

It’s been weighing me down since we hit the door. Johnny and Daken wouldn’t hurt me. At least I don’t think they would. Johnny won’t- at the very least.

And Daken... well... I kinda owe him. He hasn’t said anything about it... but him coming to my rescue like that.... he didn’t have to do it. He didn’t have to warn me. But he did.

He in some capacity cared about me enough to put a stop to it.

That can’t be all Johnny’s doing- it just can’t. And then he’s trying to help me with my powers? Honestly- there’s a hint of something there. Maybe I’m reading too much into it. I mean honestly- I can’t jump into the arms of the first man that shows a hint of compassion towards me.

At the same time- maybe I shouldn’t be so closed off to the idea.

If I don’t let anyone in- I’ll be alone for a really long time.

If I let everyone in I’ll be a slut. No- that’s not right. I’ll be used up- there’s a better one.

Daken and Johnny are good guys. Way better than I thought (in Daken’s case). I can’t deny that I feel... something towards them. The inklings of something at any rate. Something that... might be worth pursuing? I mean.... I mean... it’s two guys. Dating two guys is tricky. But... god. I’m interested. I want to know how to it works. I want to see how far they go.

I want... someone to treat me like they treat each other.

I know I can’t have that right off the bat with someone... but damn. It’d be nice. To have someone look at me the way they look at each other. To talk to me like that. To touch me like that.

To...care. I want someone to care.

And Mark just left a sour taste in my mouth as far as dating.

Johnny said he was a bad apple- basically. And that a lot of guys weren’t like that.

Which is cool- I mean it’s got to be true.

But... I bet most of them would still expect me to sleep with them. They’d still expect the hundreds of things that go along with dating that I honestly don’t think I’m ready for yet.

Whereas these guys...well... they’d probably go easy on me.

I’ve seen them at their most intimate. They’re not hiding from me like they do everyone else.  
It’s like getting to see into a whole other... world almost. The one where it’s possible to care about more than one person at a time. To care about other people while being fully devoted to your partner at the same time.

It’s... interesting. Definitely something that needs to be researched.

I’ll go home and google it. Maybe find a book or two. It can’t hurt.

I mean.... at first I said straight out that it wasn’t a possibility. Just from the get-go- No. No, it wouldn’t happen. The more time I spend with them.. the more that ‘no’ seems to shake. Now it’s more like a maybe? A weak maybe- but a maybe none the less.

The thought of what the other’s would think is a major sobering one. It brings me back down. I obviously can’t do this. I shouldn’t even be torturing myself.

But... it’s nice to think about.

The idea of having not one but two people caring for you.

I bet you’d never have to sleep by yourself. Or have a meal alone. At least one person would be able to talk to you whenever you needed them to.

I can see more and more- once I think about it... once I get past the unknown uncomfortable part of it- why having two lovers would be better than one.

I mean...

I don’t know.

I’m more confused now than I ever was before.

“You can come further into the room, Bobby.” Johnny teases. “I promise- we don’t bite.”

Daken chuckles. “He thinks we’re going to pounce him.”

“No- it’s not that,” I say quickly.

“Then you’re taken back by Johnny’s housekeeping.” Daken infers. “Don’t worry- everyone is. Our first boyfriend hated it. He’d have hour-long bitch fits and follow Johnny around making sure everything was cleaned to his perfect instructions.”

“That sounds... terrible,” I say honestly, moving from my spot by the door.

“Eh. He was good at giving head and he was funny.” Johnny shrugs.

“Oh.” I feel my eyes widen.

“Surely you know what head is,” Daken says with an eye-roll.

“Yes, I know what head is.” I scowl. “I’m not stupid.”

Daken nods. “Ever... had it done by a man before?”

“Eh.. no.”

“Why? You never got drunk and tried it out?” He asks.

“Nope.” I cross my arms. “Johnny why is your apartment so hot?” I ask.

Johnny shrugs, going to the wall by the door and kicking off his tennis shoes. I realized that Daken took his off before he even entered the house- they’re out in the hallway. I think that’s a cultural thing he’s not really able to shake. I didn’t want to seem racist- so I didn’t ask. I mean it could be because he didn’t want to track mud or anything onto the carpet- something like that. But I’ve heard from some of our limited numbers of foreign students- especially those that hail from Japan- that that’s something they do over there. It’s respectful.

“I thought you said it would be cold.” I press, moving closer to him.

“Ben must not be here.” He says, bending down and taking off his socks. He’s obviously not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

I guess we should all get pretty comfy. I don’t know how long the side effects will last, after all. it might be best just to block off the whole night for it.

I remove my shoes as well, putting them by Johnny’s. My reasoning being that not only are neither of them wearing shoes- but that there was a lot of sand outside of Johnny’s apartment door and I don’t want to track any more in.

Johnny has white carpet covered in small patches of black. Burns- it looks like.

His living room is attached to a small kitchen with no walls in between them. From where I’m standing, I can see straight into it. I guess that’s what they call an open floor concept. It’s nice... but there’s not really much space to move around in there. Not to mention how utterly trashed it is in there. How are they living like this? To the back of the livingroom is a small hallway- I’m guessing the bedrooms are there. Hopefully the bathroom too- I kinda have to pee and I’m a little too awkward to ask where it is at the moment.

Johnny takes a pile of unfolded clothes off the couch and throws them into an empty basket laying in front of a really just... huge TV. Like ginormous. I don’t know why anyone would need a TV this big.

“I can see why Ben said to clean up,” Daken says, walking into the kitchen.

“Yea.... it’s been a while.” Johnny says sheepishly.

I notice that most of their furniture is oversized in some fashion. Sturdy is a better word.

Sturdy and yet somehow seems to be falling apart. Mainly because of all the little singes and burns that litter pretty much everything. Proof of Johnny ‘sparking’? Or maybe just him being a little careless.

“You can sit down, Bobby,” Johnny says. “I promise nothing will stab/bite you.” He smiles brightly. “It’s messy-but not dangerous. I promise.”

“Haha. If you say so.” I laugh a little uncomfortably.

I take a seat awkwardly on the couch- which is some kind of suede material that has seen better days. There’s large, deep, indention on one side. I’m guessing that’s where Ben sits.

“You want anything?” Johnny asks. “Water?”

“You have no water,” Daken says from the kitchen.

Johnny frowns.

“We’ll use the sink,” Johnny says, standing over by his TV and messing with some remotes.

“Your sink is full of dishes.” Daken comes back into the living room and leans against the wall.

“The tap is clean though,” Johnny says, bending down and digging through some DVD cases that are scattered all over the carpet in front of the TV.

“Your cups are dirty.” Daken counters. “And you’ve melted plastic on the stove.”

Johnny sighs. “I’m dirty. Sue me.”

Daken chuckles. “I thought we agreed that you would use glass eatery.”

“Glass is expensive.” Johnny dismisses. “The only real plates we have are what one of my great aunts gave Sue at her wedding.” He rolls his eyes. “And Ben won’t let me use those too often.”

Second mention of Sue. Interesting.

We're all quiet for a second. I think when he mentions Sue- people don't know what to say. No one knows what happened to her. Sometimes the way he talks- it sounds like she's alive. Sometimes it sounds like she's dead. I think he's really got to be close to someone to let them know what happened. That being said- I bet Daken knows. I don't think he would tell me- but I bet he knows.

“Ben hid the remote,” Johnny growls from the floor.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“It’s gone.” He says. “And it’s the only way to turn the TV on because like everything else- the TV is busted.”

I can’t imagine Ben purposefully hiding the remote. In all this mess- I bet he just misplaced it.

I’ll try to phrase that politely. Can’t really be like ‘your house is a disaster and it’s gross- which is why you can’t find things’.“I can help you find it if it’s lost. You probably just-“

“He left a note.” Johnny scoffs. “He’s holding it ransom until I pay my half of the cable bill.”

That... okay... It’s kinda funny.

“Flame brain,” He reads from a folded piece of paper in his hands, “If you don’t pay the bill- you don’t get to watch TV. So use your time for something productive like cleaning up this damn mess.” He says in a mocking tone. “I’ll show him how I use my time.” He sneers.

“I’m sorry dear,” Daken says, not sounding sorry at all. “I guess you’ll have no choice but to take a nap with me.”

Johnny looks over his shoulder. “I’d rather nap with the TV on.”

“That seems like a moot point now.” Daken smiles.

“How you and Ben don’t get along confuses the hell out of me,” Johnny says, sitting on the floor. “You always take his side.”

Daken shrugs, walking over to the couch and sitting down with me. Very, very, very close to me at that. Our knees are almost touching. “Don’t you look cute and uncomfortable?” He teases.

He smells good. Is that weird to say? I can smell his body wash/cologne. It’s a good smell.

“Space, babe,” Johnny says, not looking at us.

“I’m not in his space,” Daken says defensively. “I just don’t want to sit in Ben’s seat is all.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Johnny looks up at us. “He’s not here.”

“Hmm... I can hear him snoring in his room.” Daken says.

“Fucker.” Johnny stands up to his feet quickly.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“To wake him up and make him give me back the remote,” Johnny says, walking very quickly to a room down the hallway that is attached to the living room.

Instead of opening the door- or even knocking- he kicks it in. Loudly.

“What the hell?” Ben startles. There’s a loud creaking sound- his mattress maybe?

Daken seems highly amused. “This will go well.” He says quietly.

“Where’d you hide the remote?” Johnny demands.

“Matchstick- I know you did not just break my door,” Ben says- loudly at that.

“Where’s the remote??” Johnny demands.

“Where’s your half of the bill?” Ben counters.

Johnny stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. “I’m not paying that bill. They shafted us. I’m doing it out of principle.”

“Then you’ll be watching a blank TV screen,” Ben says. “Close the door, will ya? I’m tryin’ to sleep here.”

“Where’s the remote, you stack of pebbles!?” Johnny growls.

“Somewhere nice and safe,” Ben says. “Shut my door.”

“I’m serious.” Johnny insists.

“And I’m serious too. Shut my door.”

Johnny exhales loudly. “This is stupid.”

“Then you should be pretty comfortable with it- right?”

Johnny storms away from his door and back into the living room. “Fucker.” He hisses.

Daken is smirking. “He’s so cute when he’s angry.” He says.

I have to admit- it is a little cute.

“I’m turning on the radio,” Johnny says, somewhat evilly.

Daken loses his smirk immediately.“Oh please don’t.” He begs. “Not again.”

What’s so wrong with him turning on the radio? Why does he say it like a threat?

“Don’t you dare flame brain!” Ben calls.

“I can’t hear you over the sound of...” Johnny walks to the stereo and picks up a random Cd case. “Shakira.” he hums to himself. “Why do we have a Shakira cd?”

“You bought it online when you were drunk.” Daken answers. “Please don’t play that.”

“I have to,” Johnny says, putting the Cd in the stereo. “I’m fighting fire with fire.” He grins. “Metaphorically speaking.”

Shakira? Shakira’s not terrible.... not completely terrible anyway. I can see where someone who didn’t like the sound of her voice could easily get annoyed with her music being played- however.

Johnny turns the radio up as loud as it will go- the music being instantly too much to handle.

“Oh please,” Daken begs. “At least turn it down.”

“Can't-do sweetheart.” Johnny shakes his head. “Here,” he moves over and puts his hands over Daken’s ears just as Shakira starts to... sing. I guess. Can you call that singing? It’s more like a weird sorta yodel.

As it’s been previously discussed tonight- Yodeling is not my thing.

“Johnny!” Ben yells over the music.

“Remote!” Johnny calls back.

There’s the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Really heavy.

Ben’s stalks into the living room and jerks the stereo off the table it’s sitting on and subsequently out of the wall. The music dies down.

I kinda always forget just how Big Ben is.

Like... okay. He’s a little frightening at first- especially if you don’t know him.

Knowing him like I do- I don’t feel any sense of fear. But I’m still surprised by how much space is rocky orange form is taking up.

“You big baby.” Ben looks pissed. “I work allll day while you’re off doing-“ he looks at me and Daken. “What’s he doing here?” He glares at him.

“He’s my guest.” Johnny crosses his arms.

“He ain’t welcome,” Ben growls.

“Yes, he is.” Johnny insists.

“No, he ain’t.” Ben presses.

“What’s he done to you, huh? He hasn’t done ANYTHING. In YEARS.”

“Once a rotten apple, always a rotten apple.” Ben’s stony face falls on me. “And you have an x-man?”

“Yea. Bobby needs help with some mutant stuff. Me and Daken are going to help him.”

I’m surprised Daken’s stayed quiet for this interaction.

“Yea? You help him with mutant stuff. Pretty boy can go back to wherever the hell he came from.”

This is getting awkward.

“Ben-“

“It’s fine,” Daken says, getting up. “I’ll go.”

“Don’t go.” Johnny soothes. “Come on- you don’t have to go.”

“No- if this asshole wants me gone so badly- I’ll go,” Daken says, crossing his arms. “Call me later?”

“No. Because you’re not going.” Johnny says stubbornly.

“He ain’t supposed to be here,” Ben says. “I told you a thousand times-“

“Ben-“ Johnny starts.

“Johnny, don’t.” Daken interrupts him. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

“No- it’s not. I want you to stay with me tonight.” Johnny glances between him and Ben.

“Look Matchstick- You can sleep with guys- okay? You can sleep with as many guys as you want. I don’t care. Just.. not this one. Bad guys are off limits.”

Johnny shakes his head. “You don’t understand.” He says. “You never understand.”

“I understand plenty,” Ben says. “And I know that he ain’t good for you.”

“Johnny- really,” Daken says. “It’s fine.”

Someone’s got to say something.

Why won’t they just tell him??

Ben is safe! He’s got to be safe. He’d never do anything to hurt Johnny. And by telling someone that would try to hurt Daken through Johnny- he’d be hurting Johnny. It doesn’t make any sense!

“No- it’s not fine,” Johnny says. “You have a right to stay with me when you want to.”

“If Ben wants to be an asshole-“

“I’m an asshole?” Ben says loudly. “I’M an asshole?? You hurt him. You hurt Reed. You used us.”

Ben’s stubborn. Johnny’s stubborn. Neither one of them is going to back down. If Johnny never tells him about what’s going on between him and Daken- how’s he supposed to know to back off? All this will lead to is Daken getting kicked out left and right. And honestly, with some of what he’s said over the last two days- I know that’s tiring on him.

“Ben- please,” Johnny says. “We’ve worked past that.”

“You’ve worked past that- huh?” Ben says. “Just like that.”

“It was four years ago!” Johnny says.

“And he’s using you again!” Ben cries. “Look at ‘em. He knows what he’s doing.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Daken snaps. “You don’t get to decide what I do and don’t know.”

“Look here punk,” Ben get’s closer to Daken. Suddenly there’s a threat of violence. “Look here-“

“Yea? I’m looking.” Daken pulls his hand back, fist clenched.

“You are not welcome here,” Ben says slowly. “And I will start beating the hell outta ya until the message gets through.” He growls.

“Don’t- don’t-“ Johnny gets between them. “Don’t threaten him- he’s my guest!”

“Pick better guests!” Ben growls, taking Johnny by the shoulders and starting to pick him up to move him.

“Put me down!” Johnny cries.

“Don’t you touch him!” Daken growls, claws sliding free from his knuckles.

“You can leave!” Ben yells.

“Put me the fuck down I’ll burn the ever loving shit out of you!” Johnny growls.

Ben sets him to the side, pushing him out of the way to take a step closer to Daken.

“Leave.” He orders.

“So you can sit up here and manhandle him?” Daken sneers. “I don’t think so.”

“Then I’ll kick your fucking ass,” Ben growls.

“Try it you stack of-“

“They’re dating!” It slips out as the tension mounts.

All three of them turn to me.

“Bobby!” Johnny hisses. “No... don’t.”

Daken looks a little... confused.

“They’re.... dating?” Ben crosses his arms.

I nod. “So..please. Don’t kick him out. They kinda deserve to be together- ya know?”

Ben stares at me for a really long time before turning to Johnny.“How long?”

Johnny scratches his head. “Uhm.... well...”

“Matchstick- how long?” Ben stresses.

Johnny lowers his eyes to the floor. “Two years.”

“Two... Two YEARS??” Ben asks.

Johnny nods.

“And I guess you’re in ‘love’.” He makes finger quotations.

“Yes,” Daken answers that one- which surprises me.

“Really,” Ben says. “Really. You two think you’re in love.”

“We are in love,” Johnny says.

“Then why are you always dating other people- huh?” Ben asks, staring the two of them down.

“That’s a little more complicated.” Johnny laughs awkwardly.

“More complicated than dating the bad guy?” Ben scoffs.

“Yea,” Johnny says honestly. “And I would love to have told you... but... you get so... ya know. It never seemed like the right time.”

Daken glances over at me. I expected him to be angry, but he looks more hesitant than anything.

“You can’t be dating each other if you’re dating other people,” Ben says. “I’ve seen you bring other people home before.”

“It’s... complicated,” Johnny says. “We kinda... date around.”

“With full consent from the other person?” Ben asks in confusion.

“Uh.. yea.” Johnny nods. “Because he dates the same people I date.” I think that’s as simple as he can make it sound.

“He dates.... who you date,” Ben repeats. “So... you dated that chick with the blue hair.... and he was dating her too.... but he was also dating you.” He says all this slowly.

Damn. He caught on faster than I did.

“Yes,” Daken says. “That’s it.”

Ben nods. “Okay..... so.... when did you decide you couldn’t just date one person?” He asks.

“I don’t know,” Johnny says. “It just sorta happened.”

“Furthermore, Johnny’s in no danger,” Daken says. “I wouldn’t hurt him or any of our other partners.”

Ben glances him over. “After two years you’re either really invested in what you’re trying to do ‘im or you’re serious.” He glares at him. “Which one is it?”

“Serious,” Daken says in clipped words.

“Serious?” Ben repeats.

“Serious.” Daken agrees.

Ben scratches his rocky head. “And you didn’t tell me?” He asks Johnny.

“What good would it have done?” Johnny asks quietly.

“I wouldn’t have kicked him out- for starters,” Ben says.

“Bullshit,” Daken growls.

“Not bullshit.” Ben scowls. “If you’re dating him- and you’re not some fling- then he has a right to let you sleep in his bed. I guess. Whatever.”

“You’re... not gonna talk me out of it?” Johnny says.

“Johnny...” Ben shakes his head. “It’s not what Sue would have wanted.... but it is too. She’d want you to be happy.”

“I know.” He says quietly.

There’s a definite ring of sadness to it.

“I’m still confused as hell about this three people thing...” Ben admits. “But I’m betting it’s something Reed would find ‘fascinating’.”

“Yea?” Johnny grins. “I guess he would.”

Ben nods. “So.... Iceman. He’s your... what? Second boyfriend?”

Johnny chuckles. “No, no. He’s just a friend.”

“Right.... like a friend friend of a ‘friend’?” He makes quotations.

“Friend friend,” Johnny assures. “We’re going to help him with his powers. We’ve got some stuff Daken uses and we’re going to just give it to him and let it work itself out.”

Cool. Fight over.

I notice that Daken’s retracted his claws. He’s not exactly eased up- he’s still really tense- but the claws are gone.

“Right,” Ben says. “Well... you do that. I’m gonna make some chili.”

“Just... like that?” Johnny asks hesitantly.

Ben nods. “Ya shoulda told me.” He says. “Way before this.”

“But-“

“You don’t have to sneak around like a teenager,” Ben says. “My bad- okay? I thought he was just a fling. I had no clue you’d been with him for two freakin’ years.”

“Yea... we uh... kinda need to keep it a secret,” Johnny says somewhat sheepishly.

“And who am I gonna tell?” Ben asks with slight annoyance. “Hmm? What contacts do I have that could have possibly led to you not keeping this a secret?”

Johnny nods. “Yea... I guess you’re right.”

Ben looks him over for a second. “Now- I’m gonna make chili. Got it?” There’s a moment of tension before he asks, “Do you eat chili?” I don’t know who he’s asking. “Pretty boy?”

“Uh... yes.” Daken answers. “I do.”

Ben nods. “And you Snowball?”

I nod.

“He probably won’t be eating for a while,” Daken interjects. “A long while.”

“What- he’s on some kinda diet or somethin’?”

“It’s the concoction he’s about to drink,” Johnny says. “He won’t wanna eat for a few hours.”

“Wait wait- you’re not gonna hurt him, are you? Cuz I ain’t driving no one to the hospital- let me tell ya that right now.”

“He won’t need to go to the hospital and it won’t hurt him,” Daken assures. “He just won’t be hungry for a few hours. When those hours are up- he’ll be starving. I’m sure he’ll gladly take you up on your offer then.”

Ben looks us over warily. “Fine.” He says. “Just... don’t break nothin’ and don’t mess anything else up- got it?”

“Got it,” Johnny says before turning to me. “Come on Bobby. We’ll get you set up in my room.”

I get off the couch and walk behind Johnny- feel extremely awkward.

“Snowball- if you need anything that these dodos don’t give ya’ lemme know,” Ben says. “I’ll be here all night.”

“He’ll be fine,” Daken says, putting his hands on my shoulders and guiding me after Johnny at a quicker pace than I was moving.

Johnny’s room is small- but I think that’s because it houses just... an enormous bed. Easily big enough for three people. Four if one or two of those people are female.

His room- surprise surprise- is actually relatively clean.

When he sees me looking he smiles sheepishly, “Daken picked up in here.” He explains.

“And he’ll pick up out there while you’re in here,” Daken says, pushing me to Johnny’s mattress and then walking behind the man and whispering something in his ear.

Johnny smiles and shakes his head- which causes Daken to laugh. He wraps his arms around Johnny and kisses his neck- briefly. I think they’re a little... happy. That’s good. Happy means they won’t be mad at me.

“I’m sorry...I told Ben.” I say awkwardly.

Johnny smirks. “Well, it was that or them having a fist fight so.... I think you did what was needed.”

“No more disclosing secrets though,” Daken says with a smile. “Seriously. If that’s how easy you x-men crack- you need to work on it.”

“It’s not,” I say quickly. “I just... wanted to help.”

“The help was appreciated,” Johnny says warmly. “Thank you.”

Daken lets him go pulls his phone out of his pocket, sitting it on this really crummy looking desk Johnny’s got in the corner.

“Okay so....” Johnny goes to a small plywood dresser- very flammable, very bad idea- and retrieves what looks like a beaker.

“What’s that for?” I ask with a nervous laugh.

“It’s for measuring the juice,” Johnny says. “Don’t worry- I’ve cleaned it out a million times.”

“Why do you have a beaker for measuring things?” I ask.

Johnny shrugs. “It was Reed’s. I always wanted to have them because they looked so cool so... I took a few.” He says that nonchalantly but I can feel a slight sting behind his words. “Anyway- 10ml,” Johnny says, passing me the beaker. Vial? No. Beaker. This is lab equipment.

Hanks warning of ‘you should never eat or drink out of anything in the lab’ comes to mind. He tells the kids that constantly. Reed Richards was into some pretty dangerous stuff. Who knows what residual stuff could be left in this?

“Uh... you’re not really supposed to drink out of these things,” I say carefully.

“I washed it,” Johnny says.

“Yea but stuff clings,” I say. “Like invisible stuff.”

“I’m not stupid, Bobby,” Johnny says. “I really cleaned it. I used the stuff he used to sanitize them. I’ve been around Reed’s lab stuff for a long time. Give me some credit.”

Well....

“If you take too much you won’t have a pleasant experience,” Daken says. “Which do you prefer- overdosing or drinking out of a beaker that has been cleaned for use several times over? I’ve used it myself. It’s fine.”

I swallow a little loudly. “Well...” Maybe this whole thing is a bad idea.

“Take it.” Daken orders. “Don’t be scared.”

“It’s not that I’m scared-“

“I can hear your heartbeat from here.” He says. “You are scared. We’re not going to hurt you. If anything tonight should have proved that.”

“I mean-“

“He’s had a rough night.” Johnny intervenes. “Really. That thing with Mark has probably made him a little suspicious. And that’s okay.” He says quickly. “If you don’t want to do this anymore, I can take you back to your hotel room.”

Damn. Then we’re back to the embarrassing fact that... well... “I... uh... don’t want to be alone,” I admit.

Johnny nods. “Also understandable.” He takes the beaker from me and puts it back on his dresser. “We can use a measuring cup from the kitchen.” He says.

“If you had some the children’s old medicine lying around- the caps are often used for measuring the liquid,” Daken says quietly.

Johnny nods. “Good idea babe. Great idea. I’ll go see if I can find some.”

When he leaves I realize that this is the first time Daken and I have been alone in a room together. Like alone alone.

He doesn’t seem terribly interested in anything. He walks to Johnny’s closet and starts to look through it, humming to himself.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He says with his back to me.

“Uh...”

“You scent spiked when Johnny left the room.” He says, still not looking at me. “You’re cute but transparent.” He looks over his shoulder. “You’re afraid of me.”

“I... uhm...”

“You don’t have to be, Snowflake.” He says. “Johnny likes you. That makes you a friend. That means you’re in the ‘do not hurt’ category/.”

Just Johnny likes me? I thought Johnny said that he liked me too... wait! Why do I care? I don’t care if he likes me or not.

“You’re cute.” Daken continues. “And you’re sweet. You’re painfully honest with your emotions and your intentions- more so than even Johnny. It’s refreshing.” He pauses. “Even if it means being openly afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” I try to tell him. “I’m... cautious.”

“You’re smart.” He smiles, turning around and walking over to me. “But dumb at the same time.”

“Dumb?” I scoff.

He’s very close to me now. “Dumb.” He repeats. “You have no clue about social interactions when it comes to dating your own gender.”

“I’m learning.” I’m a little thrown by how close he is.

“Not fast enough.” He teases.

“I just had my first date today- give me a break.” I swallow loudly as he leans down in front of me, crouching on his heels and getting between my knees. Oh god. This is the wrong time for this- but this is hot. How.. suggestive he is. He hasn’t said anything remotely sexual. Not really anyway.

“You should have left when I told you too,” Daken says, putting a hand on my right knee. “If I hadn’t shown up- he could have forced you into something you did not want to do.”

“I could have defended myself.” My voice cracks a little. Fuck. Not manly at all.

Daken keeps his hand on my knee while putting his own knees on the floor, situating himself until he’s near chest level with me while being between my legs.

“You’re too open.” He says. “You could have gotten yourself hurt.”

“I didn’t though.” I defend.

“Because I showed up.” Daken insists.

“I-“

He moves his hand from my knee to my chest before raising up until his face is level to mine.

I have a million thoughts running through my head. One of the distant ones is that I should tell him to stop. This is canceled out by the more prominent ones that says I don’t want him to stop. Like at all.

I need to say something suave. Something cool. Collected. Maybe even sexy?

“Your eyes are so pretty,” I mumble- not what I wanted to say, not how I wanted to say it but...

He smiles. “Thank you.”

Then he moves closer to me, lips hovering above mine.

“You can say ‘no’.” He whispers. “And I’ll stop.”

He’s given me an out. He’s waiting patiently.

He’s-

“Don’t stop.” He looks as surprised as I do to hear those words leaving my mouth.

He presses our mouths together, hand around the back of my neck, putting maximum effort into it.

It’s a little hard to keep up with at first. Then his tongue is in my mouth and..well instinct sorta takes over.

I kinda stop thinking about it and just ... do.

He seems enthused by my participation and gently presses my back to the mattress- which is cool. I let him do it. The thing about this is that I’m completely level-headed. He’s not messing with me. He’s... I don’t know. He saved me. Regardless of how it looks- he saved me. I want to show him my appreciation.

He’s on top of me, one hand on my face, the other above my head- holding himself up.

I feel like I should do something with my hands.... what would be okay to do? His shoulders look nice. I could touch them. Or... his hair... I mean his head. But I remember what I thought earlier about his hair.

I put one hand on his right shoulder and the other on his head, just barely touching his hair- which is as silky as I thought it would be. Maybe even MORE than I thought it would be.

He slowly pulls away from me. “Not bad, Elsa.” He chuckles.

I’m a little... shocked.

We’re stopping?

I mean of course we’re stopping- I wasn’t going to go all the way.

But... I wasn’t ready to stop either.

“You’re pretty good too,” I say a little breathlessly.

He smirks. “You can let go now.”

Let go?

Right!

I’m holding onto him. Right.

As I’m trying to right myself, there’s a laugh from the door. “So I leave the room for one minute and you start kissing my boyfriend? Not cool, Drake.” Johnny comes in with a clear plastic cup- almost like a shot glass.

“I uh-“ I pause. “You’re messing with me- aren’t you?” I ask uncertainty.

Johnny smiles. “Yep. I am.” he motions to Daken. “Let him sit up, babe. We don’t want him to choke.”

Daken rolls off to the side, positioning himself on his back by the head of the bed.

The bottle that was in my hands has rolled to the floor. Johnny scoops it up and hands it to me. “10.” He repeats. “Take it like a shot.”

“Like a shot?” I ask unsurely as Johnny offers me the plastic cup.

“It tastes like cheap tequila,” Daken says. “If we had a cup, we could get you something to wash your mouth out with. Seeing as we don’t... you’re just going to have to suck it up.”

“10,” Johnny says again.

It’s hard to see in this lighting... but I kinda don’t want to ask them to turn on the light. I plan on taking this and passing out. That way I can’t be awake for any of the hallucinations.

I pour the liquid, which is really some kind of thick syrupy mess, into the cup.

They watch me for a second as I take it to my lips and pause. “This is... uh... I mean... you’ll make sure I don’t do anything stupid- right?”

“Of course,” Johnny says sincerely. “Don’t worry. We’ll give you the room. You’ve got your phone, we’ve got our phones- you can call us into the room physically if you want. Daken will hear you.”

I nod. “Here goes nothing, I guess.” I tilt the cup back, fighting the urge to spit as it hits my tongue. It is truly the most disgusting thing I’ve ever put in my mouth. And that’s saying something.

“Good,” Daken says. “Now lay back and relax.” he smiles. “We’ll be outside. Call if you need anything.”

I nod.

Johnny offers Daken his hand and pulls him to his feet and then out of the room, leaving the door cracked behind them as they go.

At first, nothing happens.

It’s nice.

Not what I was expecting- but nice.

Then.... things start to get a little... weird.

There’s this buzzing in my brain- like persistent buzzing.

My skin starts to tingle and I start getting hot. Like WAAAAY too hot.

So, so, so hot. I feel like I’m melting.

I freeze up head to toe- to try and get cooler... but it doesn’t help. My whole body starts dripping. I’m literally melting into a puddle on Johnny’s bed.

It’s so... not cool.

I freeze more of the room- the bed, the wall beside the bed, the ceiling, the window- there’s ice everywhere. And I’m still not any cooler.

This is bad. This is soooo bad. This is... There’s someone in the room. A little... wavy person. The person isn’t a person- it’s more of a flicker. Like a little flame. It starts to grow bigger and bigger and holy fuck! Johnny’s room is on fire. Everything is on FIRE. I jump out of bed and start trying to put the fire out- only to slip on my own ice and land on my back. The fire grows and grows and there’s nothing I can do. I get so so hot and all I want to do is scream.

This is too much. Oh god. what did I do? Did the ice set off some kind of... counter protective measure that started the fire? This is my fault this is- wait. I need to fight the fires. That’s it.

The tiny flame man has set the room on fire. If I find and freeze him- I’ll put the fires out.

I get to my feet, feeling water pool around me, and stumble in the last direction that I saw the man.

He’s on the wall. I hit him with as much ice as I can manage- but he moves. To the other wall. I hit it too. Now he’s on the ceiling. I freeze the entire top of the room. Then the closet. Then the door. The little flame man won’t... stop... moving.

The fires get bigger and brighter. Hotter. There’s no way out of the room now.

I cry out for help- they’ll hear me right? Then Johnny can put the fires out!

I try to move away from the bed- which has the most fire- but end up tripping over something that’s too iced up for me to tell what it is. I land back on my back- staring at the fire and wondering why there’s no smoke. When things burn- there’s smoke.

A part of me remembers- strangely at that- the Phoenix. Those flames never had smoke.

I’m worried for a second before remembering that it never really wanted anything to do with me. Or any of us for that matter.

Seeing Jean like that though.. honestly... it’s a little traumatizing.

These aren’t Phoenix flames- but they’re hot. They don’t look like Johnny flames either. These are... hard to describe. Even harder to fight. I have no clue what to do at this point.

Maybe calling Daken and Johnny in here won’t do any good.

Maybe I’d just be putting them in danger.

I don’t want them in danger.

I like them.

I really like them.

I just want this over. If I’m going to melt I wish it would just happen. It can’t hurt that bad. It’s got to be better than this.

God. I never got to actually talk to my parents. Like face to face.

I never got to go on a good first date.

I never got to see my students go off and do great things....

This sucks.

All around- this sucks.

I feel myself falling apart at the edges. Like... so scared... and pissed... and freaked out. All I can do is lay here. My eyes are wet and I can’t tell if it’s because I’m melting or crying. Either of them seems right.

This is my fault. God. I was stupid. I’m always... I mean always... so stupid.

“Shh... okay... you’re okay.” I open my eyes- which are now blurry from what I guess are tears- and see two forms over me. “Bobby?” One of them asks, “Hey man... look here.” Fingers snap by my face. “Bobby!” He says when I don’t answer. “Hey... it’s okay. Look here.” He repeats. “Bobby- look. Lemme see your eyes.” I try to keep them open for him. “Hey,” he repeats. “It’s okay... relax okay? It’s all okay.”

I try to relax like he says- but everything is on fire. This isn’t how I wanted to die.

“Shh...” he soothes. “It’s okay Bobby. It’s all okay... m’kay? It’s all okay. You’re having a bad reaction to the medicine. Okay? It’s a bad reaction. But everything’s okay.”

I try to say something, but can’t speak.

“Daken- if I touch him- he’ll melt.” The voice says. “Can you... help me calm him down?”

“Of course.” The second form gets closer. “Relax.” He orders. “Just calm down...and relax.”

“He’s out of it.” The first voice says.

“He’s... I think he’s crying.” Daken says. “It’s... cute.”

“That’s not cute- that’s sad.” The first voice- probably Johnny- says. “We’ve got to get him off the floor.”

“Everything is on fire.” I groan. “It’s... my fault. I did it. I’m... sorry. I’m-“

“Shh, shh,” Johnny says quickly. “Nothing's on fire. You didn’t do anything. It’s okay- okay? It’s okay.”

“He’s... devastated,” Daken says thoughtfully. “I’ve never seen this reaction.”

“Yea? Well, I saw you do the same thing with water- remember? I couldn’t get you off the bed? You even stopped breathing. Remember?”

“I remember,” Daken says. “We just need to calm him down.”

“Right.” Johnny takes my hand. “Bobby-“

“No!” I yank back from him.

“Darling- your hands are probably too hot,” Daken says. “Let me.”

“Fuck I forgot,” Johnny says. “Just... be careful- okay? He’s really iced up.”

“Yea? Well, he’s freaking the fuck out. We need to try to get him to calm down. We don’t have time to play it safe.” Daken bends down close to me. “Hey...” he says gently. “How’s it going?”

“Melting.” I slur. “Fire.”

“No fire.” He says calmingly. “You’re tripping. Okay? It’s not real. None of this is real. I need you to focus on that for me. None of this is real. You’re in Johnny’s room, you’re completely safe, and nothing is on fire. Okay?”

“The tiny flame man set the room on fire.” I try to recount everything’s that’s happened.

“There is no tiny flame man,” Daken insists. “And nothing is on fire.”

I shake my head. “I’m melting.” I try to convey the urgency of this.

“You’re not melting.” Daken corrects. “It’s okay... here. Get off the floor.” he tries to help me to my feet- but I can’t move. “Johnny- grab him. Lower your body temp as much as possible.” The man says. “Please.”

The two of them lift me to my feet and go to lay me back on the bed. Only the bed’s blazing the brightest of anything in the room.

“No!” I struggle against them. “It’s on fire!”

“It’s not on fire.” Daken soothes. “It’s not. It’s actually covered in ice. Ice is cool. You like ice. Just... make more ice- okay? If you’re hot- just make more. Make as much as you want. Just stay on the bed.”

“No..” I groan. “No... I’ll melt. You’re trying to melt me!”

“You’re not gonna melt,” Johnny says. “No one is trying to melt you. I don’t even think it’s possibly for you TO melt. Just calm down- okay? Calm down for us.”

“Let go!” I struggle harder as we near the flaming mattress.

“Daken... can you... I don’t know... calm him down?” The man says.

“Yes,” Daken says. “Yes- lay him on the bed.”

“No bed!” I cry. “Please!”My voice is ragged.

“Shush now,” Daken says. “It’s okay. The bed’s frozen solid. It’s okay.”

“No..no.. no!” I try to blast him but miss, instead coating the alarm clock by the bed with ice.

“That’s cool,” Johnny says. “I needed a new one anyway.”

I don’t know why they’re trying to hurt me. I thought we were friends.

“Why are you doing this to me??” I beg them.

“We’re not hurting you,” Daken says gently. “You’re not hurt at all. You’re doing far more damage to us than we are doing to you.”

“Please.. please... please...” I can feel the flames. “Let me go. Please. Let me go.”

“He is totally convinced,” Johnny says lowly. “Just... numb him up- okay? Quickly.”

Numb me up?

They’re going to put me in the middle of that... that pyre. They’re trying to kill me.

I knew this was too good to be true. I knew it.

All of this is some convoluted ploy! They’ve probably been paid by someone to take me out. Why would they do this to me?? They seemed so nice. They seemed so-

“Shh.” Daken lets go, I watch him crawl up the bed and lay in the flames. “I’ll hold him.”He says to Johnny. “Lay him down. Carefully.”

“Easy.” Johnny soothes, as he starts to push me down and-

“NO!” I lash out at him, letting myself ice over as much as possible.

“Easy, man!” He yelps. “Easy!”

“Let go!”

He drops me on the mattress- and it’s hell. It’s complete hell. I’m melting. I’m sweating. There will be nothing left of this form when they’re done with me.

This was a ...

“Shh.” Daken flips me onto my side before laying behind me.

“Let me go!” I cry.

“Shh.” He repeats. “Relax.”

I feel myself... listening. My breathing slows. Everything... slows.

The fire’s still there...but it doesn’t hurt as much.

“That’s right.” He soothes. “That’s right... calm down.”

I groan but don’t struggle.

“Johnny- lay on my other side,” Daken instructs. “I’m freezing. Keep me warm.”

“Right,” Johnny says.

I close my eyes for a second and breathe. My face is wet- I guess from crying, but the tears have frozen over. When I open my eyes Johnny’s on the bed too, pressing against Daken’s back.

“Shh..” Daken pets my hair- it feels awesome. Even though it’s iced up. His other hand soothes up my side.

The fire doesn’t go out... but this is manageable.

“All good.” Daken’s voice trembles, like he’s shaking or something.

“Baby...” Johnny says. “Baby you’re turning blue.”

“I have to keep skin contact,” Daken says. “Or he’ll freak out again.”

“Let me get you a blanket.” Johnny rolls out of the bed and hurries out of the room.

“Fire,” I mumble. “On the floor.”

“Shh.” He soothes. “It’s okay. Nothing’s on fire. You’ve apparently never tripped before.”

Tripped? I’ve tripped several times. What’s he talking about?

I’m clumsy. I trip all the time!

What does tripping have to do with this?

Johnny comes back with a blanket. “Raise up,” he orders. Daken lets me go for a minute while Johnny lays half of the blanket down on top of the mattress. He lays back into the blankets and takes a hold of me again. It feels good. It feels safe.

Soon his body starts to shake. Shiver. He’s...

“Take a break,” Johnny says gently. “Okay? Let him go. It’s okay. He can freak out for a minute or two while you heal.”

“Just keep me warm.” Daken shivers. “Please.” His hand stops moving on my head- I think his fingers are too frozen to move.

“You’re getting frostbite,” Johnny says gently. “Let go.”

“Nu..no.” Daken’s voice is weak.

“Your powers will shut off if you freeze to death.” Johnny presses. “Let go.”

“I’m trying.. to help,” Daken says weakly.

“And you’re helping- but you need to take a break, okay? Take a break for me.”

“No.”

“Daken-“

“NO.” He says forcefully.

Things are quiet for about an hour. I stay calmer than I have been pretty much all day- even before I took the medicine.

My vision darkens as I pass out. It feels... nice.

————————

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I am not in my room. And I instantly feel bad for whoever this room belongs to because it is coated in ice. Like ceiling to floor.

The second thing I notice is that I’m pretty much naked. Not how I fell asleep.

My clothes are folded at the foot of the frozen bed. I stand to my feet shakily and dress as quickly as possible.

The medicine- it... look at this mess.

I need to go apologize.

I open the door to find, much to my surprise, that other parts of the house are frozen too. There’s ice reaching from the door of the bedroom to the back of the couch.

I take one footstep outside the room before the door beside the room I’m in opens up.

“You okay, kid?” Ben. Right. I’m at Johnny’s house. “You ah... gave us a scare.”

“Fine.” I run my hand through my hair. “Where are Johnny and Daken?”

“Couch.” He points. “You froze pretty boy half to death.” He takes a step back into the room. “Go get some water- okay?” He says. “It’s good for you. I don’t really know how your powers work... but ya‘ve got to be at least a little dehydrated after all of this.” He motions to the room around him.

Dehydrated? Probably. I feel a little weak-that's for sure.

“What happened?”

“Oh nothin’ much,” Ben says softly. “Ya just froze the house and Daken. Both are gonna be okay.”

“I did what?” I ask in awe. I froze Daken? Like... solid?

I rush to the couch and see them curled up together.

“Take it easy kid,” Ben calls. “If ya need anything- I’ll be over here.”

“Johnny-“ I start. “Johnny, I’m so-“

“Hey,” Johnny says with a smile. “You’re awake.” He kisses Daken’s head. “That’s good.”

He and Daken are also undressed. From what I can tell. He’s pretty much out in the open, but Daken’s under like five different blankets.

“Is he... okay?” I ask tentatively.

“Yea.” Johnny nods. “Yea, he’s good.”

Daken doesn’t say anything -which scares me.

“Did I hurt him?” I ask.

Johnny pauses. “Not on purpose.”

“Look- I’m really sorry about-“

“It’s fine.” Johnny interrupts. “Really. He’ll be fine. How are you?”

“I’m exhausted,” I say honestly. “What happened?”

Johnny’s hand raises to the back of Daken’s head, slowly stroking his hair. “The medicine kinda... I don’t know- worked really well? But it made you hallucinate really bad. You were freezing the entire house and screaming- really loudly. Daken and I had to calm you down. He had to physically hold onto you and pump you full of soooooo many pheromones to put you to sleep. He’s a little worn out too.”

“How did he put me to sleep?” I really want to know.

“Honestly?” Johnny asks.

“Yea.”

“You really wanna know?”

I nod.

Johnny is quiet for a second. “He was... controlling your emotions and he technically froze to death by holding onto you for so long.”

I can’t say anything. I try several times and nothing comes out.

“He healed,” Johnny says quickly. “Or- he is healing.”

“He... died?”

Johnny nods. “That’s why you passed out. He hit you with a dose of pheromones hard enough to knock you out for like... four hours.”

“Four... four hours??”

Johnny nods. “You feeling okay?”

I shake my head. “I froze your house and killed your boyfriend. How am I supposed to feel okay about that?”

Johnny smiles. “Calm down, okay? You didn’t kill him. He killed himself.” He pauses. “It’s not technically a death. He temporarily died. He’s healing as we speak.”

“Why...” I have to compose myself. “Why didn’t he let go?”

“He... felt guilty,” Johnny says carefully. “He didn’t know you would react like that... when he saw how terrified you were... he wanted to help.”

“I... wow.” I rub the back of my head. “Really... wow. Thanks.”

He nods. “I think it goes without saying that maybe we need to find another way to control your powers.... I don’t think this route worked for you.”

“I guess not.” I chuckle.

Johnny smiles. “When you’re feeling up to it... do you think you could do something about some of this ice?” He nods to Daken. “I’d do it... but I’m pretty a glorified heating pad right now.” He kisses his half-frozen boyfriend’s head again. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Daken mumbles something.

Johnny turns back to me. “There’s food on the stove.... and Ben helped me clean up some so it shouldn’t be that hard to find your way around.”

“Yea?” I feel so guilty.

“You should probably hang out here tonight in case there are any more side effects.” He says. “We’ll stay on the couch. You can have the bed.”

“I don’t want to kick you out of your bed,” I say.

“Everyone sleeps in the bed,” Daken mumbles. “We have to watch him.”

“Shh.” Johnny shushes him. “Rest.”

“Everyone sleeps in the bed,” Daken repeats, starting to raise up.

“Oh no you don’t.” Johnny pushes him back down. “Sleep.”

“Argh.” Daken groans. “I’m not an invalid. I’m fine. I’ve been telling you I’m fine for the last hour and-“

“Every time I let you go- your body temp drops like twenty degrees,” Johnny says stubbornly. “Until you can maintain a temperature a few degrees above human popsicle- you’re going to lay right here under your blankets with me heating you up. Got me?”

He groans again.

“That’s what you get for not listening to me,” Johnny says. “Now lay there and relax. I’m petting you, you’ve got your favorite blanket, and I’m pretty warm. You should be happy.”

“I’m starving,” Daken complains. “Stop holding me ransom long enough for me to eat something.”

“No- not until you’re warm,” Johnny says stubbornly.

“Jonathan-“

“I’ll get him something.” I offer. It’s the least I can do after ya know- killing him.

“There’s some fruit in the fridge,” Johnny says. “If you bring me a knife I can cut it up into slices and feed it to him.”

“You’re feeding me now?” Daken asks with a smirk.

“Enjoy it,” Johnny says.

“I can cut it up for you,” I say. “So... apples or something like that?”

“Apples, oranges, and grapes,” Johnny says. “Shit I keep here on the off chance he’ll come over.”

“Healthy,” I say.

“He likes to eat stuff with ‘natural’ sweetness,” Johnny says in a mocking tone.

That makes me laugh a little. “You want anything?”

He nods. “There’re pop tarts in the pantry. Grab one for me. Doesn’t matter what flavor.”

Right. Pop tarts and fruit. Got it.

I walk into the kitchen and start to dig through Johnny’s stuff.

The kitchen looks much better than it did. All the dishes are done and put away, the counters are wiped off, and there’re a few cups sitting out on the counter.

Johnny’s kitchen consists of a stove and fridge one side of the room, to the left, and wrap around counter that goes around three walls, topped with cabinets. Should be easy enough to find stuff.

My first step is to go the fridge. It’s one of the old ones. You can tell that it started off white- but now it’s a dingy off-white color. I have to give the door a slight tug because it sticks.

There’s a green ceramic bowl with a collection of fruit inside it. It’s all fresh- so I guess he replaces it even when he’s not sure if Daken’s coming over. That’s sweet of him.

I take out an apple and some grapes, closing the fridge and taking them over to the counter.

It takes a few minutes of opening random drawers to find a knife. I carefully cut the apple into slices, find a bowl, and put both the apple slices and the grapes inside. The pantry is a hole in the wall- something that looks like it used to have a door but no longer does. Inside is a sparse collection of rice, pasta, pop tarts, and spices. Not a lot of food to be had.

I pick out a cherry flavored pop tart, open the wrapper so he doesn’t have to, and add it to the bowl of fruit so I can carry it back to them.

“Bobby to the rescue.” Johnny chuckles when I walk back over to him and pass him the bowl.

He takes out the pop tart and takes a giant bite of it before setting it on the arm of the couch.

“Okay baby bird.” He teases. “Open up.”

“If I was a bird- you’d be vomiting into my mouth,” Daken says sleepily.

“Okay baby bird,” Johnny repeats. “Open up.”

“Argh. You’re hopeless.” Daken grouses before opening his mouth. Johnny carefully feeds him one of the apple slices.

“Careful not to choke,” Johnny says gently.

“I know how to eat,” Daken says with a full mouth.

“I’m just reminding you.” Johnny shushes.

I feel awkward standing here, so I excuse myself and try to figure out how I’m going to get rid of this ice. It’s something I control- right? So I should be able to just... make it go away. I focus on the floor and see it start retreating. Melting is a better word.

I take out all of the ice in the living room and then move back to Johnny’s bedroom.

If I unfreeze this- it’ll be soaked from ceiling to floor. I don’t even want to imagine the damage that could do to his room. Not to mention the fact that there’s no way he’ll get his security deposit back.

“Johnny?” I call behind me.

“Hmm?”

“If I ... uh... unfreeze your room- it’s gonna be ruined.”

“Wait for a few minutes.” He says. “You’ll unfreeze it and I’ll dry it out. It’ll only take like... five minutes.”

“Cool.” I realize how lame that sounds after I’ve said it.

“Come back in here,” Johnny calls. “We... uh... want to talk to you.”

“Talk to me?” Now I’m nervous. After today they’re going to tell me they never want to see me again. And... I don’t want that. I don’t want that at all. I walk back over to them hesitantly. “Yea?”

Johnny smiles brightly. “Chill out.” He says. “You’re so tense even I can feel it.”

“Sorry.” I try to ease up.

Johnny watches me for a second. “I have a question for you.” He says.

“Yea?”

“And you can say ‘no’ if you want.” He presses.

“Yea?” I repeat.

Johnny is quiet for a second. “I could be reading this wrong... and try not to make it awkward if I am... but...” he pauses again. “We’d like to take you out... tomorrow. Both of us.”

“Oh.” Oh. They.... “Like... on a date?” I ask.

“Yea,” Johnny says. “Like on a date.”

Wow. “Even after I basically killed him?”

“Yea.” Johnny laughs. “Yea.”

“And he’s cool with that?” I ask.

“Will you just give us your answer already?” Daken says impatiently.

My answer?

I mean....

“You can say ‘no’ and us still be friends,” Johnny says quickly. “We won’t force it on you. You just seem.... a little more comfortable with us than other guys do. We like that.”

I mean... I do like them.

But.... what will the others think?

How long will I have to lie to them?

What if it doesn’t work out?

What if it DOES work out?

What will I tell my parents?

What if my students find out?

What if the other x-men find out?

What if... oh god... what if Logan comes back to life and realizes I’m dating his only son?? Oh god. He’d kill me. He’d...

Wait. Logan’s dead. That’s irrational.

Big breath in.

It doesn’t matter what other people think. It matters what I think.

And honestly? I don’t know what I think.

I like them. I like them a lot. I’m curious.

Maybe... I go out on one date just to see how it works. If it goes bad-fine. Question answered. If it goes right... well we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.

I mean...

“Bobby?” Johnny asks in concern. “Are you... okay?”

“Sure.” Slips out of my mouth without a second thought. “I mean... yea.” I just keep talking. “Sure. Why not?”

“Sure you’re okay or sure you’ll let us take you out?” Johnny asks.

“Both,” I say. “Yea- both.”

Both. Two.

Going on a date with two people simultaneously. Wow. How hard is that going to be?

“You sure? Because you don’t have to.” Johnny says.

“You don’t owe us a date,” Daken adds. “We’re not going to force our debauchery on you.”

“No, no- I know. I don’t owe you anything.” I say. “I want to go.”

Oh hell. Why did I say that? Why... am I not... really ... freaking out about it?

“Cool,” Johnny says. “We’ll tell you where we’re taking you later.” He smiles. “And I’ll take you back to your hotel so you can get a shower and change.”

“I’ll need new clothes?” I ask.

“Oh yea.” Johnny chuckles. “Definitely.”

“You don’t want to be wearing nice clothes for this,” Daken says.

“Oh?” Daken’s saying that? Daken? Does he have clothes he could mess up? That doesn’t seem like him.

“Go get something to eat,” Johnny tells me. “I’m gonna need to keep Daken heated for at least thirty more minutes. Then we can do the room.”

“Then we can go to bed,” Daken adds. “Right?”

Johnny nods. “Yes, baby. Then we can go to bed.”

“Cool.” I feel awkward again. “Really cool... I’ll just... go to the kitchen.” I move in that direction, looking back at them and not paying attention. Before I get into the kitchen, I accidentally run into the wall- jamming toe really hard. “Ouch!” I yelp.

Johnny raises up from the couch. “You okay?” He asks in concern.

“Fine,” I say quickly. “Fine- I just uh ran into the wall.”

Daken chuckles. “It seems like you should be more worried about him than you are me.” He says.

“Shush,” Johnny says while laying back down. “Thirty minutes of swaddling.”

“I’m not swaddled.” Daken groans.

“You’re wrapped up tight. You’re gonna stay wrapped up tight. At least until your lips aren’t blue anymore.”

That brings back a well of guilt to my mind. I froze him. Like literally froze him.

Mark in some sense was right- I am dangerous to my dates.

Dates? Oh god. Dates.

They want to take me on date.

And I said yes.

Of course I said yes.

But... a date. With not ONE guy- but TWO. The day after I try to tell mom I’m gay.

Wow. Just wow.

Oh god. What will Kitty say?

Wait- wait wait... It doesn’t matter.

Right. It doesn’t matter.

I’ve already been over this.

I just have to keep repeating to myself that what other people think doesn’t matter.

I said I wanted something like what they had- right? I said that. Today.

Now they’re giving me a chance to have that.

And it’s just one date. If it’s too awkward there doesn’t have to be a second one.

Right. Keep my head up and push forward. That’s all I can do.

Head up and push forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally getting to the good part! YAY! Which is to say that there will be some sedative material ahead. Warnings will be given... but ya. Heads up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, y’all. And commenting and leaving kudos- y’all are the best! I’m glad people are enjoying this pairing as much as I do!


	7. I ask some questions. (And kinda accidentally on purpose watch Daken and Johnny fuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief sex scene at the verrrrry end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! let me know what y’all think! 
> 
> Also a few days early merry Christmas! Or happy holiday of your choosing. (Or, if you’re atheist like me- Merry spend time with your family and get free shit! Woot woot! )

“Wow,” Johnny says, standing in the doorway to his bedroom. “This is... iced up. Like frozen. Top to bottom.”

I feel so guilty. So, so, so guilty.

I basically ruined all his stuff. And he doesn’t have that much money right now- he probably won’t be able to replace it all anytime soon.

“Sorry I-“

“Don’t apologize.” Daken orders, pressing the back of his head more firmly into my lap. “Pet.”

“Really Johnny-“ I try again.

“Pet,” Daken growls, grabbing my hand and putting it on his head.

Bossy. Cute. But bossy.

I go back to stroking his head, while focusing my attention on not feeling like a scumbag.

I ruined his stuff. Like ALL of his stuff. How could he even possibly be cool with this? Once he realizes what the damage is- I’m betting I’ll be walking back home.

“It’s cool!” Johnny calls from the other room. “Really- it’s nothing that can’t be dried and or replaced.”

“Pet,” Daken growls. “Now.”

Daken likes begging petted. Like... a lot.

That was the trade we made- Johnny goes to fix the room, I take his place in ‘petting’ Daken- who says I owe him anyway.

He’s still just a tad bit cold to the touch- but it’s nothing like it was.

At the very least- his lips are a normal color.

His lips... wow. They were so... soft. Kissing him was an experience. I liked it. I’d like to do it again sometime. Hopefully sometime soon.

But- but- I just agreed to go on a date with them. I don’t want to seem... too eager. In case ya know- they see that I’m not worth the trouble. I’d really like to not blow this. Really. But they’re spending a whole night with me. If they see something they don’t like there won’t be any date- that’s for sure.

After Johnny asked me out- they went on acting like nothing happened.

Like this wasn’t a big step forward.

Like it’s just another day for them. Like this is normal. Like this is-

Wait. For them- this probably is normal. They see a guy or girl that they like, they talk it over, spend some time with them together, and then ask them out.

It’s just like any other dating ritual. You flirt. You hang out. You see if it’s something you’d like to pursue. Easy. Just like that.

So... why am I the only one freaking out?

Johnny’s not freaking out. He’s as cool as ever.

Daken’s definitely not freaking out. He looks pretty passive in the face of everything that’s happened tonight.

Including me, ya know- freezing him to death. He took it all in stride. Makes me think that his life is a little... less normal than the people I’ve dated before. I mean- I guess both of their lives are.

Wow. Both.

I keep coming back to that.

Both.

People will probably call me greedy. I couldn’t start with one boyfriend- oh no. I had to have two.

Pause. Reverse. They’re not my ‘boyfriends’. They’re friends who I happen to be going on a date with. Just because we’re going out on a date doesn’t automatically mean we’re dating.

That’s me trying to put a label on this.

Maybe... this is one of those things that doesn’t need to have a label.

They like me. They want to spend time with me. I like them. I want to spend time with them. See? No labels. No sticky situations where I’m pressed to decide anything. It’s just another normal night.

It’s just another normal night.

Nothing is weird. Nothing is-

“Your hands are cold,” Daken mumbles, staring up at me.

His eyes are so... so... so pretty. When he’s relaxed like this- they’re not cold. He seems almost lazy. His eyes are calm. It could be deceptive- but I like it. If this is s rouse- I don’t want to know what’s real. I don’t care what’s real. I like this. I want to stay like this. I will as long as humanly possible.

“Freezing.” He says. “I think your fingers might be iced up.”

He’s got his head in my lap while I sit in the giant indent on the couch. I can feel the springs pushing into my butt- I wonder if Ben can feel them when he sits here.

“Sorry.” I pull my hand away. My fingers aren’t iced up yet- but they’re definitely getting there.

He smiles. “I like it.” He pulls my hand back to his head.

“You don’t need me to be freezing you again.” I lean over and grab one of the discarded blankets, trying to pull it over him. He grabs my wrist and squeezes just enough for me to drop the blanket.

“No more blankets.” He says. “I want to be cold.”

“You don’t want to be cold.” I laugh. “You want to be warm. Warm is safe. You were warm with Johnny. Let’s keep you warm.” I try to pick up the blanket again, but drop it when I see his glare.

“I said, “I want to be cold”. I mean it. I want to be cold.”

“You don’t want to be col-“

“I want to be cold.” He growls.

“He wants to be naked!” Johnny calls from his bedroom, breaking the mounting tension.

He is indeed very, very, very naked.

I’ve been trying to pretend that I’m cool with casual nudity.

Johnny warned me that he’s naked more often than he should be. He said if it made me uncomfortable to just tell him to put pants on.

It’s tempting- honestly. But then... I see how ripped he is and my mind kinda turns to jelly. It doesn’t help that while I’m petting him certain parts of his anatomy are physically showing how much he likes it. It’s impressive... that’s for sure. Kinda makes me a little nervous to undress in front of them when the time comes.

Pause. Reverse. (Again). Not when the time comes- IF the time comes. I don’t owe them sex. I don’t owe anyone sex. It’s my choice. I’m in control.

Besides- it’s not like I’m... ill-equipped. I mean... I’m decently sized. I think. No one’s ever complained. I don’t spend a lot of time naked though so I’m honestly never really that comfortable with nudity. Be it mine or... anyone else’s.

Anyone else’s except for Daken- apparently.

He’s obviously comfortable in his own skin. That kind of confidence is contagious.

“Pet.” Daken orders. “Stop thinking.”

I run my fingers through his hair, noting how easily they pass through it. Not a tangle to be found. He seems to like me playing with his hair and closes his eyes.

“Are you comfortable?” I ask him with a chuckle.

“Yes.” He says, tilting his head back into my hand. “That feels good.”

“Yea? I used to play with my Lorna’s hair way back. I loved that it was green.”

“Did you have a crush on her?” He asks.

“Uh.. yea. I thought it was a crush anyway. At least- I thought I was supposed to have one. Kinda forced myself to play along.”

“I see.” Daken nods. “Polaris is ... Lorna Dane- right?”

“Uh, yea.” How’s he know that?

“She’s... Magneto’s spawn- correct?” Daken asks.

“Spawn?” I ask.

“Excuse me- child.” He smiles. “She’s one of Magneto’s- right?”

“Yea,” I say. “She is. How do you know that?”

“Us legacies tend to know about each other- even if we haven’t met.” He says. “Magneto and Logan were never on good terms. Makes me think meeting her would be pleasant.”

“Legacies?” I ask.

“Second generation, legacies, heirs- the lost children of you darling heroes,” he says. “We know about each other.” He pauses. “I think her family is just an inch short of being as fucked up as mine. I’ve heard she’s a little wild.”

“She’s... hard to handle sometimes,” I say awkwardly.

“Beautiful woman.” He continues.

“Yea.” I agree. “Lorna is really pretty.”

“Little unbalanced.” He says.

“Uh... I guess... at times...” I don’t know where this conversation is going. Should I be on guard and not give out any personal info about Lorna? Surely he doesn’t want to hurt her. I can’t think of a motive he’d have. But then- again- I can’t let him lull me into a false sense of security. I like Daken- but he’s dangerous. I have to keep reminding myself of that. He’s dangerous.

“Did you tell her when you came out?” He asks.

I pause for a second. “Yea,” I say finally. “I did.”

“Did she already know?”

That makes me smile. “Yea- I think she did.”

“Women can tell that sort of thing,” Daken says. “Pet.”

I go back to playing with his hair. “You’re like a cat- you know that?” I ask.

“I like being close to you.” He says simply.

Well... that’s nice to know. And... a little exciting. Just a little bit. “Oh yeah?” That was lame. God. I need to have better lines. Especially if we’re going to be dating. I imagine that holding a conversation with Daken in a dating scenario would be part compliments, part pleasantries, part sexual innuendos, and part charming. If I want to keep him entertained- I’ve seriously got to put more effort into it.

“Your scent is absolutely fascinating.” He says- which stops whatever I was going to say.

Me scent? He’s on my lap! I’m staring at him naked! I don’t even want to know what he’s smelling! Or exactly how that smells... I haven’t showered today. And I was sweating pretty hard. I mean... I iced up- sure. But... god. That makes me self-conscious on a whole other level.

Oh man. This is a new level of awkward. How do I politely ask him not to scent me when he’s so close to my junk? “Uh... could you not scent me when you’ve got your head in my lap?” I try to make it sound polite and not awkward in the slightest.

“I know you’re turned on.” Daken chuckles. “I wasn’t going to call you out on it. I’m naked. I like that you’re turned on.”

Okay... Wow. He just came out and said that.

What do I say in return? ‘I like you liking that I’m turned on’ seems too forward. Saying nothing seems too cold. How to be flirty yet... cool at the same time?

I used to do this all the time with women. ALL the time. None of my one-liners will work in this situation.

“You smell like.... snow.” Luckily for me- he moves the conversation forward. There wasn’t even that long of a pause.

“Snow has a smell?” I ask.

“Snow has a smell.” He agrees. “Everything has a smell.”

Snow is better than sweat... right? Or guy sex smells. “And... is it a good smell?”

“It’s an interesting smell.” He says after a hum. “I could get used to it.”

Get used to it? I hope he does.

I really want tomorrow to go well. I want to see them again.

Which means- I’ve got to get a lot less awkward.

Which means I’m going to need some answers to some things. And... if I can phrase them correctly- I’d like to get them from him.

It feels like I’ll be questioning a Sphinx or something. Riddles and danger.

I have to start somewhere though. And cracking into the mind of someone I could possibly start dating... is a good place to start.

“Daken?” I start trying to arrange my thoughts.

“Hmm?” He closes his eyes again.

Time to ask. He’s... relaxed. I guess. He definitely looks comfy. Kinda drowsy... in a cute way.

“When you... kissed me... did you know Johnny was going to ask me out?”

Daken smirks but stays quiet.

“Well?” I ask.

“Pet.” He says.

I sigh and go back to stroking him. Think, Bobby, think. Try phrasing the question differently... maybe then he’ll answer it. Maybe then-

“Yes.” He says after a minute of silence. “I did.”

Oh. Okay. That’s an answer. It’s a good answer. A solid answer. I can work from there.

“And.... if he didn’t would you have still kissed me?”

“Yes.” He says.

“Without Johnny asking me out?”

“Johnny is very straightforward when it comes to dating,” Daken says somewhat cryptically. “He keeps our best interest in mind at all times.”

“So if he hadn’t asked me out-“

“I would have,” Daken says.

Okay.. good. That’s good. More answers.

“You would have probably said ‘no’. But I would have tried anyway.”

“Why do you say that?” I ask quietly.

“You’re scared of me.” He says. “You’re smart. I’m dangerous. If I asked you out you would have thought it was me trying to trick/hurt you. Johnny asks you out and you see him with me attached. You’re mainly focused on him. I’m extra. You’re adjusting to the idea... but I think it’s going to be very hard for you.”

“No, no, no,” I say quickly. “You’re not... extra. I promise. I like the idea of dating both of you- really. Especially after tonight and-“

“You don’t have to be a good guy right now,” Daken says. “Really. You’re nervous. I’ve done everything in my power to make you nervous. It’s just how I am.”

“I like how you are,” I say stupidly.

“So you say.” He hums.

“So I mean.” I try to soothe him but I really don’t know what I’ve stumbled into.

Daken nods. “Sure.” He says. “For now.”

“You like me,” I say. “Is it so hard to believe that I could like you too?”

“Yes.” He says simply.

“Was it hard for you to believe that Johnny liked you?” I pry. I’m curious. He has some kind of ... I don’t know. Trust issues it sounds like. He knows he’s attractive- obviously. But it seems like he’s... unsure of people actually wanting to be with him. At least that’s what I think.

What do I know?

I’m not a shrink.

“Johnny was a sex thing,” Daken says dismissively.

“But then... he wasn’t?” I prompt.

Daken smirks. “Then he wasn’t.” He agrees.

“When did you start adding other people to your relationship?” I ask.

He frowns. “There was a woman... that we both loved. Dearly. We were trying to decide what to do and the idea just came up. It wasn’t that big of a deal. It worked out really well.”

“What happened to her?” I ask softly.

Daken stares at the ceiling. “What do you think happened to her?” he asks.

“She...left?”

“She died.” He corrects. “Violently.”

“Oh wow.” I watch his face to see if he’s telling the truth. “Wow. I’m so sorry.”

“It brought us closer together.” He says. “But we liked having three people. I feel safer with two people. Johnny feels more loved. We wanted another person.”

“So you date people to try and... bring them into your relationship?” I ask.

Daken nods. “Pet.”

“Why me?” I ask. “Johnny said you didn’t want an x-man. I seem like one of the last people you’d want to be around.”

“You’re cute,” Daken says simply. “You make us laugh. We need someone to make us laugh. Things get too serious here lately.”

“With.... the woman who has your money?” I ask.

Daken frowns again. “Yes.”

“Why does she want to own you?”

He opens his eyes and locks eyes with me. “You’re cuter when you don’t ask questions.”

“Sorry,” I say quickly. “Sorry. Too personal.” I pause for a minute. “I didn’t think you would like me very much,” I admit. “I’m still kinda... unsure of why you would want to be hanging out with me. Or why you act like you do. I thought you’d avoid pretty much anyone who worked with your dad in any capacity.”

“And yet here I am.” Daken motions to himself. “Maybe you don’t know as much as you think you do.” He smiles. It’s nice to see after everything we’ve been talking about.

“About you?” I chuckle. “I know next to nothing.”

“Good.” He says. “Mystery is good for a relationship.”

Relationship? He said it- not me. I’ll let it slip by unnoticed and see if he corrects himself. If he does- he probably doesn’t think this is a long-term thing. If he doesn’t- maybe he sees something that I couldn’t even dare to begin to let myself see.

“And you’re a man of mystery- huh?” I ask.

“As are you.” He says. “Why did you stay in the closet so long?”

That’s... harder to answer. “I uh.... I mean...” I exhale slowly. “I couldn’t take the pressure of being gay AND a mutant. I had to pick one to stress over and repress the other.” I motion to the room behind us. “Obviously repressing my powers doesn’t work that well.”

He smiles. “Noted.”

“...why did you agree to meet with me and Johnny yesterday?” I ask. “You... never really seemed to object. Johnny said he told you to behave...but then you helped me out today, and you helped me again when I was tripping, and you’re laying with me now.... it seems like you... kinda care a little bit?” I wince when I say that.

I probably shouldn’t have.

That’s probably way too much to talk about before the first date. That seems like things to say after the date. Through text. Separated by several miles so he can’t see how awkward I am.

“I’m... curious.” He says.

“Curious?”

“Curious.” He repeats. “You’re very interesting. After meeting you...within the first few minutes, to be honest, I decided that I wanted to see how far you were willing to let this go.”

Interesting? Me?

Really?

“Really? I was thinking I was a little predictable.” It’s been a recurring thought here lately.

“You are predictable.” He agrees. “But that’s part of your charm. You’re a dangerous man- yet you never use that power to scare others. You don’t seriously boast. You’re modest to a fault- more so than you used to be. When you dropped the ‘woman loving party boy’ act- I liked what was left.”

“What was left?” I ask gently. It’s confusing to me, especially. I’m still not sure what to make of the new Bobby. It’s like a personality overhaul. While not being and complete overhaul. Just a key part of my quirks and actions has been changed. I’m still me- I’m still trying to be me. I’m just...a more honest me.

He shrugs. “I don’t know exactly. But it’s interesting.”

Oh. Good to know. He doesn’t know either.

“It helps that you’re cute, too.” He smirks. “I have a thing for the good boys.”

I guess that ‘bad boy’ phase can be imposed onto a bad boy in the reverse. That seems like something that’s possible.

“I’m too boring to be cute,” I smirk.

“Maybe you just need something to.. shake you up.”He says.

This will definitely be a shaking up experience.

“Ah.” I’m quiet for a second.

The room is warm. But it’s a comfortable warm.

The light from the kitchen is the only light on in both the kitchen and the living room.

Ben offered to secretly tell me where the remote was if I promised to hide it afterward. I turned him down as politely as possible. the last thing I want to do is get between Ben and Johnny.

Daken’s a very firm presence in my lap. A really real reminder of everything that’s happening. And a reminder of things that haven’t played out yet- but that may come to pass in the next few days.

I got a text from Ororo who said my classes were covered for the next week and a half.

I think it’s because I texted Kitty and told her about my little ‘episode’. I left out the crazy mutant juice tripping balls part... but left in the frozen room, that I was with Johnny, and we were safe, and that I was starting to feel better.

Once I got her to ease off of insisting that I return to the school and go to the med wing- I think she decided I needed more time off than originally planned.

Cool with me. It’s Sunday now. I don’t have to go back to teaching until next Wednesday. I’m sure my students are thrilled.

I told Johnny about my abundance of free time and he seemed to be really happy that I was getting a break. I think he may have secretly been happy that me having more days off meant that I’d have more time to hang out with them. Which is cool. It may be wishful thinking on my part- but I like the idea of that exciting him.

Kitty thinks me and Johnny have hit it off. She said we’d make a cute couple- really excited like. She likes the whole, ‘opposite’ appeal of it. Ya know- Him being fire and me being ice. She says it’s something a person would write some shitty romance book about.

Which is fair. I can see the appeal.

What I haven’t told her- what’s throwing this off completely- is the Daken bit of it. Not a couple- but a... group? Are we a group? Thruple. I’ve been calling it a thruple. I don’t know if there’s any slang for it... and maybe I need to find that out. As well as some more information on how to date two people at once.

I’m sure there’s some kind of forum online. Slang, helpful tips... maybe something in there about how to explain it to other people?

I’m certain I’m not going to let Daken do any of the talking when the time comes. IF the time comes. Not WHEN, IF. Get it straight Bobby.

Ha. Straight.

Straight Bobby is kinda a far-off nightmare, honestly.

I don’t know what to make of this.. new me. But I’m sure that with enough effort- I could learn to be just as happy as they are. Just as... comfortable.

It’s not even that they’re happy all of the time. They just... know what they want. And how to get it. And how to function once they have it.

I guess I’ll have to ease up and let them steer for a while. Just until I figure out exactly what I’m doing.

“Thinking, thinking, thinking,” Daken says. “Thought after thought after thought. Maybe some gay panic? Then correcting yourself. Then rationalizing. Then correcting yourself again.” He reaches up and touches my face. “Relax.”

Relax.

Right. I have to relax.

His hand is soft and his nails are painted black with shiny nail polish that’s been applied perfectly.

“You paint your nails?” I ask in amusement. “Black. Fitting.”

“I could paint yours too.” He offers smoothly. “Maybe blue?”

“Ah... no thanks.”

He shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Right. That’s a thing I’m definitely not comfortable with.

“You should see him wear eyeliner!” Johnny butts into the conversation again. “It’s really, really, really hot.”

Eyeliner?

He raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think you’d like that very much.” He says.

“I could be into it.” I offer him a smile.

He grins drags my hand back to his head.

I’ve got him very comfortable. I like that, to be honest.

Next question. A more... sensitive one. I better just break straight into it. “How... am I supposed to tell the others about you?”

He goes perfectly still. I think I’ve asked the wrong question... so I remove my hand- in case he turns around and-

“You don’t.” He says simply.

“But- I mean...”

“You don’t.” He repeats. “They’ll think I’m trying to hurt you- blah blah blah- I’ve got x-men at my door. Keep it a secret.”

We’re quiet for a second.

“Pet.” He says.

“When they ask me who I’m dating-“

“Do you want to tell them?” He asks.

“I mean.. me and Kitty are pretty close and-“

“Which one’s Kitty?” He interrupts.

“Oh uh- Shadow Cat?”

“One of Logan’s.” He rolls his eyes. “His ‘wards’. So nice of him to take in all these poor orphaned children and show them the light and the ways of the world. He’s such a caring mentor. So loving. So generous. I bet she was wonderful stories involving him. I bet she has fond memories. I bet he’s never done anything at all to hurt her in any way. That he in some capacity loved her. Cared for her. Spoke of her fondly. Such a wonderful bond they must have had. Such a-“

“Ranting!” Johnny calls.

“Uh-“ I say awkwardly.

Daken shakes his head. “Excuse me.” He says dryly. “Do you want to tell Katherine?” He asks like he hadn’t just gone off on that tangent.

“Maybe,” I say honestly.

“Then tell her. I’m sure I’ll get some kind of visit with a solid threat.... but if you want- tell her. It’s fine. If you don’t- then it’s really not any of their business. They don’t get a say in who you date. That’s all kinds of unhealthy.”

He’s got a point.

“Pet.” He says again.

I have to smile, stroking him more firmly. “You like people touching you,” I say.

“Hmm very observant.” He mocks with his eyes closed.

“But you don’t let people close enough to touch you.” I continue.

“You’ve got me again Mr. Holmes.” He says. “Your assessment is spot on. You’re a detective among detectives.”

That makes me pause.

He doesn’t let people close to him.

He’s defensive. He’s cold. He’s calculating.

If I hadn’t seen how soft he was around Johnny... and hadn’t frozen him to death tonight- I wouldn’t be letting him lay on me like this.

There’s this small nagging sense of danger.

Like when I went to this aquarium when I was a kid and it had a petting pool with a small shark in it.

I know now, as an adult, that it was a harmless shark. It was docile and small. But as a kid- as a kid- it was a freaking shark. It was so cool. I jammed my hand down in there. There was this sense of awe followed by an immediate sense of danger. What if it bit me? What if I lost my hand? What if, what if, what if. Holding Daken is kinda like that.

“You don’t trust people,” I say.

There’s a long pause.

“People are untrustworthy.” He says finally. “People will hurt you in every way imaginable if you let them.”

That’s... deep.

So I was right. He’s got trust issues. Trust issues coupled with daddy issues. That’s one hell of a therapy bill right there.

“But you’re trusting me,” I say quietly.

“Because my boyfriend- who is a flamethrower compared to you, a man of ice- is in the other room,” Daken says simply. “And because I’m very near several vital arteries.”

I’ll pretend that doesn’t sound vaguely threatening.

I shift underneath him, trying to arrange it so he’s not so close to the things that could kill me.

“Oh calm down.” He shushes. “That wasn’t a threat.”

“Ah..”

“Pet,” he orders again. “And hold still.”

I sigh. “My hand’s tired.”

“Use your other hand.” He says.

“That one’s tired too.” I tease him.

He takes one of my hands in his, holding it for a second.

“What are you doing?” I ask, chuckling nervously.

“Shush.” He starts to gently, but thoroughly, massage my hand. It feels amazing. He works for about three minutes before letting it go. “Pet.”

“How about you massage my other one?” I ask. “I’ve been petting you for like... ten minutes.”

He sighs a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. Give it here.”

I give him my other hand and he starts his process over again.

“Feels good?” He asks.

I nod.

“You should let me do your shoulders.” He says.

“Uh-“ I would like to.. but I’d be quite literally turning my back on him.

“You don’t want me at your back.” He says quietly.

“It’s not like that,” I say quickly.

“It is.” He says, but he doesn’t let go of my hand. “You’ll have to get over that.” He says. “I’ve already been at your back today. I would never attack a man with his back turned. Not unprovoked.”

Oh right... he has.

That brings me back to my list of questions to ask him. “Why didn’t you let go?” I ask quietly.

He continues to work my fingers.

There’s a long pause.

“Daken why didn’t you-“

“I heard you.” He interrupts.

“Then why didn’t you answer?”

He smirks. “Because I’m ignoring you.”

“Why?”

He get’s a more secure grip on my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing my fingers- which is completely unexpected. I don’t know how to respond. “Because you talk too much.” He says, letting my hand go. He pats my thigh and sits up, putting his feet on the floor and standing. He is so, so, so naked. If he notices me looking- he doesn’t say anything.

“Your clothes are in a pile by the couch,” I say.

“Are you telling me to dress?” He asks. “In my boyfriend’s house?”

I swallow a little loudly. “Uh.. yea. I think I am.”

“Uncomfortable, Mr. Drake?” He grins.

“Put your pants on.” I feel like it’s okay to tease-order this to him. It’s not exactly a real request- but it’s not not a request either.

He walks to the edge of the couch and pulls on his jeans- no underwear, just jeans.

He does seem like the type that would go commando.

“Is this better?” He asks.

I nod.

But it’s really not. I can’t see his dick- which is good- but he’s still shirtless. His body is really... magnificent. I really enjoy looking at him. If I could I’d like to run my hands over him. Like... I don’t know. Just to touch him. I mean- yea, I’ve already touched him today sure. But I’d like to find out his.. ticks. What makes him respond. What he likes. What he doesn’t like. Things that could make figuring him out a lot easier.

“I’d hate to offend your precious eyes.” He says dryly.  
Now he sounds distant.

Damn. I’ve said the wrong thing. Again.

Daken walks into the kitchen and starts to mess around with the sink. “Can you make water?” He asks me from the other room.

“Huh?” I’m surprised by the change in his tone. Now he’s not cold or dry. His voice as this sort of.. ring to it. Curious. Happy almost.

“Water.” He says. “With your ice. You make ice- ice comes from water. Can you make water?”

“Uh... no,” I say.

“But you can make ice on your fingers and let it melt.” Daken comes back into the room. “Or just use your ice form and let the water drip from that.”

“Then it would just melt on the floor,” I say. “It would be wasted effort.”

“Not if someone was sucking on your fingers.” He says.

“Why would someone be sucking on my fingers?” I laugh.

“I don’t know.” He says smugly. “To lubricate them?”

“That’s not practical at-“ I stop, watching him smile and lean against the wall. “That’s... uh... for bedroom use- isn’t it?” I ask awkwardly.

“Yes- that was the point of the joke, Mr. Drake.” Daken chuckles. “Very good.”

“I’m catching on,” I say with a small laugh.

“Catch on faster,” Daken smirks, going back into the kitchen and getting himself a cup of water.

In Johnny’s room, there’s the sound of laughter.

It sounds good. I wonder how much of this conversation he’s heard.

He walks out, hand still lit on fire. “Baby- fix me a soda.” He calls. “Mountain Dew.”

“That shit rots your teeth,” Daken calls back.

“My teeth are fine.” Johnny makes a show of taking his lit hand to his face and blowing it out. It’s... cute. He walks over to the couch, leaning over it. “I see you got him to put pants on.” He smiles. “He hasn’t been bothering you- has he?” He asks.

“No,” I say. “Not at all.”

“Good.” Johnny has an expression that’s hard to be read but definitely screams ‘mischievous’. “I’d hate for him to be misbehaving when we have company.”

“Ha!” He says from the kitchen.

Johnny nods. “He’s getting his energy back.” He explains. “He’ll be a little... mischievous for a while.”

“Mischievous?”

That sounds... fun.

Johnny laughs. “It’s nothing you’ll have to worry about. I might have to take him into the shower and deal with him, though.”

Wow. Okay. That’s something he just said.

“Uh...”

Man, I’d kinda like to see that. Can’t really come out and say that- however. Not... really. Not yet anyway. I don’t want to set any... expectations.

But god does that sound tempting.

Shower sex is always something I’ve liked. Even when I was with women. I mean- it’s fun.

Johnny’s smirking. “I’m kidding, Bobby.” He says, squeezing my shoulder from behind. “Relax. We’re not going to have sex with you in the room. I promise. I’m not going to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.” He nods to the kitchen. “He might.”

“Oh yes,” Daken says from the counter that separates the kitchen and the living room. “I’m very naughty.”

“That you are.” Johnny grins.

“I’m trying to corrupt his little mind,” Daken says.

“It’s not working,” I say with a grin.

He returns my grin. “Look who’s getting a little bolder.”

“I can’t let you give me shit ALL night.” I laugh. “Since you’re no longer a popsicle, I think it’s safe to say that my debt to you has been paid.”

“We could say that.” He agrees. “Or we could find another way for you to repay me.”

“You’ve been paid in full,” I say. “And my hands are still tired because of it.”

“Oh don’t worry,” He smirks. “You wouldn’t have to use your hands.”

“That’s enough.” Johnny interrupts before I can respond. “Babe- behave.”

Daken nods. “Of course.”

Johnny turns to me. “Ignore his sexy talk.” He says. “He’s horny. He’s always horny after using his powers.”

Oh. Okay. Again- that’s something that he just came out and said.

“Uh-“

“Ignore it,” Johnny says. “Trust me- you won’t have to deal with it. Me? That’s another story.”

Daken is biting his lip, looking to be in thought.

“Stop whatever that is,” Johnny says just as he opens his mouth. “Behave.”

He closes his mouth and watches Johnny intently.

Johnny glances between Daken and me. “Now. If it’s all the same to you two... I’d like to go to bed.” He says before letting out a yawn. “It’s been the day from hell and the room is perfectly dry. I’d say now is a good time to call it a night.”

“Now?” Daken groans. “I’m not tired. Drink your soda.”

“You should be,” Johnny says. “And Bobby’s probably pretty worn out as well. I’ll drink the soda in the morning. Maybe it’s best if we all just... turn in?”

“I don’t want to turn in,” Daken says stubbornly. “It’s not even two AM.”

“You’ve had a rough day,” Johnny says- just as stubbornly. “And you’ve literally frozen to death. So... you’re gonna come to bed now.”

When Daken crosses his arms and glares- Johnny sighs. “Baby, please.” He says. “Please. You need rest. You know you need rest. Let me put you to bed- okay? If you’re not tired after an hour- you can get up if you want. Just... try to go to sleep- okay? Please?”

“I’m not tired,” Daken says.

“You’ve used so much power tonight.” Johnny presses gently. “Come to bed.”

They stand at an impasse for a few moments. It’s... awkward.

Johnny’s kinda right though- I know I’m tired. I’d like to go to bed.

How are we going to work the sleeping arrangements out though? Johnny’s bed is big enough for all of us... but... I mean... do I really want to lay in the same bed with them? I mean- I’m trying to not send any mixed signals. I’m not ready for sex. I might not be for a while. I don’t want them to think I’m insinuating anything that I can’t follow through with.

Daken sighs. “You’re bossy- you know that? It’s not a good look on you.”

“It’s a great look on me,” Johnny argues. “Now, all mutants who have used their powers in excess- report to the bedroom.” He says.

All mutants, huh? So he does intend for us all to sleep in the same bed.

Maybe it’d be best if I just stayed out here. They may want to ... ya know. Johnny said Daken was horny. I don’t want to stop them from taking care of each other. And god knows if they try to do it with me in the room- I might just melt out of embarrassment.

“I can sleep out here-“

“You have to be monitored while you sleep,” Johnny says. “You can sleep in the bed with him- or you can sleep in the bed with me. That’s if you don’t want us all to sleep together- which we will completely understand as well.”

“Really- it’s-“

“If you have another reaction and we’re in the room- you’ll be out here by yourself,” Johnny says. “If you sleep out here- one of us is going to have to stay with you anyway. Ben’s gone for the night- you’d literally be by your lonesome. If we’re going to have to stay with you anyway- make it easier on us.” He smiles. “Besides- at least in the bed you’d have room to move around. If we stay out here, someone’s going to have to squeeze onto the couch with you. Neither of you will be comfortable enough to sleep.”

“We’re not going to deflower you in your sleep,” Daken says with an eye-roll. “You have our solemn vow. Don’t be a bitch.”

I want to say something to that but I honestly don’t have a retort.

“And like I said,” Johnny picks up where Daken stops, “Only one of us has to sleep with you. You can pick. No one will be offended. We’ll set the other guy up on the couch. It’s all good.”

Wow. I guess... I’ll have to choose. I guess.

I mean... I don’t really care if we all share the same bed- right? As long as there’s no sex of any kind involved we should be fine.

Plus- Johnny probably wants to keep an eye on Daken too. And anyone who sleeps with me is probably going to get a bit.. chilly.

“All three of us can share the bed,” I say after a long awkward moment. “As long as everyone sleeps with pants on and there’s no sex.” That should cover it. No sex. Upfront, spoken out loud, expectations made clear. No sex. I’m not sending any signals. I’m being clear-headed and upfront. There’s nothing wrong with sleeping with them before we start dating if we don’t do anything while we’re in bed.

“What about groping?” Daken asks.

“Daken.” Johnny hisses. “No.”

“As long as it’s not me and it doesn’t lead to sex....” I weigh the options out. “That’s fine.” I pause again. “And as long as you’re not groping me,” I add the last on quickly.

“So you can give me a hand job under the blankets,” Daken says to Johnny.

“No,” Johnny says patiently. “I can’t. No sex. He’s not comfortable with it and we’re going to honor his wishes.”

Nice to know one of them is on the same page as me.

“I can give you a blowjob under the blankets?” He offers.

“No sexual relations of any kind,” Johnny says. “Which includes but is not limited to hand jobs, blow jobs, fingering, and rimming.”

I know what all of those things are but the last one. It’s probably something I’ll have to google later.

“It’s not like you to turn down a rim job,” Daken smirks.

Johnny sighs. “Go get dressed for bed.” He orders.

“Fine,” Daken says. “I will.” He doesn’t move.

“Fine,” Johnny says. “Do.”

“I will.” He says dryly.

“Then do.” Johnny doesn’t back down.

“Do we have to change separately or will his sensibilities be shot if we change together?” Daken asks.

Johnny sighs before turning to me. “I’m going to go make sure he changes.” He pauses. “And that all his toys are put away so he doesn’t try to.. shock you.”

“Shock him?” Daken fake gasps. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I know you.” Johnny laughs. “March. Room. Now.”

Daken slips from the wall and walks towards the bedroom. There’s definitely something about his walk that screams ‘come hither’.

“Close the door?” He purrs when they’re in the room.

“I’m leaving it open,” Johnny says. “You’re not seducing me tonight.”

“Darling, it’s barely seduction at this point.”

Johnny sighs and closes the door almost all the way but leaves it open.

“Strip.” I hear him say.

Daken chuckles.

“Don’t be a tease.” Johnny laughs after a few seconds.

It’s.... odd. To sit here by myself while they’re in there changing.

Wait- changing? I don’t have any clothes to change into. I didn’t plan on sleeping over anywhere.

“Damn,” I say to myself.

If I don’t want to sleep in my slacks I guess I’ll be sleeping in my boxers.

What kind of signal is that going to send?

I have to tread really carefully.

I guess I gotta think about my reputation a little harder now. I kinda want to be more upstanding than I was previously. I don’t know... maybe it’s because I came out. Maybe it’s because I could very well be the one doing the catching... and I need to be careful about who I’m with.

Maybe it’s something like that. I don’t know. I tried to be discrete when I was dating women- more for their sakes than my own.

Now it seems like I should be more worried.

Which doesn’t make sense in the slightest. Literally, nothing's changed but the gender of my partners. If nothing's changed- why does everything feel so foreign, though?

Dating guys can’t be much different than dating girls. It can’t be. It’s just a small change of gender. Nothing major. Dating should be dating regardless of what gender it’s done between.

Regardless of-

“Hey Bobby,” Johnny calls from the room. “Do you need some shorts or something?”

I stand to my feet and walk a little unsurely to the bedroom. I don’t want to barge in on them or anything.

“Ah.. yea,” I say through the crack. “I guess I do.”

“Cool,” Johnny says.

“He could always sleep in his boxers.” Daken offers, almost innocently.

“And have you ogle him all night?” Johnny teases. “I don’t think so.”

“I wouldn’t ogle him-“

“I know you wouldn’t,” Johnny says. “Because I’m not letting you. Get in the bed.”

“So forceful.” Daken purrs.

“In the bed,” Johnny repeats.

“Going to make me, darling?”

Johnny sighs. “In the bed- under the blankets. Got me?”

“I’m too hot for blankets.”

Daken’s being bratty again. I think he does this to get a rise out of Johnny.

It’s still as cute as it was when he first did it.

“You’re sleeping under the blankets tonight- you literally froze to death,” Johnny says that in exasperation.

“Fine- then I’m sleeping in the middle,” Daken says. “Hot on side, cold on the other.”

Johnny groans. “Just get in the bed.”

“Fine.” There’s the sound of the mattress squeaking.

His mattress makes noise? Good to know. Ya know- in case things go well and I ever stay over here again.

The door starts to open and I realize how close I am to it. I have to quickly take a step back.

“Oh,” Johnny says in surprise. “Didn’t expect you to be standing there.”

“I uh... sorry. I couldn’t hear from over there,” I point back over to the couch, “And you asked me a question so... ya know. Had to get closer.”

“Was he spying?” Daken asks innocently. “Naughty.”

“Shush,” Johnny says. “Lay down.”

“For each order that is given there will be retaliation,” Daken says. “Swift retaliation.”

Johnny shakes his head. “Come in.” He says. “Get comfy. And... just... ignore him.” He says.

He opens the door wider and ushers me into the room.

The room is definitely warmer now. And dry. It smells a little ... I don’t know. Hot. It’s hard to describe.

“Did I.. ruin anything?” I ask tentatively.

“Nah.” Johnny smiles. “Nothing that couldn’t be dried off at any rate.”

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Let me get you some clothes to sleep in,” Johnny says cheerfully.

Johnny’s changed into a pair of blue shorts and an undershirt. Daken... looks like.. is he wearing anything under there? It doesn’t look like it.

Johnny watches me for a second and grins. “He’s wearing shorts. I checked.”

“Ah.”

Johnny walks over to his dresser and starts to dig through it. “So... you sleep with a shirt or...what?”

“Um... usually I do,” I say.

“Well, you won’t be sleeping next to me, apparently.” He says. “You shouldn’t get too hot.”

“Right,” I say awkwardly.

“Here.” He tosses a pair of black shorts at me, followed by another undershirt. “You want to change in here.. or the bathroom?”

“In here, please.” Daken purrs.

“Change in the bathroom,” Johnny says, wiping his hand down his face in exasperation. “Last door down the hallway on the right.”

“Left.” Daken corrects.

“Left,” Johnny says.

“Right,” I say. “Uh.. thanks.”

“No problem.” Johnny smiles. “Hurry up.”

I leave the room and go down the hall.

Ben’s bedroom door is open. As I’m passing I get a quick view of a very tidy space with very big furniture. His bed may be bigger than Johnny’s. And that’s saying something.

The bathroom is small- which could be troublesome for Ben, I’m sure. In the corner, there’s a shower, complete with a shower curtain that has several cartoon ducks on it. It’s... cute. I’m betting it’s Johnny’s contribution to the decor.

There’s a small counter over the sink underneath a dingy mirror with lights built into it.

The whole bathroom has this vaguely orange tint to the lighting.

The toilet is bigger than usual. Which leads me to wonder whether Ben actually has to use a toilet. I mean... he eats right? He’s bound to have waste. I guess. I mean-

Why am I even thinking about this?

Come on Bobby, get your head together. Change clothes, brush your hair, and go back into the bedroom.

Back into the bedroom and share the bed with two guys who’ve recently decided to ask you on date. Right. That’s a no pressure situation right there. Let me tell you.

I change out of my shirt and into the one Johnny gave me. It’s black- I look good in black. A little pale- but good. The shorts are soft and roomy- which is good. It makes for comfy sleeping clothes.

I pick up a discarded comb from the side of the sink and run it through my hair. There. With no toothbrush- I guess this makes me bed ready.

I open the door and head back to the room, stopping when I hear the sounds of... kissing? Making out is more like it.

I freeze in my spot.

“It’s been a whole day.” Daken is complaining when they break apart. “Just... please.”

“No,” Johnny says, his voice deep and ... wow. He’s got a great bedroom voice. “Not now.”

Daken groans.

“Love that noise.” Johnny kisses him again.

“I can make better ones.” Daken offers.

“Later.” He says. “After I take Bobby home tomorrow, I promise.”

“Fine,” Daken says. “Fine.”

“Yea? Good.”

They seem to be breaking this up so it seems a safe to enter.

I open the door and see that maybe I came back a little too early.

Daken’s on his back on the bed, Johnny pressed between his legs and bent down low so he can kiss him.

“Snowflake’s back,” Daken says in amusement.

Johnny jumps back like he’s been burnt.

“Oh.. hey.” He says. “Sorry. He just... um... needed a kiss goodnight.” He says.

“Yea?” I ask awkwardly. “That’s cool.”

“You could have one too.” Daken offers. “If you’d like.”

“I.. uh... think I’m good,” I say.

He nods, pulling himself back into the middle of the bed.

“You want inside or outside?” Johnny asks with the ease of someone who’s used to sleeping arrangements like this.

“Uh.. inside,” I say. “I like to sleep by the wall.”

“That’s cool.” Johnny ushers me into the bed.

At first, it’s a little awkward. Especially laying next to another dude. It’s not like it was when I was tripping. It’s a little more.. personal. Less urgent. It... feels kinda nice? I’ve got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I used to get when I was sleeping at a friend’s house. It takes me back waaaay further than I’d like to admit.

Johnny turns the light off and walks back to the bed. I feel it dip down as he climbs in.

He leaves the door cracked- the light of the kitchen barely illuminating the three of us. It falls mostly on Johnny and Daken. I’m kinda in the darkest patch of the room.

The room itself is a little... smaller when it’s dark. I can see street lamps outside of the window blinds. Small slivers of orange and white, peeping through the white slats.

“Are you under the blanket?” He asks Daken- I guess.

“Yes, sir. I’m under the blankets.”

“Sir?” I tease.

“Don’t worry about it,” Johnny says quickly. “Ignore him- remember?”

What’s calling him ‘sir’ got to do with ignoring him? That’s an innocent comment- right?

Johnny is quiet for a second. “You liar.” He says after a minute.

“I didn’t lie,” Daken says. “I was briefly under the blankets.”

Johnny mumbles something I don’t catch but makes Daken laugh.

“Come here,” Johnny says.

The mattress shifts as Daken does, rolling onto his side into Johnny’s arms.

There’s the sound of kissing again. “Good night,” Johnny says. “Brat.” He laughs after that. “Bobby if you need anything- just wake him- cool?”

“Wake me?” Daken asks, sounding personally offended.

“Yep. You wanted to be in the middle.” Johnny says. “Deal with it.”

“Wake me and I will end you.” Daken threatens.

“Ignore him,” Johnny says. “If you need anything- let us know.”

“Okay,” I say a little awkwardly.

We’re quiet for a second before Johnny says, “When are you going to give Laura that pregnancy test?”

“Mmm. I’ll see her tomorrow.” He says.

“Early?”

“Earlyish.” Daken corrects.

“Cool.” Johnny goes quiet again. There’s someone shifting on the mattress. I can’t really tell who but I know it’s not me. “Will you stop that?” Johnny says after a minute.

“What?” I ask.

“Not you,” Johnny says. “Him.”

“What?” Daken asks innocently.

“Rubbing against my dick- that’s what.” He says. “Knock it off.”

Okay... that’s something that’s happening.

“Oops,” Daken says. “I guess it slipped.”

“Your body randomly decided to rub very intently in the exact spot of my dick on its own,” Johnny says in amusement.

“I can’t control myself,” Daken says simply. “You know that.”

Johnny chuckles. “Just go to sleep.”

“You’re the one talking,” Daken says pointedly.

“Fine. No more talking. Go to sleep.” Johnny says.

There’s another moment of silence before something rubs against my back.

“Hey!” I say.

“I’m stretching,” Daken says.

“Baby, do I have to move you from the middle?” Johnny says in a tone that suggests he’s talking to a child.

“I’m stretching.” He says defensively. “I died today. My muscles are stiff.”

“Lay still.” Johnny orders. “I’ll rub your shoulders.”

“Fine.” He says. The bed shifts again.

I roll onto my side, kinda facing towards them, kinda facing towards the ceiling.

“Mmm.” Daken groans. “Harder.”

“Relax.” Johnny mumbles. “Relax.”

“Harder.” Daken orders.

“Any harder and you’ll be pushed into the mattress.” Johnny chuckles. “This is supposed to put you to sleep.”

“It would if I were tired,” Daken says.

“You’re plenty tired,” Johnny says. “You said it yourself- you died today.”

I sigh. “Can we maybe... call it something else? That makes me feel awful.”

“Sorry,” Johnny says quickly. “Sorry, Bobby. I didn’t even think about that.”

Daken hums to himself. “I momentarily left this mortal coil.” He says. “Sound better?”

“Not really,” I mumble.

“Doesn’t matter,” Johnny said. “It was earlier. Now it doesn’t matter. Everyone is safe and sound.”

Daken mutters something in agreement.

When we slip into silence again- it’s more comfortable this time.

Johnny was right- I am really tired. And today’s been just a whirlwind of emotions.

Mom and Dad, Mark, my powers, the bad trip, the date proposal- all of it.

And now I’m in their bed. It’s just-

Something brushes against my hand.

“Relax.” I’m surprised to hear Daken say. “You’re tensing up. This is fine. You’re safe. We’re not going to let anyone or anything hurt you.”

That... feels nice to hear.

“Yea.” I agree. “Yea. I need to relax.”

Daken rubs my hand a little. “I could.. hold you if you wanted. It might help you relax.”

That...

“You’d have to trust me at your back....” He says.

I... guess that would feel nice. It feels weird to have them spooning with me in the bed.

I mean... I guess.

“If I’m touching you- it will be easier to monitor you,” Daken says. “But I’m asking politely.”

“I...” I guess... that makes sense. “Fine,” I say.

“Move over.” He says.

I shift closer to him.

Daken chuckles. “A little closer.”

I shift just an inch more.

“A little closer.” He repeats.

I don’t give him my back, but I let him press his chest to mine. I’m not sure.. what to do with my hands, so I lay stiff as a board.

“You are just a tense man- aren’t you?” Daken teases.

That makes me laugh a little. “I’m honestly.. trying to ... not..” I’m trying to think how to put this.

“Send any mixed signals?” Daken says with a hint of amusement in his voice. “You’ve been very clear about your intentions tonight, Mr. Drake. I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. Johnny’s in far more danger of being jumped than you are.”

“Jumped he says.” Johnny mumbles. “More like pounced. He wants to ride me until my dick breaks off.” He pauses. “Sorry.” He says. “You probably didn’t want to hear that.”

“It’s fine,” I say. “I’m not like... a prude or anything.”

“You just don’t like to talk about sex,” Daken says. “Or see us naked. No, you’re not a prude at all.”

Daken wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me just a smidge closer. I can hear him breathe. Feel his warm skin. It’s.. nice.

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk about sex,” I mumble.

“You don’t,” Daken argues. “At least- not gay sex.”

I groan. “It’s not like that.” I try to explain it. “It’s just... I don’t know anything.” That surprises me. I don’t know why I admitted that.

“Then ask.” Daken laughs. “It’s really simple.”

“It’s not-“

“He’s like a walking dictionary when it comes to all kinds of sex.” Johnny chuckles. “If you have a question- there’s a 90% chance he has an answer.”

Oh. Yea- I guess that makes sense.

“Whether or not that answer is crude depends on what mood you catch him in.” Johnny teases.

Ah.

“It’s like... sex ed,” Daken says. “If for nothing else- it’s something you can pass along to wayward teenagers. If they don’t know what they’re doing- they could get hurt. Or have an overall bad experience.”

That... makes a lot of sense.

For educational purposes... I suppose it’s okay to ask a few questions. It couldn’t hurt. He already said he’s not going to pressure me. That he’s not picking up any signals I’m not meaning to put out. That’s calming.

“So....” I do have questions of my own, after all. I’ll just pass my willingness off as wanting to do it for the kids. They won’t know the difference... “How does it... like... work?”

“How does what work?” he asks. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Sex,” I say. “How does it work?”

He hums. “Depends on what you want to do.”

“The question is still too broad,” Johnny tells me. “Narrow it down.”

Right. Narrow it down.

Where’s a good place to start?

The logistics of sex between two men or the method of having sex?

I mean... what positions can you use? Every porn I’ve ever seen- they’ve been on all fours. That seems fun for the first few minutes, but I can imagine my arms getting tired no matter which role I was playing.

“Okay...” I try again. “What... positions can you do? Like... does it always have to be on all fours?”

It’s like doggy style. Which was admittedly one of my favorite positions when I was with my girlfriends. Wonder if that’s why so many of them weren’t surprised when I came out as gay.... I guess you could say I was an ass man. Technically.

Daken chuckles. “You are like a little Martian- aren’t you?” He says.

I sigh.

“Don’t make him feel self-conscious,” Johnny says. “He has serious questions. We need to be understanding-“

Daken is snickering.

“Understanding,” Johnny repeats louder, the bed shifts as he nudges Daken in the shoulder. “And help him gain the-“ Daken laughs again. “Knowledge he’s looking for,” Johnny growls over him.

“Doesn’t make him less of a Martian,” Daken says.

“Will you stop?” Johnny bickers.

“Fine,” Daken says cheerfully. “Fine. Positions.” He pauses. “What was the question?”

“Does it have to always be on all fours,” Johnny informs him.

“Oh. That one’s simple.”

“Then answer it,” I say impatiently.

“No,” Johnny answers before Daken can. “It doesn’t have to be. There are other positions.”

“Yea?” That’s hopeful. Less stress on the arms at least.

“Yea,” Johnny says. “You can lay on your back- for example. You can do it standing up, you can do it laying down, if you’re careful you can do it pretty much anywhere you’re flexible enough to do it in.”

That’s good to know.

“You can bottom from on top-“ Johnny continues.

“How is that even remotely possible?” I have to ask. That doesn’t seem feasible.

“It’s like... I don’t know.” Johnny says before humming. “Like... cowgirl- you know that one -right?”

“Oh.” Oh. I didn’t know that was possible with guys... but I guess now that I’m thinking about it .. it makes sense.

“Daken’s good at that.” Johnny chuckles.

“I’m not good at it- I’m excellent at it.” Daken corrects. “It’s my favorite position.”

“Because he’s a control freak,” Johnny whispers.

“I am not a control freak,” Daken growls. “I just like controlling how fast we go.”

“Rightttt.....” Johnny says. “And how hard we go, and how deep we go, and how long we go, and what rhythm we use, and-“

“He gets it.” Daken snaps. “I have control issues. Move on.”

“Not ‘issues’,” Johnny says sweetly, his arm circling around Daken’s waist and just barely brushing against me. “It’s cute.”

“Whatever,” Daken says dryly.

“Whatever,” Johnny repeats with a laugh. “It’s cute. You like making me fuck you deep,” he kisses him, “and slow.”

Ah. Okay...

“Fuck it.” Johnny sighs. “Sorry, Bobby. It slipped out.”

“Sure.” I try to laugh it off. “Right.”

“It’s hard to shut off in bed,” Johnny says. “I promise that I’m trying to keep it PG.”

“It’s cool,” I assure him. “Really.”

“He likes talking about positions,” Daken says slyly. “You should feel how hard he is.”

“Daken.” Johnny groans. “Seriously- party foul.”

“Party foul? What party foul? You’re hard. This conversation makes you horny. It makes everyone else horny too. What’s wrong with admitting it?”

“I’m not horny,” Johnny says defensively. “I’m trying to answer our friend’s questions.”

“Right. Questions that are turning you on.” Daken says.

“I’m not turned on,” Johnny growls.

“Then your dick is rock hard for no reason whatsoever. It’s a spontaneous boner. A real mystery to man and woman alike. I guess we should just ignore it and-“

“Stop talking about my dick.” Johnny orders.

“But you have such a nice dick.”

“I’m serious,” Johnny says. “Stop it.”

We’re all quiet for a tense second.

“Fine,” Daken says. “I won’t talk about your dick.”

“Thank-“

“Regardless of how hard it is.”

“You.” Johnny groans. “Bobby man- I’m so sorry. Really. We’re kinda... worse when we’re in the bed together. You can switch places with him if you want.”

And have all that ‘energy’ focused on me. I don’t think so.

“It’s fine,” I assure. “Really. You’re a couple. I’m in your bed- I can’t really be too upset.”

“Exactly,” Daken says. “If you’d like to feel-“ His voice is muffled as Johnny puts his hand over his mouth.

I have no clue what he was trying to say.

I don’t think I want to know what he was trying to say.

So... let’s recap everything they’ve told me.

Starting with positions I guess.

“So...” I try to digest everything they’ve told me. “He likes to be on top... but he’s still a bottom,” I say.

“Yep,” Johnny says. “Works well in bathroom stalls.”

“Bathroom stalls?” I ask in amusement.

“Bathroom stalls,” Johnny repeats. “Like the ones in Avenger’s tower. And the Baxter Building. And the bar. And the movie theatre. And... well pretty much everywhere. Sometimes he gets horny and it’s like ‘gotta do it right here, right now, drop everything’. It’s cool though. Originally I was always a little scared. But he can run anyone out of the bathroom that tries to pry. And we’ve learned to be really quiet.”

There’s another pause before Johnny cries, “Don’t you fucking lick me!”

Daken laughs. “Get your hand off my mouth.” He says. “I will not be silenced.”

“Really-“ I say. “Whatever he’s going to say is fine. You can’t shock me anymore.”

“Ohhh don’t say that,” Johnny says in a whisper. “He’ll take it as a challenge.”

“He can take it as a challenge,” I say confidently. “He won’t spook me.”

“Why would I try to spook you, Professor?” His voice is... innocent. Way too innocent for him.

I’m walking into a trap.

“I think because you think it’s funny,” I say honestly.

“That would be very rude of me.” He says. “I’m sorry.”

He’s... sorry?

Like... sorry sorry or not sorry sorry?

“I guess... I could use education on how to behave properly when in the bed with two other males.”

Johnny lets out something that sounds like a laugh he’s trying to muffle.

“Your behavior is a little crass,” I say teasingly.

“You should correct me.” He says.

“Someone should,” Johnny adds.

I know this is a trap but... “If you were my student- I’d make you do extra danger room sessions,” I tell him. “To work out some of your excess ‘energy’. If you’re too tired to stand- you’ll be too exhausted to misbehave when you get in the bed.” Easy.

“You want to tire me out?” He says still in faux innocence.

“...Might do you some good.” I offer.

“I can think of several ways to tire me out.” He says smugly. “None of which would involve a danger room. Maybe... your classroom? Your desk. A belt of some kind. Maybe..... a blow job under your desk? Or a rim job- your choice. While you try your best to make no noise whatsoever lest we get caught.”

Now I know I’ve fucked up.

But... damn if I don’t like that fantasy. Someone almost walking in on us when he’s not even supposed to be there. It’s a hot thought.

Ha. hot thought. Rhymes.

“I think I’d stick to the danger room,” I say.

Johnny bursts out laughing. “Awh babe.” He says. “Don’t worry. You can still play teacher with me.”

“But it would be fun in an actual school setting.” Daken sounds slightly pouty.

There. I diffused one of his sex filled scenarios on my own. Johnny didn’t have to interfere this time. How refreshing.

“So.. he’s your bottom... like all the time?” I ask.

“Not all the time.” Johnny fields that one. “Occasionally he likes to do the fucking. Not often though. I honestly think he’s gotten lazy.”

“I’m not lazy,” Daken says. “I just like being fucked. When we have a woman I do plenty of the fucking.” He pauses. “Johnny has to be in the right mood to bottom. Or we have to be drunk. Or my birthday. Or maybe Valentine’s Day if I’m not too drunk. Or-“

“We get it.” Johnny groans. “We get it.”

Daken chuckles. “Payback.”

“Payback my ass.” Johnny snorts.

“We could go back to talking about bathroom stalls.” Daken offers.

“Yea?” Johnny asks. “Which one do you want to talk about?”

“Hmm.... the one in the SHIELD base?”

“Ah. That was a good one.” Johnny recalls. “You came soooo much.”

“Ah....”

“Like... ten times,” Johnny says, fondly at that.

Okay. So they want to talk about cum. Cool.

That’s cool. That’s something that’s happening.

Normal guy conversation I guess. Talking about giving a partner pleasure. Locker room talk basically. Only it’s between two guys. And the guy he’s talking about happens to be laying next to him, actively contributing to the conversation.

“He could barely walk.” Johnny laughs. “I had to tell them he’d been injured.”

“They tried to make me go to the med wing,” Daken recalls.

“Yep,” Johnny says proudly. “I fucked you hard enough to send you the hospital.”

That sounds like something someone should not be proud of. But.. hey. If it’s an accomplishment to him and Daken doesn’t seem to mind- who am I to rain on his parade?

So.... I wonder.... My next question is a little more personal... but... while they’re answering... “How’s it work for three people?” I ask.

“Three people doesn’t work in bathroom stalls,” Daken says. “It’s too many people and it’s too awkward. Plus if they see six feet- it’s a little hard to get them to leave.”

“Not in bathroom stalls.” I correct. “Just.. in general. How’s the sex work between three people?”

“Oh you’re curious now, are you?” Daken purrs.

“Baby no,” Johnny says patiently. “These questions are for educational purposes- cool? So chill out.”

Daken groans. “Fine.”

“Let’s see.” Johnny hums. “Three people. There’s a lot of ways it works.”

Okay. That’s understandable. “But what’s the easiest way?”

I can’t imagine wanting to have sex with someone and being ignored while they have sex with someone else. Do they draw straws to see who goes first? Or do they all have sex at the same time? I can’t even begin to picture it.

“It takes some arranging,” Daken says. “Usually Johnny fucks me while the other person gives him a rim job. Or he fucks me while I fuck someone. Or he fucks me while I suck someone off. Or eat someone out. Things along those lines.”

“Or- we take turns,” Johnny says. “He has like.. zero recoup time. So he can just... go. Multiple times. The third person kinda watches and takes care of themselves until the other two are done. Then we switch places.”

Okay... that’s a lot to take in.

“And... that’s how it works?”

“Usually,” Daken says. “We tend to go with what we’re feeling at the moment. If you put too much thought into it, it’s not fun anymore. It feels like a chore. Sex isn’t supposed to be boring.”

Right.

More questions.

“So... how do you ... pitch?”

Johnny snorts. “Lube. Lots and lots of lube.”

“Then you just carefully fuck them,” Daken says. “Start off slow. Build up. Unless they want rough sex. In which case be rough... but still use lube.”

“Lots and lots of lube,” Johnny repeats. “Like... really. A LOT.”

“Got it,” I say.

Daken’s hand move to the back of my head, stroking my hair.

“What’s a rim job?” I ask.

Johnny laughs again. “It’s...hmm... I don’t think you’re ready for that explanation yet.” He says.

“Why?”

“There’s really not an easy way to explain that one without being crude.” He says.

Now I’m curious.

“What is it?”

“It’s like eating a girl out,” Daken says. “But it’s a guy.”

“So it’s a blowjob?”

“No- not like a blowjob. It’s you- hmm...” He seems to be in thought.

“It’s eating ass,” Daken says with a laugh.

Oh.

Oh. Okay. That’s a thing.

“None of your girlfriends ever asked for that?” He continues.

“Uh.. no. I don’t think I ever dated anyone who was into anything that had to do with anal.”

“Pity,” Daken says. “There’s really only one way to learn a skill like that.”

I’m almost afraid to ask but, “Yea?”

“Experience it.” He says simply. “I’m really good at rim jobs.” He says. “I’d love to show you.”

“Daken,” Johnny says. “Reel it in.”

“What?” He says. “He asked.”

“He doesn’t want you propositioning him.” Johnny admonishes. “Knock it off.”

I can’t imagine wanting him to do... that. But then... I’ve got to admit I’m curious.

“Fine,” Daken says. “Fine. I’ll protect his little virgin ears.”

That’s enough with the virgin jokes. I’m a grown man. I’ve had sex before. I have a basic understanding of how this will work. I just... have to figure out how to do guys. It’s a learning curve. That’s it- a learning curve.

“I’m really not a virgin.” I correct. “I’ve had sex multiple times.”

“But never with your preferred gender,” Daken says. “That makes you a virgin.”

“He’ll keep calling you a virgin until you’ve either fucked or been fucked by someone,” Johnny says. “Don’t take it personally.”

Right.

“I’m not a virgin.” I correct.

“Prove it,” Daken says seductively.

“Daken- I swear- I will make you sleep on the floor.” Johnny threatens.

“Fuck you too,” Daken says dryly.

“Stop propositioning him,” Johnny says. “Really. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“He’s really not,” I say honestly. “At first- yea. But now? I’m kinda expecting it.”

“You’re hot.” He says innocently. “Excuse me for wanting to enjoy you at your most personal.”

“It’s kinda like an ego boost,” I say honestly.

Johnny sighs. “Baby,” he says quietly, apparently only meant for Daken.

“Hmm?”

“Will you stop grinding on my dick?”

That makes me laugh- suddenly.

“Don’t encourage him.” Johnny chuckles. “Really- he’s horny and he’s being a brat about it.”

He calls him a brat a lot.

I think that’s actually my favorite pet name he uses for him.  
“Ignore me. Fine. I see how it is.” Daken says.

“Not giving you attention for that comment,” Johnny says.

“I’ll sleep on my own,” Daken says.

“Nope. Not acknowledging it.”

“In the cold,” Daken says.

“No.”

“On my own. In the dark. With no one-“

“Oh come here.” Johnny groans.

Daken’s pulled a little away from me, Johnny turns his head and kisses him. The kiss turns really deep and really long. Like... really long.

When they break apart Johnny says very quietly, “I love you. Just because I’m not fucking you doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Sex does not equate love. M’kay?”

Daken is quiet for a minute. “Okay.” He says finally. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Okay.” Johnny kisses him again.

I feel like I’ve just seen something really, really, really personal and it would be an asshole move for me to call them out by asking what they were talking about.

It doesn’t matter anyway. I find myself being really sleepy. Like.. really sleepy.

“Mm,” Johnny says. “Someone’s tired.”

How did he know?

“I figured I could put us all out so no one laid here awkwardly in the dark,” Daken says innocently.

Oh. It’s him. He’s making me tired.

This feels... nice. Like crawling into bed after a really long mission.

Another hand graces my waist- Johnny reaching over Daken and resting his hand on me apparently. This feels... nice. This feels safe.

This feels... like something I’ve been missing. Something I’ve been missing for a very, very, very long time.

Johnny’s hand is warm, I feel it through the thin shirt. He smooths up my side. We’re quiet for a long minute.

“That’s not me- you know,” Daken says with a laugh.

“That’s-“ The hand moves. “Sorry.” He says quickly. “I overshot.”

“No,” I say sleepily. “No- it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Felt kinda good,” I say, trying to keep my eyes open.

“Cool.” Johnny drapes his arm other both of us. “Everyone go to sleep now.” He says. “Not that we’ll have a choice. When he gets tired... we all get tired. When he passes out- we all pass out.”

“Just doing my nightly task,” Daken says quietly.

“And we thank you for it.” Johnny kisses the back of his head.

As the moments drag by, the heavier the sleepy feeling grows.

“Night,” I say- I guess to both of them- when I can’t keep my eyes open any longer.

“Good night,” Daken says.

“Night,” Johnny replies.

I let the sound of their combined breathing and the exhaustion of the day carry me off to sleep.

—————————————————

I wake up because I’m thirsty.

Johnny said to wake Daken- right? But I don’t really need to wake him. I can just slip around him and head to the kitchen. No big deal.

I find slipping around him easy to do on account of him not being in the bed at all.

A quick glance says that Johnny’s not either.

I’m just a little freaked out- so I roll out of bed quickly.

The door to the bedroom is shut. It was cracked open when we went to sleep.

I’m about to open it when I hear a very loud moan.

What the hell?

I crack it just a bit and stand there in complete and utter silence.

The scene is hard to describe at first. But... when my eyes adjust to it, I find it even harder to close the door- even though I really, really, really should.

Johnny’s back is to the door and he’s half naked, pants riding low on his thighs.

Daken’s shorts are thrown on the back of the couch.

The same couch he’s being hoisted up on and ... god... just... fucked. There’s no other way to put that. Johnny’s pounding him.

His head’s thrown back- so even though he’s facing the bedroom door, he doesn’t see me.

“Mmm... you like that cock, don’t you baby?” Johnny says quietly.

Daken moans. “Yes... harder.”

My dick is hard almost instantly. Like zero to sixty in under thirty seconds.

“Your tight ass is just... swallowing it. Taking it allll in. You want to cum sooo bad. Don’t you?”

“Yes...” he repeats. “Harder.”

“You like cumming don’t you?”

He keeps asking him questions when it’s obvious that he can’t get very many words out. I’ve never heard him so... tongue tied.

Damn. He looks so good like that.

I mean- when they said he bottomed... I mean... I guess I really didn’t actually see it.

Now- seeing it? It’s... god. I’m such a perv. I need to close this door.

Right... close the door. Just close-

“There,” Daken says. “No- there.” He growls. “Stop fucking around.” He orders. “There.”

“Yea?” Johnny asks. “Right here?”

“Harder.”

Johnny kisses him, as he starts moving ‘harder’. The couch is moved forward several inches. He’s really just... pounding him.

Right. I’m closing the door. I’m closing the-

“You like that? Right... there.” Johnny says. “That’s it.”

He nods. “Yes. Harder.”

“I’m gonna cum inside you.” Johnny pants. “And then put you back to bed.” He chuckles, deep in his throat. “Then you’re gonna have my cum in you allllll night.” He pauses. “You like that- huh? Having my cum in you?”

He nods again.

Johnny makes some move that makes him moan- loudly. He sounds thoroughly wrecked. His hands are gripping Johnny’s shoulders while his legs are wrapped around his waist.

“That’s right.” Johnny soothes. “That’s it... give it to me.”

I don’t know what ‘it’ is... but damn.

“You ready? Hmm?”

Daken nods jerkily, eyes screwed shut.

“Touch yourself.” Johnny orders. “Go on... touch yourself for me.”

One of his hands leaves Johnny’s shoulders. He starts to lean forward, which will put him in eyesight of the door... that I’m standing in. Watching them like an idiot.

I quickly close the door- walking back to the bed and trying to pretend that I didn’t see what I just saw.

Did he see me?

He saw me.

He had to see me.

What do I say?

I mean- I’m embarrassed as hell- yea. But... damn. I liked seeing them like that. I feel this.. urge to get a better look. I’m really, really curious. And turned on. But mostly curious.

Watching them would be way too weird. Asking would probably be a little hot- But that’s wayyyy too forward.

I lay back in the bed and face the wall, trying to get the image of them out of my head. Time ticks by slowly. After about five minutes, the door to the bedroom opens.

“See? He’s asleep.” Johnny says quietly.

“I know what I heard,” Daken says.

“He’s asleep,” Johnny says again. “He didn’t hear or see anything.”

Fuck. Yea- I did. I saw everything. And... damn. How can I begin to face them after seeing that? Like... ‘hey, by the way, thanks for the show. It was hot and I’m sure I’ll be thinking about it for a loooonnnng time.’

“I know what I heard,” Daken repeats.

“You’re hearing things.” Johnny kisses him- from the sound of it. “Get some sleep. If we wake up early enough, we can sneak off to the shower before everyone gets up.”

Daken mumbles something in agreement. The bed dips as they crawl back in.

“He’s kinda cute when he sleeps,” Johnny says in amusement.

“Cute but cold,” Daken complains. “Do you feel that?”

“Uh-hmm,” Johnny says. “Don’t worry. I’ll... counteract it.”

I try to focus on warming up- without letting them know I’m awake.

The air around me gets warmer- but I’m pretty sure that’s because of Johnny.

“Better?” Johnny asks.

“It will do.”

“Good.” He kisses him again. “Go to sleep.”

Right. Sleep. Sleep. I have to go to sleep.

It would help if I weren’t so turned on. Really.

But... I focus everything I have on calming down. I think about the most unsexy things I can manage. Math. Baseball. My grandma. All the usual tricks.

That utter feeling of exhaustion washes over me- meaning our little pheromone manipulator is checking out.

I let that lull me back to sleep- hoping that I stay that way this time.

If not... I mean... I could sneak into the shower before them.

That’s... a nice thought.

Nice. Yea. Nice.


	8. I overhear a conversation about a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two weeks??? So sorry y’all. I quite literally lost track of time.  
> No warnings this chapter about any smexy stuff. ( I know, I know)
> 
> The following chapters are going to get a lot more ‘risqué’ as our boys get a little wiled up. But, if that’s not your cup of tea- there will be very clear warnings. If that is your cup of tea, yay! I promise to deliver maximum smut and , just as important as the smut, fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, adding it to book marks- everything. Y’all are awesome. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, I will try my best to get the next one out in a more timely manner.

Going back to sleep was really, really, REALLY hard. I kept thinking about them. ALL night. Well- what was left of the night. But it was still a really long time to be thinking.

It didn’t help that they came back in and- from the sound of it- cuddled for an hour or so. Complete with kissing, bedroom voices, and dirty talk.

So, so, so much dirty talk.

I’ve never heard dirty talk like theirs. It was filthy. And Johnny? Johnny was just as bad as Daken. He had a whole list of things he said he was going to do to him. Some of which I’m still not sure how they would work out. Whether it was physically possible or not and all that. Daken’s going to get some kind of action tonight that I can’t even begin to describe. Not even in my head.

Apparently, from what I gathered, Daken’s going to be on bottom for several more encounters after this one. If what Johnny said was true- that is. If he just wasn’t saying it to get a rise out of him.

I know it sure as hell got a rise out of me.

I tried to be still and think of absolutely nothing- which on its own was impossible. I think there may have been a blowjob proposition- which Johnny thankfully declined. The whole thing had me a wreck. It’s a miracle I got any sleep at all.

Luckily for me, my body temp dropped drastically and covered up pretty much any sign of me being aroused. Daken couldn’t smell it on me. And if he could- he’d probably think I was having a sex dream or something. My body, for once, had my back. And I was happy for that. Maybe I’m regaining a bit of control after all.

The idea of them going at each other- the way they were talking- was so hot.

Even more so than what I actually saw.

What they did? It was nothing short of art.

I know it probably wasn’t that big of a deal. It seemed like something they would do on a nightly basis- which from what Johnny told me when we first starting hanging out, I know is true- but they’re the first men I’ve seen having sex in real life. Being openly affectionate towards each other. Using pet names. Physical touches and stares. They hid nothing. They’re embarrassed by nothing. I need that. That... courage. It’s one thing to say ‘oh I’m gay’. It’s a completely different thing to actually take the big steps into allowing yourself to be ‘openly’ gay. Daken and Johnny didn’t have that problem. They weren’t worried that Ben was going to come back and find them, they weren’t worried that I’d walk out and see them, in fact- they weren’t worried about anything at all. They were just having sex. Something that’s completely normal for couples to do. It really wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t like they were proving a point or going out of their way to show off- it was just so... normal. And that on its own was amazing.

And I’m literally kicking myself for not saying anything about it. And-more unexpectedly- not joining in. I have a reputation to uphold and I’ve been telling myself that- repeatedly. But it’s been a really long time since I’ve been with someone and I’ve literally never touched another naked man. There were two of them who were at least romantically interested in me, naked, and having sex in the room over from me. If I’d asked to join- I’m sure they wouldn’t have said ‘no’.

But I didn’t do anything. I watched. No matter how messed up it was that I watched them- it was hot. I regret it immensely- yea. But it doesn’t make me any less turned on.

On the note of how messed up it was that I watched them- I feel really guilty. They probably didn’t want me to see that. That was personal. A moment of literal intimacy that I stuck around and watched. Like a perv. Maybe Laura and Gabby were right- I am a little perverted. I mean I’m not trying to be- not at all. But... I did keep the door open. I did watch them. The only thing that made me shut the door was the fact that I thought Daken would see me.

There’s a really great chance that he wouldn’t have minded. That me seeing him may have just turned him on more. However, there is a small chance that he wouldn’t have wanted me to see him like that. I could have pissed him off. On the very early morning of our first date.

Good job, Bobby. Really. You did an awesome thing. It’s totally going to make the date go that much smoother.

The date. ...

There’s another subject I keep coming back to. The date. With not one but both of them. At once.

I have to bury the fact that I saw them having sex down deep, deep, deep within me or it’s going to come up... like word vomit. Probably during the date. It will be ‘innocent talk, innocent flirt, pleasant conversation, and oh yea by the way I totally saw you two bone last night- kudos.’

I’ll have to give them this though- Daken made bottoming look like fun. I know being a top would be fun- just from my experience with women. True- I’ve never done anal- but it can’t be that different. Maybe... tighter? Didn’t Johnny say something about him being ‘tight’? Does that work for dudes too? I mean, I’ve heard men say that in porn before- but never to another man.

I guess tight is better than loose. I guess. I’m not sure how either of those feels though.

Johnny seemed to like it though so I guess that’s something that falls into the ‘feels good’ category.

It can’t be much different than sleeping with a woman. Take away the g-spot and add on the fact that you have to do the lubrication yourself. Not that big of deal. Tight probably feels the same on a man as it does on a woman.

“I hate to wake you, dear, but your sisters at the door.” Johnny’s voice brings me from my kinda restless half sleep.

Sister? What sister?

Johnny has a sister. Daken has two sisters. I have none.

Obviously he’s not talking to me... but then maybe he’s confused? He’s closest to me.... so...

“I don’t have a sister," I groan.

Johnny’s moved from the bed. He left like... ten minutes ago, I think. I faintly smelled some coffee and maybe some eggs. So maybe he’s the early riser in this relationship. Daken remains passed out on the bed- unmovable.

“Not you,” Johnny chuckles. “Go back to sleep, sleepy head.”

Back to sleep? That sounds good.

Daken hasn’t responded to Johnny yet. He’s laying sprawled out on the bed- a bit on top of me if we’re being honest ( not that I really mind). Somehow he makes something that on anyone else would look undignified look graceful. Like he’s posing even when he’s asleep. It looks good but I can’t help but wonder if he subconsciously trained himself to look desirable at any given moment. So that even when he’s got off guard- there’s a good chance that whoever is looking at him is momentarily caught off guard as well.

I don’t know. Maybe I’m putting too much thought into that. Let’s dumb it down. He’s laying on the bed and he’s sexy. There. Simple terms. Mornings call for simple terms. They help my head not get so gummed up.

Johnny hums to himself for a second before saying,“Daken- did you hear me? Your sister is at the door.”

There’s a long pause.

“Fuck,” Daken hisses, burying his face into the pillows.

“It’s okay baby,” Johnny says with a chuckle. “She just got here. She hasn’t been waiting for long.”

“Which one?” Daken groans.

“Both- actually. Guess I really should have said ‘sisters’. I mean it would be weird for Gabby to show up by herself anyway. Right?” The bed shifts a little. “Come on gorgeous,” Johnny teases. “Wake up.”

“What do they want?” Daken asks, batting away the hand Johnny’s place on his shoulder to try and turn him over.

“They didn’t tell me. I let them in... and you’ve got about... I don’t know- three minutes before they barge-“

The door to the bedroom is pushed open- kinda loudly too. “Daken-why aren’t you answering your phone?” Laura demands from the get-go.

She sounds pissed.

A pissed off Laura this early in the morning can’t be a good thing.

“Or now.” Johnny laughs. “They might barge in now.”

“Hi!” Gabby’s voice says cheerfully. “Thank you for sleeping with clothes on this time!”

I pull a pillow over my head, blocking out light and sound. Maybe if I lay really still- she won’t see me. In her anger at Daken, she’ll completely block out everyone else in the room. Is that too much to ask for?

“It’s too early for this,” Daken says. “Please. Later.”

“Why aren’t you answering your phone? I’ve called you at least fifteen times,” Laura says in a tone that’s far too close to one Logan would use to my liking.

“There’s really no point in having a phone if you don’t answer it,” Gabby says. “I want one so bad! I promise to answer it whenever someone calls me!”

“Not now, Gabby,” Laura sighs. “We’ll talk about it later-okay?”

“Fine,” Gabby says. “But if he’s not going to use his- he should really give it to someone who will.”

“I’m not giving you my phone,” Daken groans. “I didn’t answer because I was sleeping.”

“You should have it on you in case of emergencies.” Gabby says ‘wisely’. “The world could have been ending. There could have been super secret scientists on our trails. They could have captured us while you were sleeping. Then you wouldn’t know how to find us because you didn’t answer your phone.”

“Is this an emergency?” Johnny asks with a chuckle.

“Yes!” Gabby says confidently. “It’s a big emergency! A life-shattering emergency! It could change the very shape of our lives!”

“It’s.... a semi-emergency,” Laura says. “It really depends on how you look at it.”

“Oh, yea? And what are we looking at?” Johnny asks with amusement.

“We’re looking at...” Gabby seems to be thinking. “Well... she uh... kinda didn’t tell me. But it’s an emergency none the less. I know because we’ve been running around for like... two days. We haven’t even been home! It must be an emergency!”

I keep my eyes shut. This is obviously something they probably don’t want me involved in.

“It’s a situation that he said he’d help me with me.” Laura takes over the conversation once again. “But has not.”

“I’m sleeping,” Daken groans. “What do you want?”

“A conversation.” Laura walks further into the bedroom.

“Yea, mister. We need a conversation with you. A sibling huddle.” I take a quick glance to see that Gabby, in fact, has her own uniform. A lot like what she was wearing the other night- complete with a small mask. She’s even got her not dog with her. Does that thing follow her everywhere? It’s a wild animal- right? You can’t domesticate a wolverine. I mean at least a normal person can’t.

“Gabrielle,” Daken drawls, “We are not having a sibling huddle. I’m sleeping. You should go home and sleep too.”

“I can’t sleep!” Gabby says in exasperation. “Haven’t you been listening? It’s an emergency!”

Laura sighs. “Gabby- maybe you should let me talk to him.”

“I’m talking to him too,” Gabby says defiantly. “If the two of us talk to him together- he’ll get how important this is.”

“No- we’ll piss him off and he’ll ignore both of us.” Laura corrects. “You should wait outside.”

“Outside??? Outside???? You can’t leave me out of this earth-shattering discovery!” Gabby cries.

“Gabby- stay with Ben,” Laura says. “That’s an order.”

She closes the door before Gabby can respond.

Gabby through the door says a muffled, “Fine, that’s fine. Don’t expect there to be any coffee left though.”

I have to stifle a laugh. That kid is something else. She’d do great at the school and the other kids would love her. I wonder if Laura’s ever thought of that- sending her somewhere. Gabby needs an education and while Laura is very smart- don’t get me wrong, she is- she’s not a teacher. She got a decent education at the various schools- sure. But she never graduated. She doesn’t have a GED. She’s never been to a college of any kind.

But then hell-I’m technically not a teacher either. Not a certified one at any rate. I didn’t go to school for it. I don’t have a degree for it. And somehow people still trust me with their kids.

I guess most parents of mutants are just desperate to see their kids safe and controlled.

I know my parents didn’t have a problem sending me away.

It’s not like I’m terribly far from them- not really. So they could see me with very little hassle. But... still.... I kinda got the feeling they wanted me out of the house. Maybe the kids get that feeling too. I know some of them have expressed that they think their parents are scared of them. Others have been disowned entirely. We’re all they’ve got. I can’t even begin to understand the desperation of that sentence. They have no one.

At any rate- Gabby would do great with us. I could promise Laura that I’d keep a close eye on her. Maybe I should bring it up to her.

“Is this going to be one of those conversations where you bitch at me?” Daken asks groggily. “Because I’m going to save you time- I don’t care. In two hours- I will slightly care. In three hours I might even slightly genuinely care. Right now? I do not.”

Right. Focus Bobby- there’s some kind of emergency going on.

The bed dips down as someone either leans on it or sits on it.

I peek from under the pillow to see her sitting at end of the bed. She’s got her uniform on still-which is weird. Business to be handled maybe?

Laura takes off her mask, smoothing her messy hair with her hands. “No, Daken,” She says dryly. “I’m not going to ‘bitch’ at you. You promised you would help me. You have not. We keep our promises- remember?”

‘We keep our promises’? Sounds like she’s been... coaching him? Is that possible?

“Snore,” Daken keeps his eyes shut.

“Laura- please,” Johnny says. “He’s not getting out of bed anytime soon. Let me make you some coffee. Give him a few hours and he’ll be up and ready to discuss whatever needs to be discussed. You know how he is the morning.” Johnny says the last like it’s a joke. “Trust me- you want him to get as much sleep as humanly possible.

I pull the pillow back over my head.

They probably need space.

The better thing to do would be to excuse myself and go join Gabby. However... I don’t really want to draw any attention. If she sees me in her brother’s bed- she’s probably going to think I slept with him. And that- that’s not good for me. If she tells the other x-men- I can’t even imagine the amount of ‘concerned’ talks I’m going to get. Not to mention the fact that I’d have to out him and Johnny to calm my friends down.

Which would mean admitting that I agreed to go on a date with both of them... at once.

“He will wake up for this,” she says cryptically- drawing me back into the conversation.

She does something that makes Johnny make a very concerned noise. “Holy shit.How many of those have you taken?” He asks quietly.

Oh? She took something?

Drugs? Laura wouldn’t take drugs. She’s too smart for that.

I could open my eyes... but honestly- they need privacy.

I need to make myself invisible.

“When Daken didn’t message me back last night- I got a few,” she says.

“Yea?” Johnny asks. “How many?”

Laura is quiet for a second. “Ten.”

Ten? She got ten of what?

Wait- wait. Not my business. Right. Not my business.

“We picked you some up,” Daken says. “But there we had an emergency of our own to care for.”

IE me. I was their emergency. I’m the reason they didn’t get into contact with Laura last night.

“I’m not doubting that you would do what you said you were going to,” Laura says quietly. “I’m just saying that when there was no contact made, I picked up a few tests myself.”

“And... did they all look like that?” Johnny sounds worried.

So...she took ten of something. And she got some kind of result.

I feel like I’m missing something really obvious. But honestly- I’m so exhausted that I can’t begin to figure out what it is.

“All but one,” She says.

Daken sits up at that. “Nine tests said yes?” He asks sleepily.

Now I’m curious. I lift the pillow just enough to see Laura. She’s got her back turned to me so it’s safe to say that I’m pretty much unnoticed at this point.

“Nine tests said yes,” Laura agrees. “One said no,” She picks up a white tube looking- pregnancy test! That’s right. Laura might be pregnant.

Oh fuck. Laura might be pregnant.

“I’m wanting to side with the one that said ‘no’.”

“With nine yeses and one no- I’m going to go ahead and side with the yeses,” Daken says in a deceivingly disinterested voice. He’s got to care- this is his sister. His little sister. Yesterday he cared. Maybe... he can’t act like he cares in front of her? Logan was the same way really. You had to break through like fifty walls to get him to open up to you. Kitty did it wonderfully. I’ll never understand how exactly- but she did it. “Get that off the bed. It smells like piss.”

“I admit that that’s probably the best course of action,” Laura says, picking up the test. “But...”

“If you admit that’s the best course action- why are you waking me up?” He asks, starting to lay back down.

“Because...” Laura lowers her head. “I.. don’t know what to do.” She pulls her legs up to the bed and sits crisscross. “Please sit up.” She begs. “This is important to me.”

Daken sits up again. “You want me to tell you what to do?” He asks in amusement.

“I want you to help me decide what to do,” She says. “This is a baby. Another human. Probably another mutant with our genetics being kept in mind. And honestly until now, I never thought of being a mother. At all. So much so that Warren and I never bothered with protection. We simply didn’t think it was possible.”

If I had a sister- I’d be stressed right now. My hypothetical baby sister would be in trouble and there would be nothing I could do. But he’s handling this with an offhanded ‘I don’t really care’ attitude. Just from the tone of his voice and his posture I can tell that he’s being guarded for some reason or another. Maybe Laura will know why he’s acting like this. I just hope he doesn’t upset her. Especially if she actually is pregnant. Pregnant ladies can be a little testy and this one happens to have knives in her body. I’d hate for her to get too upset and decide to take it out on someone.

“You have a menstrual cycle- don’t you?” Daken asks.

Not something I would want to talk about with my hypothetical sister but hey- it’s a question that needs to be answered.

“Yes, I do,” Laura says.

“Then there’s a good chance that you’re in some way fertile,” he says simply. “I told you to use a condom.”

“I couldn’t catch any diseases and I thought it was impossible to have children,” She says. “Plus, Warren doesn’t like them.”

Wow. I’ll have to have a talk with him about that.

“It doesn’t matter if he likes them or not,” Daken growls. “They’re to keep you from getting knocked up. I’m sure you didn’t think to get Plan B or anything like that.”

“No, I did not.” She says honestly. “I didn’t think it was an issue. He’s ejaculated inside of me dozens of times at this point and-“

“Spare me the details,” Daken says. “Before I have to hurt him.”

Aha! There. He does care.

Beneath his ‘cold’ exterior, this is his baby sister and he cares that she was impregnated by a man who wouldn’t take the simplest of birth control measures.

Man- I’ve really got to talk to Warren. I mean- if she’s pregnant he’s going to be a father. And that’s the LEAST severe issue that could have come from unprotected sex. He could have gotten some kind of disease, he could have gotten HIV, he could have- wait. That doesn’t matter. I don’t need to let my mind roam. I’ll have a talk with him. Condoms good. Unprotected sex bad. Simple and to the point.

“Don’t hurt him,” Laura says. “He’ll be as shocked as I am.”

“I’m sure he will,” Daken rubs his eyes. “So feather boy knocked you up. Apparently. That’s the emergency?”

“That’s the emergency,” She agrees.

“Does Gabby know?” Johnny asks.

Laura shakes her head. “Obviously she does not.” She smiles. “If you were listening to our earlier conversation-“

“Right,” Johnny says quickly. “Right- sorry. I’m a little slow this morning.”

She nods. “I didn’t want to tell her because I didn’t want her to get excited in case...”

“In case you didn’t want to keep it.” Daken infers. “Understandable. She’s young. She probably wouldn’t understand.”

“I need help....” She says. “So what should I do?”

“Mmm. That’s a little harder to-“

“Wait,” She stops him. “Who’s that?”

Crap. She’s noticed me. I mean-I figured she would.But after this sensitive discussion, I doubt she’ll be very happy I’m here.

“Who’s who?” Daken asks innocently- never missing a beat.

“The man. In your bed,” Laura leans forward, apparently trying to get a better look.

“Well, it’s not my bed, for starters,” He says with a smirk.

“Who is that in _Johnny’s_ bed, then,” Laura growls.

“Johnny?” He says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world while taking his hand and pushing her away from me.

“Johnny is over here,” Laura says pointedly. “Who are you letting in your bed?”

“Not my bed. And it’s no one,” Daken insists.

The room is tense. “Daken, I can obviously see that there are three people in this bed. Who is that?”

“A friend,” He says. “Of non-importance.”

Ouch.

Non-importance?

Really- ouch.

Then again... he probably doesn’t want her to know who I am.

Yea- that makes me feel better. Let’s go with that.

“We picked him up at the club.”

“The club? I thought you said you had an emergency last night.” She growls.

Daken is silent for a moment. “I plead the fifth.” He says.

“I need to know who may be listening to this conversation.” She says, cooly.

“Then you should have checked before you sat down and started throwing around positive pregnancy tests.” He says. “The tests are positive. You don’t know what to do. Focus.”

“Right,” She says. “Right- focus,” She clears her throat. “Mystery man- if you repeat any of the things you’ve already heard or that you’re about to hear- I will end you. Do you understand?”

If I answer- she’ll recognize my voice. As is, I give her a thumbs up and try to look nonimposing.

“He smells familiar.”

“Stop smelling my dates,” Daken says, rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” Laura says. “Daken, I was hoping... you’d have a better plan?” She hesitates before saying, “You’re older than I am. You’re more versed in the way things work. I.... don’t really know how to handle this. You’re the only person I have to go to.”

Wow.

That’s some sibling bonding right there.

I never thought about it... but I guess... they’re the only family they’ve got. All they have is each other. Laura was always close with Logan. When Logan died... I mean... I can see where she and Daken would have pulled closer.

He still doesn’t strike me as the caring big brother type. But... who knows?

“I know.” He sighs. “And I’ll help you to the best of my abilities. But you’ve got to be completely honest.”

“I’m always completely honest,” Laura says pointedly.

“I know you are,” He says, smirking. “But this is something you might find uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” She asks.

“Well.....” Johnny adds. “This is a big decision. There are a lot of politics that go along with this. A lot of people are going to try to tell you what you should do. And you won’t be able to please everyone.”

“I’m not trying to please anyone,” Laura says. “I just want to do what’s right.”

There’s a long pause.

“Do you want a baby?” Daken finally asks.

“I’ve honestly never thought about it.” She says. “I mean... I would like to think I’d be an efficient mother.”

“Efficient mother and caring mother are two different things,” Daken says dismissively. “Do you want a baby?”

“I like the idea of having a baby.” She says.

“But do you want to have a baby? A physical, here until the end of your life, baby. Not a theoretical baby. Not a hypothetical baby. A real life, crying, sleepless, shitting monster,” He lets that soak in for a moment. “Now,” he says. “Do you want that?”

“I... think so,” she says. “But... I don’t really have stable income and-“

“You have stable income,” Daken says, waving his hand through the air as if to dismiss the very notion. “You just haven’t tapped it yet.”

“I’m not touching-“

“A simple DNA test puts you in a large amount of wealth,” He growls. “Take the test.”

“Why don’t YOU take the test?” She asks pointedly.

“I don’t need his money. I have my own money.” Daken says cattily.

“Oh yes, of course. That’s why you’re living out of hotel rooms,” Her sarcasm is so heavy it’s almost tangible.

“I’m in between houses,” Daken snaps.

“If you’d take the money- like he probably intended for you to-“

“He never intended for me to take shit,” Daken snarls. “And you know it.”

Laura doesn’t seem fazed.“Daken- you’re being unreasonable. If he had something to share- you know you’re welcome to it.”

There’s a really tense silence.

Daken crosses his arms and exhales loudly. “I don’t want it,” He says. “Three people have access to that money, yourself and I included. Everyone has some kind of ‘right’ to it. Logan just happens to be the ‘direct’ heir. Since it was his father’s. Or his mother’s. Or some shit like that.”

“How can you call that ‘shit’? Those are your grandparents,” She pauses. “Our grandparents.”

“Oh boo hoo,” Daken says cattily. “What’s it matter? They’re dead. They left him the money. He probably intended for it to go to you. Or the school. He spent his money on the school. The money you have left to inherit was his father’s. Or his mother’s. Or... some relative.”

“And it’s probably incurred enough interest to be-“

“Oh it’s at least seven million- if not more,” Daken says. “Whatever.”

Logan had money?

Wait- I know he had money- it went into the school.

Now apparently he has MORE money?

He doesn’t seem like the kinda guy that would be sitting on a million dollars.

I wonder if he even knew.

I mean- duh. Of course he would have known.

If Daken knows- then why hasn’t he tried to get any? It could solve his problem without him ever having to go back to wherever his money is. His problems would be solved.

“I know how much it is,” Laura says dismissively. “If it was so easy to get- I think you would have it by now.”

“What are you trying to say?” Daken asks coldly.

“I’m trying to say that you’ve had financial troubles yourself. If there was a way out- an easy way out- I think you would have tired it.”

This is devolved into a sibling verbal brawl.

“Why would I want his money?” Daken asks hotly.

“Because you need it,” She says firmly. “Just as much as I do.”

Daken groans. “Go to the bank- prove to them that you’re the sole heir to the Howlett fortune- whatever’s left of it after asshole pissed it away on stupid things- and set yourself up. Play mommy. Raise the baby. Get a house with a room for Gabby in it. There. Problem solved.”

“That money is more yours than it is mine,” Laura says, a lot softer than what she said before.

“I don’t want his handouts,” Daken growls. “I don’t need his help. I’ve never needed his help. If I was living on the street giving blowjobs for cab fare- I still wouldn’t need his help. Got it?”

“It’s not handouts,” She says. “You’re his son. You are technically a Howlett.”

“Please,” Daken snorts.

“You are. That money is as much yours as it is mine,” Laura insists.

“Aren’t you listening? I don’t want it. I have my own. I don’t need it-You do. So take it. There’s this lawyer who contacted me a few years back when he got himself offed. I should still have her number somewhere.”

“If I take the money- you take the money,” Laura says stubbornly.

“I don’t want the money, Laura,” Daken says.

“You need it just as bad-“

“I’m not pregnant!” He says in exasperation. “Do you not know how much money it takes to have a baby?? Let alone raise one. Trust me- you need every cent you can possibly get your hands on.”

Are we conveniently forgetting that Warren is loaded?

Should I say something?

She still doesn’t know I’m here.

If she sees me in her brother’s bed- what’s she going to think? We didn’t part of good terms Saturday night. I’d hate for her to try to kick me out their house like she did the hotel.

“I don’t know if I want to have this baby.” She says quietly. “If I don’t want to...I know Warren would probably like for me to keep it-“

“What Warren wants doesn’t matter,” Daken says. “It’s your choice. You’re the one who will be in pain because of it. He can take his opinion and shove it up his ass. No one cares what he thinks.”

“That’s a little harsh,” Johnny says, speaking for the first time in minutes. “But he’s right. It’s your choice. If you’re not a hundred percent certain you want the baby- don’t keep the baby.”

“My mother didn’t give me up,” Laura says.

“Your mother _couldn’t_ give you up,” Daken says pointedly. “You’re in a completely different situation than she was.”

“Your mother didn’t give you up,” Laura says softly.

“And it got her killed,” Daken says before letting out a dry chuckle. “And some wonderful person I turned out to be-right?”

Everyone is quiet for a second.

“If you keep the baby,” Johnny says. “If you’re 100% certain you want it- we’ll be behind you every step of the way.”

“Of course we will,” Daken says. “That’s a non-issue.”

More proof that he cares more than he’s acting.

I should keep track.

“I appreciate that,” Laura says. “But it still doesn’t solve the ‘Do I want the baby’ argument.”

This is some serious stuff.

Really, honestly, I think they should at least consult Warren. Maybe have the two of them make a decision together. I don’t think he’ll really understand if she goes to him and says she’s pregnant with his baby- but that she doesn’t want to be.

I’m not saying she doesn’t have the right to make that choice. Or even that he should have much say in the decision at all- but he at least deserves to know.

I feel like I should say something on his behalf. Maybe just gently suggest she talk to him?

I mean- she’s asking Daken for advice on whether or not she should be considerate of another human being.

And I’m not saying he’s not considerate. He showed as much last night. But... at the end of the day- he’s a little selfish. I don’t think he’s really the best person to ask about the pro-life/ pro-choice debate.

Again- not that his opinion should matter much either.

“You’d be a great mom,” Johnny says warmly. “Really. How you act with Gabby? How you act with other kids? You’d be great at it. If that’s what you’re worried about- that’s a nonissue too.”

“I know,” Laura says. “And I would actually like to experience something normal like motherhood.”

“And it’s not like you could die during childbirth,” Daken says. “Or that it would be very painful for you.”

“Of course,” Laura says thoughtfully.

“And.... birdman is loaded,” Johnny says. “Like... loaded loaded.”

Finally someone says it.

“I’m sure you remember,” Daken says.

“I know- I know,” she says. “I just don’t want people to think I got pregnant to get at his money. That’s a reputation I don’t want to precede me.”

“Hmm,” Daken hums. “Well.. how do you feel about Warren?”

“Warren?” Laura asks.

There’s a question. I’ve honestly not seen them interact enough to gauge whether or not they’re ‘in love’. At least not enough to know if they’re capable of raising a baby together at any rate.

“Yes- Warren. How do you feel towards him?” Daken says somewhat impatiently.

“I... love Warren,” Laura says. “I do.”

“Okay.... then...” He motions with his hands- as if trying to get to her to come to a conclusion he’s already thought of.

“But if I have his child- I’m putting both him and our baby in danger,” Laura says. “People will come after them- the same way they come after us.”

“If you have a baby,” Daken says, “no one on this earth will harm it. I guarantee it.”

I wasn’t expecting him to say... that.

Laura sighs. “I know.”

“And Warren is a hero- he can protect himself,” Daken adds.

“I know,” She repeats.

The more he talks- the more it sounds like he kinda wants her to have the baby.

Which is weird. Totally not what I was expecting. Maybe Laura was right- I do judge too quickly.

“Call him,” Johnny says. “Tell him what’s going on. Go to one of the x-men’s doctors and see if they can’t give you a more official test. If nine tests said yes and one says no- there’s a really good chance that you’re pregnant. Regardless of what you wanna do- or what you’re gonna do- Warren has a right to at least know.”

I have to stay quiet. I have to feign sleep. I have to pretend that I’m not overhearing this conversation at all.

More importantly, until she decides what to do- I can’t say a single thing to Warren. Not a word. Maybe.... ya know- tell him to use condoms. But that’s it.

Even though he might be suspicious.

I guess... yea. I shouldn’t say anything. Not yet anyway.

“I know.” She says softly. “I know.”

They fall into silence.

“You won’t be another him,” Daken says quietly. “If that’s what you’re worried about. You won’t be distant. You won’t leave the kid somewhere on their own.... you won’t hurt your child.”

“He was distant,” She says.

“But you won’t be,” Daken says. “Because you know how that feels.”

“What if it’s a cycle we’re doomed to repeat?” Laura asks quietly.

“It’s not,” Daken says.

Laura looks down. “Then why don’t you have children?”

Daken pauses before saying, “Because they’d be killed before they were born,” He adds after another pause, “it’s happened before.”

Wow. Wow. Daken’s saying that he at one point had a kid? Well- an unborn kid. He was going to be a father. He was-

“And.... you.. never told met this,” Laura says.

“I was eighteen. It doesn’t matter. I would have fucked the kid up worse than he did me,” He dismisses the entire thing like it wasn’t something heavy and worth talking about. Or in the very least- letting us digest. “You won’t fuck your kid up. You won’t abandon it. You won’t hurt it. You won’t be distant. You won’t ditch them somewhere for someone else to raise. You won’t be him.”

That’s a statement I didn’t expect. Especially coming from Daken. I mean- Yea. I guess, when you look past it all- Logan did kinda screw him up. Daken’s daddy issues are a running joke amongst pretty much everyone.... I never thought to stop and think that they may just be founded in something a little more than angst.

Laura says very quietly, “After what he did to you-“

“It doesn’t matter what he did to me,” Daken says. “You’re not him. That’s the one area the facility failed at. Try as they might- you are your own person. And honestly, you’d be an excellent mother just based on the fact that in some capacity- you had an excellent mother.”

“It’s true,” Johnny says sweetly. “Sue’s a great mom. Like a GREAT mom. Our dad sucked- but our mom was awesome. She got it from mom.” he pauses. “And your dad didn’t suck-“

“To her,” Daken says quietly.

“To you,” Johnny agrees. “He didn’t know how to parent and wasn’t ready for it at first- but you two had a decent relationship.”

“So.... I had decent parental influences.” Laura says. “I should be able.... to do this decently?” She sounds lost.

“You can do whatever you want more than decently,” Daken says. “I know you. If you really want to do this- if you want to be a mother- you’ll go above and beyond.” he pauses. “That’s how you draw people in.”

Laura turns to him. “Thank you,” She takes his hand. “I’ll talk to Warren.”

“Glad to help,” He shakes her hand off his. “Now let me go back to sleep.”

She nods, turning around and heading for the door. “It’s nice to see you changed your mind, Bobby,” She says over her shoulder. “I warned you that they were persuasive.”

That stops every thought I could possibly have.

She knows I’m here?

Of course she does. She got close enough to smell me. “If they keep you around... well..” she smirks from the door, “They could definitely do worse.”

“Annnnd.... that’s enough,” Johnny says. “Out you go.”

“Really,” She insists. “The two of you could do worse. I have a feeling I’d like him much more than any of your last boyfriends. An x-man will at least try to be a decent a person.”

“Not looking for your approval, but I’ll keep it in mind,” Daken says. “Leave.”

“He’s cute.” She says. “And I doubt he’s a thief.”

“Uh... thanks,” I say.

She nods. “However- if you tell anyone else about any of what you’ve heard today- I will stab you. Whether I approve of you or not.” She says.

“Won’t tell a soul,” I say quickly.

“I appreciate that. As a sign of my gratitude, I will refrain from telling any of our colleagues about your decision to embark in a ‘taboo’ dating role.” She pauses. “Like I told you before, the other x-men can be very judgmental.”

“I know,” I say softly. “Thank you.”

She nods. “Oh, by the way,” She turns back to the door. “If you hurt him- I will hurt you.”

“That’s enough,” Daken groans. “I hate it when you do that. I’m not a child- you don’t have to threaten my dates for my safety. Leave.”

She chuckles. “Fine. I’m just giving him a fair warning.”

“He doesn’t need a fair warning,” Daken snaps. “I can handle this myself.”

“After what happened the other night-“

“He’s not like that asshole from the other night. You don’t have to worry about him.”

That’s good to hear him say.

“Leave.” He says. “I want to go back to sleep.”

“Ben’s probably making Gabby breakfast,” Johnny says after a second of silence. “You’re welcome to stay.”

Daken glares at him.

“What?” He asks. “Your sisters are welcome in my house. We’re not kicking them out. She can stay as long as she wants.”

“In the living room,” Daken groans. “Stay in the living room.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” she says. “But Gabby and I have to go back home so I can talk to Warren. I think this matter should be handled as quickly as possible.”

“Sure thing,” Johnny says. “Text us if you need anything. Anything at all- got it?”

“I will.”

“And let us know what you decide,” Daken lays back into the mattress, facing towards me with his eyes closed. “If you want to have an abortion, I know a guy.”

I hope he means a doctor. He has to mean a doctor. It doesn’t sound like he’s talking about a doctor- but it has to be a doctor.

“I will let you know...” She pauses. “But I think I’m keeping it.”

Oh wow. Okay... so... Logan’s a grandpa. Or- he would be a grandpa. I bet he would have loved that.

I almost say something along those lines- only to stop when I remember that I’m really close to Daken and that he might not like that very much. I don’t think he would hurt me, but he would be kinda pissy about it.

“Cool,” Johnny says, warmly. “Like I said, if you need anything...let us know.”

“I will,” she says. “Thank you. You handled this much better than Logan would have.”

“Tell me about it,” Daken chuckles.

Laura doesn’t respond, instead opening the door and telling Gabby to get her things.

The room is quiet for a minute before Johnny lays back in the bed and takes Daken into his arms, kissing his neck and shoulders.

“Snowflake is in the room,” Daken says keeping his eyes closed. He’s smiling as he says it though.

“I’ll kiss him too,” Johnny threatens, moving up to Daken’s jaw.

I wouldn’t necessarily mind that.

“Don’t threaten him with a good time,” Daken chuckles.

“It’s morning,” Johnny says. “I get to kiss you in the morning. That’s how it goes.”

“Yes, yes. I know the deal.”

“Good,” Johnny finally makes it to his mouth. “No complaining.” He captures his lips in a chaste, quick, very cute kiss that lasts for like five seconds.

What deal are they talking about? Another ‘rule’ in their relationship? Should I be keeping track?

“No complaining,” Daken agrees when Johnny pulls back and buries his face in his neck again. He opens his eyes briefly looking at me before turning his head towards Johnny- or at least in that general direction. “Keep kissing me.”

“You’re going to be an uncle,” Johnny says, kissing his neck and shoulders. “Isn’t that exciting?”

“Very,” Daken says cooly before reaching over and stroking my face- which is very unexpected. “Have good dreams last night?” He asks almost sweetly.

“Uh...”

“You smelled divine,” He says.

“I smelled divine?” I ask with a nervous chuckle.

“You were turned on by something,” Johnny explains. “He likes that smell. It’s cool- he didn’t touch you.” He pauses. “But he’s touching you now.” He reaches over and grabs Daken’s hands. “Hands off.” He says. “The morning rule doesn’t apply to him.”

Morning rule?

“I wasn’t worried about him touching me-“

“He would have liked me to touch him,” Daken says. “Which..... I could still do. Give you a little hand this morning?” He glances down, reminding me that it’s morning time... and I’m a guy. A guy who was recently thinking about him and Johnny going at each other. There’s some stuff that could use handling.

“I’m good,” I say after a second too long pause.

My morning wood is something I’d rather handle myself. Not that Daken helping wouldn’t be.... helpful. I mean- the idea kinda doesn’t help with the situation. I don’t know how my ‘problem’ persisted through that conversation, but lower regions of my body seem to think now is a good time to let themselves be known. Which would be fine if I wasn’t laying next to someone who can smell everything my body does. My scent, my hormones( i guess), my heart rate- all of it. He’s reading me when I really don’t wish to be read.

“You thought about it,” Daken teases. “And you’re hard as a rock.”

“Don’t tease him,” Johnny says playfully. “You can hit him, Bobby. He probably deserves it.”

Hit him? I think he’d like that a little too much.

I have to say that the idea of touching him in capacity after seeing him last night is... appealing. More so than I’d like to admit.

“Hit him?” I chuckle. “For touching me?”

“Oh yes,” Daken grins. “Hit me.”

His face is an odd mix of playful and.... sexy. I don’t know how else to describe it. A grin looks good on him.

Johnny leans over him, chest pressed firmly against his back. They kiss again.

Whatever this ‘morning’ rule is- I think I like it.

I’d like to to be clarified- sure. But I’m pretty sure I like it.

“I don’t think he needs hit,” I say.

“Then I’ll hit him.,” Johnny smacks him over the ass, a solid pop. “Behave.”

Daken shuts his eyes and moans. “Mmm. Harder.”

That brings me back to last night- which makes my face get hot.

“So..... what are we gonna do today?” I try to cover it up, hence protecting the big secret that I saw them fuck.

“Awh. You made him blush,” Daken teases.

“Leave him alone,” Johnny says. “Or else.”

“Or else what- you’ll spank me?” Daken grins.

“I’ll not spank you,” Johnny says. “For a week.”

Daken frowns. “You can’t keep that threat.”

“Oh yes, I can,” Johnny smiles. “I’ll treat you nice and gentle like. Like a wilting flower. Nothing hard,” he kisses him, “or fast,” he kisses him again, “or dirty.” He smiles. “Just slow and deep. Every single time.”

That’s....a threat?

That sounds like fun to me.

Daken rolls his eyes. “Fine. I won’t tease him.”

Apparently, that is a threat. Wow.

“He can tease me,” I say in moment of stupidity.

“Oh really?” Johnny says with a grin. “You hear that? He obviously doesn’t know what kind of monster you are in the morning.”

“Monster?” I laugh. “He seems okay to me.”

“Only because Laura woke him up early.” Johnny laughs. “He’s not in full form yet.”

“It doesn’t matter,” I say. “I really don’t mind.” Not anymore anyway.

“Then I can ask you what exactly made you so turned on last night,” Daken says, grinning wickedly.

“Ah-“

“Because around... oh four AM this morning, while Johnny and I were in the other room entertaining ourselves... I smelled a scent suspiciously close to yours. Far off, of course. Like someone and opened the door to the bedroom. And when we came back in the room- you were laying in a different position than you were when we left you.”

All I can do is stare at him.

“I... uh...”

“What did you see, hmm?” He asks.

“Daken, don’t,” Johnny says, far more seriously than his previous tone.

“I’m just asking,” Daken says innocently. “What did you see?”

What do I tell him?

“I... saw.. you two.. in the other room,” I fumble for words. “But I didn’t watch you.”

“For long,” Daken says.

Damnit. If he knows I saw them- why is he bringing it up like this? Is he angry? Is he amused?

Why couldn’t he have told me this in private?

“I only saw a little bit,” I say quickly. “Really.”

“And... you liked it?” Daken presses.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Johnny says quickly. “It’s fine. Whatever you did or didn’t see is completely fine.” He turns Daken’s face towards him. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t bring this up.”

“He needs to answer the question,” Daken says.

“He doesn’t have to answer that,” Johnny says. “If he saw it- fine. He’s probably embarrassed. Don’t dog him for a reaction.”

“I do want his reaction,” Daken says, “Because I was on the bottom. I want to know what he thinks.”

The room is quiet again. I can feel it drop a few degrees.

The morning sunlight comes through the blinds and hits Johnny’s face. He’s propped up on one elbow, shaking his head. His hairs kinda messed up- it’s a cute look. I can really see, with the sun hitting him, how blonde he actually is. I always had a thing for blondes.“He doesn’t owe you a reaction.” He says with a groan.

“He does,” Daken says. “Because we put on a show for him. I want to know what he thought.”

“He doesn’t owe you that,” Johnny repeats.

There’s a moment of tense silence.

I have to tell him something. Just a little thing to appease him.

Telling him it was hot is way too far out of my comfort zone.

Not saying anything could make him feel bad.

So...

“It looked like... fun?” I offer.

“Is that it?” He says.

“A lot of fun?”

Daken frowns. I guess that’s not the answer he was looking for.

“Baby...” Johnny says with a lilt to his voice. “Baby...... don’t make that face. You embarrassed him. You haven’t even been on a date with him yet and you want him to tell you how wonderful you look naked?”

My face is hot again.

“You’re gorgeous,” Johnny says. “Dressed,” he kisses his shoulder, “Half dressed,” he kisses him again, “or completely undressed. Genetics was very, very, very kind to you.”

Daken half smiles.

“Are you good now?” Johnny asks.

“Yes.” He says after a minute.

“No sulking?”

“No sulking.”

“No pouting?”

“I do not ‘pout’,” Daken growls.

“You do pout,”Johnny says. “And as adorable as it is- we don’t have time for that today.”

“Right.” Daken sighs. “Of course.”

“That’s right.” Johnny kisses him again before sitting up. “So... we’re gonna take you out for the day,” Johnny says to me. “An entire day. If your powers start to act up- I can counteract them, so there are no worries there. We’ll buy you breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks- everything. It’s just about having fun- okay? No need to stress, or be uptight, or worried. It’s just a date. There is no set of rules that you have to follow, there are no expectations, the amount of PDA completely depends on what you’re comfortable with, and there will be absolutely no pressure placed on you to push you out of your comfort zone. It’s just about fun. M’kay?”

That’s... relaxing to hear. Really relaxing.

Johnny really is a good guy. I mean- duh. I knew that. But when it comes to dating- apparently he’s an even better guy. Caring, kind, compassionate. I wonder how much of that had to do with the fact that Sue helped raise him. He’s more in tune with the emotional side of things because his sister taught him to be.

At least part the time.

I’ve seen some instances where he’s been hotheaded and impatient. We all have those moments though. I don’t hold them against him.

“Yea.” I realize he’s waiting for me to answer. “Yea, that sounds good.”

“Good,” Daken says. “You can borrow some of Johnny’s clothes. We don’t have time to take you back to your hotel room.”

Cool. That’s cool.

A little different from what they told me last night-so I guess the plans have changed a smidge. Not a big deal. No red flags are going off in my head just yet.

“So... where are we going?” I ask. Admittedly, I’m a little excited.

“We’re gonna go to an amusement park,” Johnny says. “If that’s cool with you.”

I love amusement parks. And I mean LOVE them. “Yea- that sounds awesome,” I say.

“It must.” Johnny teases. “Your whole face just lit up.”

I have to grin. “I love amusement parks,” I say honestly.

“I thought you would,” Daken says.

Wait- that was his idea? That sounds more like a Johnny idea.

“There’s this new one that opened up like... thirty minutes from here,” Johnny says. “We haven’t even been yet.”

“And it’s supposedly not open to anyone under the age of 18 in certain parts,” Daken says. “So.. no brats.”

No brats- huh?

“Guess you’ll have to stay home then.” Johnny teases.

Daken flips him off before sitting up in the bed. “Feed me.” He says.

“Yes, darling. I’ll feed you.” Johnny offers his hand to Daken and helps pull him out of bed and to his... Oh god.

“You’re naked.” Comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. I can’t help but gawk.

Naked and.... erect. I don’t blame him for that. It’s early morning and we’re guys. But... it’s shocking. I’m once again taken back by how big he is. Like... that goes inside of someone? Maybe it’s best that he’s on the bottom. Like- always. I can’t imagine being able to put all of that inside of me and- wait. Why am I assuming I’d be on the bottom? Is that something I’m interested in? I’ve never really thought about it thought about it. I did say I was kinda interested in both. I guess. And he did make it look like fun last night. I just... don’t know. Let’s push that off for a while and figure it out later.

“I am,” Daken says. “We soiled my clothing this morning and didn’t want to make too much noise finding more. Don’t worry- I slept with sheet in between us.” He smiles. “If I hadn’t stood up, you wouldn’t have even known.”

But I do know.

And...

“You can look.” He says. “I won’t pounce you.”

Yea. Right.

“Your tattoo takes up... so much space,” I say, trying to redirect the conversation.

“It’s rather large.” He agrees.

“Did it hurt?”

“You’re being evasive.” Daken grins. “Wonder why.”

Johnny leans down and grabs the blanket off the bed, pulling it off of me and draping it over his naked boyfriend. “Go handle that.” He says, kissing him on the cheek. “Cold shower.”

“Please.” Daken scoffs.

“I’m going to get Bobby something to wear. I don’t have time to deal with it for you.” Johnny says.

“Or... we could give the professor a little encore. Maybe some hands-on sex ed?”

I kinda like that idea. But I stay silent.

Johnny laughs. “Shower. Go.”

“Fine,” Daken says crisply. “I’ll remember this for when you need a hand next time.”

“You do that,” Johnny says. “Go.”

Daken drops the blanket and walks out the room, gaining a startled cry from Ben.

“I knew he was gonna do that.” Johnny groans, staring at the ceiling.

There’s a moment of awkward silence.

“Johnny...I need to talk to you.” I’m glad my voice didn’t do anything embarrassing like crack.

“What’s up?” He doesn’t look at me just yet.

“It’s uh...look- I’m sorry that I kinda saw you last night,” I say. “I didn’t mean to watch. I know it was private and... yea. I’m sorry.” That should cover it.

Johnny glances at me. “Yea?” He smiles warmly. “Honestly? I’m not. Sex is normal. Natural. You should enjoy it. You were turned on? That’s good. That’s a normal reaction. The fact that you didn’t try to fight that reaction is a good sign.” He crosses his arms. “Now, let’s get dressed. You’re about my size... and Daken has his own clothes so there will be a bigger selection.”

Cool. He’s not mad. He’s... happy? Happy that I didn’t reject the idea of two dudes doing it? I mean- I guess that’s a major step forward for me no matter how you look at it.

I sit up in the bed and scoot to the edge. It’s a really big bed, after all.

I put my feet on the floor and stretch, noticing Johnny watching me. “What?” I ask finally.

“Nothin’.” He says with a grin. “Come over here.” He motions me with his hand to come join him by the dresser. The dresser that’s taken heavy water damage. Guess that’s my fault.

“Jeans,” Johnny says, opening the third drawer out of the six drawer dresser. “Hmm... here,” He passes me a pair of light blue jeans. Not terribly tight but not terribly loose either. At least they’re not skinny jeans. I’ve seen Johnny rock a pair once upon a time. He’s probably grown out of that, however. It’s been a while. “And.... a shirt,” He closes the jeans drawer and opens the second one, pulling out a black t-shirt. “There.”

“Thanks.” We’re standing really close to each other. Really, really, really close.

Johnny grins. “No problem.”

The moment drags on for a second. It’s like I want to make some kind of move- but I don’t at the same time. If he were a woman and I was still acting straight- I may have tried to kiss him. But... he’s not a woman, I’m not acting straight, and I shouldn’t.

While I’m thinking, he leans forward and kisses me. Warm and steady. It’s grounding. Comforting even. I part my lips and let him deepen the kiss, which he seems to like.

Somehow we end up flipped around so that he’s pushing me up against his dresser. It’s a lot like the kiss I saw him and Daken have yesterday as we were leaving the restaurant.

I’m still not sure what to do with my hands... so I let them kinda awkwardly dangle.

Johnny pulls away with a final peck on my lips. “Daken was right,” He says with a smirk. “You’re not half bad.”

“Yea?” I’m a little light headed.

He nods. “Get dressed. I gotta go take Daken some clothes. And probably a towel,” He pats my shoulder. “Good talk, Bobby.” He says as he walks out of the room, leaving me standing there a little confused.

Good talk? Right. Good talk.

That was a good talk.

“Can you tell your boyfriend to put pants on?” Ben is complaining outside the door. “Seriously. No one wants to see that.”

That makes me smile.

“I’ll tell him,” Johnny says with a laugh. “He won’t listen- but I’ll tell him.”

Ben grumbles something I don’t hear as I walk to the door and close it. Just because they’re comfy with naked people walking around doesn’t mean I am. Or that I want to be one of those naked people. So... best to close the door and get dressed away from prying eyes.

The clothes are well worn- comfy is a better word. They don’t look half bad either when I catch sight of myself in the mirror. I wonder if he has a pair of shoes I can borrow... I can’t go in the ones I wore yesterday. Kinda wouldn’t match the outfit. Not that I’m really that snazzy of a dresser anyway... but I kinda like everything to at least match.

I take a moment to stretch. Pop my joints and all that.

Surprisingly, sleeping in a bed with two other people was far more comfortable than I thought it would be. There was some fighting for the covers- which even though he was in the middle, Daken monopolized- and some weird displacement of pillows... but nothing that can’t be solved with an extra blanket or two and three or four more pillows.

If I make staying over here a regular thing- maybe I’ll voice those concerns to Johnny and see what he thinks.

I take the clothes I was wearing last night and lay them on the bed where Johnny can find them.

Might as well try to be the best house guest I can be.

I’m guessing we’ll have some explaining to do when we leave the room- seeing as Ben’s apparently out there. He’ll be awful curious as to why I slept in their bed if I’m not their boyfriend.

That or he’ll think I’m a slut. Or whore? Man slut? How does this work now? What’s the terminology? I should really figure that out.

Whatever it is-it is something I’m not sure if I like. Not directed at me anyway. I can see where it could be hot to call someone a slut in the bedroom... but out of the bedroom? Nah. I don’t think I’d like that.

But... then again... I guess I should stop really caring what people think. At least long enough to enjoy today and see if it’s something I want to continue. I mean, it’s only one date. One date doesn’t trap me in a relationship. If it’s too weird- I can just stay friends with them. No big deal.

There’s a knock on the door followed by a muffled, “Safe to come in?”

“Yea,” I call back.

Johnny pushes the door open and stands there for a second. “You look great.” He smiles.

“Well... you dressed me.” I return his smile.

“That I did.” Johnny points behind him. “You wanna eat here or go to a restaurant? I think Mr. Bossy wants a restaurant.”

“Didn’t you already make food?” I ask.

He nods. “Yea... but I think Gabby ate it.”

Ah. That makes me a chuckle a little. “She’d do great at the school.” I muse.

“Laura doesn’t want to drop her off somewhere,” Johnny says. “Not like Logan did to her, at any rate.”

“Oh.” Yea, I guess he did do that- didn’t he?

But I mean... she was like a prostitute or something- right? That was the gossip at any rate. Whoever asked would surely have gotten stabbed so no one really talked about it. I’m sure if I was closer to Laura it’s something we could talk about.

Maybe I should try to get closer to Laura in general. Just... maybe. She’s the sibling in this whole relationship thing and the only family member I’ve got to impress.

Seeing as Sue and Reed are still unaccounted for.

Which, now that I’m thinking about it, may be one of the reasons she’s so protective of Johnny. He doesn’t have anyone but Ben. She thinks he needs family.

It’s sweet. And I’m sure he appreciates it.

But... impressing her might take some work.

Of course, she already said she approved. So... maybe not that much work.

“There’s this diner down the street... Daken ‘hates’ it.” He makes quotations with his fingers. “But they have really good eggs. And I’m kinda in an egg mood today.”

“If Daken ‘hates it’,” I make quotations too, “won’t he mind us going there?”

Johnny grins. “Oh most definitely. But he just said ‘feed me’ he didn’t specify as to how he wanted to be fed. So... diner down the street with awesome eggs it is.”

That makes me smile. “Yea- that’d be cool.”

“Great.” Johnny looks me over again. “Oh. Shoes.” he walks to his closet. “Your feet a little smaller than mine.”

“I’ll make do,” I assure. “Just give me something that looks decent.”

He nods and pulls out a pair of black tennis shoes, tossing them to me. “Socks are in the top drawer,” he says. He continues to dig through his closet as I go to the dresser.

Top drawer. Top drawer. Let’s see.

I pull it open to immediately shut it, face going hot.

Johnny doesn’t seem to notice.

I look over my shoulder to see him distracted.

Okay. I slowly open the drawer back up- just a crack.

Inside is this large black...I don’t even want to know what it is. Or what it’s for. Though the fact that it kinda looks like a dick pretty much gives away it’s purpose.

That goes inside someone? One of them? That’s impressive. I hope they cleaned it before putting it in the dresser. I also hope he doesn’t see me standing here gawking at it.

Johnny doesn’t bottom much- apparently. So I guess it’s Daken’s. Why would dudes need a sex toy though? They’re kinda well equipped to do the sex stuff. Like...I can see lesbians needing a sex toy- they don’t have any dicks. Understandable. Two dudes means two dicks though- they shouldn’t need one.

They shouldn’t-

“I can show you how to use that if you’d like,” Daken says in my ear- making me jump and slam the drawer shut. Daken’s dressed very nicely. Still managing to look casual yet making it clear that he is not wearing Johnny’s clothes. His jeans- I’m glad I didn’t ask to borrow. Because they are sooooooo..... soooo... sooo tight. It’s a good look on him- but I don’t know how he’s breathing. He’s wearing a tank with some more Japanese writing on it. I’m wondering if he’s been to Japan lately. “It’s a lot of fun.” He continues, quickly nipping my ear and then backing off.

“No thanks,” I say quickly. I wish he’d do that ear thing again- though. As surprising as it was- it felt kinda good.

“Suit yourself. Darling?” He smirks, reaching over me and pulling the drawer back open. He removes the item- dildo? Is that a dildo?- and tosses it to Johnny. “You forgot one.”

Johnny’s face is almost comical. “I uh.... sorry Bobby.”

“It’s cool,” I say. “Really- I’ve just never seen one... of that size.”

“Daken likes to be stuffed,” Johnny says.

That answer just makes my embarrassment worse.

He likes being stuffed? That sounds uncomfortable as fuck.

“That I do.” The man agrees. “And since I have zero refractory time during sex- Johnny needs a hand every now and then.”

Or a third person. I get the feeling that if we were to have sex for an extended period of time- we’d both end up fucking Daken. I wonder how his body can handle that- especially if he’s on bottom. Doesn’t he...I don’t know... get tired? Surely he tells them to stop if he’s tired.

“Put it in the closet.” Daken orders before grinning. “Or, better yet, give it back to me. I can put it away while you’re dressing.”

“Oh, I know where you’ll be putting it.” Johnny grins. “And we don’t have time for it.” He puts the toy in the closet. “So, Marcus is going to stay with all his little friends until he’s needed.”

Marcus?

“I wish you wouldn’t name my toys.” Daken groans.

“What?” Johnny says innocently. “I feel like they need names. It’s rude to have such a personal item and not give it a name. So it’s Marcus, Linda, George, Maximilian, and Sparky.”

Daken shakes his head. “Really? Really?”

“Sparky’s your favorite. I don’t even know why Marcus is even in that drawer.” Johnny says with a grin.

This is a completely normal conversation for them to be having. Yep. Just a completely normal conversation here folks. Move it along.

“I’m guessing sparky’s what- the vibrator?” Daken asks with a raised eyebrow.

Dudes can use vibrators? Why would they want to?

“Yup. And Linda is the beads, George is that dog toy looking thingy, and Maximilian is the paddle. See? They all have names.” Johnny grins. “You’re welcome.”

“I do see.” Daken agrees. “And I was hoping that in making you repeat all this shit you’d realize how insane you sound.”

“There’s nothing wrong with naming things,” Johnny says defensively while pulling his shirt over his head and swapping it out for another- a blue one that kinda matches his eyes. Wonder if he did that on purpose.

“This from the man who named his laptop.” Daken rolls his eyes.

“George is a perfectly good laptop and thus deserves a perfectly good name.” Johnny crosses his arms.

That’s... cute. Adorable really. Not so much the sex toy part- but the laptop having a name part. Even though.. yea... him naming the sex toys is kinda cute too. Kinda. In a weird way.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable- you know that right?” Daken says, walking to him and putting his hands on his face. “Stop naming the sex toys. It’s weird.” He pecks him on the lips. “Now get dressed. I’m starving.” He backs away and walks out into the living room.

“Stop naming the sex toys? Oh, I’ll name the sex toys.” Johnny mumbles, pulling out a pair of jeans that are hung up by one pant leg on the back of his closet door. “Now they’ll all have last names too.”

That makes me laugh.

He turns around with a grin on his face. “You see how bossy he is? Bossy right?”

“He... may have a point.” I tease. “Naming something you use during sex may be a little weird.”

“Weird? You’re literally fucking them. They deserve a name.” He says. “And now they have last names and will be called accordingly.”

Daken was right- he is adorable.

Johnny slides off his shorts- which makes me freeze. He’s gonna change with me in the room? Like... he doesn’t care that I’m still here.

Before I can excuse myself, he’s already pulled the jeans back up.

“Enjoying the show?” He says with the widest grin he could have possibly used.

“Sorry,” I say quickly. “Sorry- I- uh... sorry.”

Johnny shakes his head. “You’re too easy, Bobby,” he says. “Riling you up takes like... three seconds. It’s adorable.”

“Ha. Good to know I’m amusing you.” I say a little awkwardly.

Johnny walks over beside me and starts digging through the sock drawer. “Put your shoes on.” He orders. “Daken’s bound to be annoying Ben. To save the house from any structural damage- I think we’ll have to leave really soon.” he pulls out a pair of socks and walks over to the bed, sitting down and putting them on before sliding on another pair of black tennis shoes. Are black shoes all he owns?

I bend down and put my shoes on as well. They’re a little big but it’s not really uncomfortable.

“Cool.” Johnny gets to his feet and walks to the door. “Look at him.” He says in amusement.

I join him at the door and don’t really see anything other than Daken leaned against the wall playing on his phone.

“So hot.” He continues.

 

I mean- yea. It’s Daken. Daken always looks good.

It’s kinda cute that Johnny thinks that when he’s literally just standing there doing nothing though.

“Are we leaving?” Daken asks without looking up.

“Yea, take pretty boy and feed him,” Ben says from the couch. I honestly didn’t see him at first, but now that I do I’m wondering how I could have possibly missed him. “His poutins’ ruining my appetite.”

Johnny sighs. “Come on, brat. Let’s go.”

“I am not a brat,” Daken says dryly. “But since I am hungry and you are feeding me- I will let that slide.”

“Kind of you...” Johnny grins. “But said kinda bratty.”

Daken puts his phone in his pocket and flips Johnny off. “Feed me.” He says.

“We’re going, we’re going.” Johnny puts his hands up as if in surrender.

Ben looks back over the couch. “Ya okay, popsicle?”

“Yea,” I say. “Yea, I’m good.”

“The brat didn’t ravage ya last night- did he? I’ll clobber him for ya if he did.”

“Thanks for the offer but... he behaved,” I say.

Daken grins. “That’s right Ben, I was a good boy.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Ben says with a snort.

“He was a good boy.” Johnny grins as well. He and Daken seem to be making a jab at something Ben and I are out of the loop on.

Praise kink maybe?

I know what that one is. I had a girl who was into it once. It was weird but as far as kinks go it was pretty tame.

Maybe Daken likes to be told he’s a good boy.

It’s not completely far-fetched after hearing them talk last night.

“Okay....” Ben says. “Take the ‘good boy’ and get him out of here. I’ve seen way too much of him already.”

“Gotcha,” Johnny says before turning to Daken. “I’ll drive.”

“Take your car. Mine needs gas.” Daken advises.

“Sir yes sir.” Johnny salutes him and goes to the kitchen counter- grabbing a key ring from a purple ceramic bowl full of keys. “Let’s hit it.” He says cheerfully, opening the door to the apartment.

Daken and I follow, waiting in the hallway as he locks the door.

“So... where are we eating my love?” Daken asks.

“Tony’s.” Johnny grins.

“Tony’s?” Daken asks in disgust.

“Tony’s. I need eggs.” Johnny starts to walk down the cement hallway that leads to the parking lot.

“You can get eggs at The Cafe.”

“Yuck.” Johnny sticks his tongue out. “The Cafe isn’t even a creative name. It’s boring. The eggs will be boring. Boring eggs are gross.”

“Greasy eggs are gross,” Daken argues.

“We’re going to Tony’s.” Johnny stops walking and takes Daken’s hand. “Because you picked the last restaurant.”

Daken exhales slowly. “You picked the last restaurant, for starters. Secondly, you pick bad restaurants. Thirdly- this is a date. You should be trying to be suave and-“

“Bobby doesn’t want to go to some high-class hipster cafe.” Johnny argues before turning around, “Do you, Bobby?”

“Tony’s is fine.” I hate to get on Daken’s bad side but..... Tony’s sounds more my speed than The Cafe does.

Daken exhales slowly. “Fine. Great. Wonderful. Another one who’s going to out vote me.”

That makes Johnny laugh. “Only in this.” He kisses Daken really quick on the cheek. “Let me get you some bacon. You like bacon. You like Tony’s bacon.”

Daken shakes his head. “Fine.” He says in defeat. “Fine. We’ll eat at the grease trap.”

“Thank you.” Johnny grins. “Now,” He starts walking again, leading us to his blue car that’s parked in front of the building. “Let’s eat.”

Seems that settled an argument that wasn’t really an argument. I honestly think Daken’s argumentative because he doesn’t know how not to be. Once he’s beaten, he really doesn’t protest too much. He sulks a little- but that on it’s own is cute.  
Today’s off to a weirdish start. And honestly? I’m kinda excited as to where it ends up. That’s the first time I can say that in a long while. It feels good. Good is a great way to start a date. A good date means a good second date. A good second date means a good third date. A good third date means I may have found a relationship.

But I’m getting ahead of myself. Let’s focus on one date at a time. Yea. One date at a time.


	9. Johnny freaks out and I get a blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor sexy times at the end- as the title suggests. 
> 
> And Johnny has a very bad day. 
> 
> Slightly mention of pills of the anxiety measure and Ben being a bit over protective. 
> 
> Oh yea. And a bathtub. So much time in a bathtub. 
> 
> Enjoy y’all! Let me know what you think!

“Scrambled, with cheese, and salt, and pepper and... more cheese,” Johnny says to the waitress, a young woman in her twenties- early twenties at that- with an almost dead look in her eyes. Black hair with purple streaks and heavy eyeliner accent the vacant stare. She looks downright miserable. I’ve never been a server, but I’m imagining it’s not a very fun job. And it’s early so... maybe she’s not a morning person?

“Alright,” She says, turning to Daken. “And for you sir?”

“Poached eggs and toast,” Daken says, not really looking up from the menu.

“Yes sir.” She turns to me. “And for you?”

Hmm.... I don’t want to cost them too much money... but I’m starving after using that much power last night. So....

“Waffles, scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon,” I say.

Daken looks up with an amused look.

“Can you add bacon to mine too?” Johnny asks. “Like a lot of bacon.”

“Sure thing.” The woman flashes a smile and I can tell it’s anything but genuine and walks away.

I hope that’s not setting the tone for today.

“I got bacon,” Johnny announces. “Brat.”

Is he calling me a brat now? Should I apologize for getting more food than him? Fuck. I broke a rule already. I-

“I didn’t ask for bacon,” Daken says in disinterest while combing through the menu.

Oh. He’s the brat. That’s right.

I guess Johnny doesn’t care that I go all that food.

“But you always eat mine... and since Bobby’s the only one who got some- that means you’d be eating his.... and it’s rude to steal from your date’s plate on the first date.”

That makes me laugh. “I would have shared.”

“Daken’s idea of sharing is more of a he takes what he wants and you get what’s left over,” Johnny smiles. “We’re working on it.”

“Like fuck we are,” Daken says, finally looking up. “Why did you pick this place again?”

“Good eggs,” Johnny reaches across the table and takes his hand. “And it annoys you.”

Johnny’s sat down beside me in a booth that’s meant to hold two people on one side and two on the other. The whole diner is a small, cozy, set up. The floors are gray tile and haven’t been swept, the lights are dingy and making a weird buzzing noise over head, and the floor plan is pretty much randomly made up of booths in no particular order. I can see why Johnny might like this place.... but I can also see why Daken is so annoyed with it.

I’m wishing I’d sided with him on his restaurant choice this morning, to be honest.

“And why do I keep you around again?” Daken shakes his hand off.

“Because you love me, I’m cute, and I fuck like a porn star,” Johnny says with a grin.

Oh really? Isn’t he confident today?

“I’d be careful with that,” Daken smirks. “You’ll offend snowflake’s poor little virgin ears.”

I sigh heavily. “I’m not a virgin,” I say for the hundredth time.

“It’s okay,” Johnny laughs. “It really is. You don’t have to be experienced. I’m sure you’ve figured out by now that we’re a little ‘loose’.”

“‘Loose’?” I have a grin.

“Slutty,” Daken corrects.

That’s... good to know.

So if I would have asked to join them last night- they definitely wouldn’t have said ‘no’.

Don’t know why I’m still beating myself up about that... but... here we are.

“Changing the subject entirely,” Johnny says with a warm smile, “What do you guys want to do first today?”

“Drink,” Daken says.

“Ride something,” I say.

“Two very different responses.” Johnny chuckles. “I’m going to side with... Bobby. Let’s ride something.”

“How surprising... I’m outvoted again.” Daken says dryly, putting down the menus.

“I’m not letting you get day drunk before noon,” Johnny grins. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this- but keep it classy.”

“Darling, I’m always classy.” Daken grins. “Even when I’m ‘day drunk’.”

“I know it,” Johnny says sweetly, “And I’m sure all of our friends do- but this is a first date. We’re on our best behavior.”

“Best behavior my ass.” Daken snorts.

There’s a small silence. Almost awkward- but just almost.

“This isn’t going to be like with Jessica where you two were drunk and high all the time,” Johnny says. “That wasn’t fun for me.”

Daken actually looks at him with something akin to softness. “I know.” He says quietly. “I know it wasn’t.”

How.... real. Once again I’ve seen a flash of something genuine from him. How... refreshing. Interesting. ... real?

“Then we ride the rides.” Johnny leans across the table and kisses Daken’s hand. “Please.”

“We’ll ride the rides.,” Daken agrees. “Like children.”

“Like children,” Johnny grins.

That’s cool. I can let my inner kid out for a day.

Johnny directs his attention back to me. “So what kind of rides do you like?”

“Pretty much all of them,” I say with a smile.

“All of them?” He laughs. “That’s awesome! We can do the whole park!”

That is awesome. Usually, when the x-men go in groups to places, there’s always some arguing about what rides we will and won’t ride. Nothing with enclosed spaces because of Ororo. Nothing too high because of Betsy. Logan wouldn’t ride anything at all- I think he only came to the park to get drunk.( Which now that I’m thinking about it is yet another eerie similarity between him and his offspring.) Scott never wanted anything that went fast. It was weird. And a hassle.

But- Johnny says all rides are open for business. That means we don’t have to worry about it.

Johnny’s phone goes off suddenly and he goes to grab it a little quicker than usual.

Daken looks interested at the sound the phone makes. Jealous maybe? Nah. Not jealous.

He looks.... concerned.

I’ve heard Johnny’s phone go off a few times- but it’s never had that ringtone to it before. Not that it was really a ringtone, per se. More like an alert.

If I’m reading Daken right- this alert isn’t a good thing.

Johnny reads the screen quickly- six or seven times and then exhales loudly. “It’s good.” He says. “It’s all good.”

Daken nods. And goes back to looking bored and disinterested.

What’s all good? What was he looking at? Is it rude to ask?

“Was it the children or your sister?” Daken asks.

“The kids,” Johnny says. “Ben says it’s all good- so it’s all good.”

What? Ben talked to the Richards kids? They’re alive?

“Close to earth?” Daken asks.

“Closer to earth,” Johnny says. “Sue’s not with them.”

Daken takes his hand. “If they’re close, she’s not far behind them.” He assures. “There’s not a galaxy or solar system they could get to that she would not find them.”

“I just wish they’d come home,” Johnny says. There’s a ring of longing to his tone. “Safely.”

“I know you do,” Daken says softly. “And they will.”

“I don’t even know how they’re still alive,” Johnny admits. “They’ve got to refilling on oxygen somewhere... but if they’re this close to earth the only place they could go would the SWORD base. And if they were there, surely someone would have told us they were alive and well.”

“Unless your brother in law, the wonderful man of science, asked them not to,” Daken says. I’m sure he’s trying to be helpful- but that comment doesn’t look like it helped Johnny.

Why would Reed tell anyone not to tell Johnny where they were? Doesn’t he know how worried Johnny is? Wouldn’t he at least let Sue leave a message for him?

“No- Sue would let me know where she was,” Johnny says firmly. “If she could get to where she could talk to me- she would.”

He and Sue are really close. I can see the hurt on his face. I can hear it in his voice.

He misses her and he’s worried about her. Space is scary- and I get that. Johnny’s been more than I have so maybe it doesn’t freak him out as much... but it’s still freaky. The whole limited oxygen thing being considered. He doesn’t know if they’re alive or able to breathe. He’s got some kind of transmission though.... however, it doesn’t seem to have calmed him down or made him happy. He looks tense and nervous.

I can’t imagine what he’s going through.

“Are you going to be okay?” Daken asks gently.

“Yea,” Johnny says quickly. “Yea- I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine,” Daken says.

“I am.” Johnny smiles, but it’s not his usual warm smile.

“Are you sure?” Daken presses.

“I’m sure.” Johnny groans. “Seriously, babe- I’m fine.”

Another alert goes off on his phone. This one seems to cause him more distress.

“Let me see,” Daken says gently.

Johnny passes the phone over.

Daken reads the screen for a minute before giving the phone back. “Relax, darling. It’s not what you think it is.”

“It’s.... I know.” Johnny sighs. “I know, I know. Let’s just... I don’t know. Get the food. Get the food and go to the park. It’s all good.”

Daken shares a look with me.

I don’t exactly understand it- but I get a feeling it means something along the lines of ‘this is bad’.

“Do you wanna go home?” I ask him gently. “We can go home.”

He looks torn. “Nah.” He says finally. “Nah- there’s no use going home. There won’t be any word and I’ll just sit around waiting all day.”

Daken squeezes his hand. “Sue’s smart.” He says. “And she’s got Reed with her. You know he won’t let anything happen.”

“I know, I know,” Johnny says. “But... if they were coming home... I can’t help but think they’d already be here by now.”

I have to know. I HAVE to know. What happened to them? Where are they? Why are they running out of oxygen? Why haven’t they told Johnny that they’re alive? Or why doesn’t he know that they’re dead? How are they receiving word from them? Why are the kids separated from their parents?

Will... Johnny be okay if I ask him about this?

It’s a burning question.

What happened to the Fantastic Four? Why did Peter have the deeds (or whatever) to their house? Why didn’t they come back and take it? Why are Ben and Johnny here... but Reed and Sue aren’t?

Johnny’s upset- it’s clear to see. Really upset even.

Maybe... I can help?

I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.... so maybe it’s just best to ask.

It’s not like I’ll be an asshole for asking a question. If he doesn’t want to talk about it- fine. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He looks like he wants to though.

“What... happened?” I ask unsurely.

Johnny looks completely lost- no not lost. Devastated. Maybe asking was the wrong thing to do. “There was this thing... in space. We got separated. I wanted to stay and find them- but we were running out of oxygen and the ship was trashed. Like.. beyond trashed. Ben said we had to go home or we were going to die.... and I was cool with that- honestly. I would have liked to have found them or died trying.But... Ben wouldn’t listen to me. He said they might be dead and he wasn’t going to kill us by continuing to look for them. I tried to find them- I really did. I tried to rebuild the ship, I tried to go on my own- I flew has high up as I could manage before blacking out. I.. couldn’t do it. I can’t get up there. I can’t breathe at that high of altitudes. Ben started to say I was ‘unraveled’. He threatened to put me in a hospital if I didn’t stop. When that threat didn’t work- he tried to force the issue. I got away and tried again but ended up really, really, really hurt. He said ‘enough was enough’ and made me live with him so he could watch me. Which is why he’s ‘in charge’ of everything and I’m doing like basically no hero work.” Johnny shakes his head. “I’d go back... but... I don’t have a clue where to start looking. And last time- like I said- I got hurt pretty bad. Ben freaked out on me for like a month.”

Wow. Really. Wow.

That’s... wow.

Daken’s grip is harder on his hand.

“It’s been a few years now,” Johnny says. “I’m not gonna fly up into the atmosphere and kill myself- I promise.” He smiles but it’s a weaker version of his usual smile. “Ben won’t back off though.” He says. “And if I don’t check in with him regularly, he freaks out on me.”

He made him work. He made him function.

He did what Reed and Sue would have wanted him to do- he kept Johnny safe.

Johnny sounds grateful- but annoyed.

I bet when Sue gets back, she’ll be beyond grateful. Keeping Johnny alive was her number one job basically since the day he was born. She helped raise him basically. That’s what makes them so close.

While Johnny’s always been a bit of a wild card, he could at least heed his sister’s advice in most things. She was always the one to talk him down.

I wonder what she would have thought about him and Daken. OR his new change in lifestyle.

I have no doubt it’s something Reed might find interesting. I know I do. I can only imagine what a scientist would think. But Sue? I’m sure she would be supportive but curious.

When she comes back, I’m sure she’ll have a million questions for him. Might even scold him for hurting himself so badly. Who knows?

“You get sad when you talk about them,” I say.

He nods. “We get random transmissions sometimes... but they’re not actual transmissions. If we had Reed’s lab equipment still we could probably decipher them. But... he never taught us how to do that. When it came to most space stuff- if it wasn’t piloting or fixing engines, we didn’t need to know about it. That was Reed’s job.... and Peter went and sold the Baxter Building so there’s no way to get into Reed’s old lab and-“

“Wait- Reed’s stuff is still in there?” I ask, a little alarmed.

Johnny shakes his head. “Nah- they put in storage. We need a hell of a lot of power to work it though. More than we have access to.”

“Could... I don’t know... one of the other geniuses help you?” I ask.

Could Hank help him? Is that something Hank could do? He does most of our space stuff.... and most of our doctor stuff too. But mainly mostly doctory science stuff. He knows about space... but...

“Maybe Hank could help decipher the messages?” I offer.

Johnny shrugs. “Maybe. Most likely it’s just updates from the ships. They don’t look like someone’s trying to actually say something. Those ships can run for years- oxygen can’t- but the ship’s fuel is very efficient. There’s a chance the ships would send function reports whether or not the pilot and crew were alive.”

Ships full of dead people. That’s a nice thought for a first date.

I have to help Johnny. The other day I was convinced I had to help Daken... Now I have to help both of them. “We should go the school,” I say. “Really. Take the transmissions and-“

“Maybe it’s best not to know,” Johnny cuts me off. “This way they’re either alive or dead. They could one or the other. On better days, I can kinda hope that they’re alive. On worse days, I can allow myself to think they’re dead. It just works better not knowing- ya know?”

This is too much to place on him. He doesn’t deserve to have that stress- not after all he’s told me about how it messed him up. I don’t want to see Johnny get hurt. I don’t want to see him sad. Looking at him right now- I’d do anything to take that away from him. He’s not his usual happy ball of sunshine self. He’s trying to smile. He’s trying to look calm.

He’s just... not. He’s not himself. This has shaken him.

“Hank could probably help.” I insist. “Really. We can find them. We can-“

“I just want to focus on something else right now,” Johnny says. “Just for right now. I want to pretend that they’re alive, back home, and waiting for me to get home so they can bitch at me for doing something stupid.”

“That’s fair,” I say. “That’s totally fair.”

Harmful- but fair.

He nods. “So... amusement park,” He says. “Rides. All of ‘em. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” I say.

“That it does,” Daken says, though he looks a little unenthused.

We kinda sit in silence until the waitress brings us our food.

The one thing I’m noticing is that Johnny? He’s way more upset than he’s letting on. Like WAY more upset. I want to call this whole thing off. There’s no way he’s capable of going a whole day like this.

The further the meal goes, the more I notice Daken getting uneasy. He tries to bring Johnny into our conversations, but the man is distant and ... I don’t know... aloof.

He tries to smile. He tries to laugh. It’s just.. not working. I can see his hands trembling. Every once in a while there’s some small amount of smoke that I’m not sure where it’s coming from but know it’s him. Is he setting his clothes on fire accidentally? Or does he have his fire-resistant threads? There are random little puffs of smoke that disappear almost as soon as you notice them. Whatever he’s doing- he’s trying to control it.

I’m guessing his powers are tied to his emotions like mine are. If he’s having a bad day- they’re having a bad day.

I need to call this off. He needs to go home. He needs someone to take care of him. A bed, a blanket, something warm to drink, and a solid body to hold him until he stops shaking.

Really- he looks like he wants to cry. I don’t want to tell him something stupid like ‘it’s okay to be sad’ when it’s obvious he’s trying his best to put on an act for us.

“Love,” Daken says lowly after several failed attempts at joking and carrying on, “I think we need to take you home.” He voices what I’m thinking perfectly.

Johnny looks surprised. “Home? I don’t need to go-“

“You’re upset,” Daken presses. “Let me go pay and take you home. You don’t need to be out right now.”

“But Bobby-“ his voice is small and defeated.

“It’s okay,” I say. “Really. It’s okay. You don’t need to go out like this.”

“I’m fine really-“

“You’re not fine,” Daken argues. “You’re about to cry,” Daken says that softly. “Bobby, keep him here while I go pay.” he orders. “Please.”

No nicknames. He must be serious.

He slides out of the booth and heads towards the register, leaving me with a very upset Johnny.

“It’s okay, Johnny,” I say quietly. “You don’t have to-“

“I’m fine,” he says. “He’s overreacting. This is an overreaction. Yea-I’m a little sad. But I don’t have to go home! Everyone get’s sad. Sad is natural. I’m fine. ” More smoke from somewhere yet to be determined. “Let’s go! We can drink... and eat... and ride stuff. I’ll even let the two of you pick what to ride first! There’s like... roller coasters, and fun houses, and Ferris wheels, and food from pretty much all over- drinks- did I mention there were drinks? There’re drinks. Like good ones from what I read online. And it’s Monday. Kids are in school. The park will be all adults. Doesn’t that sound like fun? We can drink in an amusement park! And ride rides! And-“ His voice is shaking, “And- it’ll be fun.” he says finally. “It really will. I’m fine. I’m beyond fine. I’m getting better by the minute.”

“I don’t think so,” I say as gently as possible. “You’re upset. It’s okay to be upset- okay? It is. You don’t have to put on this fun-loving party guy act for my sake. You’re upset. Let us take care of you.”

Us? God, did I just say that? Us? Not ‘him’- ‘us’. That’s way too bold.

“He’s just going to make me go home and curl up with a blanket watching some kind of mind-numbing TV show while he ‘talks me down’.” Johnny rolls his eyes. “I’m good. We can go! Let’s go.”

“Johnny-“

“Please, Bobby- please. Let’s go,” he begs. “I’ll show you the best time. Like an awesome time! It’ll be a great date! You’ll love it- I swear. I’m not going to throw this whole thing off because I’m a little blue. It’s okay- It really is.”

The whole “I’m not going to fly into the atmosphere and kill myself” line is sticking in my head. He said it- that means he’s tried it. That means he’s tried it and it’s close to his mind.

“You are a little blue.” I agree. “And I think the best thing for you to do is go home. We can watch TV or.... I don’t know. Play a game? You want to play a game? I’m sure you and Ben have some awesome games.”

Should I bring up drinking? Maybe that’s something that would calm him down. He’s mentioned it a lot at this point.

Then again- him drinking when he’s this upset is probably a bad idea.

“We can go.” He smiles but it’s weak. “Let me take you out. You want to go- don’t you? You love amusement parks- you said it yourself. This one is going to be awesome. I promise. I know it is. I know it.” He puts his hands on the table like he’s going to push up.

He’s on the outside of the booth. Barring physically holding onto him- there’s nothing I can do to keep him here. And it sounds like he’s getting a little antsy.

“We don’t have to go,” I tell him. “Maybe home would be more fun?”

“Fun? Home? No- no- no.” He shakes his head quickly. “The park is fun. I wanna make out under the boardwalk. I like doing that. I want to take pictures...and eat food... and drink- did I mention there would be drinks? There are drinks.”

“You’ve mentioned drinks several times now,” I agree. “I don’t think you need any alcohol.”

More smoke.

Is he mad? Upset? What is this mood he’s in?

“I’m FINE,” Johnny laughs a little hysterically. “We’re going to have fun! Just tell Daken when he gets back over here that you think I’m fine and that we can go have fun- okay? Please? He’ll take your word better than mine. He’s overreacting. He always does this when I get even the tiniest bit upset. I don’t need to go home. I need to go out. So let’s go. It’ll be so much fun!” He smiles but it’s just... odd. Like he’s trying too hard.

He’s getting desperate.

“I don’t think-“

“We’ll ride rides and eat all kinds of unhealthy food and buy stuff we don’t need and-“

“Johnny, please,” I try to get his attention. His eyes are wide- manic even. He looks like a cornered animal. “It’s okay.” I soothe. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You can be sad. You don’t have to push yourself to do something you’re not in the mood for. It’s not healthy, Johnny.”

“I’m healthy!” Johnny argues. “I’m FINE. I’m GREAT. I don’t need us to derail our whole day because I’m a little sad. Who does that???”

“We do that,” I answer honestly. “To take care of you.”

We again. Not ‘him’. Not ‘he’. WE.

God. I hope they’re not going to mind that I’m kinda inserting myself into the situation. But... there’s no way I’m leaving until I know he’s going to be okay. No way in hell.

My conscience simply won’t let me do it. He’s my friend. A very good friend. And I like him. Like A LOT. I know it’s only been a few days but... I mean... I like him. I like him and I’m interested in him. I can’t just leave him here.

His phone starts ringing again just as Daken comes back to the table.

“Oh no.” He says in shock.

“Give it here,” Daken says patiently, holding his hand out for the phone.

Johnny stares at his screen, looking lost.

“Give it here,” Daken repeats.

“Don’t.” He begs? “Don’t- please. I’m fine. I swear I’m fine. Don’t talk to him. Please.”

“Give it here, Jonathan,” Daken says sternly.

The phone keeps ringing.

“He’ll call back,” Daken says. “Give it to me darling.”

Who will call back?

“Please,” Johnny begs. “It’s not that serious.”

The phone stops ringing.

“See? He’s fine. He doesn’t need to know every single thing that happens in my life. We’re good. We can go to the-“

His phone starts ringing again.

“You know you’re just delaying the inevitable,” Daken says. “And you know how he gets when you’re like this. You’re making it worse. Give me the phone.”

Johnny lowers his head and passes the phone, which Daken answers and walks away.

“Oh don’t do that.” Johnny groans. “At least let me hear what you’re telling him!”

Daken continues to walk away- ignoring Johnny.

Johnny puts his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. “This is bad.” He mumbles. “This is bad.”

“What is?” I ask gently.

He’s freaking out and I don’t have a clue what’s going on.

I’m guessing Ben’s on the phone. That makes sense. What doesn’t make sense is Johnny’s reaction to him being on the phone. What’s he afraid Daken’s going to tell him?

“This is bad,” He repeats. “He’s... no... no. This is bad.”

“It’s okay,” I soothe. “It’s all okay.”

What does he think Ben’s going to do? Why is he so freaked out?

“No, no- it’s not okay. If he thinks I’m freaking out- he’ll freak out. I won’t be able to leave the house for a week. A WEEK. And I’m fine,” He says all this very quickly.

“Yea?” I ask. So he’ll keep him in the house. At this point- I don’t think that’s a bad idea. Maybe not for a week... but definitely for today.

We can take Johnny home and get him to relax. If he keeps getting so upset, something’s going to get burned. Or SOMEONE. Daken can heal and I probably couldn’t burn anyway if I lowered my body temp enough- but someone innocent could get hurt. And that’s no good. Not only would Johnny feel terrible- but he’d get in a lot of trouble.

I’ve got to keep him talking- keep him from leaving.

“Yea.” He nods. “I’m fine. My sister and the only living family I have are millions of miles away and have probably suffocated or... or... had their heads exploded.... or.. attacked by aliens... or being tortured..... or stuck in some far away galaxy... or eaten by Galactus.... or...something like that- but I’m okay! I have no money, I have no house, I have no real job, I’m not fighting bad guys, and I’m not saving the world-but I’m OK!” His voice is high pitched. “I’m FINE. There’s nothing wrong with me! Ben doesn’t need to know every little upset! I don’t even know why he cares so much! It’s not like Sue’s here to make him. He doesn’t even like me that much he-“

“Ben does like you,” I say. “You know he does.”

Johnny shakes his head. “I’m fine,” He repeats. “I’m great. I’m good. We can go.”

“No,” I say gently. “You’re not.”

His eyes dart between me and where Daken is. “I gotta go,” He says. “Tell him that I love him and I’ll see him in a few days. I gotta go figure some stuff out. I gotta-“

I gotta keep him here- in this seat.

“Don’t go,” I say. “Please. Stay with me. I want you to stay with me.”

“I gotta go.” Johnny starts to get up. “I gotta-“

I grab him quickly and pull him close, bringing our mouths together a little sloppily. Definitely not as smooth as this morning. Johnny relaxes into my hold and lets me kiss him. More importantly- he stays in the booth.

There’s this odd tingling feeling around my face. I open my eyes and see...steam? Johnny’s body temp must be interacting with mine- cold and hot. We’re having a physical reaction.

I break away from him but keep a hold on the back of his head. “Stay,” I say. “Please. Stay.”

“I gotta-“

I kiss him again.

“Go.” He says close to my face. “I like you, Bobby, I really do. But I gotta go. I’ll call you, okay? I really like you and I promise to call in a few days.”

“Where are you trying to go?” Keep him distracted until Daken gets back. Then the two of us can manhandle him into the car.

“I’ll be safe.” He says.

“That’s not to what I asked you,” I say sternly. “Where are you trying to go?”

“I’m going to a safe place to look,” Johnny says quietly. “It’s completely safe,” He pauses. “Don’t tell Daken or Ben- okay? They’ll overreact. I’m going to be safe - I promise.”

To “look”? Does he honestly think he can find them on earth? He’s got transmissions from the ships. He knows they’re in still in space.

“You could stay with us and we can help you look,” I promise him. “Six eyes are better than two.”

“I appreciate the offer but I really have to go.” He starts to pull away.

He’s not grasping the fact that I’m not going to let him fly off to some random place when he’s obviously so upset. That would be the least heroic thing I’ve ever done in my life. Not to mention how pissed off Daken would be.

I let him go, taking a hold of his hand instead. “You’ve gotta stay,” I tell him. “We’ll help you look when you’ve calmed down.”

“I don’t need to calm down,” Johnny says quickly. “I’m fine.”

“Stay,” I order. “Please.”

When I pull back a little, I see that his eyes are really watery. He’s having a really bad day. A completely horrific day. Poor Johnny. He needs to go home and be held. Just until he stops shaking.

Daken joins us again and crouches down in front of him- taking his hands. “Ben said to come home.” He says. “He wants you to take-“

“I don’t want one of those pills,” Johnny interrupts. “I won’t do it. I won’t do it. No. No. No.”

“You agreed that when you freaked out- you’d take one. That’s a deal the two of you made. You PROMISED him you’d take it. If you decide not to take it- I will fully side with him shoving it down your throat.” He kisses his hands. “Let’s go home.”

“I wanna go to the park,” Johnny says weakly.

“You need to go home.”

“Please- I’m fine. I’m more than fine. We can still go. We don’t have to cancel our plans.”

“Plans are canceled already,” Daken says. “We’re not taking you out in public like this.”

“Because I’ll embarrass you?” Johnny says spitefully.

“No,” Daken says gently. “Because you’re on fire.”

“I’m-“

“On fire,” Daken repeats.

I move back a little and look at his face- which is glowing and his hair which is actual flames. Don’t know how I missed that one.

“Extinguish yourself,” Daken says. “And get in the car.”

Johnny takes a deep breath. “Don’t let him bully me into taking something.” He begs.

“It’s not bullying,” Daken says. “It’s an agreement. Something you said was okay- remember?”

“Because he was talking doctors and ... and... I don’t know! I’m fine! I’m-“

“You flew three states over last time,” Daken says. “Flew. You collapsed in the middle of the woods with no cellphone and no one around you. Do you know how frightening that was for us? A park ranger found you alone and naked in the middle of the woods. If he hadn’t recognized you- who knows when you would have made it home?”

“I’m not gonna-“

“There is nothing you can do,” Daken says firmly. “Nothing. You can’t bring them back, you can’t go to them, and doing something stupid down here won’t bring them back any faster.” That seems a little harsh. Just a little bit. “I’m taking you home.” His tone is softer now. “And we’ll do whatever we have to do until this passes.”

“I just want to find them.” Johnny sounds so small. I’d give anything to help him.

“I know you do,” Daken says. “I know darling. I know. But you can’t. You just can’t. I know you don’t like that- I know you hate it. But you’ve got to come home. There’s nothing you can do and you need to spend today calming down.”

“Baby-“

“Shhh,” He shushes. “Let’s go to the car.”

“No. No. I’m not going back to the apartment. Unless we’re going to the park- I won’t go anywhere.”

“Johnny-“

“I need to go to the park. Or find them. I want to find them. Have we checked in Manhattan? They’re probably in Manhattan. Or hiding. I think they’re hiding. Someone is after them and I’m wasting time. I’m- I’m-“

“They’re in space,” Daken says firmly. “You know they are. You’re not going to find them. Ben said to bring you home. We’re going back to your apartment, putting you into something comfortable, giving you a pill or two, and you’re going to relax. All day. Nonnegotiable. You know how this works. We do this almost every time you get a transmission. This is not a new deal for you.”

“I want to go,” Johnny pleads. “Please. I’m fine.”

Daken kisses his knuckles. “Let’s go.”

“Baby please- listen to me. I-“

“Shh,” Daken shushes. “It’s okay.”

“I need to find them,” he says. His voice is raw.

“You can’t,” Daken says. “You’re torturing yourself. And I’m not going to let you do it. Not this time.”

Wow. This is deeply raw. He is suffering. This pressure, this unknown terror he’s in- he needs help. He needs help and he’s not accepting it.

“ Bobby give him a little push to get him moving,” Daken says.

“Please,” Johnny begs. “Not home.”

A push?

I nudge his shoulders, pushing him gently into Daken’s waiting arms.

“There we go,” Daken says in a soothing tone. “That’s it.” Johnny basically collapses in his arms. “Shhh,” He soothes. “Shh, darling. It’s okay.” He pulls him to his feet. “Bobby?” Daken looks over his shoulder at me. “Could you drive? I’ll hold him in the back. If we leave him by himself, he might try to jump out.”

Jump out??? Of a moving car?? Surely he wouldn’t do something that stupid.

“Of course.” I nod. “Where are the keys?”

Daken looks at Johnny . “Give him the keys.”

Johnny shakes his head. “We’re not going home.”

“Yes, we are,” Daken sighs. “Give him the keys.”

“I don’t have them,” Johnny’s voice cracks.

“You do have them,” Daken presses. “Give Bobby the keys.”

“I don’t have them,” Johnny insists.

Daken holds him still and starts to pat him down.

“No- please,” Johnny begs. “Let’s just go. Please. To the park. We can eat. And drink. And ride... oh please.” He begs again when the keys are found. “No. I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to. Please. I want to go. I have... I have to find them. Please. I have to find them.”

“Shh.” Daken kisses his head. “Shush now. Walk to the car-no running.” He passes me the car keys, which I take and slide out of the booth behind them.

“No.” Johnny is pushing back, trying to stay at the table. “No... please. I just want to find them. Don’t- Daken don’t.” Johnny is overpowered easily. Daken has his arm around his waist, holding him securely and guiding him to the door.

“Have a great day!” The waitress calls from the register.

If she noticed our little struggle she didn’t say anything. That or she doesn’t really care.

Which makes me a little concerned. Daken is very obviously manhandling Johnny out the door. That seems like something someone should say something about.

“You too!” I call back as I follow them out the door.

Daken pushes Johnny into the back of his car, sitting down after him. “Don’t spark,” He soothes. “Keep calm.”

I sit in the driver’s seat, adjusting it and closing the door. I think I know the way back to Johnny’s. And that’s where Daken said to take him- right? To his apartment?

Something about Ben and a pill?

Probably a nerve pill. People take those all the time.

Halfway down the road, there’s a sound of soft crying.

“I know,” Daken soothes. “It’s okay. We’re going home.”

“Don’t want to,” Johnny manages. “Not there. It’s not home.”

“Shh,” Daken says. “Bobby, speed up please.” He says. “Don’t worry about a ticket. If he catches the car on fire we’re all as good as dead.”

Well... that’s a comforting thought.

I speed up down the pretty deserted road. It would be fun to be driving this fast if I didn’t hear poor Johnny in the back losing his shit.

“Too hot,” Daken says. “Too hot, Johnny.”

“Sorry,” The man hiccups. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh. We’ll put you in the tub,” Daken says.

“Please no,” Johnny whines.

“You’re not going to be left to spark,” Daken presses. “We need to put you in water.”

Put him in the tub? He’s not honestly going to submerge him until he calms down- is he? That’s more upsetting than anything. At least in my opinion. If I’m freaking out I don’t want to be stripped down and placed in something that’s going to counteract my powers. That’d be like someone putting me in like.... I don’t know- a tanning booth. An oven. Something like that.

But then again.... if Johnny catches his apartment on fire- it could spread to his neighbors. Not to mention he and Ben would essentially be homeless. We can’t have that. I may just have to side with Daken on this one.

We pull put to the apartment and I stop the car in front of Johnny’s building.

“Are you going to come peacefully or do I have to call Ben?” Daken asks.

In the rearview mirror, I see Johnny hang his head. “I’ll come quietly,” he says.

“Okay.” Daken gets out of the car and then helps Johnny to his feet- just in time for Johnny’s full body to engulf in flames for about five seconds before extinguishing. Unfortunately- the flicker ruined his clothing. Now he’s standing here naked as hell. It doesn’t seem to bother him terribly, but he notes it with interest. “See? This is why we had to come home,” Daken says somewhat patiently.

Johnny hiccups.

“Shh,” Daken shushes. “We’re going. We’re going to go inside and put you in the tub-“

“Warm water,” Johnny interrupts.

“Warm water,” Daken agrees. “I won’t let him freeze you.”

“I’m sorry,” Johnny says. “Baby, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Daken soothes. “Just walk with me. Okay? One foot in front of the other. You’re naked as fuck and I don’t want to give the neighbors a free show.”

That makes Johnny laugh- it’s a sad laugh, more like a defeated chuckle... but it’s real. And real sounds good on him.

“Let’s move.” Daken helps him towards the apartment.

I say ‘helps him’ because Johnny doesn’t seem to want to go on his own. I know he likes and trusts Ben- they’ve been friends for a very long time. But.....Johnny doesn’t want to go inside the apartment. Didn’t he say something about it not being his home? I really want to have a few words with Peter. Johnny needs his old home back. He needs that piece of his life back.

Knowing that the Baxter building has been transformed into some kind of Condos, however, means we’d have to evict a lot of innocent people. And honestly- that’s not very heroic. Maybe we can take him to the storage unit with Reed’s things in it. Maybe there’s something of Sue's there.... or the kids. Something like that. Pictures? Family pictures might help. I don’t remember seeing any in his apartment.

Maybe I can find some old magazines with Sue and Reed in them and give those to him.

Then again- maybe that would make it worse somehow. I don’t know. I want to help but I have to tread a very careful line. Too pushy is bad. Not pushy enough is heartless. Trying to help is well and good if it actually helps.

A small part of me thinks maybe I should leave him and Daken alone. See if Ben can take me back to my hotel room. However, that’s drowned out by a larger part that says I don’t want to go. If they don’t want me to leave- I want to stay and help. Johnny’s such a warm person. He’s such a source of light. To see that light extinguished in any way, sense, or form is heartbreaking.

I get out and lock the car, following the two of them as Daken leads Johnny back to his door and waits.

What’s he waiting on? Why’s he just standing-

“Anytime, Mr. Drake,” Daken says over his shoulder.

“Huh?”

He turns his head towards me. “The key. You have the keys.”

“Oh!” I jog to catch up to them at the door, jamming the key in the lock and opening it as quickly as possible to get Johnny inside before anyone sees him.

“There you are.” Ben’s voice is coming from the kitchen. “Why are you naked?”

“He flickered. Burnt his clothes off,” Daken says.

“I’ll go run some water,” Ben says as I close the door.

“No- please- Ben-“ Daken pulls Johnny in close, kissing him to stop his complaints.

It gives me a moment to really admire Johnny. Like- I don’t want to- no. But... he’s pretty naked. And naked looks good on him.

“Bobby...” Daken says.

“Yea?” I snap out of my somewhat trance.

“I’ve got to go help Ben,” He says. “Would it be too against your sensibilities for me to ask you to hold him while I do? If he flickers it won’t hurt you and your hold will keep him in one place.”

“Yea sure,” I say quickly. “Anything to help.”

“Good.” Daken kisses Johnny on the cheek. “Go sit on the couch with Bobby,” He orders.

“This is unnecessary,” Johnny tries.

“Go sit on the couch with Bobby,” Daken orders. “Or it will get ten times more unnecessary.”

“More un-“

“I could make you stay with Ben,” Daken says.

Johnny hangs his head and goes to the couch. “Are you happy?” He asks.

Daken turns to me. “Hold him. No matter what he says- do not let him leave that couch.”

“Got it.” I nod, walking over to the couch. Suddenly, with him sitting there naked as hell staring at me with this lost look in his eyes- I feel almost.. comfortable. This isn’t embarrassing me like I thought it would. I sit on the couch and let him lay on me. That’s something he does on his own- laying his head in my lap and exhaling slowly. I put one hand on his back and one on the side of the couch. I’m not exactly holding him so much as allowing him to use me as a human pillow. “Feeling okay?” I ask him after a minute. He shakes his head. “It’s okay,” I tell him. “We’re gonna take great care of you.”

“They’re gonna make me lay in water all day,” Johnny says quietly.

“Yea?”

He nods. “So I don’t set anything on fire.”

“I see.” That’s really not a bad idea.

“I don’t like water,” Johnny says. “Not that much.”

“It’s just to keep everything safe,” I assure him. “That’s all. Once you’re okay-“ There’s smoke coming from the couch in front of him- one of his hands is on fire. “They’ll let you out.” I bend over him and ice up the lit hand, putting the fire out instantly.

He’s quiet now. His hands catch fire a few more times, but I put them out. I’m more worried about his hair. I ice my fingers up and pet his head, preemptively taking care of any fires that could start in my lap.

A few moments of that and Daken comes back into the living room. “Tub’s ready,” He says.

“Warm water?” Johnny asks quietly.

“Hot water,” Daken corrects.

“Oh good,” Johnny says in a detached manner.

“Uh-hmm.” Daken walks over to the couch and bends down in front of him. “And now we need you to get in the water.” He notes the scorches in the couch at Johnny’s hands. “I see the couch got some love.”

Johnny inhales deeply. “I don’t want to go to the tub,” he says.

“You don’t have a choice,” Daken leans over and starts to pull him off the couch.

“If you love me you’ll let me lay here,” Johnny says weakly.

“Don’t pull that card,” Daken says. “It’s because I love you that you can’t lay there.”

“I-“

“It’s okay Johnny.” I help him to his feet- between Daken pulling and me pushing, he’s got nowhere left to go. “We’ll stay with you so you’re not on your own.”

Johnny sighs. “Fine.”

“Good.” Daken wraps his arm around Johnny’s waist and starts to lead us down the hall.

At the end of the hall, there’s a door I didn’t notice last night. I guess that’s where the tub is? I don’t remember if the main bathroom had a tub or a shower in it now that I’m recalling.

The closer we get to the door, the antsier Johnny gets.

When we’re at the door Ben opens it from the inside and holds it open. This room is much bigger than their other bathroom. Mainly because pretty much all it’s got in it is the tub. A large (very, very, very large) porcelain tub sits in the middle of the room with copious amounts of space all around it. There are no windows in this room, but it’s well lit- unlike their other bathroom.

“All good matchstick?” Ben asks.

Johnny shakes his head.

“Your head’s on fire,” Ben says before nodding to the tub. “Get ‘im in before it spreads.”

Johnny fights back a bit, a few ‘no’s’ and a little begging- but soon he’s seated in the water- which is pretty high. Daken crouches down in front of the tub and takes a glass cup from the side, filling it with water and dumping it over Johnny’s head until his hairs no longer on fire.

Johnny looks like someone’s killed his puppy in front of him.

“Shh, Shh,” Daken mummers, dumping water over his head again. This time there’s a pillar of steam. “At least the water’s warm,” he says.

Johnny nods, putting his crossed arms on the side of the tub and then putting his head into them.

I follow Daken’s lead and sit down by the tub watching Johnny for signs of smoke.

“They’re dead,” he says into his arms. “I know they are.”

“Shh,” Daken says. “Don’t worry about it right now.”

“I shouldn’t have left them,” He continues. “We shouldn’t have left them.”

“I miss ‘em too,” Ben’s standing in the doorway again- I didn’t hear him come in. “But there isn’t a thing we coulda done,” He says. “And you know it, Johnny.”

He said Johnny’s name. He never says Johnny’s name.

“We coulda tried-“

“You tried everything.” Ben walks behind Daken and I. “Here,” He passes something to Daken followed by a cup of water.

“Here, Johnny,” Daken says. “Take it.”

Johnny doesn’t fight taking the pill they’re giving him. He raises his head, swallows the pill and the water and then leans back into his arms.

“You can’t give up on ‘em, kid,” Ben says. “You know how Reed is. There are a million and one ideas on how to get out of every situation. And if the kids are separate from Reed and Susie, you know they’re not far behind ‘em. There’s a reason we get two different transmissions,” He says. “It’s like they’re together half the time... but then they’re not. Like the kids are stealin’ a ship and going joyridin’. That seems like somethin’ they would do- right?” Ben asks.

“Yea,” Johnny says. “That’s something they would do.”

“That’s right,” Ben says. “So.... once ya promise to not spark and that pill sets in- you and your buddies can have the house- okay? I got some stuff to do. I promise not to babysit ya.”

Johnny nods. “Thank you.”

“It’s all cool, matchstick. I know how much you’re hurtin’. I am too. Just... don’t give up on ‘em. Okay? There was a time when we thought you weren’t comin’ back either. But ya did. You know they’re okay. You know they are. They’re just... misplaced. Yea, that’s it. Misplaced.”

Johnny barely nods.

“I’m goin’ now,” Ben says. “Order some pizza if you’re hungry. There’s soda and shit in the fridge.”

Johnny nods again.

“He’ll be fine, Ben,” Daken assures. “Bobby and I have got him.”

Ben hesitates. “Okay,” he says finally. “I’m trusting you- punk. If he gets hurt-“

“I’m not going to let him get hurt,” Daken snaps. “Go.”

Johnny raises his head and looks at the two of them. “Please don’t fight,” he says.

“We’re not fighting, darling,” Daken shushes. “It’s all okay. Focus on calming down.”

“I am calm,” Johnny says. “I haven’t sparked in like.... five minutes.”

“Because you’re soaking wet,” Daken chuckles. “Once we dry you off- you’ll probably spark a few more times.”

“Bobby can stop me,” Johnny says.

I... can. Yea. That’s something I can do.

Daken sighs. “What do you want to do, love?”

Johnny looks between us. “I wanna lay down,” he says.

“Oh?” Daken asks.

Johnny nods. “With both of you.” He looks at me. “If that’s okay.”

“More than okay,” I say quickly. “Definitely more than okay. I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to- okay? I don’t have anywhere I need to go.”

Daken looks me over with a look I can’t quite interpret.

“Ten more minutes,” Ben says. “See ya later.”

And he’s gone.

Johnny’s quiet for a few minutes- he’s closed his eyes and everything.

Daken takes a bottle of shampoo that’s been hidden by the side of the tub I couldn’t see and dumps some onto his hand. “Sit up.” He says, starting to rub the soap into Johnny’s hair.

“You’re washing me?” Johnny asks.

“I’m washing you,” Daken agrees. “Sit up and tilt your head back.”

Johnny follows his orders as Daken dumps the cup over his head, rubs in more shampoo, and rinses yet again. Very thorough.

“Are you gonna wash Bobby too?” Johnny asks. “Or am I the only invalid?”

“Does Bobby need to be washed?” Daken asks patiently.

“He could stand for a hosing down,” I joke.

“He can get in the tub if he so wishes,” Daken says. “But I’m only washing for ten more minutes.”

Johnny smiles. “Join me,” He says. “Please.”

Oh... he’s serious?

“Uh-“

“Please?” Johnny asks.

“Johnny-“

“It’s the pill,” Daken whispers. “Don’t worry about it. He’s a little needy.”

“I’m not needy,” Johnny says defensively.

“You are,” Daken argues. “And it’s adorable- really. Just.... don’t expect Snowflake to be climbing into the tub with you anytime soon.”

“Then you climb in with me,” Johnny says.

“Me?”

“Mhmm,” Johnny nods.

I feel like they should have asked again if I’d climb into the tub with him. Daken just assumed I would be too uncomfortable. And I am uncomfortable- I am. He was right in that sense. But....

I kicked myself for not joining yesterday.

Is this going to be something I kick myself for again?

Johnny asked so sweetly... and he’s having such a bad day.

As if prompted his hair catches fire again making Daken sigh. “That was soaked. How is it on fire?”

Johnny shrugs and looks a little sheepish.

“Are you doing it on purpose, love?” Daken asks.

“No!” Johnny says. “I can’t... help it. I’m trying to control it.”

The water around him starts to boil, making Daken remove his hands from it.

He can’t get in without burning himself.

“If you don’t relax, I won’t be able to join you,” he warns.

“I’m trying-“

“Try harder. I want to help you- I do. I don’t want to be boiled alive, however. If you want someone in the tub with you-“

“I’ll get in the tub with him,” I interrupt. “If it makes him feel better. I can lower the temperature of the water when I get in it.... maybe cold water will help him calm down faster.”

“Oh,” Daken says. “That’s unexpected.”

“I’m full of surprises,” I tease. “Just... don’t expect me to strip all the way down,” I say.

“Strip away, Snowflake,” Daken says with a raised eyebrow.

I stand up and walk back to the door, kicking off my borrowed shoes and socks, jeans, and shirt.

This is really forward- but I’m not missing out on another chance to get close to them.

And this? This is a lot less sexual than last night. Really. It’s like swimming. In a bathtub. With a naked man. No big deal.

I walk back to the tub, lowering my temperature when I see the water boiling. Hopefully, this won’t hurt.....

I step in hesitantly, watching steam issue from the water immediately. Steam but no pain. Good. When I’m sure it won’t hurt me, I sit down by the drain of the tub, watching more steam roll off the water.

“You’ve got a playmate now,” Daken says. “Are you happy?”

Johnny nods. “I’m happy.”

“Good,” I say.

Now.... what do I do?

“Now relax,” Daken orders.

“Waters getting cold,” Johnny notes.

“Well, you did ask “Iceman”- a man of ice- into your tub,” Daken says with a chuckle.

“I can get out....”I offer.

“No,” Johnny says. “Don’t go... just... “ His hair catches fire again. I ice up my hands and run them over the flames- causing the flames to smoother under the ice.

Johnny starts to shiver. Maybe I should-

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny asks randomly.

That makes me laugh. “Yea,” I say. “You can kiss me.”

He leans and captures my lips smoothly. At first, I think it’s going to be quick, but he stretches it out. I don’t mind I mean- hey. Anything to help- right?

What starts as an innocent kiss devolves into a make-out session. We’re pressed as close as we can get to each other while he basically eats my face.

It’s nice. Hot. And... well... hot. I can definitely feel myself getting excited.

Randomly I start to worry about his actual boyfriend feeling left out- with my eyes closed kissing Johnny- I can’t see him.

Daken would say something if he felt left out- right? He’d say something.

I feel almost guilty and want to pull back- but Johnny’s acting almost touch starved. I wrap my arms around him, keeping him in the water while he’s trying to basically crawl on my lap.

That doesn’t work at all.

I end up mostly submerged in the water with him on top of me.

This is definitely more than just a ‘kiss’.

And...god. I kinda like it. I know I can call it off at any moment but.... I like it.

I like it even more when Johnny grinds down on me. It wakes up a whole set of thoughts in my head. My more primal thought processes. The ones that say it’d probably feel good to hold him down and take him. He doesn’t seem to mind. He-

Johnny pulls away, leaving me staring up at him.

“Darling- you’re supposed to be in the water,” Daken says. “If you’re going to make out- let Bobby be on top.”

He’s... uh... not jealous?

“I like kissing you,” Johnny says with a smile.

“Ass in the water,” Daken says from the sidelines.

“I’m fine,” Johnny groans.

“Water,” Daken presses. “Now.”

“I’m FINE,” Johnny says a second before his hair catches fire yet AGAIN.

“You’re on fire again,” Daken and I say again.

Johnny frowns.

Before I can put him out, Daken dumps another cup of water on his head, the excess trickling down and hitting me in the face.

“Hey!” I sit up more, propping myself up on my elbows. “I don’t need a bath, thank you very much.”

“Are you so sure?” Daken asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yea. I-“

Before I can say anything else, the cup of water is dumped over my head.

“Hey!”

“I’m being helpful,” Daken says innocently.

“Helpful?” I laugh.

Johnny leans in and kisses me again- which is nice. It continues to be nice until Daken dumps a cup of water over both of our heads.

“We weren’t on fire!” Johnny laughs, inches from my face.

“No. You weren’t,” Daken agrees. “But you looked hot wet so....”

“Mm. Are we turning you on, baby?” Johnny asks with a lilt to his voice.

“Oh yes,” Daken says. “I can barely refrain from jumping the two of you.”

I know he’s joking but... that doesn’t sound half bad.

“Bobby, push him into the water,” Daken orders. “You can continue making out- just make sure he’s on his back.”

I nod, gently putting a hand on Johnny’s chest and pushing him back. He grins and lets me push him until he’s the one propped up on his elbows.

“I don’t bottom for just anyone...” he teases. “So you know you must be special.”

“Oh, and you assumed I would?” I tease.

Daken laughs. “Someone’s grown a bit of a backbone.” He says.

I have to agree with him.

“He’s getting more comfortable,” Johnny notes. “I like it.”

“Hmm yes. Elsa’s coming out of his shell,” Daken says. “It’s... very interesting.”

“‘Interesting’?” I ask. “Is that it?” I mimic what he said this morning.

From the look on his face, I see that he likes it.

“I told you I’d withhold judgment- didn’t I?” He says.

“I won’t,” Johnny says. “You’re cute.” He leans up and kisses me again- quickly this time. “And I think you know you’re cute.”

That makes me smile. “Yea?”

He nods. “Now-“

“Fire,” Daken interrupts just as Johnny’s hands light. He puts them in the water quickly.

“As I was saying-“

“Fire,” Daken repeats before dumping water over his burning head.

“Argggh!” Johnny groans. “This is impossible!”

“Shh,” I soothe. “Just calm down.”

He inhales deeply. “I am calm,” he says.

“You’re getting worked up,” Daken argues. “Take it easy.”

“I’m-“

“Fire,” I say.

“Fuck!” Johnny slides completely into the water, letting out a hiss of steam as soon as he submerged.

I look at Daken who looks pleasantly amused.

And... hot. He always looks hot but... I mean... he’s the only one who hasn’t been involved in this. And technically I’m on a date with him too- right? Doesn’t that mean he should be getting some love?

“What?” He asks.

“I’m.. just looking at you,” I say innocently.

Johnny comes back to the surface, gasping. “Am I out?” He asks.

“You’re out,” I tell him.

“Oh good.” He leans his head back against the tub. “This is exhausting,” he says.

“You can take a nap,” I offer. “We won’t let you drown.”

“I’d rather nap in bed,” he says.

“If you can go twenty minutes without sparking- we can go to the bedroom,” Daken says.

Johnny closes his eyes. “Twenty minutes,” he repeats. “I can do that.”

“Of course you can,” Daken says. “Now lay back and relax.”

Johnny nods.

I feel kinda awkward just chilling at his feet. Also... I still kinda want to focus on Daken a bit.

How do they usually work this?

There’s like some kind of learning curve I’ve got to figure out.

I know how to devote attention to one partner.... I just need to work it for two.

I just need-

“Honestly,” Daken says, “if you have a question- just spit it out already.”

That makes me chuckle. “I uh... wanted... to...” How do I put this? “Give you a little... attention,” I say. “Cause we’re all on a date and I feel like I’ve kinda excluded you.”

“You have excluded me.” Daken agrees. “But I wasn’t going to hold it against you. Dating multiple partners can be tricky at first.”

“I didn’t mean to,” I say.

“I know you didn’t,” Daken says with a smirk. “You and Johnny just have the most in common. It’s easy to see why you would be more open with him.”

“I would like to spend some more time with you.” God that sounded awkward.

“Well... Johnny’s out of commission for about twenty minutes,” Daken says smoothly. “If you want to shower me with your undying affection....”

That makes me smile. “Yea?” I stand up in the tub and sit on the side. Halfway between Johnny and Daken. “Cool.”

“Very,” Daken says, putting his elbow on the side of the tub and propping his head up with it.

“Tired?” I ask.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he says.

“You could join us in the tub....” I offer.

He smiles. Like really smiles. “Oh?”

“Yea.” I nod. “We can all take a semi-aquatic nap.”

“Like mermaids,” Johnny says somewhat sleepily.

“Like mermaids,” I repeat with a laugh.

“I have always wanted to be a half fish person,” Daken says.

“He’s got a good voice,” Johnny murmurs. “He can do the whole ‘sing to sailors til they drown’ thing.”

“You sing?” I ask in amazement.

Daken smiles. “Sometimes.”

“What do you sing?”

“Rock music,” Johnny answers for him. “And something in Japanese that’s really pretty but that he won’t tell me what it means.”

“Yea?”

“I think it’s a lullaby,” Johnny yawns. “He sings it at night.”

Awh. That’s sweet. Not something I would have thought he would do- but sweet.

“Shush now, Jonathan,” Daken says. “Take your nap.”

“I’m napping, I’m napping,” Johnny says.

“Good.” Silence falls over us once again.

“You and Johnny do this often?” I ask Daken.

He turns his head and looks at me. “Almost every time he gets a transmission.”

“Did your other dates get to help?”

Daken smiles. “Honestly? They never wanted to. No one likes seeing Johnny sad. Especially not when his powers start acting up. Most of our dates just left us in the bathroom until he was done.”

“Wow.” How cold-hearted. How could they not want to check on him? “So it’s just really the two of you- huh?”

Daken nods. “It’s been hard to find anyone to fill the spot our first girlfriend left behind.”

Ah. The mystery woman.

“Is that just because you’ve been dating men or-“

“In all honesty, the women have been far colder than the men,” Daken says. “We just... haven’t met the right person.”

I stayed. Does that make me the right person?

“The fact that you stayed...” he says. “Speaks volumes.”

“Ah.” I nod. “Thanks.”

Daken watches me for a second. “Is this something you think you could do on the regular?”

“Calm Johnny down?” I ask. “Or stay in general?”

He smiles. “Both.”

I have to think about it. I mean... “Yea,” I say honestly. “Yea- I think I could.”

“This whole two people thing isn’t throwing you?”

“Once I learn how to work it? I think I’ll be fine.” I say.

“Let me give you some tips then,” Daken says. “Spend time with everyone. Alone when you’re alone and in the group when you’re all together. But don’t be afraid to single someone out when they need it. Like when your boyfriend is having a mental meltdown and decides to set himself on fire several times.”

“Ah.” I nod. “So now that Johnny’s resting....and we’re alone... I should give you attention.” I say.

Daken smiles. “If you want to.”

“Do you want me to?” I ask softly.

He closes his eyes. “Yes.”

I lean over and kiss him. His eyes were closed so I think it genuinely shocked him at first. It’s not like the kiss I had with Johnny- which on its own is shocking. Slow, deliberate, and soothing. Kissing Daken is like rolling the dice on what kind of interaction you’re going to get. This one is almost sluggish. Like he’s tired and not trying to impress/embarrass me. When we break apart he’s got this smile on his face as he nudges my legs- that are hanging off the side of the tub I’m sitting on, aside and gets in between them.

“Robert,” He says.

“Daken,” I reply lamely.

“I have something I want to do for you..... if your moral compass will allow it.” He smiles. “And of course, you can say no. I won’t force anything on you.”

Nice of him to say.

“And what do you want to do for me?” I ask.

“Just a small token of thanks,” he says.

That brings me to attention. “Yea?”

“And you can say ‘no’ of course like I said,” He says with a sly smile. “But I’m very good at it.”

“Good at what, exactly?” With how close he’s getting to my dick- I can pretty much guess. But I don’t want to say anything and be wrong.

“I want to suck you off,” He says almost sweetly. I didn’t know those words could sound sweet. “Since you’ve been such a good sport. And such a big help.... and because your dates been thrown off the rails.”

I swallow a lump in my throat. “Yea?” My voice isn’t as steady as I want for it to be.

“You can say no,” He repeats. “But... I don’t think you want to.”

I don’t want to. I really don’t.

He hooks his finger in the waistline of my boxers, dragging them down a little.

“So.....?”

I... want this. I know it’s way too soon and Kitty would probably call me a slut for real... and he’s technically a bad guy. And fuck... Logan’s son. God. Okay- okay. Don’t think about Kitty, Logan, mom, dad- anyone.

This is consensual adult fun. I’m an adult, I’m allowed to have sex with whoever I want.

And it’s not really sex.

I mean- yes. Oral sex is sex. But there’s no penetration. I can remain a ‘virgin’ for a little while longer. I’ll just be... I don’t know- half a virgin? Is that a thing?

I’m going to say that’s a thing.

I just nod.

“Really?” He sounds surprised and amused.

I nod again.

“Are you sure Mr. Drake? I’d hate to deflower you.”

I know he’s teasing now- but I can’t help but feel flush.

“I’m sure,” I say. “Hurry up before I changed my mind.”

“Shh...” he soothes, sliding my boxers down and pressing more firmly between my legs. “Mmm. Not bad Elsa.” He smiles. I feel his breath on me and close my eyes. First blowjob by a guy. First blowjob by a guy. Not a bad thing. Completely normal thing. Completely-

He takes into his mouth in one smooth motion- making me buck up on accident. There’s the sound of water moving, I look over my shoulder to see Johnny watching us. “Everything okay?” he murmurs.

I shake my head.

“Daken?”

He doesn’t see him. And apparently hasn’t heard our previous conversation.

“He’s... uh... busy,” I wince, trying not to moan. His mouth is so... wet. And he’s deepthroating like it doesn’t even bother him. He didn’t even build up to it. He just fucking did it. I’ve never had head so...easily before. Oh god. Does that mean I’m smaller than I think I am?

Oh no- wait. Should we have used a condom? Do I need to tell him to use a condom??

I don’t have anything. I mean- I don’t think I have anything. But... sex is sex. I should be wearing a condom. I should-

Wait again. He has a healing factor. Even if I did have something- which is highly unlikely- he wouldn’t be able to catch it. Furthermore- I wouldn’t be able to catch anything from him.

No condoms needed.

Cool. Got that figured out.

Now... do I tell Johnny that I’m getting head from his boyfriend while he’s basically passed out in exhaustion from his powers going haywire on him? Shouldn’t he still be sleeping? I feel like this would be less awkward if he were still sleeping.

Johnny looks confused for a minute and then grins. “‘Busy’ huh? Yea. I like it when he’s busy.” He moves to the edge of the tub, leaning over and watching his boyfriend suck my dick like a damn pro. That on its own is hot. “Hey, baby? Do the tongue thing,” Johnny says. I don’t know what he’s talking about... but Daken does this thing with his tongue- it’s almost impossible to describe- and I have to keep from cumming in his mouth.

“Oh god,” I hiss, trying to remain still.

“If we had any lube, we’d show you a really good time,” Johnny teases. His hands near my ass. I almost want to tell him... No. I shouldn’t. I don’t know if I’m ready for that -

Oh my god.

What is he doing with tongue?? Where did he learn to do that? That’s not normal blowjob technique. I mean- I don’t think it is. At least- none of my other partners have ever done it.

Daken rubs one of my thighs while he sucks. Like he’s shushing me or something.

“Uh...” I groan. “I’m... uh...”

“It’s okay if you’re close,” Johnny says. “He sucks dick like a pro. And you’ve probably never had head like this before. We can work on your lasting power later.”

Yea? Well, I’m not finishing in under three minutes. My pride won’t allow it.

My pride won’t-

Johnny’s moved from behind me- kissing my neck and shoulders. He reaches this one point on my collar bone that makes me turn to jelly.

“Are the two of you trying to get me to cum way too soon? Cause it feels like you’re aiming for something under five minutes,” I try to joke.

“Relax,” Johnny whispers in my ear before nibbling said ear. “We’re just showing our appreciation.”

Oh, yea? I can tell that Daken is most especially appreciative. I hold off or about two more minutes before saying, “I’m going to cum.” It’s polite right? People don’t like you shooting off in their mouths.

“Then cum,” Johnny coaxes.

“He’s still-“

“He swallows,” He’s laughing.

I can feel my eyes get big. There’s something about that statement that just turns me on.

Daken increases his efforts.

“I uh... don’t want to go all the-“

“You don’t have to,” Johnny says. “He just wants to thank you and believe it or not- this is usually how he does it.”

What a way to thank someone.

Really. Wow.

I feel light headed.

“He always gets you off,” Johnny says with a chuckle. “Seriously- he never fails. Unless he passes out or something- but barring that- he never fails. It’s okay if you finish a little soon. No one’s going to blame you. When we got together I couldn’t last more than five minutes with pretty much anything.... he’s just... pretty much born to fuck. It’s something he’s good at. He’s had to get good at it.”

What’s that supposed to mean? “He’s had to get good at it”? Did someone make him learn all this stuff?

I can’t think straight anymore.

I keep getting flashbacks of talking with Logan.... and it’s really inappropriate. God if I ever saw him again- through whatever means- I would be so embarrassed. Like... unable to hold eye contact for any length of time.

And mom.... oh god. I’m getting head from a man I’ve spent two days with and haven’t even technically dated.

“It’s okay,” Johnny says quietly. “Your first time with a guy can be a little confusing. It’s fine.” He kisses my cheek. “He can help you with pheromones if you’re stuck.” He offers.

“I’m not... stuck,” I say with a small chuckle. “I’m stubborn.”

“We can handle stubborn,” Johnny laughs. “We had a boyfriend who was into edging.”

“Edging? That sounds painful.”

“Mmhmm,” Johnny says. “It’s as awful as it sounds. He used to do it to me for hours. I literally cried one time it was so frustrating.”

This is a nice conversation to be having while getting a blowjob.

Honestly, because I’ve never had a threesome- I’ve never had someone talk to me while I’m getting a blowjob. I... I don’t know. I kinda like it.

“So... now is a good time to ask you how you feel about fingers,” Johnny says almost playfully.

“Fingers?” It’s getting hard to focus, I break off into a moan.

“Fingers,” Johnny agrees.

“I like fingers,” I say stupidly.

“Fingers inside of you?” Johnny presses with a smile.

“OH!” Those kinds of fingers.

“I uh.... I don’t know.. honestly... never thought of it... and oh god,” I groan.

“Would you be willing to let me try?” Johnny asks. “Only if you want to. I don’t want you to think that we think just because you let him give you a blowjob everything is on the table. A finger's a lot less invasive than a dick.”

Can’t deny his logic.

And... I mean... this feels good. Great even. Awesome! If there’s something that makes it feel... even better?

No. No. The others would definitely look down on me for this.

But then... seriously? Why am I doing this to myself?? It doesn’t matter what the others think! I’m in my first sexual situation with two very attractive men- both of whom want to give me their undivided attention- and I’m thinking of the others. God. What is wrong with me?

Focus. Fingers. Johnny doesn’t have terribly large hands. His fingers can’t be that wide.

But.... “No fingers,” I say against my better judgment. “Not right now.”

“That’s fine.” Johnny kisses my cheek again. “That’s completely fine.”

I nod. I feel sweaty and dazed.

“Babe- finish him up,” Johnny says. “He needs a little more help.”

Daken does something completely different with his tongue his time just as he takes me deeper into his throat. A loud, wrecked, moan comes from my mouth without me meaning to make it.

It’s been about nine minutes now. My pride can ease off a little if it’s close to ten minutes- right? Ten minutes is better than three or five.

“That’s it,” Johnny chuckles. “There you go.”

I cum about ten seconds later, basically falling back into the bathtub. Johnny catches me and kisses my head. “Easy,” He laughs. “Baby- you almost made him black out!”

“You’re welcome.” Daken’s voice sounds a little hoarse, and his bottom lip is a little swollen.

“Thanks,” I say in a dazed sort of fashion.

“Wash him off,” Daken orders. “I’m going to go get something to eat and brush my teeth.”

Good to know. “In that order?” Johnny teases.

Daken smiles. “Maybe brush my teeth first.”

I can’t believe he just swallowed that. I mean... surely cum has a taste. He didn’t even make a face.

Johnny lays me down in the freezing water. It feels amazing.

“So.... was that anything like what you thought it would be?” He asks, splashing water on my chest.

“Even better,” I admit.

“He sets the bar pretty high,” Johnny says. “I’ll have to show you my own tricks later.”

“Yea?” I ask lamely.

“Yea.” He kisses my cheek again.

“Are you feeling better?” I ask him as he lays down beside me in the water. There’s a barely any room left at this point.

“Yea,” he says. “I am.”

“You haven’t sparked in twenty minutes,” I tell him. “You can get out of the tub now.”

“I know,” he says, continuing to lay down beside me.

“Then... you want to lay in the tub now?” I ask.

He turns his head and smiles. “Yea.”

That makes me laugh. “Okay then.”

This has been... interesting.

I don’t feel as slutty as I thought I would.

Maybe that’s because I turned down the actual penetration part of it.

I mean... yea. Now that I’m thinking about it- I’m wondering what I missed out on.

But I said baby steps. And getting a blowjob after a failed attempt at a first date isn’t exactly a baby step.

I mean...I don’t think I can go back to being all innocent.... and I don’t think Daken will make as many virgin jokes now..... but I don’t want to go all the way.

At least I know they’re not really expecting it.

And honestly- like dead seriously- if that’s how Daken thanks people... I will definitely be doing him as many favors as possible.

Not exactly how I wanted my date to go... but definitely not a bad direction for it to have gone in.

If I can keep all this bullshit from the front of my mind- I’ll be fine.

I like them. Wanting to be intimate with them is fine.

Telling the others?? Not so fine.

I mean.... this whole ‘Maybe relationship’ thing is looking like a serious possibility. I mean.... I know you can’t base a relationship off a blowjob.... but...there was something there. Maybe. I mean hopefully there was something there.

Whatever it is, I fully plan to explore the fuck out of it.

If there’s nothing to it- fine. I’ll go on my merry way with a good first-hand sexual experience. If there’s something to it- then I can have many more first-hand sexual experiences.

There’s literally no downside to this.

And that? That’s the best news I could have gotten today.


	10. I talk and then go two rounds in the ‘rodeo’ ... where my dirty talk is lacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX. All the sex. Sexy, sexy, sex. 
> 
> Let’s see... tags. Oral, anal, rimming, swallowing, blowjobs, fingering, topping from the bottom, temperature play, a smidge of masochism, and some poorly thought out dirty talk. 
> 
> I kinda have a head cannon for Daken being kinda Demisexual. Like not really into sex unless he feels that there’s some sort of connection with someone. The sexiness is kinda just a mask. At least in my head. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what y’all think!

The mood coming out of the bathroom was way better than one going in. For one thing- Johnny’s a lot calmer. Which means he’s not lighting himself on fire every fifty seconds.  
For another- have you ever tried to be tense or uptight after a really good orgasm? It’s impossible. It’s been so long since I’ve been with someone that I honestly forgot.

Facing Daken was a little hard- and I know he knows it. He’s all smirks and sly comments.

But hey- at least I know he semi- likes me. Right?

At least enough to give me a killer blowjob.

That’s gotta count for something- right?

I mean... god. I like them. I like them a lot. I want them to like me too.

The longer I spend with them- the more this just... feeling of comfort grows.

They’re trusting me. This level of trust wasn’t earned, I haven’t done anything for them, I haven’t given them anything in return... but here it is.

I like the way they work, I like the way they joke, I like the way they love each other- and I love that they’re willing to share this with another person. Especially someone like me who they’re really not sure how is gonna take it.

I could pin most of this on Johnny- but it’s not just Johnny.

I think that’s the beauty of this whole thing. It’s not just Johnny.

There are so many different aspects to this thing- so many different angles and sides to work out. It’s... god... it’s just fascinating. Truly fascinating.

And this is moving really fast- I know it is. And things that move too fast usually end up kicking me in the ass. But... I like it. I want to keep doing it.

Johnny gave me the clothes I slept in to change back into. He offered a pair of boxers... but I said I’d do without. (Much to Daken’s enjoyment).

They curled up on the couch for a marathon of ... god.. just about everything. Reality TV, documentaries, America’s next top model (I’ll be sure to always give them shit about that one), a few old interviews with some of the top superheroes in the game. One of which was Reed and Sue- but Johnny didn’t seem to mind. He ragged on them relentlessly- which seemed to make him feel better.

The couch is surprisingly just barely big enough to hold all three of us. Me at one end and them curled up at the other. It’s been a really relaxing day. I don’t even mind that we didn’t make it to the park. There’s always other days. And I’m about to have a LOT of other days.

I checked my phone after getting out of the tub- there wasn’t much of anything. A few emails from a bookstore I haven’t been to in forever, an email from one of my student’s asking for clarification on an assignment- had to answer that one really quick- and a text from Kitty making sure I was okay.

That one I haven’t replied to. I honestly don’t know what to tell her. ‘Ya I’m fine and engaging in all sorts of taboo things’ seems like something she wouldn’t want to hear.

And honestly- the more I’m with this, the less it feels taboo. It’s completely normal. Maybe the taboo part comes when you’re having sex.... but to be honest, I kinda liked having both of their attention in the bathroom.

I know I should probably go home- but I’m having a lot of fun. If they don’t want to kick me out yet- why should I leave?

“And now the Avengers... plus your dad,” Johnny narrates the TV.

“Oh joy,” Daken says dryly. “Change the channel.”

“I wanna look at Cap,” Johnny says innocently.

“He has his mask on.” Daken rolls his eyes. “Your crush is in vain.”

Johnny laughs. “I honestly don’t think there’s a guy superhero alive who can honestly say they’ve never had the tiniest man crush on Captain America.”

This... is an interesting conversation.

“I’ve always been partial to Hawkeye,” Daken says. “Change the channel.”

“Clint?” Johnny scoffs. “You’d pick Hawkeye over Captain America?”

“Give me the remote,” Daken growls.

“Why? It’s not like they’re going to let your old man actually talk. He was barred from interviews- remember?”

“For good reason,” Daken says dryly. “Now change the fucking channel.”

“Fine,” Johnny says. “Fine. Baby.” He surfs through a few more channels before landing on some kind of cartoon.

“Anime? Really?” Daken asks.

“What? You know what’s going on before we do. We have to read the subs.”

“I don’t like watching anime,” Daken says.

“Why? It’s part of Japanese culture?”

“One, no. That’s a little racist. So fuck you. Two- why would we consider that to be part of our culture?”

“New Japanese culture?” Johnny winces.

“Hmm.” Daken hums. “Maybe it’s worth something if you were to wear one of those outfits....” He grins.

“What outfits? There are only women on TV.”

“Exactly,” Daken says. “You’d look quite dashing in a maids outfit- don’t you think?”

“Eh... stockings aren’t really my thing.” Johnny chuckles. “Or dresses.”

“We could make them your thing if you were drunk enough.”

“Hey- the only time I’ve worn a dress was under extreme duress and pressure from my sister,” Johnny says. “And I was like... nine.”

“You had such a charming childhood.” Daken grins.

“Shut it.” Johnny changes the channel again. “News. Boring. ETV. Boring. Lifetime. Boring. OH. Fear factor reruns.”

“Gross,” I say. “They did this thing with roaches once that was literally the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen Mojo.”

“Mojo? Who’s Mojo?” Daken asks.

“X-men bad guy from another dimension or some shit,” I tell him. “Runs a bunch of ‘tv’ shows that involve real-life people and stuff like that. Really disturbed dude. Like 400 pound, green, greasy, slimy, sleazeball.” I turn and look at him. “And Fear Factor was still grosser.”

“Good to know,” Daken says.

He... I mean I could be reading it wrong- but he seems a little interested in x-men stuff. Maybe because he’s close to Laura? Maybe- and this is a far off maybe- because he wants to know more about his dad? I’d love to tell him anything he wants to know... but I don’t have a way to ask him if that’s what he wants to know. So... here we are.

“I gotta piss,” Johnny says, patting Daken’s legs to get him to move them off of his lap so he can stand.

“We eagerly await your return,” Daken says dryly.

“Okay, brat.” Johnny teases. “Try to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Me? Whatever do you mean, darling?”

“Just that you’re getting handsy.” Johnny smiles. “If you want to deflower him- I at least want to be in the room.”

That makes me blush. “No deflowering here,” I say with an awkward laugh.

Johnny stands up and walks back towards the bathroom.

We sit in silence for a minute before Daken says. “You know- I actually don’t want to fuck you.”

Okay. Wow. “Harsh,” I say.

“No- not like that.” He moves over towards me. “What I mean to say is- I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh.” I have to admit that I wasn’t expecting that to follow that statement. “Really?”

He nods. “You have a nice dick. I want to see what you can do with it.” He leans his head against my shoulder.

“Yea?”

He nods. “If you’re not opposed....”

Opposed?

Holy shit- is he being serious??

“You’re.. uh... not joking-are you?” I ask.

“Not at all,” Daken says, looking up at me. He looks so... I don’t know... innocent? I didn’t think that was a look he could pull off.

“You want me to fuck you,” I say. “Like seriously.”

“Yes, I do.” He says patiently. “Pound me into the couch.” He purrs.

“That’s... an enticing notion,” I say, trying to look at the TV and only the TV.

“I’m a very good fuck.” He says.

“I bet you are,” I tell him with a laugh.

“Then why won’t you fuck me?” He asks.

I finally look at him. “Are you being serious?” I ask. “Like serious serious?”

He nods.

“Serious. You want me to fuck you.” I say again.

“Yes.” He says.

“Even though I’ve never fucked a guy,” I say.

“Especially because you’ve never fucked another man,” Daken says. “I want to be your first.”

That’s... .kinda romantic?

“Yea?”

“Johnny can tell you what to do.” He continues.

Right. Johnny would be there. That’s... a nice idea. Both of them.

“Johnny can tell him how to do what?” Johnny asks, coming back towards the couch.

“Uh-“

“Fuck me,” Daken says sweetly.

“Ah.” Johnny grins. “So that’s the conversation we’re having?”

“I don’t know.” Daken turns his attention to me again. “Are we?”

“He wants me to fuck him,” I tell Johnny. “I’m undecided.”

“Well don’t let him pressure you.” Johnny leans over the back of the couch and kisses Daken deeply. “If you want to be fucked so badly- wait til tonight,” He says. “I know alllll your weak spots.” He grins. “I’ll have you screaming in no time.”

“I want to see how Bobby fucks,” Daken says- sounding almost pouty.

I mean.... “I could fuck him.” I grin. “But he’s not prepared for my awesomeness.”

“I wouldn’t take this road of banter if I were you,” Johnny whispers. “He’s a brat. He always gets his way. Or tries to, at any rate.”

Would fucking him really be that wrong?

I mean.... we’ve already technically had sex.

“I’m horny,” Daken announces. “Sucking him off got me horny. If someone doesn’t take care of me soon, I’ll expire.”

“Go take care of yourself,” Johnny teases.

We’re quiet for a minute.

“Fine,” He says finally. “I will.”

“Fine,” Johnny counters. “Do.”

Daken stands up from the couch and goes back to Johnny’s room.

Johnny, completely undisturbed by his departure, sits on the couch and starts to flip through the channels.

“Is he-“

“He’s got a vibrator, a few dildos, anal beads, and two perfectly functional hands,” Johnny says. “He’ll be fine.”

Okay.... are we really going to sit out here while he masturbates? I mean... Johnny’s not jealous?

“What do you wanna watch?” Johnny asks.

“I uh-“

I can’t focus. He’s in there taking care of things... and my mind is running wild.

“I uh- isn’t a show.” Johnny teases. “Let’s watch..... cartoons.”

“Cartoons?” I have to laugh.

“Got a favorite?” He asks.

“Ah... not really.”

“Luckily for us, Hulu has all the old 90’s shows.” He smiles. “So..... we can watch..... I don’t know. Rugrats?”

“Rugrats?” I scoff. “Really? While your boyfriend is having sex with himself- you’re going to watch Rugrats.”

“You sound like you wanna go join him.” Johnny grins.

“I don’t!” I say quickly. “I mean... I think I don’t.”

“Bobby, this moves as slowly or as quickly as you want it to. You know that- right? You don’t have to fuck him. You don’t have to touch him. You don’t even have to look at him if you don’t want to. On the other hand- if you do want to do all those things- no ones gonna pop outta the closet and slap you on the wrist. You got a really good blowjob. If you wanna see what else the night has in store for you- good for you. If you don’t- still good for you. Stay out here with me and watch TV.”

“It’s.... I don’t know.” I say honestly. “My head’s all.. .clouded.”

“You’re worried someone’s going to find out you’re with him,” Johnny says quietly. “It’s cool man- I was the same way when we started.”

“It’s just-“

“He’s not so bad,” Johnny says. “I mean- I don’t make excuses for what he’s done in the past. He’s done some pretty fucked up shit. But... I mean... and take this with a grain of salt- he honestly didn’t know any better.”

“He... didn’t?”

“You know why he hates Logan so much?” Johnny asks.

“Besides Logan’s unique brand of parenting?” I chuckle.

Johnny smiles. “Daken was raised to hate Logan. He was raised to hate everyone. He served one man. He loved one man. His life revolved around... one man.” Johnny pauses. “And I bet you can guess that the man wasn’t a very good man. He’s an old bad guy of Logan’s. Daken served him since early childhood. He beat him, he tortured him, he raped him, he warped his entire worldview. He’s been brainwashed, and conditioned, and molded. His heads really fucked up.”

“Wow.” I guess... I never thought Daken had a backstory.

“So he’s a little sexual- It’s how he was raised. He’s a little cold- it’s a survival skill. The fact that he’s even still here is saying something,” Johnny says. “He’s selfish- but he’s trying to be better. It’s like having to rewrite a software program. Bit by bit, code by code, eternity it’s by eternity- he learns. Sometimes, he just has to be Daken. That’s how it works. But he comes back. He’s never been particularly unfaithful. Not once we defined what we were doing. He’s never tried to hurt me. He can be bratty- but he’s honestly having to learn how to function in a world he really doesn’t understand. Once you’ve seen all the cruelty in life- it’s hard to see the good.”

“So... what’s his story?” I ask.

Johnny smiles and shrugs. “He tells it in spurts. Mainly after a bad day. Mainly after explaining why he’s gone off the handle at me. He wants to learn how to exist in a world he’s been taught is nothing but cruel minded and power hungry. It’s made him a little cruel minded and power hungry. But you saw him today- he has his moments.”

That he does.

I wonder... I mean... I can ask Johnny about this. He’ll tell me the truth.“Does he like me?” I ask.

Johnny nods. “Yea. He does.”

“Like... like me like me or just tolerates me?”

Johnny leans over and kisses my head. “Sometimes it’s one in the same,” He says.

“The guy who’s got his money...”

“His ‘master’,” Johnny says. “No one more cruel and evil-minded.”

“And he... hurt him?”

“For a really, really, really, REALLY long time,” Johnny says quietly. “He hates Logan because he never stopped it. The torture went on and on and on and no one stepped up to help him. He learned that most people won’t help other people. That he had to help himself. And even then- he really couldn’t do anything. His master is pretty much OP as fuck.”

“OP?”

“Overpowered.” Johnny smiles. “He’s a big dude, he knows everyone and everything, and he’s good at fighting/punishing Daken in all the ways he holds most personal.”

“Wow.” I look down at the coffee table in front of me. “Really.”

“Give him some leeway,” Johnny says gently. “He’s trying and it’s hard on him. He’s not always Dakenish. Sometimes he’s more Akihiro. And Akihiro can be pretty awesome.”

Akihiro. Right. That’s what Johnny called him the other night when they were drinking.

“That’s his name- right?” I ask, turning to face Johnny.

“Yep.” Johnny nods. “Don’t say it to him for a while. He doesn’t like just anyone knowing it- let alone calling him by it. I don’t think Logan even knew.”

“I bet he would have liked to have known,” I say quietly.

“I’m sure he would have. But that’s a bridge- a very, very, very wide bridge- that will probably never be crossed. We know Logan’s probably not dead forever.” Johnny says. “Death just... doesn’t stick with him. Any day he can come waltzing back-and that terrifies the shit out of Daken. As much as he hates him- and as much as he hates to admit to himself- sometimes Logan scares him. He’s a major weak link in Daken’s armor. And he knows it. He’s exploited it in the past. I’m sure you heard the rumors when he literally killed him.”

“Yea.” I nod. “Yea, I did.”

“It’s left him a little fucked in the head. I have no doubt Logan felt bad. And I know that Daken’s actions were being openly manipulated through that fuckwad Creed. But... in the end- he still did that. He brought down Logan’s wrath. He did that. He willingly did that. And the kid? Yea- the kids fine now- sure. But Daken hurt him. It doesn’t matter that he didn’t know any better. It doesn’t matter that someone hurt him worse when he was a child. He knows he was wrong. He knows he paid the price for that. He just... hates that it was his father who pulled the trigger.” Johnny pats my shoulder. “In summary- give Daken time and patience. He’s not a fully formed human yet. He has some really bad days.”

I just nod. “I guess...I never thought about why he was the way he was.”

“Well... yea. Now you know. Fucked up backstory. Does that mean you need to go fuck him? Absolutely not. He is not going to guilt you into it. He’ll stay in the room and fuck himself for an hour or so and then come out like nothing happened.”

Johnny watches the TV screen for a minute.

“Do... you want to go fuck him?” I ask finally.

“Oh most definitely.” Johnny grins. “But I’m not leaving you out here to your own devices. That’s rude beyond belief.”

I sit quietly for a second.

Wow. Daken’s a person. Like a ... person person. A damaged person.

I don’t like the idea of us making him sit the room and play by himself.

I mean.... as hot as that sounds.... I wouldn’t have totally minded being with him. We’ve already been together tonight. Why not do something for him after he’s done something awesome for me? A little fun won’t kill me.

“You’re thinking about it.” Johnny teases. “Don’t. Watch TV.”

“I mean.... I have to learn how to have sex.” I say.

“Yep.” Johnny keeps looking at the screen.

“And.... he already gave me an awesome blowjob.”

“Yep,” Johnny says.

“And... he didn’t ask to fuck ME. He wanted ME to fuck him. That’s nice- right? Him not assuming I’m a bottom?”

“Because he’s the world’s most aggressive bottom,” Johnny laughs.

“And... I like him.”

“No- you’ve heard his sob story and you want to help him.” Johnny corrects. “And okay- maybe you like him.” Johnny turns towards me. “He’s fine.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing him.”

“You’ll mind when he makes you do it for four hours.” Johnny laughs again.

“Four hours?” I ask in shock.

“You’ll do him, I’ll do him, I’ll do you, he’ll do you, we’ll both do him again, he’ll do himself- it’s a couple of hours long process.”

“I bet he feels amazing,” I say, thinking about it more than I should-admittedly.

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “He does feel amazing. But you’ve just heard his sob story. You’re not going to go in there thinking that a bit of sex will fix him- it won’t.”

“I don’t want to fix him,” I say honestly. “Really. I just... don’t mind the idea of being with him now that I know there’s more behind the sexy, bratty, dangerous mask.”

“Mask,” Johnny chuckles. “I’m glad you said that. If you want to be with him- let’s talk about masks.”

“Masks?”

“He wears like ten of them,” Johnny says. “And one of them, that you have to be very careful about, is sex.”

“He has a sex mask?” I ask in confusion.

“He masks his emotions through sex,” Johnny corrects. “If you want to fuck him- just know that he may be feeling something you’re not aware of. While you’re having fun- he may not be.”

“Okay... now I’m lost,” I say.

“Daken’s been taught that sex heals all. That people want him for sex. That people can only express love through sex. It’s very unhealthy. Sometimes, he’s not in the mood at all... he just has sex to feel wanted.”

“Wow.” Okay.... “So how do you know when he really wants it?”

Johnny grins. “Extended foreplay. If you work him up for over twenty minutes and he gets disinterested- he doesn’t want it. You can work him back down and hold him until he admits what he was after. It takes some practice.”

“Do you think he wants it tonight?” I ask.

Johnny nods. “Yea. I think he’s being pretty honest. He’s horny. Bj’s usually get him a little hot.”

“So... one of us should go fuck him.” I infer.

“Only if BOTH of us are clear as to why we’re doing it,” Johnny says. “Don’t go in there thinking you can show him gentleness and compassion and it’s going to fix all his problems. It helps- especially on bad days- but it doesn’t fix the problem. He needs like... serious therapy. You can fuck him as gently and as thoroughly as you want- but he’ll still be fucked in the head.”

“I don’t want to change him,” I say.

“Are you sure?”

I nod.

“Are you sure you’re sure? You were thinking about going in there before I told you why he’s like this?”

“Yea,” I say honestly. “I mean- getting some background info helped but.... Yea- but I was already considering it.”

Johnny shrugs. “We can go in there,” He says. “I can give you step by step instructions in how to do it. Just.... are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” I say.

“You can back out,” Johnny says.

“No- I want to.”

“You can back out at any time- okay? Anything makes you uncomfortable, you can say no. Trust me- he doesn’t look like it, but he respects the word ‘no’. I promise.”

“I got it,” I say. “Let’s... go?”

“You sure?” He asks again.

“I’m sure,” I repeat.

He pats my thigh. “M’kay rookie. Prepare to have your mind blown.” He stands up and offers me his hand, pulling me to my feet and leading me to the bedroom. “One more time,” He says, hovering at the door. “Are you sure?”

I nod.

He grins and pushes the door open.

“Oh, you found sparky, hmm?” He asks with a chuckle.

Daken’s got his eyes shut while laying on the bed sideways, legs spread and ‘sparky’ in use. It’s a nice sight.

I didn’t know they made vibrators for guys- but this one definitely looks a little masculine. (If that’s a thing for sex toys to do). Black and gray and large. God it’s so big. It’s emitting a low noise that sounds like a phone on vibrate. Duh. It’s a vibrator. Waita point out the obvious, Bobby.

“What do you want?” Daken asks.

“We want to share the bed with you,” Johnny says.

“I’m using it,” Daken says dismissively. “Go cuddle on the couch.”

“No baby.... we want to SHARE the bed with you.” Johnny chuckles.

He opens one eye. “Really.” He says.

“Uh-hmm.” Johnny walks over to the bed and starts to strip, stopping when he’s down to his briefs. “You look amazing.” He positions his knee between Daken’s legs and leans down to kiss him. He looks at him for a second. “Sparky not doing it for you?”

Daken shakes his head.

“That’s odd,” Johnny notes. “You okay?”

“Horny as fuck and this stupid toy is defective,” Daken says.

“Defective?” Johnny asks.

“It won’t go to the highest setting.” He opens his eyes. “Help me. Please.”

“Okay baby. I’ll help.” Johnny turns around to me. “And.. if it’s okay.... he’d like to help too.”

“Change of heart?” Daken asks suspiciously.

“Something like that.” I make my way over to the bed.

“Let’s take Sparky away and put him to bed,” Johnny says, removing the toy. “And......” he bends down and takes Daken’s dick in his mouth- his very large dick. Holy fuck.

Daken hisses and shuts his eyes, tilting his head back. “Are you going to strip?” He asks, keeping his eyes shut.

“Yea,” I say quickly before very, very, very clumsily trying to get my shorts off.

“Now get in the bed.” Daken coaches before saying, “Darling, more tongue.”

Johnny apparently obliges, causing Daken to groan.

“He’s really going for it, isn’t he?” I observe.

“Oh yes.” He says happily.

I get in the bed and watch them for a second, getting used to the sight. I observe for like twenty seconds before Johnny sits up, flips Daken over onto his stomach and starts... I guess fingering him. That’s the terminology. Right.

“Lemme see,” Johnny says. “To the right.... up.. and-“

Daken groans.

“There we go,” Johnny smirks. “Good thing you’re still lubed up.”

“More.” Daken orders.

“I’m taking my time, greedy,” Johnny says. “If you’re not happy with it, we can put Sparky back in.”

“Umm.. no. I’m good.” Daken says.

“You sure?” Johnny teases. “He’s right over here. You can use him and I’ll move on to Bobby...”

“Don’t you dare,” Daken growls. “Please,” he says in a softer tone, “More.”

“Two,” Johnny says. “We’re moving slow and steady.”

“Fuck slow and steady,” Daken growls. “Three fingers. Now.”

“I don’t think so my little slut.” Johnny grins. “Two fingers. Or none.”

“Johnny-“

Johnny slaps his ass, hard.

He moans, seeming not to mind in the slightest. “Two fingers,” He says.

“Fine. Two fingers. Just... deeper. Please.”

“You hear this?” Johnny asks me. “He’s so needy.”

I can’t help but laugh.

“So,” Johnny says. “If you want to fuck a guy... you need to loosen him up. Lube is a must.”

“Are you teaching him?” Daken scoffs.

“I’m teaching him,” Johnny agrees. “Stretch him out, lube him up.... while you’re doing that, if you can find his prostate....” he does something that makes Daken groan. “See? That’s the sweet spot.”

“Good to know.”

Johnny nods. “That’s what you need to look for when you’re fucking him, too.”

“Prostate. Got it.” I nod.

“You can also fist him-“

“Fist me.” Daken cuts him off.

“But that’s a little advanced,” Johnny says on top of him. “You’re gonna get popped if you keep interrupting.”

“Pop me then,” Daken says. “Just please- more. I need to cum.”

“And you will,” Johnny says. “I promise. Just remember- you told Bobby he could fuck you. Eventually, we’re gonna have to trade places.”

“You can both fuck me,” Daken says. “Just please- someone. Now.”

“My little cockslut is desperate, I see,” Johnny smirks.

It’s hot- to say the least.

“I need more,” Daken says. “If I don’t get more, I’m going to go insane. Stop being a tease.”

“Oh you poor baby,” Johnny mocks.

Is this part of his ‘extended foreplay’ trick?

Daken pushes back against his hand, riding him.

“And sometimes, your partner will get impatient,” Johnny takes his free hand and pins Daken’s hip to the bed. “And start trying to misbehave.”

“Johnny please,” Daken begs. “Please.”

“Shh.” Johnny lets go of his hip and rubs his shoulders. “Shh, now.” He looks up at me. “Jump in whenever you're comfy.”

“Oh trust me- I’m comfy,” I say. “I just.. .uh... don’t know where I fit.”

“I’ll suck you off again,” Daken says. “Move closer.”

Okay... move closer right.

“Closer,” Daken laughs.

I move closer again.

“Robert- does it look like I can reach your dick from there?” Daken chides.

I have to laugh. “Sorry... I’m a little awkward.”

“You’re going to have to move to where I can reach you.” I move to where he can ‘reach me’. And fuck does he.

I’m on the receiving end of my second blowjob for the night- and God. It’s even better than the first.

“You’ve got such a tight ass,” Johnny says. “I wish you could feel this.”

He sucks my dick slowly this time, focusing.

“You look good enough to eat,” Johnny says, leaning forward and licking his ass.

Daken actually stops sucking, raising up a little.

“So it’s one of those nights,” Johnny laughs, removing his fingers. “Please tell me you used the flavored lube.”

Daken gives him a thumbs up.

“Figured I’d be coming in?” Johnny asks.

Another thumbs up.

“And... you want me to eat you?”

He nods, though I don’t think Johnny sees it.

“I think,” I hiss when his efforts pick up. “I think that’s a yes.”

Johnny smiles, spreading Daken’s legs a bit. “Try to hold still, babe,” He says. “Focus on Bobby- Kay? Let’s see how well you can multitask.” With that, he starts to ... oh god. What is he doing? He’s got his mouth on Daken’s ass- and it looks like something I shouldn’t be watching but at the same time don’t want to stop watching.

Daken focuses on me but his movements are getting jerky. After a few minutes, he breaks off into a moan- which feels amazing around my dick.

I’m gonna cum at any minute- but I’m trying to hold it off.

He lets me go but keeps his head on my lap. “Johnny,” he moans. “Yes. There. Please- there.”

Apparently- that feels really good. Good to know. Not something I’d be comfortable with- but good to know.

I’m so hard it aches and I’m really looking forward to possibly fucking someone.

I’m trying to be patient though.

I watch Daken ball his fist in the sheets and twitch.

“You like that- huh?” I ask him.

“Mm.”

“You look good like this.”

He raises his head and locks eyes with me. “Is this you trying to talk dirty?”

I have to chuckle. “Yea... is it working?”

“Maybe you could be a smidge dirtier,” He grins. “Like when I say that I’m about to take your nice hard dick and put it soooo deep inside of me.”

“Yea?” That’s exciting.

He nods. “I’m going to let you ride me until-“ he moans. “Until-“ There’s another moan. “Darling, I can’t get a word out edgewise,” He says to Johnny. “What are you playing at?”

Johnny doesn’t answer- of course.

Daken puts his head back in my lap.

I don’t know what else to do- so I start to play with his hair, scratching his scalp and massaging his neck. “Oh,” He says. “That’s nice.”

“Yea?”

“Unexpected- but nice.”

“Good.” I keep doing it until Johnny pulls away.

“He’s all yours,” He says, moving to the side.

All... mine? That’s right- I’m supposed to be doing the fucking. Okay- right. I can do this.

“How do you want me?” Daken asks.

“Uh...” let’s see. I’m running through my catalog of sexual experiences, and I can’t pick a particular fantasy I want to play out. There’s so many.

“Take him on his back,” Johnny whispers. “That’s a good way to start.”

“Right.” I’m a little embarrassed that my voice cracks.

“Roll over,” Johnny orders.

I can feel Daken smiling against my skin as he stays stationary.

“Roll over,” Johnny orders again with a grin.

He actually laughs.

“Okay, brat.” Johnny roughly flips him onto his back, giving me a nice view of how hard he is.

I maneuver to where I’m in between his legs and suddenly just draw a blank. I’m hard and I’m MORE than ready but..... I’m freezing up. Fortunately not literally but... hey. It’s a comparison.

“Now put your dick in my ass,” Daken coaxes. “Same as straight sex- I promise.”

I shake my head to clear it. “Yea, right.”

He nods, “Let me see what you can do with your wonderful dick,” He purrs. “If you make me cum, I promise to give you a treat.”

Johnny lays up towards the pillows, smiling. “I’d take him up on that,” He says. “His treats are amazing.”

That makes me smile.

“Right.” I guide myself to his hole, stopping again. “This won’t hurt you- will it?” I ask.

“Awh,” Daken coos. “Isn’t that sweet?”

“Shut up,” Johnny laughs. “It hurts a little bit,” He tells me. “But honestly, he’s stretched out, lubed up, and this is far from his first rodeo. You’re good to go.”

I push in, stopping halfway through because of how good it feels. He’s so... tight. Kinda like being inside of a woman... but only kinda. You can definitely tell a difference.

“Might have to lift him up a little.” Johnny coaches from the sidelines.

I nod, trying to get my head in the game.

First, it feels a little awkward. I’m trying to figure it out when Johnny is suddenly behind me. “Move like this.” He whispers in my ear, hands on my hips.

“Okay...” I groan, it feels so nice. Hot and tight and Johnny’s kissing my neck and-

Daken groans loudly.

“See?” Johnny whispers. “Like that. Keep going.”

“Harder,” Daken orders.

I try to oblige him.

“You call that hard??” Daken scoffs. “Harder ice cube- I won’t shatter.”

I grind into him with as much force as I can. I can’t really describe what kind of noise he’s making. I go to stop but Johnny kisses my cheek. “That’s a good noise.” He tells me. “Keep it up.”

I start setting a rhythm that’s pretty much the roughest I’ve ever used- which makes me feel slightly terrible, to be honest. There’s no way this can feel-

“More,” He gasps. “More- more... like that.”

Okay.... so apparently it does feel good.

Johnny’s hands roam low on my back, one of them resting on my ass. “Bet you’re tight,” He whispers in my ear, making me groan.

“Bet you’ve never had anything up there.” He kisses my neck, nipping at it as he does.

“More,” Daken orders. “Please.... more.”

He looks amazing. Flushed, sweaty, his hairs falling in his face, and his eyes... they’ve got this kind of shine to them. His mouth is open and he’s smiling- apparently liking this idea very much.

“Go on,” Johnny says in my ear. “Fuck him into the mattress.” His finger toys with my entrance- making me jump. “You think it’d be okay if I played with you a bit?” He asks, circling and circling me with his finger. “We’ve got plenty of lube.” He kisses my neck.

I’m torn between the tight heat of Daken’s body and intense heat of Johnny’s. It’s making thinking a little hard.

“You can say no,” He says very much out of his bedroom voice. “You want me to stop?”

“No.” It surprises me. “Just... no fisting- okay?”

He chuckles. “Yes sir.” His hand disappears for a moment and comes back with slick fingers. “Let’s see what makes you tick....” He murmurs, pressing inside of me in one smooth, slow motion.

It’s a little daunting at first. There’s a stretch and a bit of a burn- I can’t tell if that’s because of his unnatural body temp or if it’s supposed to feel like that. He starts to dip his fingers in and out- I really can’t see why Daken wanted three. Two feels way more than enough.

I try to focus on Daken, fucking him harder- but what Johnny’s doing is hella distracting.

“Ice cube?” Daken pants. “Focus.”

“Right.” I try again, putting my knee up on the bed between his and spreading him wider- that makes me get just that much deeper and results in noise that’s almost a yelp. “Oh god- did I hurt you?” I ask- starting to pull out.

“You didn’t hurt me,” He says quickly. “Right there- where you are. Hit there.”

I do what he told me too, feeling this intense pleasure coiling up through me. I know I’ve got to get him off before I can cum... that’s just fair play. But... it is a lot harder than it sounds.

Just as I’m thinking about how hard it is not to cum- Johnny hits this one spot inside of me that makes me seize up and almost cum on the spot.

“There we go,” He chuckles.

“If you’re curious,” Daken says between pants. “That’s what your prostate does. Now that he’s found it... well...” he closes his eyes and smirks.

Johnny repeats his actions several more times, while I try to focus on pinning Daken to the bed.

“You’re killing me,” I half pant half chuckle.

“Oh, we don’t want that,” He teases, running over my prostate again- relentlessly this time.

“Oh... I...”

“Focus,” Daken groans.

“Johnny-“

“Little hard to concentrate?” Johnny teases, turning my head to the side and kissing me just as he rams me again.

I buck harshly into Daken, causing him to raise up off the bed. “Yes!” He says. “There! Like that- more.”

Johnny lets go of my face. “He’s a demanding fuck.” He winks.

I go as hard and as fast as I can, even with all of Johnny’s distractions.

Daken eventually stops talking, just making half human noises. I’m starting to think that the less human the noise- the better I’m doing. So I focus all my energy on making him completely wordless.

“I’m going to cum,” He groans.

“I am so relieved to hear you say that,” I laugh.

Johnny adds another finger, moving them in quickly- almost matching the pace I’m taking with Daken.

When I drive home one last time, so he does he- meaning that Daken cums a second before I do. Meaning that I win.

I guess.

It takes a while for my heart to stop pounding in my ears. When that happens, I see that my partner is now completely boneless on the bed.

“I’d give you a B,” Daken says, eyes shut.

“You can’t keep your eyes open- and you’re only giving him a B?” Johnny scoffs, removing his fingers from me.

“No one gets an A their first time,” Daken says inhaling deeply.

I pull out and watch the two of them for a second. “So....” Johnny says. “Straight or gay sex- which is better?”

That makes me laugh. “I’m gonna go with gay.” I feel like I could collapse. I land on the bed by Daken.

“Has anyone ever told you that your cum is cold?” He asks.

I.... “No...?”

“It is,” He says. “Can’t be good for fertility.” he grins. “Very unexpected.”

“Good to know.” I grin.

He nods. “Probably not an experience very many women get to feel... you know- condoms and such being considered.”

Oh god. Condoms.

“We didn’t use a condom,” I say in shock.

“Regenerator, sweetheart.” Daken pats my stomach, sitting up. “Keep up.”

Johnny flops down beside me. “Plus he likes having men cum inside of him.” he kisses my cheek. “Did you have fun?”

I nod. “Yea.... I think I did.”

“Fun enough to do it again?” Daken asks.

“Let the man rest,” Johnny laughs. “You deflowered him. Take a small victory lap.”

“Technically YOU deflowered him,” Daken says slyly. “He’s good with his hands, isn’t he?”

“Oh, yea,” I have to chuckle. “I didn’t know that could feel that way.”

“I told you that you should have gotten a toy.” Daken says ‘wisely’.

“He doesn’t need a toy,” Johnny says. “He needs a -“

“Guy,” I finish for him. “I need a guy.” Or guy(s). Ya know. Whatever happens first.

“Darling, are you ready to cum?” Daken asks, confusing me for a second.

“Born ready,” Johnny smirks. “You gonna do it physically or... ya know. Via powers.”

“Mm. Tempting.” Daken gets off the bed and lowers himself between Johnnys spread legs, pulling his underwear down and taking him in his mouth.

“Mm,” He groans. “I can see we’re not playing around.” he fists Daken’s hair in his hand, slightly tugging on it. “Agh,” He groans loudly. “Baby, baby, baby.”

I watch them this time- not like last night.

He sucks Johnny off in a brisk three minutes- I guess he was already halfway there.

When he lets go, Johnny rolls onto his side. “If you want- you can take the next round.” He nods to Daken.

“He needs a next round?” I ask in amusement. “That wasn’t enough?”

“I’ll tell you when it’s enough,” Daken purrs, crawling over to me and getting in my lap. “If you want to play....” He has a little to his voice. “I’m very good at playing.”

“I can tell,” I laugh, smoothing my hands up his sides- feeling all the ripped muscles underneath them. “Who does your tattoo?” I ask.

He smiles. “I do.”

“You do it?” I have to admit I’m shocked.

“Mm-hmm. Want one?”

“You do that whole thing... on your own,” I ask again.

“With a mirror.” He glances down at me. “Why?”

“Just curious,” I admit, stroking his naked thigh. “Does the design ever change?”

“Slightly,” Johnny answers that one.

“Do you ever do any other parts of your body?”

He smiles. “And what part of my body would you like me to do, Mr. Drake?”

I have to grin. “Nothing in particular...” He shifts against me, bringing my dick to attention.

“Short recoup time,” He notes. “Nice.”

“Yea well... it’s been a while,” I say. “Don’t expect anything much for the second round.”

“Darling,” He pushes me back to the mattress. “I will do everything.”

He said that with a lot of conviction. All I can do in response is nod.

It takes a few seconds for my mind to really catch up to what we’re doing- it gets there a second before he sinks down on me- pulling me all the way into his body.

“Fuck,” I hiss.

“Mm.” He rolls his hips slowly, raising up a little and then slamming back down.

“Fuck,” I laugh this time.

He smirks. “Is that anyway for a teacher to talk?” He asks ‘disapprovingly’.

“Eh... depends on what subject they teach.” I smile, propping myself up on my elbows, freeing up on of my hands to run over his chest and abs, stopping just short of his dick.

“Tease,” He hisses, slamming back down on me.

“I’m just getting a feel for it,” I say innocently.

“Get a better ‘feel for it’ by actually touching me.” He makes quotations with his fingers- looking - for a second- truly bratty. I can see where Johnny gets the nickname from.

Speaking of Johnny- he’s laid on his side, staring with a grin.

He lazily pumps his dick- not putting too much effort into it.

“Mm baby,” He says. “Slow down.”

Daken slows down to an over exaggerated speed, letting out a porn star quality moan before speeding up again.

I hesitate before putting my hand on his dick, pumping it unsurely. His eyes flutter shut and he smiles. “Your hands are cold,” He hisses.

I start to pull away, but he grabs my hand and pins it there. “I like it.” He says pointedly.

“Cool,” I say quickly, starting to run up and down his length again. “You like it... little bit of ... eh... cold? Huh?”

“Your dirty talk needs work,” Daken says dismissively, rolling his hips in a very precise motion.

“Tell him what a little slut he is,” Johnny instructs. “He likes that.”

“O...okay.”I agree. “You’re so... dirty?” I try.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Not dirty- filthy.,” I try again.

He makes a shakes ‘eh’ kinda motion with his hand.

“Such a whore.” I wince as soon as I say it. “Was that too much? That was too much. I’m-“

“I’ll be your whore,” He says with a smile. “What are you going to do with me?”

“I’m gonna....” I look at Johnny who’s grinning. “Fuck you until you can’t move,” I try.

“Oh really?”

I nod. “Yea... and ... fill you up until you can’t take anymore.”

I’m not good at this.

“Fill me up with what exactly?”

“Uh-“

Johnny mouths ‘cum’ to me, unseen by Daken.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my cum.... because that’s what you do to whores.”

That sentence left a bad taste in my mouth.

“You’re like a little Martian.” Daken laughs. “It’s adorable.”

He grinds down on me, making me throw my head back. “Yes....” I groan. “Come on baby, give it to me.”

“Give it to you? What are we- in the 80’s?”

“Eh..”

Johnny crawls over close to me. “Tell him you’re going to fuck him raw. Nice and long, and hard, and fast, until all he can do is cum all over himself.”

“Eh...really?” I whisper.

Johnny nods. “Tell him.”

I repeat that sentence word for word, causing him to groan.

“Now call him a cockslut,” Johnny whispers.

I don’t really like that word but... “You’re such a cockslut,” I groan, just as he grinds down again.

He nods, eyes closed and sweat dripping from his forehead.

We’re really pushing it..... He looks almost like he’s in pain.

“Colder,” He groans.

“C-colder?” I ask in confusion.

“Your dick is cold.... make it colder.” He groans.

I focus a little bit, lowering my temp just a little more.

“Yessssssss,” He hisses, going still on top of me for a second.

“Not too cold,” Johnny says. “Right baby?”

“Colder,” He groans.

Johnny puts his hand on my chest. “No- he’s cold enough,” he says.

“Colder!” He demands.

I turn my fingers to ice and run them up his chest- he seems to like that and I’m not so worried about doing internal body damage. Like frostbite on the inside.

I circle one his nipples, noting how into it he seems to get. “Oh, you like that?” I tease, raising up while staying inside of him- shifting until he’s chest to chest with me. I want to kiss him... but I don’t know how to initiate it.

“I like that.” He shivers.

“Yea?” I start to lick up his neck, blowing cold air in his ear while playing with his nipple.

It feels right and he’s pretty into it... so I guess I keep going.

“He likes temperature play,” Johnny says from the sidelines. “Usually you have to use ice cubes.”

“It feels so good inside of me,” He groans, tilting his head back.

“It feels good but we know our limits- right?” Johnny coaxes.

Daken doesn’t respond.

“It feels good but we know our limits- right??” Johnny presses again.

“Just let me have this,” He hisses, grinding down on me suddenly and making me cry out.

I buck up into him, making him chuckle.

He’s shivering though. Like a lot.

His movements go hard for about three minutes before dying down, he grinds down one last time before coming all over both of our chests and collapsing on top of me. I know it’s a bad time- but I finish a second after he collapses- feeling completely awful.

“Baby!” Johnny rushes over and rolls him off of me, putting him on his side. “Daken?” He gives him a shake. “Baby.... baby- what did I say about limits?”

Oh god. I froze him. I fucking froze him.

“I’m so sorry-“ I start, but Johnny holds a hand up.

“It’s fine,” He shushes. “He just got caught up...”

“Did I hurt him?” I ask warily.

“No more than he wanted you to.” Johnny flashes a smile. “He’s a bit of a masochist.” He leans down and kisses Daken, I can feel a wave of warmth from where I’m sitting. “I should have warned you ahead of time,” He says when they break apart. “He doesn’t respect his limits.”

“So good,” He groans from the bed.

“Shhh,” Johnny shushes. “That’s enough. You scared him.”

“S’good,” He repeats.

Johnny leans over and kisses me, “It’s cool rookie.” He says, inches from my face. “Regenerators are a special breed.”

That makes me feel a little better but....

“How cold did I go?” I ask.

“Your dick is basically ice,” Johnny says- pointing.

Oh god.

“That’s never happened before.” I’m a little freaked out. Okay- more than a little.

“It’s cool, it’s cool,” Johnny shushes. “Bobby- it’s fine.” He takes my face in his hands. “It’s fine,” He repeats, calmly. “It’s fine.”

“I just fucked him into frostbite!” I put my hands in my hair. “I am dangerous. Mark was right. Oh god-“

“Shh,” Johnny says. “It’s okay... it’s all okay. No one got hurt.”

That helps the freak out a little bit.

“In fact, we’re the two safest people in the world for this to have happened with,” Johnny says with a warm smile. “I don’t take cold damage... and he heals. Right? You didn’t do anything wrong. It just felt good and you got caught up. He got caught up. It’s fine. It really is. Nothing bad happened.”

I nod a few times. “Right.” I focus on turning back to a normal body temp.

“Are you happy now?” Johnny admonishes Daken. “Kinks are supposed to be negotiated.”

“He started it!” He says.

“On accident,” Johnny says. “When he started getting cold you should have asked if you could do that.”

‘Do that’ as in let me fuck him with an ice dick?

“It felt good.” Daken opens his eyes halfway.

“Say you’re sorry,” Johnny orders.

The Asian man frowns.

“Daken...”

“I’m sorry,” He says in a bratty tone. “I didn’t think he’d care if I got hurt.”

“Why wouldn’t I care if you got hurt?” I ask with concern.

“Because I didn’t think you would.” He says, crossing his arms.

“Of course I do,” I say gently. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“What’s it matter now? You’re just going to fuck off back to your little x-men pals like none of this ever happened.”

“Hey,” I soothe, “Daken.... what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He says cooly.

“No really,” I sit down beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He snarls, getting up and walking out of the room.

I stare at Johnny for a long minute, who instead of looking upset, is smirking. “He likes you,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

I freeze. “What? There’s no way-“

“He’s worried you won’t come back.” Johnny shakes his head. “He’s worried he freaked you out.”

“He didn’t,” I exhale, leaning back against the mattress. “He’s hard to read,” I mutter.

“He’s actually really easy to read.” Johnny lays down beside me, taking my hand.

I feel a warmth sneaking up my body, as I turn my head to face him. “You’re holding my hand.”

“After all we’ve just done- that’s the part you want to focus on?” He smiles widely.

I nod. “It’s just... really couplely,” I laugh.

“I think we’d make a cute couple,” Johnny says innocently.

“Yea?” My heart skips a beat. “I was kinda thinking the same thing- honestly.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Spend a few too many hours on the ‘wild side’ and think you’d like to take up residence?”

I mean..... “Sorta,” I say honestly. “I just feel really... comfy.”

“Oh, comfy is important.” Johnny nods, propping himself up on his elbow, and putting a hand on my hip- fingers trailing like sparks over my skin.

“And... I can be more of myself...”

“And we like you being yourself,” He says innocently.

“And with my powers acting up.... I just like the thought of having someone who can help me... if-“

“If your dick turns to ice mid-fuck?” Johnny smiles wide. “Oh yes, I see.”

What am I trying to say?

I like them.

I liked them last night. I liked them this morning.

“I don’t want to put a label on anything too early...” Johnny brings my knuckles to his mouth, kissing them.

“Oh, we hate early labels,” He says ‘seriously’, scrunching up his nose. “Yuck.”

“But.... I like this,” I say, in spite of myself. “I like it a lot.”

“We did just take your virginity....” Johnny smiles.

I have to laugh. “I just get... a good...”

“Feeling,” Johnny finishes. “Yea- me too.”

I nod. “And... I’d like to keep having that feeling.”

“Even with drama queen?” Johnny smiles.

“Yea,” I say. “Especially with drama queen. Adds a bit of flair.”

Johnny leans over and kisses me, slow and deep. “Then you should definitely stick around,” He whispers when we pull apart. “Because we’ve got a lot to teach you- kid.”

That makes me smile. “I’m a great student.”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” Johnny nods. “First things first... lemme go have a chat with the brat.”

“Yea?”

He nods. “I know what he’s doing.”

“Good. Cuz I don’t have a fucking clue.” I admit.

Johnny smiles. “He liked fucking you. He likes having you around. Now he’s gonna push you away..... it’s .... kinda.... I mean.... you know his dad- right?”

That shocks me but I’ll roll with it. “Yea.” I nod. “I mean- I knew him.”

“The men of that family have a hard time..... expressing themselves.” He says. “Daken loves having three people in our relationship, but if he likes someone too quickly or too much- he freaks out a little. We were having a good time and he probably caught a little feeling or two and....”

“Flipped out on me.”

“Flipped out on you,” Johnny agrees. “If you were to tell him you were thinking of staying.....”

“Yea?”

Johnny nods. “If you want to stay.”

“I’d like that,” I say honestly.

“We’d like that too,” Johnny says. “Like I said- this moves as quickly or as slowly as you want it to. We’re not going to be dropping the ‘l’ word anytime soon or asking you to move in with us.... just... stay. Watch TV. Eat dinner.... stay.”

I nod. “Yea. I think that’s doable.”

He pats my face. “Lemme go talk to him. I’ll bring him back here.”

“Cool.” I nod. “I’ll... get dressed.”

“Cool.” He smiles, sitting up and pulling his boxers off the floor and going to the door, opening it and stopping. “Hey, baby,” He soothes, “Eavesdropping doesn’t suit you.”

“In this apartment- I hear everything,” Daken says flippantly.

“Good. Then... “

“For fuck's sake- what do you want me to say?” He asks.

“That you’re sorry for flipping out on him and you think it would be a good idea if he stayed too,” Johnny says.

He sighs. “Is he sure?”

“He’s almost sure,” Johnny says.

“This won’t be another Claire,” Daken says. “Where one of us gets hurt?”

“No one’s getting hurt.” Johnny takes his hand and leads him through the door. “So.”

Daken pointedly looks at the floor. “Stay,” he says. “Please. I like.. having you around. And I don’t want you to leave.”

I smile. “I’d be happy to.”

“And you’ll not do this grumpy push everyone away bullshit,” Johnny says. “Right?”

Daken nods. “I will try to contain the ‘grumpy push everyone away bullshit’ to a minimum.”

“Good.” Johnny flashes me a smile. “Good?”

“Good,” I agree.

“Good,” He repeats, letting go of Daken’s hands. “Honestly- only you can blow up like that after sex.”

Daken exhales loudly. “I know.”

“And it’s not healthy.” Johnny keeps at it.

“I know,” He repeats.

“Work on it,” Johnny says. “After a nap.”

“Nap?” I ask.

“Oh yes.” Johnny nods. “A long nap.” He grins. “Then when we wake up, I’ll take round three.”

“Mm. But who will do rounds four and five?” Daken asks smoothly.

The idea is enticing. I smile. “We’ll flip a coin?”

“A coin? For three people?” He grins. “Really?”

I shrug. “Got a pair of dice?”

Johnny lets out a loud laugh. “I like this one.” He says. “Good pick.”

“I always make good picks,” Daken says, joining us on the bed.

“You make terrible picks,” Johnny corrects, kissing his cheek. “This one just seems to have worked out.”

“For the moment,” Daken says.

“No moody shit,” Johnny warns.

He sighs. “No moody shit.”

No moody shit indeed.

So.... I’ve sped up the timetables on pretty much everything..... but they’re feeling the same way. So... maybe that’s not all bad.

Maybe none of it is bad at all.

Maybe... just maybe... this could actually be a good decision that I’ve just kinda half stumbled into.

Compared to all the bad decisions I half stumble into- I’m willing to say this has worked out much more in my favor.

If I can keep my head from getting gummed up- I think we may be able to actually do this. And that- that would be awesome in its own right.

So awesome that I think... just maybe.. .it might be worth striving for.

If nothing else- there’s at least rounds three, four, and five to look forward to.

All in all, not a bad way to end a date.

Not a way I’ll be able to tell anyone- no. But not a bad way at all.


	11. I take a shower, have a meaningful chat about a maybe dead dad, then a chat with a perv, then consider consulting with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY- long time no update! Hey y’all!  
> SO warnings for this chapter include but are not limited to- mention sexual abuse of a child- not in a really heavy way but there- sexy times, naked men, cussing, mentions of alcohol, consulting with the devil, pervs, talk of shitty dads and impregnating women, talk of a pregnant women, talk of a shotgun wedding, talks of dad’s rising from the dead, mention of drugs, mention of smoking cigarettes, blow jobs, bad dirty talk, mentions of dubious consent in the form of blow jobs to a perv, made up marvel guy, and a small cameo from Azazel- who for some reason I still love- and some interpretation on marvel lore in the means of ancient mutants and their connections with Romulus and Remus- all of which is very indulgent and non cannon compliant. 
> 
> So.... I think that about sums it up. 
> 
> Thank y’all so much for commenting and leaving kudos, and hitting me up on tumblr to tell me how much you like this- I know I havne’t udpated in a while- but I do see that stuff and it really makes my day. 
> 
> IF you ever wanna talk about a chapter or check on updates- you can find me tumblr. I post random snippets about what I’m writing/ head cannons that eventually make it into fics, and I will most likely be able to get back to you in a timely manner. 
> 
> That being said- once again- thank you so much for reading. Y’all are awesome. 
> 
> I think I may have mentioned on tumblr that this is actually going to be a series of fics. So this one will eventually wrap up and lead off into even more whacky if not whackier adventures with these wonderful gents. So be on the look out for that. 
> 
> And... yea. That’s about it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ***** Edit- putting this on all of my stuff. I am no longer on tumblr. The account is deleted thanks to shitty anons and suicide baiting. If you followed me- I am so sorry. But- y’all were awesome on there. I just had to put my mental health first. *******

“You smell like sex,” Johnny mumbles from beside me. “Funky.”

What a nice sentence to wake up to.

We’ve been napping for a while. I guess sex kinda takes it out of you. I forgot how good napping after sex felt.

That being said- we could probably all stand a shower.

I’m sure Daken’s not the only one who smells like sex.

He’s the only one that got ejaculated into though... so... maybe he needs it more than we do.

“Excuse me for not meeting your highly specified post sex scents,” Daken yawns and stretches. “Besides- that’s usually my line.”

“Yea- well I now know what sex smells like so.... yea. You smell like sex.”

“You’re probably smelling Bobby,” Daken says, curling up tightly against Johnny.

“No- I’m smelling you. You need a shower.” Johnny grins.

“I don’t feel like taking a shower,” Daken says primly.

“Then I’ll spray you down with some body spray.”

“Don’t you dare,” He gasps.

Johnny sits up in bed a second before rolling over and draping his arm around me. “Hey sleepy head,” He mumbles against my skin.

The feeling makes me chuckle. “Hey.”

“Have a good nap?”

“Oh yea,” I yawn, sitting up- knocking Johnny off of my chest in the process. “What time is it?”

“Hmm....... eight,” Daken says, looking at his phone.

“Eight? At night?” I ask.

“Mm hmm.” he sits up in bed as well. “And I’m restless. Let’s go do something.”

“Ugh let’s not,” Johnny groans.

“Let’s do.” Daken crosses his arms. “It’s nighttime. I decide what we do at night.”

Johnny groans again.

“Why don’t we let Bobby decide?” He asks. “Since he’s our newest club member....”

“Club member?” I laugh.

“You’d prefer ‘lovvvver’?” Johnny grins widely.

“Yea- I would,” I tease.

“Fine.” Daken crawls into my lap. “Let’s go do something fun.” He wraps his arms around my shoulders, face close to mine. “Please.”

“Ugh......”  
“Please,” He pouts.

I’d be lying if I didn’t say it was adorable and sexy at the same time.

“What’d you have in mind?” I ask weakly.

Apparently, in entering into this...arrangement with them- if that’s what I’m doing... which I’m pretty sure I am but ... not rushing or anything- Daken’s got the ‘puppy dog’ eyes of the two. And he doesn’t seem shy about using it.

Needless to say... it might.. may be... sorta... kinda... a weakness for me.

If he figures that out... oh boy. I’m in for a rough time.

“Do you dance?” He smiles.

“Poorly,” I laugh.

“Do you smoke?”

“Cigarettes?”

“Pot,” He says.

“Proud member of the ‘say no to drugs’ club.”

Don’t know why I asked for clarification really... I don’t smoke cigarettes either. I stole one of Logan’s once- before he switched to those nasty cigars. Not that much of a fan to be honest. Don’t really know how people get addicted to those things.

Daken frowns. “Would you let me smoke?”

Hmm... “If you were safe about it,” I say. “And if it didn’t lead to other things.”

“Other things?” He asks.

“Johnny uh... mentioned the other day that you had a tendency to have a bit of a drug problem.”

“How cute,” He smirks.

“What can I say? I care.”

He nods. “It won’t lead to any other drug problems- I assure you.”

“Then... okay. Sure. You can smoke.”

“Could you drink?” He asks.

“I could go for a beer or two.” I smile.

Daken glances at Johnny. “Tyler’s having a party.”

“Oh not that douchebag,” Johnny groans.

“Tyler is an old friend,” Daken says to me. “I’ve known him for thirty years.”

I always kinda forget how old Daken is.

I mean... I know he’s not young- in number of years at any rate- but knowing someone for thirty years? And still looking like he does? That’s impressive.

“It doesn’t make him less of a douchebag,” Johnny says. “He groped me.”

“And I took his hand,” Daken says patiently. “You’re even.”

“Like- under my shorts groped me,” Johnny repeats. “Like really went for it.”

“And I took his hand,” Daken repeats.

“He just wants to see you naked. It’s all he talks about,” Johnny says.

“He hasn’t seen me naked in years.” Daken rolls his eyes.

“Yea- but he’s still got pictures. That he looks at. Regularly.”

“Awh, worried about my reputation?” Daken mocks.

“Do I like the fact that he jerks off to my boyfriends naked pictures? Hmm... Nope. Not a fan.”

Daken smiles. “He’s got good pot.”

“And he’s always trying to get you in bed with him,” Johnny says.

“He’s having like ten bartenders at this party,” Daken says.

“And he invited all of us?” Johnny asks patiently.

“Yes,” Daken says simply. “He likes you.”

“Well I don’t like him,” Johnny says in a somewhat bratty fashion.

Daken sighs. “I’ve got to go see him about a monetary issue,” He says finally. “I was hoping to mix business with pleasure. I’m not particularly fond of how into me he is either.... if the two of you go with me- there’s less pressure.”

Johnny groans. “Is it time already?”

Daken nods. “Within the next week.”

What are they talking about?

“And you have to go?”

“You could come with me,” He says.

“Oh I’m definitely coming with you,” Johnny says. “You barely got out last time.”

“It was underhand.”

“Until she showed up...... how do you know she won’t show up again?”

“That’s why we’re going to see Tyler,” Daken says. “He knows her itinerary- which is something I need to know.”

“If he makes you suck his dick for information again- I’ll set him on fire,” Johnny warns.

“That’s only happened like.... five times,” Daken says dismissively.

“And that’s five times too many,” Johnny says stubbornly.

“You just don’t know how these people work, darling,” Daken says. “And I appreciate that about you. It’s unheard of to you to act like they do. We just need to put in a small appearance. I’ll talk to Tyler and get what I need- we’ll have a few a drinks, pass a bowl around a few times, maybe hit a bong- it’s nothing major.”

Okay..... so... this has something to do with the woman who’s got his money. Tyler knows where she’ll be and Daken needs that information.

And... apparently he’s sucked his dick to get this information before. Through some kind of extortion. Good to know what I’m walking into.

But... if he needs this information..... I don’t want him to have to go face someone like that on his own.

“We can go,” I say. “I mean- I can go. I don’t want to speak for Johnny... but a little party can’t be terrible.”

Daken smiles. “Thank you.” He kisses me briefly before climbing out of my lap and off of the bed.

“If he touches my dick I’m wounding him,” Johnny says.

“He’s more interested in your ass.” Daken smiles. “I’m taking a shower. You can join me if you like. Both of you.”

Okay..... okay. Invite into a shower. Not a big deal. We’ve already had sex. No need to get shy now.

“Interested in my ass,” Johnny huffs. “He’s such a douchebag.”

“I know ,love,” Daken says. “But it’s a necessary evil. He worked with my Master for years.”

Oh. Okay. That’s something... he just said.

Master- huh?

The not so good man who raised him. Got it.

And this man- this douchebag- worked with him. That makes him dangerous.

Dangerous douchebags are never a good thing. Ever.

We definitely can’t let him go on his own.

“I know,” Johnny sighs. “Let’s get a shower and put in a very, very, very, brief appearance.”

“Thank you.” Daken smiles. “I appreciate it.”

“Yea yea.” Johnny rolls out of bed and stretches- arms over his head, popping his back in a sexy display of naked man. “Shower. Go.”

“Grab towels,” Daken orders, opening the door to the bedroom.

“There you-“ Ben stops. “You’re naked. Again.”

“Enjoy the view, big boy,” Daken taunts, walking to the bathroom.

I pull the blankets up my chest, kinda hiding my nakedness from sight of the door.

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Scared Ben’s going to see?”

“Eh... seeing one naked boyfriend should be enough for him.”

“Boyfriend,” Johnny chuckles- making me think I’ve said the wrong thing. Fuck. I gave it a label. I gave it- “I like it.” He smiles. “It’s a label you said you wouldn’t give but.... I like it.”

“It uh... slipped.”

He leans in the bed. “Let it slip more often.” He briefly kisses me. “I like it.”

Oh god. How am I going to explain this to the others?

‘Hey guys- I went away for a week and a half and came back with not one but TWO boyfriends. And one of them is a semi bad guy. Totally can’t wait for all of us to hang out together.’

God my stomach is in knots.

“You look positively terrified,” Johnny notes. “Second thoughts?”

I quickly shake my head. “No.I just.... god. I don’t know how to explain this. Kitty’s going to say it happened too fast, Remy’s going to be smug, Rachel’s going to be alarmed- how do you tell someone about this?”

Johnny smiles. “We kinda just... don’t make a general explanation. We’ve met plenty of our partners friends and families before. It gets less and less awkward the less you focus on it. If it helps just be like ‘I couldn’t pick one... so I took both’ ... then ask if they have a problem with it. Most likely- to not make it awkward- they’ll say ‘no’.”

“Did.... Sue ever know about Daken?”

Johnny nods. “Sorta. We had a fling before this relationship. When she comes back I’m sure she won’t be surprised.”

Good. He thinks she’s coming back now. That’s good. This morning’s been completely erased.

All the bad parts anyway.

“I honestly didn’t know you were Bi,” I say.

“Yea.... well same with you. Guess little you kinda... blew it up- huh?”

I recline back on the mattress. “Yea,” I smirk. “I guess he did.”

“You know when he’s going back.... or what’s going to happen to you when he goes back... or if he’s ever going back?”

I give a big shrug. “Haven’t got a clue,” I say honestly.

Johnny nods, straightening up. “I’m going to go join Daken in the shower..... I’d love it if you were to come... but I don’t want to freak you out with too much too soon.”

“I think we’ve passed that stage already....” I smirk.

“Yea well.... like I said- we’re going as fast or as slow as you want to go. Daken and I are enjoying ourselves. We’re down for anything.”

“Even....” I stop myself- embarrassed that I was going to say what I was going to say.

“Even what?” Johnny asks sweetly.

“It’s nothing.” I shake my head. “Nothing right now anyway. Let’s focus on the shower. I could stand a good wash.”

Johnny grins. “Afraid a ‘good wash’ isn’t necessarily on the books. Daken went first. That means he’ll be hogging up the water/heat. Which now that I’m saying it shouldn’t bother either of us really so I guess it doesn’t matter,” He laughs going to his closet and pulling out three large blue towels. “Coming?”

“Sure.” I’m still completely naked though. And Ben’s out there.

“Here.” Johnny tosses me a towel. “Wrap up.”

I get out of bed and tie it around my waist.

Johnny pokes his head out the door. “Coast is clear,” He murmurs. “Ben’s in the kitchen.”

Oh good. The number of other heroes who see me engaging in debauchery has got to be kept low. It just has to. Until I’m ready to tell them about all of this.... yea.

I’m cool with Ben being the only one who knows.

I walk to the door and peep out. Johnny’s already in the hall, motioning me to come quickly while grinning like a fool.

I step out carefully and tip toe to the bathroom, where steam is already pillowing out of an open door.

“He likes showering with the door open,” Johnny whispers. “So he can hear the front door if it opens.”

“Okay..... and why would he need to hear that?” I ask, watching Johnny walk into the bathroom and drop his towel.

“Intruders,” Johnny says simply. “It’s a safety thing. You’ll realize he never really puts his guard down.”

“Hmmm yes and he has excellent hearing,” Daken says over the water. “And doesn’t like it when Johnny divulges ‘secrets’.”

“That’s not a secret,” Johnny scoffs, pulling aside the shower curtain and stepping in. He wastes no time in pinning Daken against the wall, kissing on his neck.

I kinda stand there watching them.

“You’re throwing ice cube off.” Daken sounds kinda breathy.

“He should know how good you taste by now.” Johnny pins his hands above his head- on the wall. And it’s like the opening scene to like fifty pornos I’ve seen- both straight and gay. Daken smiles, letting Johnny have access to his face and neck swiftly followed by access to his shoulders and pecs.

“It’s really creepy how much you’re staring,” Daken says. “Join in or leave.”

Fuck.

“I’m-“

“Don’t apologize,” He sighs. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong.” Johnny bites down really hard on his neck, making him hiss. “Please join in -or leave if you are uncomfortable,” He groans.

I really like Johnny turning him into a mess. It’s really nice to see.

I shut the door behind me- so Ben doesn’t get more of a show- and drop the towel, sliding in behind Johnny. I suddenly don’t know what to do with my hands... so I just put one on Johnny’s hip and one on his shoulder, kinda running my hand up all the muscles on his back.

“If you start scratching his back- that’s all we’ll get done today,” Daken ‘warns’. “He loves it.”

Johnny’s hand starts to trail down Daken’s chest, gliding down his chest to his abs, then stopping at his hip bone- very much not where Daken intended for him to.

“Tease,” Daken groans.

“You’re snappy,” Johnny chuckles. “I’m making you earn it.”

Water spills around Daken- spraying Johnny in the face. I’m more wet from the humidity than I am the water- however.

“And what can I do to earn it faster?” He asks innocently.

Johnny leans forward and nibbles his ear. “I’ll let you know.”

He abruptly lets him go and turns around- which means he’s suddenly very close to my face.

“Relax,” He soothes. “I’m not gonna pin you to the wall.”

I don’t think I would have minded so much.

Daken drapes himself around Johnny’s shoulders- not seeming to mind that his attention is now on me.

Johnny puts his hand on the side of my face, thumb rubbing my cheek. He’s a bit taller than me- but not by much. Out of all of us though, he’s the tallest.

Daken, while being much taller than Logan, is still shorter than Johnny. A little more well built, though, now that I’m actually focusing on them both naked. Not that Johnny is bad by any stretch of the imagination. Not at all. It just looks like Daken puts in just a smidge more effort.

Still... having both of them is something that I’m kinda proud of. Must say something about me if they’re both attracted and willing to include me in their relationship.

Oh man- relationship.

Did today really happen?

It took so many weird twists and turns!

“Awh. He’s shy,” Daken teases.

“Shy?” I laugh. “Please.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

“Prove what? That I’m not shy?” I laugh. “I think I already did.”

He smiles. “Walk into the hall naked.”

That....

“Don’t do that,” Johnny laughs.

“I dare you,” Daken says, eyes glinting mischievously.

“This isn’t some highschool slumber party,” Johnny groans. “You can’t ‘dare’ him to do things.”

“If he’s not shy- it shouldn’t be a problem,” Daken says off handily.

“He doesn’t want Ben to see him naked and you know that,” Johnny says. “Stop fucking with his head.”

“He’s not fucking with my head,” I assure. “I know he’s being a brat.”

He smirks. “That’s Johnny’s pet name- you have to pick another.”

“We can’t both call you a brat?”

He shakes his head. “Get creative.”

Johnny laughs. “Give it time. You’ll think of something.” He kisses my cheek and reaches behind me, pulling out a bottle of body wash from the rack hanging behind my head. One I didn’t know was there. “Get my back, brat,” He orders, passing it over his shoulder.

Daken doesn’t say anything as he takes the black bottle and starts to wash Johnny.

“I can get your front,” I offer- not trying to be too forward... but not trying to not be too forward as well.

Johnny grins. “Do that,” He encourages.

I can see how much he likes the thought of me touching him.

Daken passes me the bottle of body wash- going back to wrapping his arms around Johnny from behind.

I squeeze out the desired amount of soap onto my hand and start to massage it into Johnny’s skin- stopping just short of his dick. He leans his head back and hisses.

“Now you know how that feels,” Daken teases, nipping at his ear.

I ignore his dick and wash his toned legs- which are somewhat of a weakness for me.

When I’m done, I straighten back up and put the body wash back in the rack.

The room gets a little more steamy. I notice Daken frowning. “Did you shut the door?” He asks.

“Uh.. yea,” I say. “I didn’t want Ben to-“

“Fuck,” He mumbles, sliding from behind Johnny and opening the shower curtain.

I hear the door open again and try to keep my groan internal.

“Door stays open.” Johnny is smiling. “Indulge him. I’ve been with him two years and he still keeps the door open when we shower. Doesn’t matter who’s here, either. Ben, his sisters, his sister’s boyfriends/baby daddies.”

“Can we not use that word?” He sighs, leaning against the sink.

“What- boyfriend?” Johnny asks.

“‘Baby daddy’,” Daken corrects. “It sounds.... I don’t know. I don’t like it. He’s the father of her child.”

“So.... that’s confirmed then?” I ask, pulling the curtain back more so I can get a better look.

“As of 3 this afternoon- yes. She’s pregnant,” He says.

Do we.. congratulate him on being an uncle? Would that be weird?

“Like pregnant pregnant?” I ask.

He nods, looking intently at his finger nails.

“Has she told Warren?” I ask.

He nods. “It went over... well. From what she can tell. However, she’s horrible at reading social cues. So... who knows?”

“Is he going to pay for the baby?” I feel like I’m prying.

Daken nods. “His father apparently said something about him having to marry her?”

“Do they... want to get married?” Johnny asks.

“Most assuredly not,” Daken says dryly. “And I’m not letting some rich bastard force my sister into a shotgun wedding.”

“The choice is ultimately theirs,” I agree.

“The bastard only brought up a wedding because Warren told him that Laura wouldn’t have an abortion,” He continues. “Maybe it’s best if we keep the different ‘sides of the family’ apart for the time being.”

“Yea.... you killing the grandfather of your niece or nephew before they’re even born would look pretty bad.” Johnny leans back into the spray of the water. “You want some of this?” He asks.

It takes me a second to realize what he’s asking.

Admittedly I was too busy looking at him naked..... and kinda thought he was offering up something along those lines.

However, now he just seems focused on getting clean.

“Eh. No worse that one the brute would have done,” He says.

“The brute?”

Johnny’s shaking his head.

“Uh hmm,” Daken says from over at the sink.

Johnny continues to shake his head. A clear warning.

He mouths ‘dad’ to me and I get it.

The name is... fitting. He could be somewhat brutish. Especially compared to his son. Who’s violent by nature- but... sophisticated about it. The way he talks, the way he holds himself, his thought processes. Daken just seems to be more... cultured. Yea. That’s a nice way to put it.  
“He’d have probably gone after Warren as well,” Daken continues. “He does seem to favor his daughters.”

Johnny sighs. “Babe...”

“Not ranting,” Daken says quickly. “Just making an observation.”

“It’s not a factual observation,” Johnny says.

“Hmm.” Daken looks at the ceiling. “Did I tell you that there have been... whispers of him coming back?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow and pulls the curtain wider. “No,” He says. “What have you heard?”

“Not what I’ve heard- what Laura’s heard,” He says. “And something weird happened to her the other day.”

“Oh yea?” I ask.

He nods. “Something went missing at the cabin.”

“Oh?”

He nods. “And it didn’t belong to her. She asked if I took it... since she, Gabby, and I are the only ones who know where the cabin is.”

“What did they take?” I ask, completely invested.

“A truck,” Daken says. “More so- his truck.”

“Ah.” Johnny nods, stepping out of the shower and going over to Daken. “You think it was him?”

Daken shrugs. “There were whiskey bottles in the trash and the fire place and stove had been in use.”

Wow. Really. Wow.

“If he’s back... why wouldn’t he tell anyone?” I ask curiously, leaning over and turning the shower off.

Daken shrugs again. “Why does he do anything he does?” He says. “He’s a fucking drama queen.”

That makes me laugh suddenly.

Daken actually smirks. “You only see the half of it,” He says.

Johnny wraps Daken in his arms. “I’m sorry,” He says. “I know how.. upsetting that must be for you.”

Me? I’m kinda excited. Not that I would let my new boyfrie-

Oh my god.

If Logan is back alive... he’ll be one of the people to find out that I’m dating his son.

I do NOT want to have that conversation.

“So... the truck is missing and there’s liquor bottles in the trash. Is that it?” Johnny asks, letting Daken go.

“Unfortunately, no,” Daken says. “Laura and Gabby received some financial support from an anonymous beneficiary. And Creed said he ‘saw’ something.”

“Creed’s an asshole who doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Johnny says dismissively. “He was probably drunk.”

Daken chuckles. “He’s always drunk. There is no ‘probably’.”

“So he was drunk and... hallucinated,” Johnny says.

Daken sighs. “He’s not the only one,” He says. “Someone is moving around in very distinct patterns in the Rockies.”

“If he was alive- IF he was alive- he’d tell one of you,” Johnny says.

“Especially if he catches wind of Laura being pregnant,” I add. “Not to mention he probably would have told Ororo.”

Daken crosses his arms. “And how has Ms. Munroe been acting?”

She’s been.... a little secretive. That’s for sure. “She has been a little... off,” I agree.

“I have no doubt she’s heard the rumors as well,” He says.

“If she has, she’s not said anything to the other x-men,” I say, rubbing the back of my head. “This is the first time I’m hearing of it.”

“He’s being secretive,” Daken says. “He’s up to something.”

“If he’s back at all,” Johnny soothes. “It may all just be one big coincidence.”

Daken nods. “Maybe. But probably not.”

“We should... go check his grave,” I say.

“I haven’t been to his grave at all,” Daken says, somewhat moodily.

Should I mention that Logan went out of his way to go to Daken’s?

No- probably not. He probably doesn’t want to be reminded of the time when he was.. not alive.

I can’t imagine that’s good for one’s mental state. Especially if it was by means of parent.

“Let’s.. not worry about it,” Johnny says. “If he comes back- IF he does- he’ll let you know. To your face. If Laura’s pregnant- he’d at least put in an appearance.”

Daken nods. “True. He does favor her.”

That wasn’t said with a trace of a malice. Just more like a.... fact. He said it with such resignation.

He thinks Logan hates him.

Probably because he hates Logan.

But... that’s not true. Logan’s never really.... hated him. Not really. He’s been disappointed. He’s been upset. But he didn’t hate him. I think he more felt guilty than anything else. He thinks he failed Daken.

And honestly? Quite honestly? He kinda did.

I don’t know much about Daken’s past- I think you have to be a level five boyfriend to unlock that knowledge- but it would have been much easier on him if Logan had been there.

“Let’s... not worry about it, then,” Johnny says, kissing Daken’s forehead. “You’ve got enough on your plate,” He says quietly. “I don’t need you getting anymore upset.”

Daken smirks. “I’m not a wilting flower, Jonathan.”

“No, I know you’re not,” Johnny agrees. “But... you have some... issues that weigh you down. Logan is... a big part of that. If you’re worried about him- your heads not in the game. Keep your head in the game,” He says. “We got a lot shit to do within the next week.”

Daken nods. “It’s not like he would tell me- anyway.”

“Daken....”

“What? It’s true,” He says.

Johnny wraps him up again. “What do I need to do to get your mind off this... hmm?”

Daken actually smiles. “I’m not sure,” He says.

Johnny smiles. “Do you want sucked?”

“Honestly?”

“Of course.”

Daken shakes his head.

“Fucked?” Johnny asks.

He shakes his head again.

Johnny kisses his forehead again. “Held?”

Daken doesn’t nod or shake his head.

“Aha,” Johnny laughs. “So he wants cuddled.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Daken mumbles as Johnny holds him tighter than before.

“You like cuddles,” Johnny says. “And I like cuddling you.”

“Can you stop saying that word?” Daken groans.

“What- ‘cuddles’?” He asks.

“Yes,” Daken says.

“Hmm... nope.” He pulls back and kisses his forehead again. “But... I’ve got to go get dressed. So if you want cuddles... you might have to ask Bobby for them.”

“Pass,” Daken smiles.

“I could do it,” I say.

“I’m sure you could,” Daken says. “But... I don’t want to weird you out with my...”

“Neediness?” Johnny laughs before turning back to me. “He’s practically touch starved.”

Daken lightly punches him in the shoulder.

“What?” Johnny snickers. “He’s gonna find out anyway.”

That’s... cute.

“I can hold you,” I say somewhat awkwardly.

“Yea- let him hold you,” Johnny encourages. “I wanna see how it looks. Like.. ya know. A test.”

“You want to see me naked with another man,” Daken assess. “Don’t try and lie.”

“Is it so wrong if I think you two look cute together?” Johnny asks innocently.

Daken rolls his eyes.

“Mark my words,” Johnny says, “by the end of tonight- he’s gonna do the cuddling.”

I... don’t mind the sound of that.

Daken turns around and stares at himself in the mirror. “Do you have a razor?” He asks.

“Face razor or head razor?” Johnny asks.

Daken runs a hand over one of the shaved sides of his head. “Head.”

Johnny starts to run his hands over his exposed scalp. “Feels fine to me,” He says with a hum.

“I feel it,” Daken says. “I need a razor.”

“We’ll have to pick yours up from the hotel,” Johnny says. “I don’t keep one.” He starts to gently scratch Daken’s head- I think out of reflex. Daken’s head hangs lows and he sighs.

Johnny moves his hand to Daken’s hair, petting it. “Feels fine,” He says.

Daken nods. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Johnny removes his hand and picks his towel up off the floor, wrapping it around his waist. “So how fancy is this party tonight?”

“Very low key,” Daken says. “So... normal clothes.”

“Johnny normal clothes or Daken normal clothes?” Johnny asks.

Daken smirks. “Johnny casual will suffice.”

I realize I haven’t said anything in a few moments. I.. really don’t know what to say. I actually feel a little awkward.

“Do you want to dress Bobby or do you want me to?” Johnny asks.

Daken turns around and looks at me. “Let me dress him,” He says. “Since it’s his first time being seen in public with us.”

Johnny shrugs, tightening the towel around his waist and heading out the door. “Good luck being a human dress up doll, Bobby,” He laughs.

I can’t help but laugh.

Daken leans on the sink- still very much naked- and looks me over. “You look good in blue,” He says. “We’ll dress you accordingly.”

“Oh?”

He nods.

“And you’re going to dress me- huh?”

He smiles. “It’ll take my mind off of more pressing matters.”

Agreed.

Speaking of pressing matters.... I’ll probably know if his dad’s back way before he will.

Fuck. Ororo might already know.

I’m dating him now. I need to look out for him.

If Logan comes back and tries to start shit... or ya know... does something generally stupid and Logan-ish.... do I tell him?

A good boyfriend would tell him- right?

I know I can’t fix this thing between them.

I mean...I don’t think anyone can.

I don’t know why it’s so bad... or how it got that way... but it’s not something an outsider can just snap their fingers and say ‘you’re healed’ to.

They need to communicate- for starters.

Logan needs to tell his son what he feels.

Daken needs to be able to be receptive to that.

Which means Daken’s going to need to be way more in touch with some emotions he’d probably rather not think about.

He needs to be willing to listen.

He needs to be willing to listen... and Logan needs to be willing to talk.

At the end of the day- they’re a family.

And I know- they’ll never function like a normal one- that ship has sailed.

But... that doesn’t mean it’s not salvageable.

What kind of boyfriend/lover would I be if I didn’t try to help give him a hand?

I mean- all of this depends on if Logan’s really back or not.

He may not be.

I mean... with Laura pregnant now- I’m betting we’re all about to find out sooner rather than later.

But that’s just going to enforce Daken’s ‘he cares about her more’ statement.

I know I probably need to be involved in this way less than I’m thinking... but... I can’t imagine having that kind of relationship with my dad. I mean- ours isn’t the best... but it’s decent.

I mean... I think it is.

In the very least- he’s never killed me.

I mean- that’s saying something right?

He’s never really even hit me.

I got a few spankings when I was younger- but what kid didn’t? It wasn’t like he did it to be mean.

I’m sure... from what I’ve seen of their relationship... and the stuff I’ve learned just from spending time around Daken- there’s a lot of stuff he thinks Logan did just to be cruel.

Logan’s a hard dude to read.

Like almost impossible.

It took me forever to find out if he even liked me.

Daken’s probably just never waded past the face value of things.

And Logan? Logan’s one of those people where you gotta go through a lot of surface shit to reach the real person. I honestly- really and truly- don’t think they’ve had enough time together to do that.

But... like I said... this all depends on if he’s back.

And if he’s back- I bet he’ll let the x-men know long before he will Daken.

“If Logan is back...” I say, trying to pick my words carefully. “Do... you want me to tell you?”

Daken’s smile fades. “I... don’t know,” He says.

I take a few steps toward him. “You have a right to.. know. Ya know?” I say.

He nods.

“You have every right to know,” I continue.

He looks at my feet. “I’m not ready to face him,” He says seriously.

“Yea?” I ask gently. “Why?”

Daken goes completely still- completely quiet. “I don’t know how,” he says finally. It’s almost a whisper.

“I could help,” I offer.

He glances up. “Oh?”

I nod. “Logan and I were kinda close. I mean.... yea. I knew him pretty well.”

“I didn’t know him at all,” Daken says.

“That’s.... always something he hated,” I say gently. I don’t know how much of this I can go into with him.

“He seemed to hate a lot about me,” Daken says dismissively, bending down to pick up a towel.

“Hey,” I reach down too, grabbing his hand and making him look at me, “I don’t know much about you and your dad’s relationship... other than it was really bad.... but Logan didn’t hate you. And he never really wanted to hurt you.”

“Him drowning me suggested otherwise,” Daken says wryly.

“He didn’t sleep for like a year after he did that,” I say. “And when he did he had like... terrible nightmares. He drank a lot more than normal. He wasn’t himself. Don’t... think that he did that lightly. It really and truly haunted him.”

Daken looks like he doesn’t know how to process that.

“He wasn’t alright,” I continue. “For a really long time.”

He needs to know this.

I know nows probably not the best time to have this conversation- but it’s arisen. And Daken... he needs to know.

“He didn’t care,” Daken says quietly. “Why would he? I’m just another mistake he’s made. And god... god I hate him for that.”

He’s... talking about it. To me. He’s... talking to me. Openly.

“He cared more than you can imagine,” I correct.

Daken doesn’t respond.

“And he kinda went out of his way to visit you.... back in Japan,” I say. “He buried you by your mom, in her families cemetery.”

That seems to surprise him.

“He did what?”

“Your grave,” I say, surprised that he’s... well surprised. “It’s by your mom’s. He thought you’d like to be with her... and the rest of your family.”

Daken inhales deeply.

I don’t know what to do- so I reach out and put my hand on his face. “He loved you more than he could tell you,” I say. “It’s just.... He .... is very hard to read.”

Daken closes his eyes for a long second.

“It’s my fault,” He says- surprising me. “It’s all this,” He shakes his head, “God all this conditioning.”

“Conditioning?”

He nods. “The shit my master did.”

Ah. So you don’t need to be a level five boyfriend to unlock this. Good to know.

“Oh?”

He nods. “My head... it’s fucked.”

I return his nod. “Anytime you need help... unfucking it- let me know... okay?” I say gently. “Really. I’m here to help.”

“And here I thought you were only here for Johnny,” He teases.

“It’s a great joint package deal,” I smirk.

He smiles. “I like having you around, popsicle. Thank you for staying.”

I laugh a little. “Well... you did kinda see me naked. I’m a classy bitch- ya know? Kinda not into the whole ‘hit and quit it’ scene.”

He laughs a little harder than I think he intended to. It’s not a sexy laugh either. It’s so..

“That was fucking adorable,” I say, grinning.

He smiles again- warmly. “Tell anyone about this conversation and I’ll stab you,” He jokingly threatens.

“Our secret.” I raise my hand. “Scouts honor.”

I let him go and he picks up the towel. “Thank you,” He says quietly- almost awkwardly if I didn’t know any better. He wraps the towel around his waist and offers a hand to me. “Let’s get you dressed,” He says. “You’ve got a 100 year old drug dealer to impress.”

“Wow- no pressure,” I laugh, grabbing the last towel off the floor and wrapping it around my waist.

Daken leads me by the hand back to the bedroom where Johnny’s on the bed, squeezing into a very tight pair of jeans.

“Tight enough for you, darling?” Daken asks with a raised eyebrow.

“If there’s no room- he can’t get his hands down my pants,” Johnny says, zipping his fly.

“But he’ll have ample opportunity to grope you through your jeans now.” Daken walks over to him and runs his hand over his crotch. “See?”

You can see how much he likes the action.

“Stop,” He hisses. “I don’t need to be hard right now.”

Daken removes his hand and laughs. “Fine. But when you pop a boner in front of 100 plus people and they see EVERYTHING because of how tight your pants are.... don’t come crying to me.”

“Oh- I won’t be crying,” Johnny says, reaching behind him on the bed and pulling on a black polo shirt. “You’ll be dealing with that boner in the bathroom though. So ha. Jokes on you.”

“Hmm... no dear, I think it’s still very much on you. You know how many people like to take pictures of you.”

“I’m so damn photogenic,” Johnny smiles, sitting up. He looks... amazing. Very.. youthful?

Way better than I would in jeans that tight.

Daken goes to the closet and pulls out a black leather bag. Very fancy. In the bag are several articles of clothing. Probably- from the look of them- costing more than my entire wardrobe put together.

He dresses in jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest. It’s... a fun look.

“Bobby?” Daken says, digging in the closet for a pair of shoes- I think.

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to go naked?” He’s smirking.

I can’t help but laugh. “Uh... nah. Just... waiting for instruction.”

Daken digs in his bag a bit more and then starts tossing articles of clothing at me.

I miss the shirt but end up catching a pair of black jeans just as they hit my face.

“Dress,” He orders.

I awkwardly drop the towel and start trying to pull on clothes, pretending that I don’t feel their eyes on me.

“Let’s stay home,” Johnny says.

Daken sighs. “Why?”

Johnny chuckles. “So we can undress Bobby.”

“We can undress him at the party,” Daken offers.

“Uh..... how about no?” I laugh.

“Yea- let’s undress him here.” Johnny gets up and walks behind me, tracing one of my hands as I pull the pants up.

“We have to go the party,” Daken groans.

“Can’t we... just call Tyler?” Johnny asks.

Daken pauses. “I mean... maybe?” He offers.

“Then... let’s call Tyler and stay in,” Johnny says. “Order some food.”

Daken sits on the bed. “But I’ve already gotten dressed,” He says.

Johnny goes to his dresser and pulls out his phone, taking a picture of Daken and smiling. “And the outfit is saved for prosperity,” He says. “Call Tyler. I’ll order takeout.”

Daken hangs his head. “Jonathan....”

“Akihiro...”

I’d join in on the argument, but Johnny is back behind me now and I don’t think I could give a fair opinion on the matter.

“What do you think, Bobby?” Johnny asks in my ear. “Do you want party.... or do you want to ‘party’?” His voice is very bedroomy.

“If we stay home I’ll still be bored,” Daken complains.

“Not if we take care of you- you won’t,” Johnny reaches a hand out to him. “Come here.”

“So bossy,” Daken says. “I like it.”

“Call Tyler,” Johnny smiles.

“He’ll want something in exchange for the information,” Daken says.

“You can send him a shirtless pic. Maybe a dick pic if he presses.”

“Or... I can sound all official and x-meny and try to get him to give me the information for the sake of national security.”

Daken smiles. “That’s cute,” He says.

“I mean-“

“Tyler is working with Remus. Remus knows she’s not a threat to national security. She knows too many people,” Daken says. “Honestly if you’re going to do that- it might be just as well to call her up personally and tell her what we intend to do.”

“I uh....”

“Very bad idea,” Daken says. “She’ll see me coming.”

Johnny sighs. “Try texting Tyler and see if he just won’t give you the information. Tell him it’s important and if he respects your friendship- he’ll do it.”

Daken pinches the bridge of his nose. “All because you don’t want to leave the house,” He says.

Johnny shrugs. “I want to enjoy our first night as a thruple,” he says.

Daken rolls his eyes.

“What? The first night is special,” Johnny says.

“I’m not saying it isn’t, dear,” Daken says patiently. “It’s just that Tyler is very particular and-“

“Let me text him,” Johnny offers. “Let me text him as you and tell him you need the information and that you’d be very grateful and appreciative.”

“Grateful and appreciative aren’t things Tyler respects,” Daken says.

“Gimme your phone,” Johnny counters.

Daken sighs and walks over to the bed, snatching up his phone and tossing it to Johnny.

Much to my surprise- Johnny knows the passcode.

I don’t know why that surprises me so much... but I thought Daken would be a little more secretive with his phone.

“What’s Tyler’s last name?” Johnny asks, going through the contacts.

“Think he’s under ‘dickhead 4’,” Daken says.

“You have four contacts named ‘dickhead’?” I smile.

“I know a lot of dickheads,” Daken says with a shrug.

Johnny is quiet for a second as he texts.

As soon as he looks up after having hit send- the phone buzzes.

Johnny reads for a second and then makes a noise of disgust. “He calls you ‘baby boy’. Even I don’t do that.”

Daken lays on the bed and starts taking off his shows. “He has a great many pet names for me,” He says.

“So... he worked for your master,” I say.

“He associated with my master,” Daken says. “He more so sided with Remus.”

“And Remus does not like her brother... but she has his money?” I ask.

“It’s also her money,” He says.

“He asked if you still had your nipple pierced.” Johnny sticks his tongue out. “This guys such a sleaze.”

I ignore Johnny for the moment. “So it’s his money, her money, and your money?” I ask.

He shrugs. “He ‘rented’ me to a lot of men while I was with him. I easily sold for 10k an hour. Some men, when I was a child, would keep me for weeks on end.”

Okay- wow. That’s a really loaded statement.

“Men... like adult men... kept you as a child?” I pry.

Daken glances up at me. “It should come as no surprise to you, Mr. Drake, that my past is a little... checkered,” He says.

“That’s not checkered,” I say. “That’s like... rape.”

He sighs. “I hate that word.”

“He wants to know if you have been eaten out recently,” Johnny says. “Such a sleaze.”

“Tell him yes and very well.” Daken smiles.

They’re acting like this conversation Daken and I are having is nothing.

“He wants to know if you want it done ‘by a pro’,” Johnny says.

Daken rolls his eyes and then sees me looking. “Tyler has two tongues,” He says.

That... seems useful.

“Can we go back to the ‘men rented you out as a kid thing’ ? “ I ask. “That’s very heavy information.”

Daken groans. “It was a very long time ago. It’s less upsetting than you think it is,” He says. “All I want is my fair share of the money. I did the work. I deserve my compensation.”

“Asking if you want to be tied up,” Johnny adds.

“No,” Daken says. “I do not.”

Johnny makes a noise of affirmation.

“Does... anyone know?” I ask.

Daken exhales slowly. “No.”

“Did your master use you as well?” I’m floored by this revelation.

“Yes,” He says. “As my master- it was his right.”

“Asking if you’re hard,” Johnny says. “Are you hard baby?”

“Most assuredly not,” Daken says. “But tell him ‘yes’ anyway.”

“So... you’re... okay with this?” I ask him.

“Sex is a very complicated thing,” He says. “Consent even more so. I did what I had to do.”

“Oh my god,” I say, sitting on the bed. “Daken- I’m so sorry.”

He exhales again. “I’m sorry,” He says. “If I had known it would upset you this badly- I wouldn’t have said anything about it.”

“How can that not upset someone?” I ask.

“It happens,” He says. “Men are evil by nature.”

“But...”

“I mean- I wouldn’t do that to a child,” He says. “It’s a line I don’t think should ever be crossed. And I think men who do need to be stopped in a final manner. But... that’s not my business,” he says.

“Baby boy, he wants you to touch yourself. I’ll tell him you are,” Johnny says.

His interruptions are a needed distraction.

“You.. have a complicated relationship with sex,” I say.

Daken closes his eyes. “I’m sorry, Bobby. I shouldn’t have brought it up. We can drop it.”

He’s... not mad at me for pressing this. But he’s not getting the point either. He just disclosed that he was abused by grown men for money. He doesn’t think we should be upset by that?

And Johnny? Johnny’s not even paying attention.

I mean... though... Johnny and I had that conversation earlier. He knows Daken’s had is fucked by sex sometimes. I guess.. this isn’t a shocker to him.

Furthermore it seems that he knows how to deal with it.

Far better than I am at any rate.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to keep harping on it,” I say, relenting. “I just... I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Daken says. “I’ve done some fucked up things in my life. It’s all a drop in the bucket.”

“Well... I’m still sorry,” I say.

“He’s asking if you’ll finger yourself,” Johnny says. “Is that off the table?”

Daken stretches out on the bed. “Tell him I am,” He says.

“Hmmm, dirty talk,” Johnny says. “Creative use of the term ‘whore’. Something in Japanese. And a dick pic,” He says. “Think it’s safe to ask him about Remus’s itinerary yet?”

“Give it a subtle shot,” Daken says, reaching his hand out to me. “Come here, popsicle,” He says.

I go to him, taking his hand. “Don’t worry about me,” He says. “I’m fine. Really. I just want my money.”

“Is there... another way?” I ask.

Daken actually sits up. “Actually... yes. There’s another colleague of my master’s.... but it’s a long shot.”

“So I can stop texting Tyler?” Johnny asks.

Daken nods.

“Can I tell him to go fuck himself?” He asks.

“No, dear,” Daken sighs.

Johnny grumbles to himself and tosses the phone onto the bed.

“So.. who’s the new contact?”

He rubs my knuckles with his thumb. “Are you aware of the first races of mutants?” He asks.

“Like... Apocalypse?” I ask.

“Like.... my master and sister, some Atlantans, the angels, the demons, then your bad guy,” He says.

“... Uh no,” I say honestly.

Daken nods. “Well... once upon a time, many, many ,many millennia ago- there were several different races of mutants. Some that were like my master and some that were not. Because mutation on it’s own was not that big of a thing- these people tended to know about each other.”

“Cool cool,” I say. History lesson? A mutant history lesson at that? I didn’t know.

He nods. “One of these men is still alive. But he’s very particular,” He says. “And very tricky.”

“Yea?” That sounds promising.

“But he hates my master,” Daken says. “Truly and fully. He was ‘under oath’ until the last three decades.”

“Wow.” Long life span.

He nods. “And... you’ve probably met some of his numerous spawn,” he says. “If not him, himself. He gets around.”

“Spawn?”

“Man had about four hundred children. Most of which were killed at birth but a few choice ones survived,” He says. “One going on to become an x-man. A friend of my father’s actually.”

“No way,” I say in awe. “Which x-man?”

“The demonic one,” Daken says. “The man is his father.”

Okay... “You want to get help... from a demon?” I ask.

“He can technically pass himself off as Satan,” Daken says nonchalantly.

Uh... “Let’s not make deals with Satan.” I know who he’s talking about and have zero desire to see that man ever again in my life. Ever.

Daken shrugs. “So we make deals with the pervert,” He says.

“Uh....” Wow. When you put it that way.

“Granted the Satan dudes a bit of a pervert too,” Johnny adds. “He just doesn’t like guys.”

“We could find a woman to offer to him,” Daken says. “But there’s like a 90% chance he’ll impregnate her and then vanish never to be heard from again.”

“That’s awful,” I say in disgust.

“I agree,” Daken says with a nod. “But it’s him... or Tyler.”

“I say we stick with Tyler,” Johnny says. “The other guy creeps me out.”

“Because he looks like a demon?” Daken asks.

“Because he said he’d like to fuck my sister,” Johnny says.

Daken smiles. “Right. Forgot about that one.”

Okay... okay.. think.

“Neither of those are good options,” I say honestly after some thought.

Daken scoops his phone off the bed. “Tyler says, on top of many, many disgusting things, that Remus will be in Rome all next week,” He says. “The bank I need to go to is off the coast of Barbados. I think we have what we need.”

“Okay,” I sigh. “Good. No deals with pervs or the devil.”

Daken shrugs. “The devil owes me a favor anyway.”

That... “How?” I ask.

Daken shrugs again. “I got him laid.”

“So he owes you a favor?” I ask in confusion.

He nods. “It resulted in a child.”

“And.... he kept the child?” I ask.

“Oh hell no,” Daken laughs. “The mom got the hell out of there. He’s an extremely bad father.”

Okay....

I feel like I’ve learned way too much tonight.

“And now Tyler wants to talk on the phone,” Daken sighs. “I do not want to have phone sex tonight.”

“Let him talk,” Johnny says. “I’ll suck you off while you’re on the phone. Make it more realistic.”

Daken smiles. “You’re such a trooper.”

Johnny nods to me. “Order us some Japanese,” He says. “There’s two twenties in my wallet. Ben knows the number.”

I nod. “So... just so we’re clear- we’re staying in, having take out, you’re going to have phone sex with a perv while Johnny sucks you off, and we’re not making a deal with the devil?”

They both look at me for a second. “Yea that about sums it up,” Johnny says. “Pretty normal night for us- really.”

Oh wow.

“This day has definitely taken some twists and turns,” I admit.

“In a good way?” Daken asks.

I have to smile. “Yea. Definitely. Weird- but good.”

He nods just as phone starts to ring. “Order the food,” He says. “I’ll finish Tyler up in about ten minutes.” He smiles. “You should sit in- I’ll put him on speaker and we can all get a kick out of it.”

I have to agree... that would be fun.

“What do I need to order?” I ask.

“Rice, any kind of sushi, some vegetables, and any kind of chicken.” Johnny says, pushing Daken back to the mattress and unzipping his fly as Daken answers the phone. “Hurry up.” Johnny winks at me and smiles.

Yep. It’s gonna take a while to unpack all the baggage from tonight.

But hey... it’s not as weird as I thought it would be.

Daken leads an interesting life. Johnny and Daken combined lead an even more interesting life.

But if we can get away with getting some information, some minor sexy times, and not making a deal with Satan- I think we can call it an successful night.


	12. I soothe, I pack, and I freeze a woman solid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNND drum roll please as this fic barrels down the line of completion. Next chapter will be the wrap up seing as this one was PACKED full of action. Not to worry, however, if you like this pairing and their antics- this fic is actually part of a series that is going to span the ups and downs of dating two other super powered people! I'd guess the first chapter of the sequel (yet to be named) will hit in about two weeks after this one is wrapped up. 
> 
> I want to take a minute and thank every one of y'all that has stuck this story out. Really. When I was struggling and on the verge of deleting it altogether- your comments and kudos and messaging me on tumblr- really helped. OH and on that line of thinking- I am back on tumblr! (yay I have something else to distract me from writing). So, while I will never have asks on again- I do write updates and such from time to time. 
> 
> Now, there are some warnings for this little chapter. One being violence. There is a lot of violence. A little gore. A dash of murder in name of self-defense. Blood. Talk of sexual extortion, talk of pimping someone out, talk of sexual assault, past trauma- and death. (I'll let y'all read to figure that one out! ;) ) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> (and- as I said I think on Tumblr- All of the fics are getting an update. It might take a while because I have to write A LOT to fulfill a chapter quota in my head- but they will slowly but surely be updated.) Thank y'all for sticking it out with me and I hope you'll enjoy some action filledness in this chapter!

Instead of having a ‘party’ everyone pretty much passed out as soon as we ate... Which is fine. I don’t think I could have stood another two or three rounds. We had more Japanese food than I think I’ve had in my entire life. And it was cool because Daken knew all the names of what we were eating and how it was actually pronounced. 

I also learned that hearing him speak Japanese is a major weakness of mine. 

He can say anything and I’ll pretty much melt on the spot. It was a really cool- yet highly distracting- discovery. 

I fell asleep pressed between my two new boyfriends. God. I like saying it. Even if it’s just in my head. I was glad that Daken didn’t have to go through with seeing that asshole again. 

I know we just started dating so I probably don’t have a right to be overprotective of him- but everything he told me last night made me… partial to not wanting him to get hurt in the slightest. The things he shared about his childhood- how he talked about it like it was nothing- that? That really shook me. 

I’m starting to suspect that his abuse goes further than we think it does. 

I bet Johnny knows more. 

We’ve literally only been together a day- so I can’t really beat myself up about not knowing much about the situation. 

I’ve had so much fun today- tonight- god since I met them,to be honest. It’s even pushed my insecurities off- for the moment anyway. 

I still don’t know what to tell the others. 

I feel like I’ve changed so much over the last few days… and literally all I’ve done is be open and honest about everything. 

They’ve opened up to me in every way they possibly could have. If I’d been asked three days ago if I thought this would happen I would have laughed in someone’s face. 

Wow. Three days. Just barely. 

Is this moving too fast? 

If it’s a good thing is okay if it moves fast? 

It’s not like anyone’s throwing around the ‘l’ word. 

Still…. I had sex with them after only having been on one half of a date. Maybe it’s been all the emotions that have been running through us. It seems like we’ve been through a lot. Like a LOT a lot. Maybe blind emotion, almost killing your boyfriend, emotional meltdowns, and mind-blowing sex brings people closer together a little faster than they would normally come together. 

All I know is what I’ve known from pretty much the first moment I saw them interact- I like them. And I like who they love each other. And… I like how they like me. I like that they shared with me. I like that they were willing to help me. I like that they stepped in and pretty much saved the day with Mark (or a least tried to). I like that they’re honest and open. Both of them. 

And I wanted what they had. I said it from the first few moments of watching them interact- I needed the closeness they had with each other. I count myself lucky to have found not just something like it- but the exact thing I was looking for. 

So I’m throwing around labels- I know I told myself I wouldn’t… but after having such personal moments with them, being naked, having sex, I find it comforting to call them ‘boyfriends’. 

My secret lovers that at this point no one knows about. 

I like that. 

It’s like some…. Romance novel. But not shitty and not smutty. Something real. 

God have I needed something real here lately. 

Johnny’s mumbling in his sleep- which is what kinda woke me up...which is why I’m sitting here thinking. 

What’s keeping me awake is that Daken’s not in the bed. With all that talk we had today- I’m worried about him. 

I hear a noise coming from the kitchen- maybe he needs help? 

I slowly untangle myself from Johnny and creep towards the door. All the lights are off so I fumble my way to the kitchen- where I see a flicker of light illuminating Daken’s face. The light faces- leaving behind a red circle in the dark. What is he- smoking. He’s smoking a cigarette. 

“You should be sleeping.” He says quietly. 

“So should you.” I lean on the first surface I bump into. 

Daken chuckles a little. “You’re right,” he says. “You are completely right.” He inhales deeply. 

“What’re you doing up?” 

He’s quiet for a long moment. “Nightmare,” he says finally. 

Ah. 

“Can I ask what about?” 

“Same old same.” He takes another drag. “Worried. About Johnny. About you. About Laura. God- everyone.” 

“Hey-” 

He moves in the dark. “All of this can be blown in a second.” He says, exhaling a puff of invisible smoke. 

“Yea?” 

“Uh-hmm.” He says. “It’s stupid. It’s so stupid. So fucking stupid. My life can just be ripped apart anytime any of these bastards feel like it.” 

“Daken-” 

He laughs- low and broken. “Any moment.” He snaps his fingers. “It’s gone.” 

I feel like he needs a hug. Or a shoulder to lean on. 

“Can we turn on the light?” I ask. 

“You don’t want to see me right now.” He says. 

“I do,” I argue. “And… I kinda want to see period.” 

He makes a noise of affirmation before moving some more a second before the overhead light turns on. 

He’s standing by the stove- naked- cigarette in his left hand and a small ashtray right in front of him. “Happy?” He says, taking the cigarette to his lips. 

“Yea,” I say. “Yea, I’m happy.” 

In front of him, he has his phone face down on the counter.

His eyes are red. 

Smoke or… tears? 

He avoids my eye contact. “Tyler ratted me out.” He says finally. 

“What?” I’m a little more than shocked. 

He nods, biting his bottom lip. “Went straight to her.” 

“Even after the phone sex?” 

Daken smirks. “He never planned for anything else.” 

Fuck. “I’m… sorry.” I say. “I’m really sorry. That sucks.” 

He leans forward and puts the cigarette out. “She wants a meeting.” He says. 

“Wow.” 

He nods. 

“Are you gonna go?” 

“What choice do I have, Bobby?” he asks. “Really- what choice do I have? I’m just another one of their items. Squabbling over who gets to destroy my life while the other is preoccupied.” he puts a hand over his mouth- choking back noise. 

“Does… Johnny know?” 

Daken shakes his head. 

“I think he should,” I say gently. 

He nods. “I know. I know he should.” 

I awkwardly take a step forward, which puts me chest to chest with him. “She can’t take this from you,” I say gently. He leans forward, putting his head on my shoulder. “Really. She can’t.” 

Normally, I’d feel a little self-conscious right now. But… he doesn’t need that. And he’s done so much to help me- the least I can do is return the favor. 

“You’re young,” he says into my skin. “You don’t understand.” 

I wrap my arm around him, my hand ending up on his head. I play with his hair- which I think Johnny told me earlier today calmed him down. 

“I understand that you’re upset.. .and I care about you,” I say. 

Daken inhales breathily. 

“I can’t do this again.” He says. “I can’t lose everything I’ve worked for. Johnny… Johnny doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve what she’ll do to him.” 

I hold him tightly as he begins to shake. 

It’s the rawest I’ve ever seen him. 

“Did she text?” I ask. 

He nods against me. 

“Can I read it?” 

“It’s just a time and place,” he says. 

“With her name?” 

“I’d know her number anywhere.” He says. “It’s an international number. She’s still in Rome. Probably in one of Romulus’s old bases.”

Okay. 

“Can you opt out of going?” I ask. 

He shakes his head. “She knows about Johnny.” He says, face pale.

“Oh fuck.” I hiss. 

He nods. “I show up or she shows up. God. I don’t know what to fucking do.” 

“Did you message her back?” 

He shakes his head. “I didn’t have to. She knows I’ll show.” 

Okay- let’s breathe and think. 

God-I can’t think. 

Maybe she's not as dangerous as he thinks she is. Maybe she can be reasoned with. 

I’m a good negotiator. Maybe I can get through to her and she’ll let him go. Surely she has to see that he’s trying to move forward and do something less destructive with his life. 

“Do... You need me to get Johnny?” I ask. 

He shakes his head. 

“Because I don’t know if this is a job for boyfriend number one or boyfriend number two.” I try to joke.

Daken chuckles a little darkly. “Boyfriend number two will suffice.” 

“And what do you need boyfriend number two to do?” I ask gently. 

“Hold me,” he says. “Please. Hold me a tell me the two of you aren’t going to die.” 

I hold him against me as his body trembles. “We’re not going to die.” I soothe. “Not for a very long time.” 

He nods against me but says nothing. 

Boyfriend number two is very new to this. Daken’s showing a lot more of himself right now- even more so than earlier today in the shower. I think it’s because of the nightmare.

“I think you should tell Johnny,” I say. “I think we should tell Johnny.” 

“I can’t put either of you on the line like this.” He says quietly. 

I pull back a little. “Daken… we’ve spent most of our teenage and young adult lives as superheroes.” I laugh a little. “We can hold on our own. And besides- maybe she just wants to meet face to face and settle this.” I say. “You could be reading the situation entirely wrong.” 

He looks at the ground. “You don’t know what happened to our first girlfriend.” He says lowly. 

“Yea?” I pull back. “What happened.” 

He swallows “She did. Remus killed her. She didn’t even know that Johnny was dating her too. She just did it to get to me.” He inhales deeply. “And I had to be the one to tell Johnny that she was dead.” 

“She… killed her?” I ask, seeing this whole thing in a new light.

So she is violent. She is dangerous. And she’s done this before. 

Fuck. 

He nods. 

“Why?” I ask, stupefied by the sheer malice. 

“Because of me.” He says. “It’s always because of me. She’ll kill the two of you off one by one. Just because it will hurt me.” 

“Daken… She’s not going to kill us.” I soothe. “I promise.” 

“That’s what I thought the first time.” He says. 

“Tell me about what happened,” I say. “So I know what I’m walking into.” 

“I don’t know where to start.” He says- almost brokenly. 

“Start wherever you want.” I soothe. “We’ve got all night. Take your time.” 

He nods. “Her name was ‘Callie’.” He says after a few minutes. “And she was amazing. Cared like no other, fucked like a porn star, loved us equally. Never made us feel weird for loving two people at once. Never made us explain. So far as the world knew- she and I were the ones in the relationship. Johnny wasn’t out of the closet- so to speak.” 

“She sounds… amazing.” I tell him, a little awkwardly. 

“Different hair color every week,” he says, “Different job every month, didn’t want kids, didn’t want to settle down, was able to put up with all oh my bullshit. Beautiful dark skin. Wonderful figure. Smart. Funny. Caring. Her parents liked us. Her friends liked us. We were never apart.” 

“Go on,” I say gently when he stops. 

“We were going to meet Johnny at a club.” He continues. “We were running late because I had to pick her up from work and she had to get ready. Remus came to my home and decapitated her- just like that. God. It was like it was happening in slow motion. I didn’t know what to do. She grabbed me and started dragging me down the hall- and she’s so big. I got away when we got to the doors- ran through back roads and alleys, backyards, busy streets- I ran until I physically collapsed.” he says. “I had to leave the apartment. I’ve never been back. I think she uses it as a safe house.” 

“Fuck.” I hold him close to me. “Fuck.” 

“We never said ‘goodbye’ we couldn’t even go to her funeral because Remus would be there. I can’t even go to her grave. They’re watching. They’re always watching.” 

“Shh.” I try to comfort him. “It’s okay… we’re safe.” I say. 

“And now you and Johnny are on that same chopping block. And if I lose him- I will go insane. She might as well put me in the ground with him because there will be no life left within me.” 

“It’s okay.” I soothe. “Johnny’s not going to die.” 

Daken leans his head into my shoulder. “Please tell me it’s going to be okay,” he says. 

“It is,” I say. “I promise. It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure something out- alright? We will figure something out- I promise.” 

He nods, inhaling sharply. 

What the fuck are we gonna do? 

She knows about Johnny. Daken has got to meet her. 

She’s dragging him out the country- I guess so he’ll be harder to trace. 

I don’t know if she would expect him to bring someone with him… but the way he’s talking, he’s probably wanting to go alone. 

That? That is not an option. 

“I don’t want you to be in danger,” he says. “If being close to us is going to get you killed- please don’t be stupid enough to stay. Please.” 

“I am pretty stupid when I see something I want,” I say with a chuckle. “And I want this. Now that I have it. I want to keep having it- okay? If you need help taking this woman down- if you need help getting your freedom- then you’ve come to the right guy. I’m pretty hard to kill and I’m really, really, really, stubborn.” 

Daken chuckles. “I like you,” he says. 

“I figured.” I laugh. “At least, I hoped.” 

“Please don’t be stupid.” 

I pet his hair- getting a little more confidence. 

“I think we should wake boyfriend number one up,” I tell him quietly. 

“Let him sleep,” Daken says even quieter. 

I have to think of what Johnny would do at this moment. 

“Hey,” I get a small idea. 

“Hmm?” 

“Wanna take a bath?” 

“... a bath?” 

“Yea- a bath. It really helps me calm down.” The warm water might be good for him right now. 

“I don’t want a bath.” He says quietly. 

The light of the kitchen casts everything else into shadows. 

I can barely see the outline of the couch and TV from my spot. 

I have the weird urge to check and see if the door is locked. 

Something just feels… off. I can’t place my finger on it. 

I hear the bedroom door squeak open as I hold him. 

“Meeting in the kitchen? At this hour?” Johnny says groggily. “Where’s my invite?” 

Daken backs up from me and stares him over. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asks, catching on immediately. 

“Daken’s upset,” I say- because knowing him like I’ve come to know him, I know he won’t. 

“Yea?” Johnny walks over and wraps his arms around him. “What’s wrong baby?” he soothes. “Nightmare?” 

“He… does this a lot?” I ask. 

Johnny nods. 

“I’m okay,” Daken says. 

“Your voice is shaky.” Johnny kisses his forehead. 

“Remus texted him,” I say, leaning on the counter. 

“Oh,” Johnny says in a shock. “Oh. Oh. Okay. Ooooookay.” 

“She knows I want to know where she is,” Daken says. “She sent a time and a place.” He pauses. “And she knows about you.” 

“Where does she want to meet?” Johnny asks. 

“Rome,” Daken says. “Two days from now.” 

We’re deadly quiet for a minute. “Pack a bag,” Johnny says. 

“What?” 

“Pack a bag.” He repeats. “We’re going to get there a day early and do some recon.” 

“Johnny-” 

“No,” I interrupt. “That’s actually a good idea.” 

Daken looks to me. “Bobby-” 

“It’s a great idea!” Johnny says, Letting him go. “Pack a bag. I’ll book us a flight.” 

Daken stares at the two of us- lost for words. “We can’t just go to Rome,” he says. “We don’t have that kind of money.” 

I think about it for a second. “No…,” I say. “But we have a jet.” 

Daken raises an eyebrow. “Since when do we have a jet?” 

“Since you started dating an x-man.” I grin. “Let me make a few calls-” 

“This is insane,” Daken says. “You can’t come with me. The whole point of doing this is to keep you safe! I have to go alone.” 

“We’re not going to be another Callie incident,” I tell him. “We’re going to hit her before she hits us. You can’t go on your own. If you show up alone- you’re as good as hers. It’s probably a trap.” 

Johnny looks sad at the mention of her name. “What he said.” He says quietly. 

“It’s definitely a trap.” Daken says. “And I will be fucked if I let either of you spring it.” 

“You can let us go with you or we can track you and go on our own.” Johnny says. “Letting us go with you just means that you have someone to hold onto if you get scared.” 

Daken closes his eyes. “I have to do this alone. Something’s not right about the situation. I don’t want you involved.” 

So he’s got that feeling too.

“We have to go with you.” I try to get through to him. 

“He’s right, Daken.” Johnny says. “Let us come. You know we’re doing it anyway.” 

Daken swallows. “You don’t understand what she will do to you if you get in her way.” 

“I understand that she’s not getting her way.” Johnny says. “We understand it.” 

“You really don’t know how these people work.” He says. 

“But we’re gonna find out.” I say stubbornly. 

Daken shakes his head. “Now is not the time for the two of you to be ganging up against me.” 

“Now’s hte perfect time for us to be ganging up against you.” I argue. “Because it means you’re going to listen and not do anything stupid.” 

“If I let you come with me- if I do… .what is the plan?”   
“Don’t have one yet.” Johnny says. “It’s a pretty lengthy flight. We’ll figure it out of the way.” 

Daken shakes his head. “This is insane.” 

“Yep.”Johnny says. “And we’ll be with you every step of madness you have to take.” 

That’s fancy wording right there. 

I can see our words striking him as they hit. 

“Pack your bags,” I tell the two of them. “We’ve got scary ladies to fight.” 

“This is.. Insane,” Daken says as I’m walking off. 

I walk into the bedroom and pull my phone off Johnny’s nightstand. I unlock it and dial Kitty’s number by heart. A few rings and very groggy, “Bobby? It’s late. Are you okay? Is everything okay?” 

“I’m fine,” I say quickly. “I need the jet.” 

Got to keep my nerve up. 

I’m going to have to tell her. 

This isn’t how I want to do it- this isn’t how I would have planned to do it- but it’s how it has to be done. 

Daken and Johnny are in danger. 

I can’t lose this as soon as I’ve gotten it. I’m way too involved. 

“...why?” She asks sleepily. 

“I need to go somewhere.” I try to keep it brief. 

I guess I’m still trying to figure out how to spring it on her. 

I really should have worked that out before calling. 

“Where?” She’s getting more alert. 

“Uh... Rome.” I say. 

“Why on earth would you to Rome at…. 3 AM in the morning?” 

I inhale deeply. “Some stuff's come up.” 

“Stuff?” She asks. “What stuff?” 

“It’s… a little complicated.” 

“Compl- Bobby are you okay?” She asks. 

“I’m fine,” I say. “I’m actually more than fine. I’m great. Things are going great.” 

“Things are going great but they’re complicated and you’re flying off to Rome at 3 AM? Bobby where are you?” 

“I’m at Johnny’s,” I say. 

“Is Johnny okay?” 

“He’s fine.” 

“Then… where’s the urgency?” 

“That’s where it gets complicated,” I say. “I just need someone to be awake to let me in. I don’t have my keys and I don’t want to trip the system.” 

“What on earth could be that complicated?” She scoffs.

“It’s comp-” 

“Complicated- I get it. But try me anyway.” She says flatly. 

Oh fuck. That’s her ‘you’re pissing me off, Bobby’ voice. 

“Well… Daken’s having some trouble and-” 

“Wait wait wait- why are you with Daken?” She growls. “Did he hurt you? Are you kidnapped? Are you-” 

“It’s not like any of that.” I cut her off. “I’m helping him.” 

“Why on earth would you do that?” She growls. “And why are you with him? I thought you were at Johnny’s.” 

“That’s where it gets complicated,” I say. 

“Go on.” She says flatly. 

“Johnny and Daken-” 

“What’s Johnny doing with Daken?” 

“Its… uh… a secret.” I say with a wince. 

“A secret??? A secret. You’re with a villain trying to fly halfway across the world in the wee hours of the morning- and it’s a secret???” 

“I told you it was complicated!” I snap. 

“Bobby, please.” She says. “I’m really worried. What is going on? Are you safe? Please- just tell that you’re safe.” 

“I’m safe,” I assure her. “Really- I’m great. Things are great.” 

“None of what you’ve said sounds ‘great’.” She growls. “Why is Daken with Johnny? Why are you with the two of them at three in the morning? Where have you been the last day? How did you end up going from your date to having a power meltdown to having a sudden idea to fly halfway around the world with one of the most dangerous men you could possibly be with??” 

“Johnny is with Daken because they’re dating,” I say. “I’ve been with them. The date went horribly he tried to blackmail me into fucking him, Johnny and Daken stepped in to help me. Daken’s in major trouble which means Johnny’s in a lot of danger. I’m helping them out. But to help them out- we need to go to Rome. Now.” 

“They’re WHAT? Wait- wait- wait- I’m trying to process this. They’re doing what now?” 

“Dating, ”I say. She’s safe to tell. 

“Dating??? I thought you were going to date Johnny??” 

Nows a good a time as any. 

“I was. I mean- I am. We’re dating.” 

“So Daken…” 

I wince again. “Is also dating Johnny.” 

“And does Daken know that you’re dating Johnny too?” 

“Yes.” This next part is going to kill her. “BecauseI’mdatinghimtooandIneedthejetandI’llbeattheschooltouseitinthenexthourdon’tgetmadloveyouseriouslybye.” I say it all in one breath and hang up the phone, ignoring her call as she immediately calls me back.

“Fuck.” I hiss. 

I get a very angry text in all caps. ‘YOU’RE DOING WHAT?? ANSWER THE PHONE!”   
Followed by another call- which I ignore which leads to another text, ‘HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?? ARE YOU BRAINWASHED?? ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!’ 

I put the phone the pocket of the shorts Johnny lent me. I can feel it vibrating. 

Daken and Johnny are standing in the doorway when I look up. 

“You know when I said you could tell them how you wanted to?” Daken asks, crossing his arms. 

I nod. 

“That wasn’t a smart way to do that,” he smirks. 

“We needed the jet… and she’s not going to let you in the school otherwise.” I say quickly. “Please don’t get mad. She won’t tell anyone.” 

“If this goes down as it should- It won’t need to be a secret anymore,” Daken says. 

“Silver lining!” Johnny says. “Now.. pack.” 

Daken goes to the closet, pulling out his bag. “What should I bring?” 

“Two outfits and something you can get bloody,” Johnny says, joining him at the closet and randomly pulling clothing out and shoving them in Daken’s bag. 

I watch for a second. “Are we really doing this?” I ask. 

I’m not getting second thoughts- I’m just becoming really self-aware. 

Johnny looks over his shoulder. “Yep. Gotta keep my baby safe.” He grins. “Our baby.” 

I shake my head. “Rome it is.” 

I help them stuff the bag before Johnny zips it and slings it over his shoulder. “Now everyone get dressed.” He says. “Grab phones and chargers. I’ll leave Ben a note.” He walks out of the room, leaving me to watch Daken pull on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. 

He looks nervous. 

“It’s going to be alright,” I tell him. “We’ve got your back.” 

“I just can’t help but think she knows we’re going to do this.” He says quietly. “I’ve got a really bad feeling.” 

“We’re going to have to do it anyway,” I say. “At least now we’re doing it on our own timetable.” 

“Something is off.” He says. 

“No, Daken- it’s not. Don’t worry. It’s-” 

There’s a pounding at the door. 

Daken’s head jerks in that direction before he drops the bag and runs to the living room- tackling Johnny as he reaches the door. “Go into the room!” he yells. 

“Baby-” 

“ROOM!” Johnny holds his hands up and comes over to me. 

“close the door!” Daken yells. 

Johnny closes the door enough for it not to be completely open- but keeps it cracked. 

“What is going on?” I ask, a more than a little worried. 

“Keep your voice down,” Johnny whispers. “I saw through the peephole- there is a very large woman out there.” 

“And???” 

He swallows. “Remus is a very large woman.” 

“Fuck.” I hiss, I walk over to the bed. Then back to the door. Then back to the bed. 

Daken said something was wrong. 

“Tyler ratted him out,” I recall our conversation. 

“What?” 

“Tyler told Remus he was here! He must have traced his phone!’ 

“Holy fuck.” he hisses. “So while we were planning to come to her all along she was planning to come to us. She wanted to throw him off. Fuck. Oh… Reed could have seen right through this.” He slaps his forehead. “Why didn’t I?” 

“Calm down.” I whisper. “You’re not Reed level genius. You’re Johnny level genius. You can figure out a way to help him.” 

“Right.” he say quietly. “Right. Think, think, think- I got it!” 

There’s talking outside the door- it does not sound pleasant. 

I nod. “We’ve got to do something!” 

“We will- I promise,” Johnny says. “But we need the element of surprise. She probably doesn’t know we’re here. And if she does, she doesn’t know there’s two of us.” 

“Right.” 

“Let him handle it for a bit while I figure out a plan of attack.” 

I nod again. “Hurry.” 

The front door is bust down- causing a huge commotion. 

“Ben!” Johnny hisses suddenly. 

“Fuck,” I whisper. 

“I’ve got to tell him.” Johnny starts to go for the door. 

“TEXT,” I whisper yell. “Text him. We don’t even know if he’s here! Element of surprise- remember?” 

Johnny nods. 

Outside there are raised voices. 

I hear a distinct “No- no. I won’t.” 

And then a loud laugh before there’s a heavy thud against the door- which nearly pushes it open. Johnny moves fast and discretely holds it in a way that makes it look like it’s shut and won’t open. It’s really on his feet thinking. 

Daken groans through the wood. I can tell it’s having a big as of a effect on him as it is on me. 

“Now listen to me,’ The woman says. “You can come quietly, or everyone in this apartment dies. Do we have an understanding?” 

“No.” he growls- sounding like he’s gotten to his feet. 

“You’ve always been a stupid boy.” She taunts before there’s another thud on the door. 

“I’m not coming with you!” He stands his ground, but I hear his voice shaking. 

“Don’t make me kill him, Daken,” Remus says, almost gently. “You know how this goes…. You don’t get to go free. You just don’t. That’s your lot in life. It’s literally been your whole life. You don’t have to go back to him- I won’t make you. You can stay with me. Won’t that be much better? I’ve never raped you or beaten you-” 

“What do you think you’re doing now?” He groans. 

She chuckles. “You didn’t let me finish. I’ve never beaten you unjustly.” 

“I have a life here.” He says quietly. 

“You can’t have this life.” She says. “It’s not for you. And you know that.”

“I don’t want to leave,” he says. 

“But you will.” She says. “Because you love him. You love him and you don’t want him hurt.” She chuckles again. “And that’s the epitome of stupid. Come along now. We’ll get you some fresh clothes. I have an old friend who you owe a favor to.” 

“What?” 

“A prize, if you will.” She says. “Since he was so helpful in helping me find you.” 

“Fuck you.” Daken snarls. 

“What? I said I haven't raped you. I didn’t say I wouldn’t sell you to others. It’s practically part of your job description.” 

“Really- fuck you,” he says lowly. “You can’t just barge into my life and take me whenever you want! You’ve made my life hell! I’m not going with you! I’m not sleeping with anyone you tell me to! I’m not letting you beat the shit out of me and then handle me like I’m still a little boy! I am. NOT. YOURS!!!!!!. 

“Oh bravo,” She claps. “You really changed my mind. Your little speech was so moving. Now get in the car. I promise Tyler he’d be serviced by five.” 

Holy fuck. 

My hand ices up as I clench my fists. 

“Wait,” Johnny coaches. 

“Fuck you!” He snarls, I hear a loud commotion outside- fighting. I can hear noises that sound like they would be stabbing noises. I don’t know though- that could be in my head. 

“Poke me with your little toys and I will take them!” She bellows. 

Daken growls wordlessly before there’s another impact. 

She echoes his growl a second before a louder thud on the door- causing the whole thing to shake. 

“I’ll beat your fucking brains in for this insolence.” She snarls before several more, smaller thuds on the door.

There’s a low groan. 

The door handle suddenly turns before a loud growl. “What do you think you’re doing??” 

There’s a thud on the door again- which pushes it open this time. 

Daken is crumpled in a bloody mess on the carpet. His skull's been bashed open and I can see his brains. 

“Daken!” I’m shocked and I momentarily forget that he can heal. 

“Johnny Storm.” She smiles. “Of all the people I could run into. You won’t believe how easy you’ve just made this.” 

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” I growl. 

“Two?” A large woman with flowing red hair and a small black mask of her faces stands in the door. “Why would you so stupidly lead me to them?? Did you think they would save you? That I could be stopped?? Oh, you worthless thing. You’ll be lucky if I don’t rent you out to half the country for this.” 

He looks up at us, barely able to move and obviously lost. His lips are bloody as he mouths ‘help me’. 

Johnny looks at me and nods. 

I know what to do. 

We extend our hands at the same time- blasting her with a joint stream of fire and ice- she snarls and recoils, falling to the ground outside the door. 

“That man is mine!” She snarls. “You will not stand in my way from taking what is mine!” 

“Get over yourself, lady!” Johnny ‘flames on’ and stalks over to her, concentrating his blast to hold her down with a stream of fire. She snags the edge of the couch and throws it into him- throwing him off his balance. He recovers quickly and goes back to blasting as hard as he can. 

She moves unbelievably fast- dodging out of the way of the blast and into the room. “If I can’t have you-you will die.” She snarls. “And then they will die. You’ll just be lucky enough to go first-” She grabs daken by the hair, lifting him off the ground. “Aren’t you a lucky boy?” She taunts, bringing her other hand to his neck- oh god. She’s going to break it. I quickly blast her hands and what I can get of her arms, making her drop him with a thud. She snarls at me and shakes he ice off her hands. “Let me guess,” She says dryly. “A mutant.” 

I nod. 

She towers over me. “Pity,” she says. “I hate killing one of my own.” She unsheathes a very long, very big, very sharp, sword- swinging it to my neck. 

“Duck!” Daken pulls me to the ground, getting on top of me.

“Lo and behold- two people you care about.” She mocks. “I didn’t know you were dating two men. And here all this time I’ve been rooting around for your main lover, not knowing you had two this whole time! Oh, you idiot. You’ve made this so, so so easy on me. 

“Leave them alone!” His claws are drawn and he’s standing between the two of us. 

Remus is very bloody herself. It looks like- from her clothes, that Daken’s got some good licks in. She’s wearing some sort of red and black uniform with the large sheath for the sword strung at her back. Her hair is so, so, so long. Thick and red. As far as facial features- even though she’s wearing a mask, you can tell that she’s beautiful. 

If she hadn’t been threatening to kill us, steal my boyfriend, and then pimp him out against his will- I might even say she was interesting. 

She swings that sword again- I brace for impact just as Daken quickly pushes me out of the way- the sword digs into his back- lodging itself there. He lets out a yelp. 

“Come now, boy.” She mocks. “What are you so afraid of, hmm? A little blood? A little corpse or two?” 

“You won’t hurt them.” He snarls, managing to dislodge the sword from himself. 

“I’ll do whatever I want.” She growls, bending down and ripping him off of the floor. She has him by the neck for a moment before slamming his head into the wall- which she does repeatedly. Today is not a good day for poor Daken’s skull. 

“Let him go!” I blast her again- freezing her hand to the bloody surface. 

She quickly sheds the ice, letting Daken fall to the floor again. 

“Bobby- run!” he calls to me- choking on blood as he tries to speak. 

“I do admire your powers.” She tells, walking up to me. “Quite interesting. If I didn’t have to murder you to send a message to this simpleton, I might even offer you a job.” 

“Not interested, lady,” I growl, trying to make my way over to Daken. 

She draws the sword again. “Pity. Your powers really are something to be admired.” 

She’s blasted with a stream of fire so hot, that I can feel it from the floor. 

“Drop the sword!” Johnny orders. 

“You on the other hand,” She snarls, Holding her hand and arm up to shield her face from the blast. “Are on my last nerve.” She shields herself and moves closer to Johnny, drawing her sword again. 

“Nope!” I ice the sword to the floor- it slows her down all of five seconds- just enough time for Johnny to dodge. 

She finds him just in time for him to hit her with some more fire. 

“ENOUGH!” She yells, voice thundering off the ceilings. “Daken,” She points in the room, “You will come with me or they will die. These party tricks are cute and… bothersome, but we both know they can’t stop me. Is a few decades of servitude really worth the death of your lovers?” Daken shakes his head. “And I’ll let them go, you have my word.” She says almost sweetly. “Don’t you want them to be alive?” 

I can see that he’s seriously thinking about it. 

He gets to his feet, going to the door- he staggers. She’s bashed his skull in on multiple occasions at this point. I don’t think he’s thinking straight. 

“No, Daken.” I hiss. “Don’t.” 

“I have to,” he says weakly. 

“That’s right,” Remus says. “Nice and slowly. If you stab me- I stab them.” 

“Daken- no,” I say. “We can hold our own.” 

The apartment is eerily quiet. 

He shakes his head mouthing ‘it’s okay’. 

“There’s a smart boy.” She smiles. “Such a pretty boy. Such a useful boy. We have so many things to do.” 

“Daken, what are you doing?” Johnny asks. 

Daken looks at the ground. “You’re safer when I’m not here.” He says quietly. “She hasn’t been here five minutes and look what she’s done.” 

The only person she’s managed to hurt is him. 

She hasn’t been successful at laying a hand on either of us. We have long-range powers that can keep her at bay. 

“He is,” she says. “So much safer.” 

“I love you,” he says. “Take care of Bobby.” 

“Come along.” She says. “We’ll have to get you clean before your date.” 

I can see Johnny visibly seething- a lot like me at that statement. 

It’s not fair. None of this is fair. 

Ben hasn’t come out of his room. I guess he never made it home. 

“I’m sorry,” Daken says, taking his ever so unstable steps. “I’m so sorry.” 

“That’s right,” Remus says. “They’ll live very good lives without you. I’ll make sure of it. My peace offering to you.” 

He nods. “Thank you.” 

“But of course.” 

“Neither of you do anything stupid,” he says. “Alright? It’s going to be okay, I promise.” 

“More than okay. I’ll even give them some of the money you claim to be yours. How’s that sound, boy?” 

He nods, but I can see he’s on the verge of breaking down. “Thank you.” 

He keeps thanking her. Why the hell is he doing that? 

“I am a fair mistress, child.” She says. “You’ll see.” She even smiles. “Johnny Storm, Man of ice.” She nods to us. “Please go about your business. This will be easier on everyone if you just forget him.” 

How dare she sound reasonable after all she’s done to him! After all, she says she’s going to do!! 

“Forget him??” Johnny shakes his head. “You can’t go with her.” He says. “It’s not fair!” 

“Don’t worry very much.” Daken is close enough for her to touch him. She pats his head. “With what I’m about to do to his mind- he won’t remember you long.” 

“That’s not fair!” Johnny repeats. 

I know Daken said not to do anything stupid but… I’ve got a clear shot. 

I’ve got this rage boiling up in me. I can feel my feet already iced to the floor. I… I’ve got to do something. Johnny’s stricken with grief and Daken’s too terrified that she’ll hurt us to do anything to stop her. 

“Life isn’t fair,” Remus says. “You’ll adjust to the loss, I’m sure.”

“He might,” I say darkly, “But I won’t. Daken dodge!” He jumps out the way just as I start blasting her. I put as much effort as I can into it- pushing all of my power forward and out- directed at her. I feel every ounce of my will, all of my intentions, all of my rage, all of my wants and hopes for what I’ve been given- all of it- pouring out into the blast. The floor at her feet and walls behind her have a thick layer of ice building already. Before she can react or even move out of the way, she’s frozen solid. As in we can see right through her- she’s completely made of ice. 

“Holy fuck.” I sag to my knees, exhausted. “Holy fuck,” I repeat. 

Johnny grabs her sword and swings at her midsection- literally shattering her into a million little shards of ice. He then blasts the shards until they melt. “So long, bitch.” 

Daken sinks to his knees- breathing harshly. “My God,” he says. Over and over and over again. “Oh my god. She’s… she’s….” 

Johnny walks over and puts his arm around him. “It’s okay.” He says. 

“It’s-” 

“It’s okay.” He repeats. “The threat is gone.” 

I walk over to them, stepping over the puddle of what used to be a living being. 

“This has…” 

Daken lets out a small sound. 

“He’s in shock,” Johnny says. “Let’s get him to the room.” 

I help him to his feet, supporting most of his weight. 

“You’re alive.” He says. “Both of you are-” 

“We are,” I tell him. “We’re so alive. So, so, so alive.” 

We get him in the bed, pulling the blankets on top of him. “Johnny,” I say lowly, 

“Yea?” He turns to me. 

“Did we just murder someone?” 

Daken laughs hysterically. 

“Self defense,” Johnny says. 

Daken’s still laughing. 

I sit on the edge of the bed- kinda shocked when Daken reaches over and takes my hand. “My heroes.” He says. 

That makes me smile. “Yea… I guess we are.” 

“We should call SHIELD,” Johnny says. 

I nod. 

“And-” 

There’s the sound of a very mad person storming through the house- I can only hear them because of the wet sounds on the carpet from melted ice and contrary wise unmelted ice as well. 

“BOBBY DRAKE!!!” Kitty yells- coming to the bedroom door. 

“Kitty???” I’m stunned. If she’d showed up a few minutes earlier… holy fuck. 

She stops, looking around. “What happened here?” 

“Uh… it’s a long story. How did you find me?” 

“GPS in your phone.” She leans against the wall before realizing it’s bloody and quickly pulling away. “What happened?” 

“A two-thousand-year-old woman who’s been terrorizing me tired to take me against my will by threatening Johnny and Bobby- she was about to successfully remove me from the apartment when they saved me.” Daken says. “They’re heroes.” 

Kitty’s quiet for a long minute. “Wow.” She says. “Really... Wow. Where is she now?” 

“In that giant puddle behind the couch,” Johnny says. “Bobby froze her solid and I whacked her with her own sword and melted the shards.” 

Kitty is quiet again. “Wow,” she says, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Really- wow. When you said you were taking a week off… I didn’t expect…” She motions to the three of us, “This. And that,” her other hand motions to the living room. “Any of this!” 

“Well… I was thinking about shaking things up….” I say sheepishly. 

“Tell me about it.” She glances over to the bed. “Is he okay?” 

“He’s in shock,” Johnny says. “He was really, really, really scared.” 

“I can… see... Why.” 

“On the plus side- we don’t need the jet anymore,” I say, trying to make a joke. 

Johnny actually laughs. “I guess we don’t.” 

“And we can tell people about the whole relationship thing…” I say. “Because it’s not a secret anymore.” 

Johnny smiles wide. “I guess it’s not.” He nudges Daken. “Our problems are solved.” 

“Oh we’re going to talk about the relationship thing- trust me.” Kitty says. “We’re going to talk about it a lot. And at great length.” 

Daken doesn’t respond, instead closing his eyes. 

“Kitty… we uh…… need a while.” I tell her. 

She looks at the three of us in turn before nodding. “Yea… I get that.” She says quietly. “Just… I’ll be out here on the couch- okay?” 

I nod. “Thanks.” 

She closes the door behind her, leaving us in the dark. 

“Baby….” Johnny says quietly. 

Daken doesn’t respond. 

“Sweetheart.” he tries again. 

Still no response. 

“Babe?” I offer. 

TO that he says, “You saved my life.” 

Ah. So he likes that one. 

“It was no big deal-” 

“You could have been killed- both of you could have been killed.” 

“Hey,” 

“But you weren’t. You… you saved my life.” 

“It’s kinda what heroes do,” I say, smiling a little. 

“I owe you both so much.” he sounds very tired. 

“Owe us in the morning,” Johnny says. “You need to get some sleep.”   
He doesn’t argue this time. Just nods. 

I go to the door, opening it and seeing my long-time friend right where she said she would be. “Kitty?” I ask. 

She stands up. 

“I’m uh... Going to stay here tonight. I promise to explain everything in the morning?” 

She inhales deeply. “Fine.” She says. “Just… no more 2000-year-old fights tonight- okay?” 

I can’t help but smile. “You can stay on the couch if you want.” I offer. 

She nods. “I might do that.” 

“I gotta,” I gesture back to the room. “Take care of Daken.” 

“You, uh… do that.” She says. 

“Also we’re calling SHIELD,” I tell her. 

“I was hoping you would.” 

I nod. “So… talk to ya in a bit?” 

She nods. “Sure. But you owe me a hell of an explanation.” 

“And you’ll get it.” I hold up my pinky. “Pinky promise.” 

Kitty sighs and shakes her head. “Go take care of your… boyfriend...s..” 

“Thanks.” I smile. 

When I close the door, I notice that Daken is practically all the way in Johnny’s lap. 

“We need to get him to sleep,” Johnny says quietly. 

“Put him in the middle,” I order. 

Johnny nudges him off his lap and into the middle of the bed. I lay down on one side and Johnny takes the other. Daken exhales slowly. “Tonights been…. Sooooo much,” he says. 

“Really?” I tease. “Because I thought it could use a little more drama.” 

He chuckles and punches my shoulder.

“Deserved that one.” I laugh. 

“Damn right you did.” 

He can hear him sigh. “Thank you,” he says. “Both of you.” 

“I would say ‘anytime’ but let’s try to limit nights like tonight down to once every two weeks- okay?” I say. 

Johnny laughs. “DITTO.” 

That kind of sets the mood. 

“What are you going to tell Kitty?” Johnny asks. 

“We are going to sit down with her the morning and explain everything,” I say. “Got it?” 

The two of them nod. 

“Good.” I take Daken’s hand in mine. “I’m glad I got to help,” I tell him. “And, believe it or not- I don’t regret any of this. Any of it.” 

He actually smiles. “Stubborn.” 

“Extremely,” I say. “It’s like a personality flaw at this point.” 

“Well, I like it,” Johnny says warmly. 

“Eh. It’s growing on me.” Daken laughs. 

I can’t unpack everything that’s happened tonight- so I don’t try. I let my mind drift and enjoy the feeling of Daken’s heat beside me. We did the impossible- we saved him from a threat that’s been so real to him that it was suffocating. 

And he’s grateful for the help. Now we just have to make sure he makes it through the night okay… and then move on with our lives. 

Our lives where there will be no secrets, no dead lovers, no 100-year-old drug dealer snitches, and no… will judgment. 

A lot of tonight has been fucked- like A LOT of it. But… if there’s one thing that brings people together- it’s near death experiences- right?


	13. Talk about a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I know this is a double post, so please excuse me, but I wrapped this one up as sweetly as I could.   
> Just a small little afterthought. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> The series this is apart of has officially been created and I may just well be adding a fic to it tonight or a tomorrow. I thought I was stuck with this pairing but just sitting down and writing has given me all new areas of thought to participate in and I would love nothing more than to bring y'all along for the ride! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos, god everything.   
> I know this story was one of the main one that took 'fire' as it were but you've all remained loyal and kind. And I thank you. 
> 
> I promise maximum fluff in the next fic- like SOOO Much fluff. And it will take place exactly 1 month from the ending of this fic. Still in Bobby's POV which I'm pretty sure all of them will be. 
> 
> ANNNNND that's it. No tags for this chapter other than best friends being protective and naked men in a tub.

SHIELD came and swept the house last night. 

We kinda handled them and kept Daken asleep. 

The plus side of all of this is- no one is going to jail. 

Fury said they’d been looking for Remus for a while- apparently, she’d been running all of Romulus’s ‘business’ while he’s away and it got very, very, very illegal. 

We haven’t decided what to do with Tyler just yet. I don’t even think Daken’s thought that far. Once we got him to calm down and go to sleep- he pretty much numbed his brain to anything going on. 

I look over him to Johnny, who’s smiling. 

“He’s out,” I whisper. 

He nods. “He’ll be like that for a while, but don’t get upset. He’s just really, really, really relieved. “ 

I nod, running my hand through his hair. 

Johnny tightens his arm around Daken’s waist- making the man murmur in his sleep. 

I can hear movement outside of the door- which is kinda busted now and won’t really close all the way. Anyway- the noise reminds me that Kitty’s out there waiting for an explanation. 

I’ll have to go face the music soon. 

I just don’t want to get out of bed. Last night weighed heavily on all of us- but I did kinda take part in killing someone. No matter how much we needed to. 

Johnny shifts in bed, which makes Daken sit straight up. “I want waffles,” he says groggily. 

“Shh.” Johnny shushes, pushing him back to the pillows. “Rest.” 

He seems to not really want waffles as he’s back asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillows. 

“Come with me,” Johnny whispers, holding his hand out to me. 

I clumsily crawl out of bed, letting Daken remain resting, and take Johnny’s hand. He leads me out into the living room where Kitty is sitting up on the couch.   
“You owe me an explanation.” She says, straight away. “And I’ve been waiting for several hours. So get to it.” 

I join her on the couch- which is still misplaced from where Remus threw it. “So…. stuff happened within the last few days,” I say. 

“Obviously.” 

“But I need you to trust me,” I say. “I want this and I know you won’t support me in my decision- and I don’t expect you to- but I want you to least respect me enough to believe that I’m not doing something stupid just to do something stupid.” 

“Bobby,” She pats my knee. “You don’t have to jump into the bed of the first men who give you compliments or make you feel good- you know that right?” She turns to Johnny. “No offense.” 

He holds up a hand. “None taken.” 

“Kitty… I like them.” I say. “And… believe it or not- I’m happy. Like… really happy.” 

“I understand. But,” She drops her voice down, “Can’t you just be happy with Johnny?” 

“Daken is part of the package.” Johnny fields that one. “I don’t date anyone without him.” 

Kitty’s eyes are wide. “Okay.. so this is... What polygamy?” 

“Shhh.” I look back at the open bedroom door. “No,” I say when I know he’s still sleeping, “it’s not. It’s ‘polyamory’. Polygamy has some fucked up religious reasons behind it. Polyamory just means you can love more than one person while still being in a committed relationship. Johnny and Daken asked if I wanted to date... And I said yea.” I say. 

“Johnny- I get.” She says. “But Daken?? Daken as in Logan’s Daken?? That’s not smart, Bobby.” 

“You don’t even know him.” I scoff. 

“You’ve known him for three days!” She cries in exasperation. 

“When you know something- You know,” I say. 

“That’s bullshit, and you know it, Bobby.” She growls. 

“He’s not dangerous,” I say. “He really likes me.” 

“Until he changes his mind and goes postal on you.” 

“Look-” 

“If you’re going to insult our boyfriend while he’s sleeping in the other room, You’re going to have to leave,” Johnny says sternly. 

Kitty opens her mouth and then shuts it. “Okay.” She says carefully. “No insulting. I just.. I’m scared for Bobby’s safety. As you should be.” 

Johnny crosses his arms. “I’ve been with Daken for two years,” he says. “We’ve had a third lover on and off during all of those years. Do you want to guess the number of times he’s hurt or even attempted to hurt any of us?” 

She shakes her head. 

Johnny makes a ring with his fingers. “Zero.” 

Kitty looks lost for a second. 

“He’s a bad guy.” She says finally. 

“He’s more of a gray guy.” I joke. 

Kitty glares at me. “It’s not funny, Bobby.” 

“It’s a little funny,” Johnny smirks. 

She turns to him. “If he’s so ‘good’ why did a lady attack him last night, huh? He could have got both of you killed.” 

“We chose to help him,” I say. “It wasn’t his intention to bring her here. He wanted to meet her in Rome without us.” 

“I don’t understand this.” She says after a minute. 

“And I don’t expect you to,” I tell her, taking her hand. “I don’t understand all of it myself. I just know that right now, and hopefully for a long time, I want to stay.” 

“So what- we’re just supposed to have Daken- a criminal- over at the school for dinner.” She says. 

“He’s trying to put all of that behind him,” Johnny says. “And honestly, he’s trying really hard and he’s doing really well. His actions and thoughts are not always his own.” 

“And what the hells that supposed to mean?” She scoffs. 

“That he’s been majorly conditioned to be like that,” I say. “But he doesn’t want to be.” 

“And I’m supposed to just accept that he could kill you at any moment and be fine with it?” 

Time to use the holy grail of teaching techniques. “You trusted Logan, didn’t you?” 

“I-” 

“Logan could have killed us all at any minute. But he didn’t.” 

“That’s not the same.” She groans. 

“He had the same ties with the same people and an equally checkered past,” I tell her. “We just loved him anyway.” 

“Look-” 

“If it helps, Katherine,” Daken’s voice completely surprises me we turn around and he’s standing behind us, “I mean Robert no ill will. I find him… charming. And funny. And honest. He reminds me a lot of Johnny.” 

“And he loves Johnny,” I tell her. 

He nods. “I do.” 

“And… you what.. Think you could love Bobby too?” She scoffs. 

“In time.” He says. “Yes. I think he’s very lovable. He makes me… happy. It takes a lot to make me happy.” 

“I’m sorry,” She says, “I”m sorry- but I don’t think you're capable of that kind of emotion.” 

“He is with me,” Johnny says. “And we both really like Bobby. He’s something we’ve been missing for a while.” 

“Guys…” 

“I don’t need your permission, Kitty,” I tell her. “I just want your respect of my decision.” 

She stares at me for a long minute. “I respect your decision.” She says finally. “But I want it on record that it is a very, very, very stupid decision.” 

“Noted.” I smile. 

She shakes her head but smiles as well. “When I said find a guy- I hope you know that this is not what I meant.” 

“Also noted.” 

She leans back into the couch. “So… what are you going to do about the apartment?” She asks. 

For the first time, I look around. 

“Holy fuck.” I hiss. 

This place is ruined. Ice, flames, water damage- all of it. 

“You are not getting your security deposit back, dear,” Daken says with a smirk. 

“Eh. I’ll live.” Johnny laughs. “I can find a new place.” 

That strikes something in my mind. “Wait- wait,” I say. “If Remus is dead… then there’s no one to stop you from going after your money!” I tell Daken. 

He’s quiet for a moment. “You’re right.” 

“You can buy a house!” 

They look between each other. “That’s a wonderful idea,” Johnny says. “A house. Like a house house. Not an apartment.” 

“I’ll call the Bank,” Daken says with a smile. 

“I’ll call a realtor,” Johnny says. 

“You should call Ben,” I tell him. “He wasn’t here last night and the state of the place is going to be a shock.” 

“Riiiigggght.” he turns to Daken. “Maybe we could get him a house too?” 

Daken laughs. “We’ll see,” he says. 

Kitty looks between us. “I don’t know what’s going on here exactly… but… yay for getting a new house? This place is beyond trashed.” 

She’s trying. I love that she’s trying. 

“We should go out for breakfast,” I say to them. 

“Eh. I’m not hungry.” Daken says. “I don’t think I’m suited for an outing either.” 

“I… can go pick up breakfast,” Kitty says. “Maybe talk some more on this?” 

We all look between each other. 

“I don’t see why not,” Daken says. 

“Yea,” Johnny adds. “And breakfast would be good!” 

Kitty nods. “I will be back in an hour then.” She says. 

It doesn’t take an hour to get breakfast- but I think she needs to drive to collect her thoughts. 

She waves goodbye and walks out of what used to the door. 

I stand up from the couch. “So… day two of our relationship…. Anything on the books?” 

“Sleep,” Daken says with a grin. 

“You sure there’s not some other 2000-year-old baddie to take out? I feel like we’re on a roll.” 

Daken’s smile fades around the edges. “I killed his sister.” He says. 

“Hmm?” 

“I killed Master’s sister. When he finds out…” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Johnny says gently, walking to Daken and wrapping an arm around him. “You should go back to bed.” 

“Will I have any company?” He asks mischievously. 

“You can’t possibly be horny.” Johnny laughs. 

Daken pinches his finger and his thumb together. “A little.” 

“Well… you’re pretty bloody still.” I say. “We could get a shower?” 

“Bath would feel better,” Johnny says. 

“Bath it is!” 

Johnny lets Daken go and walks off towards the bathroom. 

“I gotta say Snowflake,” Daken says, watching him go, “You’ve really made an impression.” 

“Oh, yea?” 

He nods. “Think having you around will be… nice.” 

“Just ‘nice’?” I tease. 

He smiles warmly. “The jury’s still out.” 

I take his hand, just holding it for a minute. “You’re not so bad yourself,” I say. 

“Something about you just….” he pauses. “Brings us out.” He says. “Like Callie.” 

“I’m glad,” I say honestly. 

“I didn’t expect to find our ‘missing piece’ among the x-men.” 

X-men… oh shit. I pull my phone out my pocket and see I’ve got missed texts from EVERYONE. 

“News got out,” I mumble. 

“Oh?” 

I nod. “Kitty must have blabbed.” 

“Wonderful.” he groans. 

“Remy, Hank, Rachel, Ororo, Betsy…” I scroll through my phone. “I don't know this number,” I say. 

The message is “heard what you did. For him. For us. Good job kid. He could do a lot worse.” 

Daken takes the phone and stares at it for a long minute. “This number is familiar.” He mumbles. 

“Think it’s you know who?” 

He shakes his head. “Romulus is two thousand years old- he doesn't talk like that. And he wouldn’t be congratulating you.” 

“Could be Laura,” I say. 

“Maybe.” He says before yawning. “Let’s go get that bath.” 

I follow him to the tub- where Johnny’s bent over messing with the water. 

“Love that view,” Daken says jokingly. 

Johnny looks over his shoulder. “Of course you do. Who wouldn’t? I’ve got a great ass.” 

That makes me and Daken laugh. 

“And you’re so modest, I say. 

Johnny grins before straightening up and stripping in one smooth motion. “Come on,” he says. 

Daken follows with no hesitation, sitting down in the water with a sigh. 

I kinda just stare at them. 

“Coming?” Johnny asks. 

“Yea,” I say. “Yea.” I shake my head, slowly taking off my borrowed clothing. “I just… got caught up thinking.” 

“Bout what?” Johnny asks as I slide down into the very cramped space beside him. 

“This is just… so much for me… so quickly.” 

“Second thoughts?” Daken asks quietly. 

“That’s the weird part.” I smile. “There aren’t any. I’m usually so indecisive. That’s not here now.” 

Johnny leans over and kisses my cheek. “Imagine that.” He pulls a washcloth off the side of the tub. “Your hair is matted with blood.” He tells Daken, who’s got his eyes closed as he leans on Johnny’s chest. 

“Yes well head wounds will do that to a person.” He says with a smirk. 

Johnny starts to gently wash the blood of his head- there’s a lot of it. 

“My bloody baby.” Johnny teases. 

“I could do this myself,” Daken says. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” 

That actually makes me laugh again. I reach behind us and pull out a bottle of shampoo. “I’ll help.” I pour some onto my hand and slowly rub it into his stiff hair, detangling it with my fingers as I go. “This is so long.” 

“I like this,” He says softly, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Yea well don’t go getting yourself beaten to a pulp just so we’ll do it,” Johnny says. 

Daken grins. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

I’ve got a lot to deal with over the next few days. A lot of stuff that I don’t think I’m ready for, honestly. But… if it leads to more stuff like this… it can’t hurt- right? 

I can face it. 

I have a chance at something really good here. 

I’m… not going to fuck that up. 

I watch my two lovers, with their soft touches and soft voices. 

“We never made it to that bar,” I say with a sudden laugh. 

“What?” Daken asks. 

“The bar. We were supposed to go to the bar.” 

Johnny laughs. “We were- weren’t we?”   
It’s a sudden lightness that I didn’t expect to come after last night. 

One that we needed more than I can imagine. 

“There are other bars,” Daken says with a grin. “Bars in New York, Seattle, Paris….” 

“Oh we’re taking this thing international now, are we?” Johnny teases. 

Daken nods. “Anywhere we want.” 

I like the sound of that. 

I really, really, do.


End file.
